Across The Airwaves by Isabel0329
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella Swan está sofrendo outro ataque de sua insônia contínua, quando ela se depara com uma voz aveludada no rádio durante a madrugada.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** Bella Swan está sofrendo outro ataque de sua insônia contínua, quando ela se depara com uma voz aveludada no rádio durante a madrugada.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Isabel if you are looking at this note, I ask you to give me permission. I tried to contact, but could not in any way.

Está fanfic pertence a _ Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo - Através das Ondas do Rádio<br>**

Seus dedos suavemente escovaram toda a minha pele no escuro. Ele ignorou e saltou sobre a superfície das minhas coxas, dançando até em cima de onde ele tinha começado o seu caminho em meus tornozelos.

Eu podia sentir os lábios dele, depois os dedos. Ele estava seguindo com um caminho de beijos delicados na minha pele.

Meu coração parecia que ia explodir para fora do meu peito, se ele não parasse de me provocar.

"Por favor", implorei, minha voz uma oitava abaixo do normal.

Silêncio.

Ele sabia que eu gostava de sua voz, então, ele continuou a provocação.

O rádio sintonizado na cozinha ainda estava ligado. Eu podia ouvir os acordes do piano, mesmo sobre o bum bum do meu coração nos meus ouvidos.

"Essa foi mais uma longa série de concertos do meu favorito Chopin. Estaremos de volta depois de uma palavra dos nossos patrocinadores", a voz aveludada do rádio disse.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Minha mente se esforçou para entender como a voz poderia sair do rádio, quando o dono da voz mencionada estava aqui presente, me provocando o esquecimento com o seu toque.

Obviamente, ele entendeu a minha confusão silenciosa.

"Pré-gravado." Sua resposta foi simples. Ele não ia me dar o que eu queria ainda. Ele sabia como jogar comigo.

"Oh," eu respondi, quase incapaz de chegar a uma resposta mais complexa.

Rapidamente, ele estava entre as minhas pernas, colocando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele trouxe sua cabeça para baixo, para o espaço junto ao meu ouvido e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu pescoço.

"Agora, onde eu estava antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido?"

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** Hey está é minha primeira tradução longa postada no meu perfil tenho outras duas postadas em outros perfis.

Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu. A fic tem 22 capítulos e eu já tem 16 traduzidos, então se o fluxo de reviews for bom , eu não demorarei a postar.

_Beijinhos Lary _


	2. Primeira Escuta

******Desclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Primeira Escuta<strong>

(Música do Capítulo - Mozart – Concert Rondo For. Piano K.382 : Música da Rádio)

**BPOV**

Insônia é uma merda.

Eu sempre digo isso.

Eu tenho isso por tanto tempo quanto me lembro, mas eu tive momentos em que isso me permitiu pelo menos alguns poucos meses de sono regular.

Mas, ultimamente, no entanto, isso voltou com uma vingança.

Sempre que vou deitar, começo a cair no sono quando meus olhos de repente, encontram o seu caminho abertos novamente, todas as esperanças de fechá-los pela noite, perdidas.

Assim em vez de deitar na cama e olhar para o teto, eu comecei a trabalhar à noite. Felizmente o meu trabalho como uma editora para uma editora de livros me deu a simples oportunidade de fazer isso. Quer dizer, eu ainda ia para o trabalho durante o dia, normalmente, mas eu faço a maioria das minhas leituras durante a noite.

Na verdade, funciona muito bem, graças a minha situação de vida atual.

Durante a faculdade eu tinha vivido sozinha, a insônia fazendo com que fosse uma necessidade. Nenhum colega de quarto normal poderia ter me aturado perambulando a noite inteira. Felizmente eu tinha uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade, o que pagou a oportunidade para que eu vivesse sozinha.

Mas no mundo "real" onde o aluguel era muito superior, eu não tinha essa sorte.

Felizmente a minha melhor amiga Alice tinha concordado em viver comigo, me permitindo dividir o aluguel exorbitante com outra pessoa. E também, felizmente, ela é uma pessoa que dorme profundamente e não me ouve quando eu, inevitavelmente, faço barulho durante a madrugada. Mesmo assim, eu tinha colocado acolchoamento à prova de som na parede que separa os nossos quartos apenas para o caso.

Eu arrastei os documentos ao redor de minha mesa, meus olhos momentaneamente, perderam o foco.

Porra, eu pensei. Vou ter que usar de óculos em algum ponto. Tudo isso, está fazendo a leitura rasgar os meus olhos

"Oh Deus!" o grito veio de fora do meu quarto.

A insônia pode ser boa para começar a concluir trabalhos, mas é terrível quando você tem uma companheira que tem um namorado firme que gosta de dormir aqui com frequência. Isto é, se eles realmente _dormissem_ quando ele ficava.

Estendi a mão para o rádio sobre a mesa ao me lado. Passando rapidamente sobre o botão de liga/desliga, rapidamente girei o dial para encontrar algo que abafaria o que estava prestes a serem ruídos muito altos que Alice faria nas mãos capazes de Jasper.

Não, não rap. E definitivamente não techno. Ou country. Nada disso faz meu gênero em tudo.

Sério, ainda existe alguma boa música na rádio?

Embora eu gostasse de rock, não era música boa para trabalhar. Eu mudei passando pela minha normalmente, estação favorita e continuei a linhagem sobre o dial.

Estática permeava o ar.

É tão triste ver o rádio morrer, pensei.

Eu estava a ponto de manter o ajuste quando os acordes familiares do piano clássico saíram da rádio. Perfeito. Passei a maior parte da faculdade ouvindo música clássica, graças a um calendário muito difícil de aulas que deitava sobre mim pela graduação com honras.

A música clássica era a melhor música de trabalho do mundo. Segue o fluxo no fundo, mas, no entanto me permite concentrar enquanto eu ainda conseguia me manter entretida.

Notas fluíram suavemente para o ar a minha volta.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e continuei com o meu trabalho. Esta era uma peça muito interessante de se ler, algo que um autor jovem e promissor tinha enviado recentemente. Meu chefe queria que estivesse terminado em breve e esperava poder passá-lo para seus altos superiores, então eu quis torná-lo perfeito antes de eu ter terminado com ele. Eu queria começar com este determinado autor publicado.

"Jasper!" o grito de Alice rasgou o ar.

Minha reação? Suspirando, eu virei o volume mais alto. Vai ser uma noite longa, isto eu sabia.

Um baque forte atingiu a parede entre os quartos, de repente, quebrando minha concentração novamente.

Ok, uma ação séria tem que ser tomada. Quando as paredes começaram a tremer, foi que eu desisti.

Abri a gaveta da minha mesa e dei uma passada ao redor dela, olhando para os meus fones de ouvido, que cancelariam do ruído, ele era o que eu reservei para viagens de avião. Depois de encontrá-los, eu rapidamente conectei o cabo do fone de ouvido no rádio antes de colocá-los sobre os meus ouvidos.

Instantaneamente, a música clássica encheu meu cérebro e todos os outros ruídos de fundo caíram.

Muito melhor.

Eu perfurei meu caminho através do capítulo seguinte, minha caneta vermelha cortando palavras estranhas e parágrafos supérfluos. Eu adicionei palavras quando necessário, para que isso fluísse melhor e fixei várias vírgulas errantes do autor, aparentemente afeiçoando.

A música nos meus ouvidos se extinguiu.

Eu fiz uma careta, não gostando do silêncio.

"O compositor de destaque desta noite é Mozart e nós estaremos tocando minhas seleções pessoais. Esperamos que os meus favoritos sejam os seus favoritos", uma voz rica e aveludada anunciou no rádio.

Minha mão congelou.

Aquela voz... era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha ouvido antes. Engoli meus pensamentos, consumindo todas as reposições de células cerebrais que eu tinha. Parecia tão perto, como se ele estivesse na sala comigo agora.

Minha cabeça virou de costas para tentar encontrá-lo, mas meus olhos me tiraram da minha ilusão.

Obviamente ele não estava lá. Meu cérebro estava louco e pregando peças em mim, graças a uma pequena ajuda de fones de ouvido.

Não podendo evitar, minha cara caiu. Uma parte do meu cérebro estava realmente chateada que o corpo acompanhando a voz aveludada, não estava comigo.

A música recomeçou e a orquestra encheu meu cérebro de novo, felizmente, me permitindo retomar o meu trabalho. Páginas foram transformadas, capítulos foram lidos, e erros foram corrigidos. Eu estava sendo surpreendentemente mais eficiente hoje do que o normal. Talvez eu devesse ouvir música clássica toda vez em que eu trabalhar como isto.

Os números vermelhos no meu despertador de cabeceira rastejaram-se lentamente.

A música continuou sem interrupção da voz.

Eu terminei a última página e anotei os meus pensamentos breves da peça como um todo. Não era o meu trabalho criticá-lo em geral, mas o meu editor gostava quando eu adicionava pedaços curtos de minhas opiniões no final. Na maioria das vezes, ela concordava com eles.

Eu abaixei a minha caneta e esfreguei os olhos. Óculos estariam definitivamente no meu futuro.

"Como meu tempo está chegando no fim hoje à noite, eu gostaria de agradecer aos meus ouvintes lá fora, por terem sintonizado aqui. Espero que tenham gostado minhas peças favoritas de Mozart, tanto quanto eu gosto", disse a voz rica, interrompendo o silêncio repentino da rádio, que eu nem tinha notado.

Eu sentei reta na minha cadeira, todos os traços de fadiga apagados.

Ele estava de volta, mas agora ele tinha ido? Maldito seja! Por que ele não fala mais durante seu tempo?

A voz pausou.

"Aqui é Edward Cullen, e sua entusiasta música clássica favorita, encorajando você a se juntar a nos amanhã à noite aqui na K89.7 FM, a sua fonte para a melhor música clássica."

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado as meninas do e-mail que mandaram review e também para quem começou a ler agora.<strong>

**Se ler deixe review, que os capítulos saem rapidinho. **

**A no começo os capítulos são pequenos, mas vão aumentando.**

**Beijos *-***


	3. Sempre Um Caminho

**Desclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Sempre Um Caminho<strong>

(Fall Out Boy – A Little Less Sixteen Candles: Bella navegando pela loja de música)

**BPOV**

O tempo passou lentamente para mim depois daquela noite.

Os dias foram passando, com apenas o meu trabalho para manter a minha motivação. Para o meu prazer meu editor adorou a reescrita que eu havia sugerido para o livro e os mandou de volta para o autor fazer a revisão.

Eu encontrei-me passando mais noites trabalhando e lendo até altas horas da madrugada. Claro, eu tinha companhia.

Ou seja, se você chamar de companhia a voz aveludada do locutor de rádio.

Os fones de ouvido que eu tinha usado na primeira noite se tornaram meu acessório constante. Havia algo sobre a aquilo que o fez parecer tão perto de mim. Eu honestamente sentia como se ele estivesse ao meu lado, falando apenas para mim.

Cada vez que Edward assinava sua saída pela a noite, eu sentia como se meu coração estivesse quebrando um pouco. Seus turnos nunca eram o suficiente e ele nunca falou o bastante durante eles, apenas um comentário ocasional sobre a música ou a transição para os intervalos comerciais.

Toda parte lógica do meu cérebro me disse que toda esta situação era completamente idiota. Aqui estava eu: uma mulher adulta, ouvindo um locutor de rádio, tarde da noite e praticamente babando em sua voz aveludada de mel.

Eu queria encontrá-lo, buscá-lo, só para ver se ele era tão surpreendente em pessoa como eu imaginei que ele fosse. Minha visão dele era que ele era alto, moreno e bonito. Um clichê completo, eu sei, mas eu não tenho muito para ir além de sua voz. Ele não tinha um perfil no site da emissora (eu já olhei por isto). Frequentemente eu ria de mim, sobre o interesse quase perseguidor e obcecado, que eu tinha desenvolvido por ele.

Sim, eu era uma Tiête do Edward. Vou admitir isso.

Então numa noite, ele disse algo quando ele estava assinando a saída, que enviou meu coração em palpitações de pânico.

"Eu vou estar de férias pela semana seguinte, ouvintes. Por favor, sejam bons para o meu substituto e eu vou estar de volta em pouco tempo. Você não vai nem ter tempo de sentir minha falta. Então aqui é Edward Cullen, seu entusiasta favorito de música clássica, dizendo adeus, por enquanto, aqui na K89.7 FM, a sua fonte para a melhor música clássica. "

Havia um tom de tristeza em sua voz quando ele terminou, e eu não pude evitar, mas me perguntei o que faria dele triste. Férias foram feitas para serem felizes, então por que não soou como ele estivesse desfrutando seu tempo livre?

Minha testa franziu com estes pensamentos e eu, nervosa, comecei a mastigar a tampa da minha caneta. Estendi a mão e desliguei o rádio, sem querer ouvir mais nada, se Edward não estava no ar.

Ugh. A semana seguinte seria infeliz sem ele, isso eu sabia. Eu tinha começado a contar com ambas a combinação de piano clássico e sua suave voz rica para me ajudar tanto a concentrar como relaxar. Eu até tinha começado a dormir um pouco mais, mas só quando Edward estava na rádio.

Havia algo em sua voz que era estranhamente fascinante. Ele trouxe a paz para as minhas noites e meus pensamentos acalmaram a corrida que tinha por tanto tempo me impedido de abraçar ao sono relaxante.

Eu enfadei durante todo o dia seguinte, o que foi muito diferente de mim nos últimos tempos. Quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, eu pulei no sofá e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, fazendo beicinho como uma criança de dois anos.

"Quem formigou sua calcinha e morreu?" Alice perguntou alegremente. Ela sempre parecia ter uma fonte inesgotável de alegria, que normalmente acabava se esfregando em mim.

Ultimamente, porém, era a voz de Edward através do rádio que trouxera a minha felicidade.

"Nada", eu murmurei.

"Tudo bem, obviamente algo está te incomodando. E eu não seria uma boa melhor amiga, se eu não levá-la a derramar isso para mim agora, eu seria?" ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu gemi, em resposta, mas Alice estava certa. Ela pegava acima do meu humor melhor do que eu fazia e como minha amiga sentia que era seu dever me animar, o que claro, eu amava nela.

"É bobagem", eu disse.

"Ah, vamos lá Bella. Tenho certeza de que não é bobo, se não, não estaria incomodado. Diga-me."

"Você vai rir de mim. Eu sei que você vai."

Alice bufou levemente antes de responder. "Se eu prometer não rir, você vai me dizer?"

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. Era constrangedor deixar algo parecido com um DJ de rádio em férias, fazer-me tão melancólica, mesmo que fosse alguém tão sereno e sedutor como Edward Cullen.

Eu suspirei. Mesmo que isso fosse bobagem, eu conhecia Alice suficientemente bem para saber que ela não ia deixar isso para lá até que eu disse-se a ela.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer. Mas você vai rir, mesmo você prometendo ou não. Até eu acho que é bobagem."

Alice sorriu para mim. "Ok, atire".

"Então você sabe que eu venho trabalhando no meu quarto tarde da noite, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bem, eu também estive a ouvir o rádio enquanto eu trabalho. E há uma estação especial que eu gosto! Durante o tempo em que eu escuto, o locutor é muito bom. E eu acho que tenho uma espécie de coisa por ele," eu admiti antes de esconder o meu rosto em minhas mãos em vergonha.

Ouvi Alice soltar alguns pequenos resfôlegos antes de se transformarem em risos.

"Eu lhe disse que era bobagem!" Eu murmurei.

"Bem, eu admito que é um pouco ridículo, mas eu não vejo o motivo de você estar tão deprimida, porque você tem tesão por um cara que você só ouviu a voz," ela disse com remanescentes risadas.

Minhas mãos voaram do meu rosto com pressa e antes que eu pudesse parar o vômito de palavras que saíram da minha boca, eu disse o que realmente estava conseguindo me derrubar.

"Porque ele está saindo de férias por uma semana e eu vou sentir falta de sua voz! Eu acho que estou viciada nisso!"

Maldição. Eu realmente tinha um problema com vômito de palavras, às vezes.

"Só isso?" Alice riu. "Você está deprimida porque esse cara está tendo uma semana de folga?"

"Sim".

"Sério, Bella. Você é meio estranha, às vezes," ela riu.

"Alice!" Não ria de mim por isso. Você disse que não iria rir!" Eu gemi e gentilmente empurrei seu braço.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Eu não acho menos de você por isto de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que é realmente bonito. Então o que você vai fazer sobre isso?" ela disse alegremente de novo.

"Sobre o quê?" Eu disse, confusa.

"Sobre encontrar esse cara que você obviamente gosta?" ela exclamou.

"Ah, isso. Hum, nada? Quero dizer, como é que eu iria saber como ele realmente se parece. Ele está no rádio por isso não é como se eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Tudo que eu sei é que eu poderia ficar ao lado dele na rua ou em um canto e nem sequer saber que é ele se ele não abrir a boca."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Em todos os anos que você me conhece, não aprendeu que sempre há uma maneira?" ela disse enquanto acariciava minha mão.

Nos dez anos em que eu conhecia Alice, ela definitivamente me mostrou que tudo era possível. Ela sempre conseguia me surpreender com as acrobacias que ela conseguia fazer. Como a vez que ela tinha me jogado em uma massiva festa de aniversário de 18 anos, onde ela tinha convidado a escola inteira. Sem eu saber ou suspeitar de uma única coisa.

"OMG, você certamente pode ser persuasiva, quando quer ser, não é?" Eu sorri. "Mas o que vou fazer durante uma semana, enquanto ele está fora do ar? A música clássica estúpida me ajuda a trabalhar."

"Música clássica? Isso é o que você está ouvindo também?" seu rosto ficou horrorizado.

Revirei os olhos em resposta.

"Bem, nem todos precisamente apreciam músicas como você Alice", eu sorri levemente.

"Ei, não critique música pop até que você a tenha ouvido!"

"Eu acho que este é o problema. Ouvi-la."

"Bem, se você está a insultar o meu gosto, eu acho que eu posso ter uma solução para seu problema. A menos que você queira me abusar mais, verbalmente", ela fez beicinho para mim. Alice empurrou seu lábio para fora e eu não pude evitar, mas me senti mal pelo que eu disse. Alice sabia exatamente como me convencer a fazer qualquer coisa com apenas um olhar.

Suspirei novamente. Ela era muito boa.

"Tudo bem, vou retirar os insultos. Agora, qual é a sua solução, oh sábia Alice?" Eu disse.

"Eu estava almoçando com Jasper hoje e vi lá uma loja de música 24 horas ao virar da nossa esquina, que acabou de abrir. Por que você não vai lá procurar alguma música que irá mantê-la suficientemente distraída enquanto a sua voz está de férias?" Ela falou alegremente.

Fiz uma pausa antes de responder, não querendo admitir que não era a música que eu ouvia durante a noite. Era a voz. A voz de Edward. Mas, claro, eu já parecia uma completa idiota, então talvez isso iria pelo menos manter minha mente longe de sua ausência por alguns dias.

"Tudo bem, isso realmente soa como uma idéia decente", eu admiti de coração.

"Ótimo!" Alice bateu palmas com entusiasmo. "Bem, Jasper está vindo em 20 minutos, por isso estou indo para tê-la... vestida."

Eu gemi de frustração. Eu não preciso ouvir mais detalhes sobre o que Alice e Jasper faziam atrás da porta fechada dela. Eu tenho idéia suficiente com os gritos ou gemidos. Isso já é muito ruim.

"Eu acho que vou agora!" Eu disse rapidamente.

Peguei minha bolsa e as chaves e fui para fora do apartamento10 minutos depois. Eu não queria estar em qualquer lugar lá, perto de Jasper quando ele chegasse. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar algo suficientemente alto para ajustá-los por fora antes de voltar.

A loja de música era a poucos quarteirões de distância, e eu a encontrei facilmente graças à folha de papel que Alice tinha rabiscado rapidamente antes de dar pulos para a gaveta de lingerie.

Fileiras e mais fileiras de prateleiras estavam cheias de todos os gêneros musicais possíveis e artistas. Andando para cima e para baixo nos corredores, meus dedos escaneavam sobre as caixas.

Era em momentos como este que eu adorava viver em uma cidade grande. Minha cidade, Forks, Washington nunca teria algo parecido com isto. Só aqui é possível encontrar uma loja que fica aberta 24 horas.

Eu encontrei meu caminho através das caixas, antes de acabar na seção de clássicos. Eu não tinha a intenção de comprar nada de lá, porque isso só me lembrava o que eu iria perder por uma semana, mas eu não consegui parar.

Pouco tempo depois, eu estava embrulhada em CDs. Eu pegava cada título e examinava as diferentes faixas. Era um processo lento por ter tantos ali, mas tinha algo sobre a música que me fazia perder toda a ilusão de tempo.

Finalmente selecionei alguns títulos que eu sabia que iria gostar, e me virei para ir até o caixa.

Aparentemente eu tinha estado tão embrulhada em CDs que eu não tinha notado que uma outra pessoa estava de pé ao meu lado, folheando o mesmo troço.

E, claro, a minha auto-indelicadeza correu reta até ela. De repente, encontrei-me no peito da pessoa, antes que eu percebesse o que havia acontecido.

"Oh, meu Deus! Sinto muito. Eu nem sequer vi você..." Desvencilhei-me da pessoa e olhei para cima antes de deixar caírem mortas as minhas faixas.

Santa vaca.

Os CDs caíram da minha mão e eu ouvi as caixas de plástico baterem no chão de vinil.

O homem estava parado na minha frente, em que o meu rosto tinha sido enquadrado no peito, era singularmente o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto antes em minha vida.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com intensidade e seu cabelo cor de bronze estava perdido em várias direções diferentes. A extensão de sua testa lisa deu lugar a um nariz incrivelmente perfeito que seria a inveja de qualquer boca foi colocada em um sorriso, mas um que quebrou de lado. Um sorriso torto. E particularmente bonito por isso.

Minha respiração parou na minha garganta e eu não podia forçar qualquer palavra para fora.

O homem inclinou-se para pegar meus CDs do chão, tudo isso enquanto eu ainda estava vergonhosamente muda. Minha boca caiu aberta em choque e eu tenho certeza de que parecia como um grande robalo naquele momento, mais do que eu alguma vez me importei.

Finalmente, quando todas as células do meu cérebro estavam gritando para eu dizer alguma coisa, eu encontrei a minha voz.

"Desculpe," Eu rangi.

Calma, eu pensei. Agora, ele provavelmente acha que você é louca ou algo assim.

"Nenhum dano feito. E você parece ter algumas grandes escolhas por aqui de qualquer maneira", disse ele.

Havia algo sobre essa voz que era assustadoramente familiar. Eu tentei ordenar através de meus pensamentos para encontrá-la, mas eu simplesmente só pude reconhecê-la. Foi a partir de um sonho. Ou um sonho de um sonho.

"Obrigada?" Eu disse, mas minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta do que eu pretendia. Deus, eu parecia uma idiota. O vômito de palavras não é particularmente atraente, mas pelo menos é melhor ter uma palavra de resposta do que me fazer parecer que sou retardada.

"Eu sou Edward, a propósito", disse ele, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais a cada segundo.

Eu estava fora de todos os pensamentos sensatos. Nenhuma única coisa estava na minha cabeça além do modo como seus lábios se moviam quando ele falou ou as agitações que eu senti ao ouvir sua voz.

E então, um pensamento me bateu para fora da minha neblina atordoada.

Não podia ser certo?

Simplesmente não havia jeito.

* * *

><p><em>Quero agradecer as reviews empolgadas desta fic. <em>

_Eu estarei viajando mas pedirei para a Nessie Monster, beta da fic e grande amiga para ir postando os capítulos a cada 3 dia. _

_Beijos ;D_

_Vou sentir saudades. Lary ! _


	4. Primeiro Encontro

**Disclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Monster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Primeiro Encontro<strong>

(The Corrs – Joy Of Life: Cena do Pub Irlandês

Rob Thomas – Little Wonders: Caminhando de volta para o apartamento da Bella

Dana Glover – Falling Into Love: Bella e Edward, primeiro beijo)

**BPOV**

Fala! Fala! Diga qualquer coisa! Ou mesmo vomite uma palavra!

Meu cérebro estava gritando para mim, forçar as palavras para fora, mas nada estava vindo. Minha mente estava se movendo a uma milha por minuto, mas minha boca ainda estava escancarada em um silêncio mudo.

Eu simplesmente me perdi em seu rosto. Meus olhos estavam colados em suas características, memorizando-as em toda a sua glória. A descrição do alto, moreno e bonito não lhe fez absolutamente nenhuma justiça. Era como estar chamando a _Mona Lisa_ "de apenas uma pintura." Quanto mais eu olhava, mais profundamente eu caía em seus olhos verdes. Eles me surpreenderam mais na minha mudez espantada e não pareciam ajudar a me concentrar para falar.

O silêncio constrangedor se tornou cada vez mais embaraçoso com passagem de cada segundo. Eu praticamente podia ouvir meu próprio piscar.

Finalmente, quando meu cérebro pode fazer mais do que gritar para minha boca, algo saiu da minha boca.

"Você é lindo", disse a minha voz em contentamento.

Caramba! Definitivamente vomitando palavras. E definitivamente embaraçoso.

Apertei minhas mãos sobre minha boca, logo que percebi o que eu tinha dito e eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava seis tons de vermelho em seis segundos.

Horrorizada além da crença em mim mesma, eu rapidamente olhei para o chão para evitar a reação de Edward. Outro momento constrangedor se passou antes de eu receber a sua reação, embora eu quase não entendesse.

Ele começou a rir, um som suave e melodioso que fez meu coração bater mais forte no meu peito.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava rindo de mim? Eu sou uma idiota! Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse algo tão estúpido a alguém com quem eu venho sonhando há semanas.

"Você não é tão ruim assim, você sabe", disse ele, sua voz baixa e doce.

Minha cabeça voou para cima e meus olhos bloquearam-se com os seus, entrei novamente em estado de choque. Ele tinha aquele sorriso um pouco torto estampado em seu rosto que eu já gostava e seus olhos eram simplesmente brilhantes.

"Obrigada", eu murmurei, ainda bastante incoerente.

Ficamos ali no corredor, por um momento, nenhum de nós realmente sabendo o que fazer. Eu queria dizer algo, para evitar que ele saísse, mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que. Eu simplesmente queria fechar meus olhos e deixar que ele falasse comigo pelo o resto do tempo.

Sua voz era diferente no rádio, um pouco mais aguda, mas em tudo a mesma textura rica que saia do meu rádio. É ao meu redor, envolvendo-me na sua característica, como-mel eu me deixei aproximar mais.

E tudo isso foi logo após ele dizer apenas duas dezenas de palavras na minha cara. Eu podia apenas imaginar como seria se falasse mais para mim. Se ele passasse um tempo comigo, como eu queria que fosse.

Então eu fiz uma coisa tão incrivelmente diferente de mim que, quando as palavras saíram da minha boca eu fiquei espantada de como eu falei elas.

Eu fiz o primeiro movimento.

"Então, você quer tomar uma bebida ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, soando um tanto insegura comigo mesma.

Edward levantou os brilhantes olhos verdes de canto e eu poderia dizer que ele obviamente gostou desta sugestão.

"Bem, que tal se você me disser o seu nome?" ele riu.

Porra, eu realmente gostei do riso.

Espere... nome? Ah, merda. Eu não tinha sequer lhe dito o meu nome? Eu sou uma idiota! Meu monólogo interior estava gritando para minha idiotice, enquanto o meu lado lógico encontrava as palavras novamente. Fala, sua idiota!

Eu gaguejei o meu nome. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bem, Bella, Bella Swan, agora eu gostaria de obter uma bebida com você. Vamos?" Edward disse, seus olhos ainda acesos, enquanto segurava a mão livre para mim. Ele ainda tinha os CDs que eu derrubei no chão com a minha surpresa anterior.

Olhei para a mão estendida um segundo antes de tomá-la, e imediatamente senti um arrepio de eletricidade correr por mim. Não é como um choque de eletricidade estática, mas era algo mais profundo e significativo. Aquilo que estava cheio de promessas para o futuro.

Nós nos seguimos em direção à frente da loja de música e eu paguei minhas compras. Quando minha mão escorregou para fora da de Edward, senti um arrepio na perda de seu contato. Até mesmo deixá-lo ir por um segundo era extremamente inquietante. Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar com seu toque, isso é certo.

Após o pagamento, nós andamos em torno do canto de um pequeno pub irlandês e encontrei uma cabine pequena e acolhedora, no canto. Eu curvei meus dedos em volta do meu copo de cerveja clara e mais uma vez encontrei-me incapaz de formar palavras. Havia simplesmente algo sobre Edward, que me fez perder todo o pensamento racional e o conhecimento do idioma Inglês.

"Então, Bella, por que você não me diz sobre você?" Edward perguntou delicadamente.

Na minha vida até agora eu tive a minha quota de encontros, e embora nenhum deles tivesse realmente garimpado para fora em algo sério, eu poderia dizer quando um cara estava nervoso. E, neste momento, Edward estava definitivamente emitindo nervosismo.

Olhei para cima do meu copo e encontrei Edward correndo a mão pelo seu cabelo cor de bronze. Seus dedos o deixaram com um visual despenteado, como se tivesse acabado de cambalear para fora da cama depois de um sexo incrível.

_Uau, eu já estou colocando Edward e sexo na mesma frase!_ Pensei com diversão. Eu não pude evitar quando me deparei com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, fazendo com que Edward me espelha-se com seu mesmo sorriso torto.

"O quê foi?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Oh, nada. Apenas um pensamento engraçado que eu tive", eu respondi e sentindo meu rosto começar a arder de vergonha. Eu rapidamente continuei para que ele não tivesse tempo para me perguntar o que era tão engraçado sobre o meu pensamento. O que eu ia guardar para mais tarde... Se houvesse um mais tarde.

"Bem, eu sou de Washington. Fui para a escola, em Washington. Eu vivo em Washington. Trabalho que em Washington", eu suspirei. "Na verdade, minha vida é muito chata se você realmente quer saber. Eu sou muito chata."

Minha cabeça caiu para frente e uma mecha de meu cabelo saiu do rabo de cavalo bagunçado que eu tinha prendido anteriormente. Do canto do meu olho eu vi Edward mover a mão para o meu cabelo. Ele sentiu isso por um segundo, seus dedos delgados e longos acariciando a sua textura.

"Tão suave", o ouvi murmurar tão baixo que eu achei que ele não esperava que eu fosse ouvi-lo.

Eu sorri para ele e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, como se ele percebe-se que eu tinha ouvido ele falar. Ele rapidamente prendeu meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e colocou a mão em torno de sua própria cerveja.

"Você estava dizendo?" Edward respondeu rapidamente, parecendo perturbado.

Eu sorri para ele, joguei fora a maneira que eu poderia facilmente desorientá-lo apenas por ser eu. Nas semanas em que eu passei a ouvir a sua voz de seda sobre o rádio, eu sempre imaginei, ele tão composto e dono de si, uma rocha inabalável de compostura. E mesmo que a minha imagem dele não fosse há pintada, era um fato que ele não era o modelo de compostura que eu pensava que ele fosse o que o fez tudo mais adorável.

"Eu sou chata", eu disse.

Edward então suspirou, apenas outro de seus sons que eu já estava começando a amar.

"Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Eu acho que você bastante interessante", ele sorriu.

Continuamos a conversar por algum tempo, nenhum de nós realmente prestando atenção ao tempo. A conversa fluiu naturalmente e quase parecia que nós conhecíamos um ao outro por toda a nossa vida, e não por horas. Sim, é cafona dizer, mas nós conversamos sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Contei-lhe sobre Alice e meu trabalho, mas não contei a ele sobre o ouvir no rádio. Edward me contou sobre sua família e seu irmão Emmett com quem ele vive.

A única coisa que ele nunca fez menção, porém, era o que ele fazia. Uma parte de mim só queria perguntar-lhe, para levá-lo confirmar quem ele era, mas uma parte de mim não. Se houvesse alguma maneira que eu estivesse errada, eu não queria parecer uma idiota completa por assumir quem ele era.

Toda vez que ele ia ria, meu coração inchava com alegria. Toda vez que ele sorria, eu pensei que estava prestes a explodir de felicidade.

Mas toda vez que ele se inclinava para tocar a minha mão, eu estava prestes a entrar em combustão. Eu não tinha certeza se a minha temperatura constante aumentando devia-se a cervejas que eu tive ou a mera presença de Edward ao meu lado. De qualquer maneira, eu estava gostando muito.

Somente quando as pessoas começaram a deriva para fora do bar e a garçonete estava colocando as cadeiras sobre a mesa foi que eu olhei para o relógio.

Era quase duas da manhã, Edward e eu falamos por quase quatro horas.

Suspirei para o meu relógio e Edward pegou na minha mudança de humor repentina imediatamente.

"Então eu acho que nós vamos ter que ir", disse ele.

"Sim", eu respondi incapaz de manter a decepção da minha voz.

Eu tirei minha carteira para deixar o dinheiro na mesa, mas a mão fria de Edward me impediu.

"O prazer é meu", disse ele rapidamente e pegou sua carteira.

Ele rapidamente pescou diversas notas e as colocou ao lado de nossos copos pintados pelo vazio agora e percebi que o que ele tinha deixado excedeu largamente as nossas contas. Para pelo menos o dobro.

"Bem, hum... Muito obrigada", eu murmurei. Eu não gostava que as pessoas gastassem dinheiro comigo.

Levantamo-nos da nossa cabine e deixamos o pub agora deserto. As ruas lá fora estavam quase vazias, salvando-se alguns retardatários solitários da noite.

Edward e eu caminhamos em silêncio na direção do meu apartamento. Quando finalmente estávamos em frente à minha porta, eu parei.

"Portanto, aqui é comigo..." Eu parei.

Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa com ele, uma vez que eu superei meu espanto mudo, eu literalmente, corri para ele. Eu não queria que este fosse o último. Eu queria vê-lo novamente, conversar com ele novamente. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu me senti como uma adolescente novamente, de pé na varanda da casa de meu pai, depois de um encontro, não sabendo se ele queria me beijar ou apenas pegar seu caminho.

Edward se virou para mim e enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco, sem jeito. Ele estava obviamente na mesma situação que eu.

"Então, Bella", Edward disse finalmente.

"Sim?" Eu respondi rapidamente.

"Eu tive uma ótima noite. Existe um jeito de conseguir o seu número?" ele perguntou.

Meu coração disparou no meu peito e logo fiquei com a boca completamente seca. Ele queria me ver de novo! Ele queria o meu número!

Eu vasculhei minha bolsa, mas não consegui encontrar um pedaço de papel.

"Aqui, você pode simplesmente colocá-lo em meu celular", Edward disse com outra risada e me entregou seu pequeno celular, prata. A tela para inserir um novo contato veio e eu rapidamente digitei o meu número e nome antes de entregá-lo de volta para ele.

Sem pensar, peguei meu próprio telefone e enfiei na mão dele. Ele entendeu meu pedido e rapidamente colocou seu número na minha lista de contatos. Quando ele terminou, ele o deu de volta para mim.

"Então..." Eu disse. E olhei para os meus pés por um segundo, ainda não sabendo como terminar a noite.

Quando eu trouxe minha cabeça para trás, eu encontrei Edward olhando para mim. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus e antes que eu percebesse, ele trouxe seus lábios até os meus e colocou um beijo doce sobre eles. Meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente

Foi um beijo para disputar com todos os meus beijos anteriores, mesmo que isso tenha durado apenas um segundo. A conexão foi instantânea. Eu senti a energia entre nós quando nos tocamos, esta nova sensação era completamente diferente de tudo que eu já senti.

Ele retirou-se muito rapidamente para o meu gosto, e mesmo que eu estivesse tentando abrir os meus olhos ainda fechados, eu não conseguia. Ouvi passos suaves e eu sabia que Edward tinha desaparecido.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, atordoada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas controlei a minha respiração irregular e fora de controle a partir de um único beijo inocente. Os sons da cidade à noite encheram o ar em volta de mim.

Quando eu finalmente abri meus olhos, eu vi que Edward tinha realmente saído. Ele desapareceu nas ruas da cidade como se eu tivesse sonhado com a sua existência.

Minha mão agarrou-se ainda mais no meu celular e eu o abri para ver o seu nome, só para ter certeza que eu não tinha sonhado.

E lá estava ele. Entre a Green's Cleaners e a Eng Family Restaurante Chinês, estava o nome que eu estava procurando.

Edward Cullen.

Não tinha sido um sonho. Eu tinha acabado de conhecer a voz do rádio. A voz por quem eu tinha me apaixonado.

* * *

><p><em>Eu já tinha deixado este capítulo carregado então dá para deixar nt rsrsrs_

_Já estou com saudades, o que estão achando do nosso Locutor Sexy ? Lary ! _

_N/B: Como a Lary disse, eu assumo daqui para frente... Deixem muitos reviews! Lembrando que a fanfic pertence à Isabel0329 , a tradução à Lary Reeden e quem beta e está postando sou eu (Nessie Little Monster). Beijos a todos!_


	5. Alice está certa Mais uma vez

**Disclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Alice está certa... Mais uma vez<strong>

(The Postal Service – Such Great Heights: Bella explica a Alice sobre Edward

Nelly Furtado – Maneater: Alice vestindo Bella

Jem – 24: Bella correndo para o apartamento de Edward)

**BPOV**

"Sério, Bella. Você tem este sorriso estúpido e pateta no rosto, desde manhã e você mal disse uma palavra", Alice bufou com os braços cruzados e os olhos estreitos. "Algo está acontecendo. Posso dizer."

Eu rapidamente me virei para ela, ressaltando para fora o adorável embasamento em que eu estava desde que Edward tinha me beijado na escada do meu apartamento esta manhã. Eu quase não fui capaz de me concentrar no trabalho e tropecei mais frequentemente do que o normal.

Meu corpo apenas não queria estar lá. Ele queria estar com Edward. Cada célula em mim estava gritando para eu encontrá-lo, para estar junto dele.

E eu nem estava tentando lutar contra isso. Era uma causa perdida. Eu era uma causa perdida.

Edward Cullen estava me tomando completamente, de corpo e alma.

Durante todo o dia, meus dedos estiveram envolvidos em um aperto mortificante ao redor do meu telefone, com medo de que se eu não o segurasse por um momento ele ligaria e eu não estaria perto e sinto falta. Como se o toque em si não fosse o suficiente para me alertar, eu liguei o vibra-call, para que eu pudesse sentir se ele tocasse.

"Terra para Bella! Terra para Bella!" Alice gritou e acenou com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "Ei, menina, estúpida!"

Merda. Eu tenho que controlar meus pensamentos ou eu jamais serei capaz de passar os meus dias de novo.

"Sim?" Eu disse quase inaudível.

Um sorriso tocou as bordas dos lábios de Alice antes que ela finalmente cedesse e deixasse um canto de sua boca se enrolar. Seus olhos me deram um olhar compreensivo. Nós tínhamos sido amigas desde que eu podia me lembrar e ela tinha me visto em muito poucas vezes extremamente "caída" por um cara antes. Suas palavras, não minhas.

Mas desta vez era diferente, eu sabia disso. Era como se os poucos caras, antes de Edward, fossem apenas o esquentar e ele era o ato principal. Como se eu estivesse praticando por toda a minha vida para esta fase repente, em que eu tinha sido lançada.

"É um cara. Eu sei disso. Eu sei que você fica com esse olhar quando é um cara", ela disse finalmente.

Maldição. Ela é boa, pensei.

Eu suspirei e disse: "É um cara. E você não iria acreditar em mim se eu dissesse a você."

Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram e ela riu de empolgação. Ela me puxou para o sofá em nosso apartamento e me jogou para baixo antes de cair ao meu lado. Ela puxou as pernas e as cruzou sob ela, eu a espelhei.

"Então me diga e vamos ver se eu acredito em você", ela chilreou.

Eu respirei fundo e pensei sobre onde eu devia começar.

"Então, você se lembra quando disse que eu deveria verificar a loja de música?" Eu perguntei.

Alice assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Bem, eu estava olhando através da seção de clássicos quando estupidamente, desajeitada me virei e corri sem olhar sobre um indivíduo. Eu estava completamente mortificada que eu poderia ser tão burra e envergonhar-me assim. Mas então eu olhei para cima e vi..." Eu parei e tenho certeza que minha expressão mudou de volta para a tonta qual Alice tinha alertado, em primeiro lugar.

"Oh meu deus, Bella. O que você viu? Você não pode parar por aí assim! É cruel!" Alice gritou novamente. Ela pegou os meus ombros e os sacudiu, provavelmente tentando me trazer de volta ao presente.

Eu mordi meu lábio na memória do primeiro vislumbre de Edward Cullen.

Simplesmente hipnotizante. Simplesmente impressionante. Simplesmente lindo.

Eu não tinha sido capaz de obter o suficiente dele, isso é certo.

"O homem mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, o melhor. Além das palavras. Além da compreensão, realmente," eu disse sem fôlego.

"Ohhhh! Você pegou seu nome?"

Eu sorri para suas palavras. Aqui é onde eu sabia que ela não iria acreditar em mim, mas valeu a pena a tentativa. Edward valia à pena tentar.

"Ok, isso é definitivamente muito bom para ser verdade. E eu não poderia fazer isto se eu tentasse. Não na minha imaginação. Eu não podia dizer nada, ou pelo menos eu não podia dizer nada que fizesse sentido. Mas quando ele falou, havia de algo muito familiar na sua voz. Como se eu já houvesse ouvido ela antes, mas não poderia colocar o meu dedo sobre. E então ele me disse o nome dele."

Os olhos de Alice brilhavam de excitação e ela disse: "Quem era...?

"Edward".

Alice uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Isso deveria significar algo para mim?", perguntou ela.

"Oh, Alice! O cara da rádio! Aquele cuja voz eu amava? Bem, seu nome era Edward!"

Alice saltou no sofá, pegando, obviamente, o que eu estava dizendo.

"Isso é tão emocionante! Eu sabia que havia alguma razão, eu lhe disse para ir a essa loja! Eu tive um pressentimento que você tinha que estar lá se não eu não teria á visto e pensado em você!" exclamou.

Eu sorri para ela, incapaz de encontrar falha em suas palavras. Eu nunca fui de fatalidades ou destino ou qualquer um desses termos piegas que outras pessoas atiraram ao redor, mas neste momento eu não podia evitar, mas acho que Alice talvez, estava certa sobre isso. Havia uma razão para que Alice tivesse me enviado a loja ontem à noite.

E isso foi para conhecer Edward Cullen. Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia em meus ossos, e através de cada centímetro de mim.

"E o que aconteceu depois?" ela perguntou, ainda saltando no sofá ao meu lado.

Eu continuei a dizer-lhe tudo sobre o que aconteceu depois, desde a eletricidade que corria através de mim quando ele me tocou ao pub que nós havíamos ido. Alice cumprimentou-me quando eu disse que fiz o primeiro movimento, dizendo: "Já era hora, droga, você resolveu agir!"

Quando eu disse a ela sobre como Edward tinha estado tão envergonhado de perceber que eu o ouvi resmungar sobre a maciez do meu cabelo, ela gritou novamente. Foi, aparentemente, algo que ela estava fazendo muito hoje à noite e eu sabia que a partir de então ela provavelmente faria muito mais do mesmo.

Ela ficou maravilhada com a facilidade com que fomos capazes de falar um com o outro e eu ri de como desajeitado e inábil Edward e eu tínhamos sido quando finalmente conseguimos voltar para o meu apartamento.

Mas Alice salvou a melhor reação para quando eu finalmente contei a ela sobre seu beijo e tudo o que me fez sentir. Ela saltou do sofá e saltou para cima e para baixo como se estivesse em um pula-pula.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com a cena. Ela parecia um canguru nas planícies da Austrália! Ou pelo menos nos desenhos animados que eu vi, considerando que eu nunca sequer fui para a Austrália ou até mesmo fora do território continental dos Estados Unidos.

Finalmente, quando Alice começou o último de seus animados gritos, seu rosto ficou sério e ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Então o que você vai fazer sobre isso?" ela perguntou, com tom calmo e recolhido.

"O quê?" Eu respondi, minhas sobrancelhas se unindo em confusão.

"Por que diabos você está sentada aqui falando comigo quando você poderia estar conversando com Edward? Você tem o seu número, pelo amor de Deus! Por que você não ligou para ele e o convidou para vir ter sexo com você?" ela sorriu.

Corei com sua honestidade sem cortes e de como ela foi direto ao ponto.

"Alice!"

"O quê? É óbvio para mim que você está desejando ir para o seu corpo. E mal! Você sabe que você quer, então o que é tão ruim em admitir isso?"

Seu corpo, pensei ansiosa. A forma como seus braços fortes tinham sido cobertos em uma bonita camisa branca de botão e jaqueta de couro marrom. Mesmo com as camadas de tecido, eu poderia dizer que ele tinha braços agradáveis.

Tentei imaginar o corpo de Edward na minha mente, mas além de sua camisa e jaqueta eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Para ser perfeitamente honesta, a única razão pelo qual eu ainda lembrava, daqueles artigos de vestuário eram porque meu rosto tinha estado muito perto. Eu passei a maior parte da noite olhando para seu rosto lindo e realmente não tinha me aventurado a outras partes de seu corpo ainda.

Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram novamente e Alice percebeu minha confusão.

"O que você tanto considera?", perguntou ela.

Mordi meu lábio não querendo admitir que eu quase não, desviei o olhar de seu rosto durante toda a noite.

"Você se lembra de seu corpo, não é?"

Eu desviei o olhar, meus lábios ainda entre meus dentes.

"Bella! Não me diga que você nem sequer olhou para o corpo?" Alice chiou.

Eu muda assenti.

"BELLA!" Alice gritou em gargalhadas. "Ah, sério, você é como uma virgem, às vezes!"

Meu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante e eu senti a fluência aquecer o pescoço com vermelhidão.

"Eu não sou virgem! E você sabe disso!" Eu respondi indignada.

"Não seja estúpida comigo. Mike não conta. Ele era um idiota. Eu não sei por que você ainda dormia com ele em primeiro lugar. Tinha quase zero de personalidade", ela riu.

Eu amuei. Na época eu gostava muito de Mike, mas então... As coisas tinham apenas decaído. Especialmente quando a tequila tinha desgastado para fora após a festa da fraternidade no último ano de faculdade.

"Ok, aqui está o que você vai fazer. Vou ter você toda sexy e você vai chamá-lo, e fazer planos para esta noite. Eu não me importo se ele está ocupado. Você vai levá-lo a concordar com fazer alguma coisa. Aqui em nossa casa, ou em seu lugar, qualquer que seja. Eu não me importo. Vou deixar, se você realmente quiser que eu vá. Jasper estava reclamando que ele fica muito aqui de qualquer maneira", Alice disse alegremente.

Oh, Deus. Aqui vem outro dos planos extravagantes de Alice. Planos que sempre terminavam comigo em algum lugar estranho e ímpio que me deixava querendo cavar um buraco negro e me esconder durante semanas até que o corar de constrangimento deixasse meu rosto. Planos que normalmente incluíam uma reformulação de alguma forma.

Planos que sempre pareciam trabalhar para fora, mesmo se eu não concordasse com eles, eu, relutantemente, concordava com eles, em primeiro lugar.

Eu me encolhi com o pensamento. Por mais que Alice gostasse de ir pela borda, ela geralmente estava certa. Inferno, ela estava certo sobre enviar-me a loja ontem à noite e olha o que aconteceu. Eu conheci Edward, a voz do rádio que eu só mesmo tinha sonhado em encontrar.

Se os planos dela me deram ele, eu estaria de acordo com cada etapa. Eu não iria ignorar nenhum detalhe, não importa quão pequeno.

Mas eu queria ou pelo menos fazer parecer que eu não estava dando tão facilmente. Isso só faria Alice ir mais pela borda.

"Alice... Eu não tenho tanta certeza", eu disse friamente.

"Oh, quieta, Bella. Você sabe que estou certa, então cale a boca e vá com o fluxo", ela respondeu rapidamente. E então ela fez algo tão típico de Alice: ela enfiou a língua para fora, como se ela fosse uma criança de dois anos e eu estava tentando tirar o seu brinquedo favorito. Eu não poderia evitar, mas ri de suas ações.

Alice me puxou para fora do sofá indo para o seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta e atacou sua lingerie, atirando-me antes que eu pudesse processar o que ela estava fazendo.

"Uau! Alice, eu não estou usando algo que você já usou. Isso é um pouco estranho demais para mim!" Eu gritei.

"Quieta Bella. Eu não usei este conjunto antes. Eu tenho guardado ele para uma ocasião especial, mas eu não consigo pensar em uma ocasião mais especial do que deixá-la sexy para o seu esteio sonho. Então, basta ir com ele. E eu não vou dizer isso de novo. Se eu tiver que dizer isso mais uma vez, eu vou por fita e fechar sua boca até eu terminar isto com ou sem você!" Ela olhou para mim quando disse que a última parte.

Bufei levemente antes dos meus protestos se transformarem em risos. Alice animada era um espetáculo para se ver, mas Alice tentando obter seu ponto era algo totalmente diferente. Foi completamente e totalmente divertido. Hilariante mesmo. Para alguém tão pequena, normalmente, ela poderia colocar muita força por trás de suas palavras quando queria.

Então eu não reclamei mais quando ela forçou-me para o chuveiro e me puxou para fora quando eu estava feita com cada produto que Alice gritou para eu usar. Eu tentei cobrir meu corpo nu com uma toalha antes de ela me ver, mas ela me olhou com tanta força que eu parei mortificada em minha trajetória.

"Vamos, Bella. A quanto tempo conheço você e estive ai no seu lugar? As incontáveis festas do pijama, quatro anos de faculdade e quatro anos desde então? Não há nada que eu não tenha visto antes. E, honestamente, você está muito mais perfeita do que você se dá crédito, se você me perguntar. Não é que eu vá em você desse jeito nem nada, mas tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que se eu fosse, você seria a primeira garota para que eu iria", ela riu.

Eu sorri para isso, mesmo que o meu cérebro me dissesse que eu deveria estar mortificado além da crença de vergonha.

Alice continuou a vestir-me, atirando a roupa para mim mais rápido do que eu poderia segurar em alguns pontos. Finalmente, quando eu coloquei roupa após roupa, Alice parecia satisfeita com as seleções que ela fez para mim.

O conjunto de roupa interior que tinha atirado em mim era de cetim azul safira com laço cor creme ao longo das bordas do sutiã. Ele empurrou meus seios maiores do que alguma vez tinham sido, e em um conjunto com o qual eles combinavam de uma forma muito sedutora. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que a parte de baixo não era um fio dental dos que Alice usa normalmente, mas ao invés disso eram shorts que estavam extremamente baixos em meus quadris e combinavam a cor do sutiã e renda.

Depois da lingerie, Alice me mandou vestir uma, saia lápis cinza ardósia apertada, que terminou logo abaixo do meu joelho e uma blusa de botão com cetim azul e suaves mangas de balão. Ela insistiu para que eu vestisse a camisa com a saia e deixasse um casal botões desfeitos na parte superior para que o meu decote ficasse claramente óbvio para qualquer um que tomasse até mesmo um olhar rápido para mim.

Ela rapidamente fez o meu cabelo em ondas suaves, prendendo as duas têmporas de cada lado da frente para trás com presilhas. Alice deixou o resto dos meus cabelos soltos em volta dos meus ombros, dizendo apenas que "eu parecia melhor com o meu cabelo para baixo." Ela também fez a minha maquiagem, mas manteve-a macia e natural com a minha insistência. Eu não gosto de usar muita maquiagem, mesmo que eu estivesse tentando "sexo com Edward", como ela tão delicadamente colocava.

Quando ela terminou, empurrou meu telefone na minha mão e disse rispidamente, "Disque".

Olhei para o objeto prata por um longo momento antes de vir a abri-lo e encontrar o número de Edward na minha lista de contatos.

Apertei o botão enviar e segurei em minha orelha, ouvindo o barulho.

Eu não sei que parte de mim esperava que ele não respondesse, provavelmente a parte que sempre era auto-consciente, não importa quantas vezes Alice me dissesse que eu era bonita. Ou a parte de mim que ainda pensava que a noite passada foi um sonho completo, algo que meu cérebro com o sono atrasado havia conjurado a partir das músicas de Edward no rádio todas as noites.

Mas tudo que eu sentia era alívio quando ele respondeu após o terceiro toque.

"Bella?" ele disse sem fôlego.

"Edward?" Eu disparei.

Eu não poderia fazer nenhuma outra palavra sair da minha boca, meu espanto mudo de ontem à noite, de repente me encontrou novamente.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha e foi me deixando louca pensar nisso, pensar em seus lábios e como o ar deixou seus pulmões.

Meus olhos se arregalaram para Alice e ela ergueu a mão para empurrar-me.

"Hum, eu só estava me perguntando se você queria fazer algo hoje à noite", eu murmurei.

Alice se bateu na testa, desgostosa com as minhas palavras. Eu estava desesperada, isso eu sabia.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, provavelmente pensando no meu pedido antes que ele falasse.

"Eu estava esperando você ligar para dizer isso" ele riu nervosamente. Eu quase podia ver ele arrastando o mesmo sorriso torto em seu rosto e em minha mente e eu não pude evitar, mas um sorriso estúpido saiu de mim.

"Sim", eu suspirei.

"Então, hum. O que você quer fazer?" perguntou ele, gaguejando um pouco.

Ah, merda! Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

Eu olhei para Alice novamente, os olhos arregalados de terror.

"Peça a ele para ir para o seu apartamento," ela sussurrou.

"Hum, eu, eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse ir para o seu apartamento", eu gaguejei ao telefone.

"Isso é uma grande ideia!" Edward exclamou.

"Sério?" Eu respondi com entusiasmo.

"Sim, Emmett saiu por alguns dias em viagem de negócios, então eu tenho o lugar para mim. Eu adoraria que você viesse", disse ele.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava realmente animado para eu ir e eu amei a idéia presente.

Edward rapidamente me disse o endereço de seu apartamento, e para minha surpresa era a poucos quarteirões do nosso. Todo esse tempo, pensei. Todo esse tempo ele estava tão perto de mim quando eu imaginei, ele estando tão longe. E em todo esse tempo eu não tinha visto ele uma vez.

Às vezes o mundo é tão grande, mas tão pequeno, ao mesmo tempo. Quantos bilhões de pessoas estavam lá e a única pessoa que eu queria encontrar por tanto tempo estava ao virar da esquina o tempo todo? Estúpida sorte, isso é o que era.

Eu escrevi seu endereço em um pedaço de papel e me virei para encontrar Alice que já estava lá com a minha bolsa e sapatos.

"Então, quando você quer que eu vá?" Perguntei a Edward.

"Assim que você puder chegar aqui", sua voz era baixa, quase rouca. Minha respiração pareceu parar e meu coração bateu loucamente fora de controle.

Controle-se, Bella. Você não vai fazer sexo com ele no primeiro encontro.

Ah, espere. A noite passada foi o nosso primeiro encontro, eu ri mentalmente. Então eu acho que sexo com ele agora é perfeitamente aceitável.

Um sorriso cresceu descontroladamente fora de controle na minha cara e somente quando Edward estava dizendo adeus foi que eu percebi que eu ainda estava no telefone com ele.

Eu rapidamente fechei o telefone e o empurrei na bolsa que Alice estava segurando. Eu pendurei meus sapatos e corri para a porta, meus dedos não queriam trabalhar na maçaneta corretamente.

"Boa sorte, Bella!" Alice gritou com entusiasmo.

Corri até o elevador e bufei impacientemente de como a engenhoca estava dolorosamente lenta nos minutos para se rastejar para baixo a dez andares no nosso prédio.

Corri pelas ruas até o endereço que Edward tinha me dado, facilmente encontrei o prédio entre todos os outros, em Seattle. Eu estava grata que Alice teve a gentileza de me dar sapatilhas para vestir, porque se ela me obrigasse a usar as normais armadilhas mortais que são os saltos altos que ela normalmente gosta de usar, eu provavelmente teria caído inúmeras vezes no meu caminho. Graças a Deus por pequenos favores, hein?

O elevador aqui era igualmente tão lento quanto os do meu prédio e eu bati meu pé nervosamente, uma vez que ele se arrastou até o sétimo andar.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, eu encontrei meu caminho pelo corredor até o número do apartamento que Edward tinha me dado.

Tomando um último suspiro para firmar e recolher meu coração da corrida, eu bati na porta três vezes.

Ouvi passos se aproximando da porta do outro lado rapidamente, como se Edward tivesse estado ansiosamente aguardando a minha chegada. Assim como a ansiedade com que eu tinha estado esperando pelo mesmo.

Quando a porta se abriu, levei um último suspiro de ar, sabendo que assim que eu o visse eu iria perder toda a capacidade de respirar corretamente.

Quando ele finalmente abriu a porta, soltei a respiração contida em uma grande lufada.

Minhas lembranças não lhe fizeram justiça.

Edward Cullen era um homem que tinha que ser apreciado com os sentidos em pessoa, não nas memórias.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados em choque e eu pude senti-lo me olhando por cima, da cabeça aos pés. Senti-me corar até a fluência em meu rosto, e olhei para longe de seu rosto, incapaz de esconder os meus nervos.

"Hey", disse ele nervosamente.

"Hey," eu respondi, mordendo meu lábio levemente.

"Venha", disse ele com um aceno de sua mão.

Eu entrei e Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim com um clique.

Por favor, não me deixe sonhar. Por favor, deixe isso ser real, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Coisas como esta não acontecem para mim. Homens como Edward Cullen não estão com as Bella Swan do mundo.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, meu estômago, de repente fazendo flip-flops. Meu coração batia incontrolavelmente no meu peito e eu tenho certeza que foi flagrantemente alto para Edward. Tinha que ser.

Antes que eu percebesse que ele estava fazendo, porém, Edward tinha caminhado em direção mim e trouxe seu rosto até o meu. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma emoção que eu poderia classificar toda muito bem.

Luxúria.

Oh, Deus. Ele vai me beijar. Mais uma vez.

Êxtase. Paraíso. Eu tinha morrido e estava no céu.

No momento em que os lábios fecharam com os meus, acho que meu coração parou junto.

Se é assim que a morte parece, eu queria morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Não se esqueçam dos reviews, ok? A Lary é bem legal, mas eu (Nessie Little Monster) sou bem malvada! Haha, então deixem reviews, é um estímulo tanto para autores quanto para tradutores... Beijos!


	6. Admissão

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>**Admissão**

(The Fray – She Is: Edward pensando em Bella no sofá o dia todo.

Spill Canvas – All Over You: Cenas de Sexo

Ben Harper – In Your Eyes: Fim das Cenas de Sexo)

**EPOV**

Desde o instante que eu beijei Bella sobre os degraus de seu apartamento, não havia um único pensamento correndo pela minha cabeça.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Eu estava de férias do trabalho, mas não havia nada que eu queria fazer mais do que sentar no sofá da minha casa e cada segundo desde o nosso primeiro encontro em replay na minha cabeça.

Eu não sei por que eu tinha entrado na loja de música naquela noite. Eu tinha saído para uma caminhada para limpar a minha cabeça e o sinal de néon piscando "Aberto 24 horas!" me chamou a atenção. O céu sabe que eu não precisava de mais CDs. Uma parede inteira do meu quarto estava coberto, com um andar de prateleiras até o teto, tendo cada seleção de músicas que se possa imaginar possível. Minha seção clássica era, naturalmente, a maior, eu gostava de outros gêneros também.

Mas o meu amor de clássicos nunca balançou.

Então, é claro, eu fiz o meu caminho para a seção clássica, impressionado que era relativamente grande em comparação com outras lojas de música na área. Sendo Seattle, as seções de grunge e rock tendem a ser dominante, deixando meu amado clássico relegado para um simples canto, normalmente.

Eu deixei meus dedos passarem ao longo das caixas, sabendo que eu já tinha a maioria desses álbuns. Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente de que havia uma menina ao meu lado, também a navegando na mesma seção. Seu cabelo castanho era puxado para trás, mas várias mechas desarrumadas tinham caído para fora e escondiam o rosto suficiente para que eu não pudesse dar uma boa olhada nele.

Mas quando ela se virou para sair, ela correu direto em mim. Seu corpo pequeno colidiu com o meu e um choque elétrico percorreu-me com o impacto.

Ela resmungou suas desculpas para mim, provavelmente horrorizada que ela chegou perto de bater-me.

E então eu vi o rosto dela pela primeira vez.

Caro Deus, ela era perfeita. Seus olhos tinham uma cor de chocolate que imediatamente chamou-me e me acolheu. Sua pele era de cremoso alabastro*, pura, imaculada e já alinhada com vergonha. Sua testa larga levava até o nariz perfeito de pista de esqui, que terminou com um ponto delicado.

_*Alabastro__ (às vezes chamado __espato acetinado__) é uma designação aplicada a dois minerais distintos: gesso (sulfato de cálcio hidratado) e calcite (um carbonato de cálcio). _

_E os lábios dela.__Santo inferno, seus lábios._

Eles foram gordos e suculentos, mas não a ponto de ser obsceno. E para minha alegria extrema, eles foram formados em um perfeito "O" de surpresa.

Eu mal podia lembrar o resto da noite, apenas flashes do sorriso brilhante de Bella ao longo do tempo.

Eu me lembro de minha falta de jeito. Havia algo sobre ela que me fez ficar afobado, como eu precisasse impressioná-la e fazê-la gostar de mim. Como se a partir do instante que vi seu rosto, eu soubesse que ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim e eu tinha que ser perfeito para ela, a todo custo.

O beijo que nos dividimos sobre os degraus de seu apartamento, ainda estava fresco na minha memória. O gosto dos lábios dela ainda nos meus. Há por trás dos restos remanescentes de sua cerveja clara, uma doçura que eu nunca tinha encontrado antes. Não uma doçura açucarada, mas uma doçura floral. Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre a origem exata, mas eu sabia o suficiente para saber que eu queria prová-la novamente. Mais e mais.

Eu não sei o que me fez fugir depois quando eu a beijei. Covardia provavelmente. Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim tanto quanto eu já gostava dela. E só a possibilidade de que ela não gostasse do beijo tanto quanto eu, me enviou, rodando em alta velocidade pelas ruas da cidade para a segurança do meu apartamento. Eu estava paralisado pelo medo que eu tinha cruzado alguma linha com ela e Bella nunca iria permitir-me de volta em sua vida.

Trabalhar à noite tem suas vantagens, como ter um monte de tempo livre durante o dia. Mas também tem os seus inconvenientes.

E é grande problema no momento era que ele me deixou com muito tempo livre. Demasiado tempo livre para pensar em Bella.

Eu sabia que devia ter ligado para ela, mas mais uma vez que o medo paralisante me manteve no sofá.

Ou talvez fosse o que eu queria estar com ela, tanto. Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu nunca me senti assim antes sobre uma garota, especialmente uma que eu só conheci há poucas horas.

Havia algo de especial sobre Bella. Era óbvio.

Assim, quando meu telefone tocou e mostrou o nome de Bella na tela de identificação de chamadas, o meu coração saltou tão freneticamente no meu peito e eu pensei que eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco antes mesmo de pegar o telefone.

A melhor parte?

Ela queria vir! Ela queria me ver de novo! E passar um tempo comigo!

Depois que eu desliguei o telefone, eu não podia deixar de sorrir como um gato Cheshire*. O mesmo sorriso parvo e estúpido que era reservado exclusivamente para o amor. Ou luxúria. Ou qualquer coisa entre essa matéria.

_* Cheshire é o gato da história de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

Com Bella, era definitivamente uma mistura dos dois já. Isso eu poderia dizer.

Corri em volta do meu apartamento, limpando a bagunça de solteirão que Emmett sempre deixava. Eu o amaldiçoei por seu estilo de limpeza (ou falta de estilo), mas também o fui elogiando pelo fato de que ele foi afastado em uma viagem de negócios e continuará a estar por mais cinco dias.

Não haveria ninguém para atrapalhar o meu tempo feliz com a Bella.

Uma batida veio á porta, mais cedo do que eu esperava e mais uma vez o meu coração pulou no meu peito.

Nossa, quando eu disse "assim que você puder chegar aqui", ela realmente tomou pelo coração! O que só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava tão ansiosa para chegar aqui como eu estava a vê-la.

Corri para a porta e a escancarei antes que a onda de nervosismo inevitável me ultrapassasse. Eu não gostaria de deixar regra da adrenalina governar está noite, mas as borboletas já estão tentando fazer sua presença conhecida.

E lá estava ela. Em sua glória cheia de brilho.

Bella Swan ficou na minha porta, parecendo algo fora de uma fantasia de secretária impertinente.

Eu senti uma emoção de desejo naturalmente em mim quando minha calça apertou.

Ainda não, meus pensamentos assobiaram. Não pule aí satisfatoriamente. Não até que você saiba que ela quer tanto quanto você! Não seja burro em assumir que ela quer dormir com você!

Minha mãe me criou certo, incutindo em mim a maneira correta de tratar uma mulher. Até então eu sempre acreditei que eu iria sempre para manter a essas maneiras.

Até que eu vi Bella. Nunca tinha sido tão dispostos a jogar fora todas as libras de auto-controle que eu tinha construído para mim, com um olhar sobre uma mulher.

Murmurei alguma coisa para trazê-la ao apartamento. As palavras não parecem se registrar na minha cabeça, só a falta de jeito que eu estava sentindo.

O constrangimento e era esmagador, esmagando e pulsando de necessidade, latejante em ter Bella.

O impulso foi tão forte que eu estava quase em dor física. Mudei minha perna e a dor de repente se tornou real. Inferno, se eu não encontrar alguma maneira de aliviar, esta dor iria ficar feia, rapidamente.

Fantasias trancadas pela minha cabeça vieram mais rápidas do que eu acho possível. Mais rápido que um piscar de olhos eu tinha imagens atirando-se para mim e eu não podia fazer nada, até que elas dominaram a minha visão.

Pressionando Bella contra uma parede e levando-a ali mesmo. Sobre a mesa da cozinha. O sofá. Seus gemidos, meu nome tão alto que os vizinhos iriam bater nas paredes, apesar que o nosso prédio tinha uma excelente insonorização entre os apartamentos.

Eu quase poderia fotografar o rosto dela quando ela atingisse o seu pico, com os olhos de apertados de prazer e a boca entreaberta e hesitante com nenhum som saindo.

Oh, Deus, como eu queria ver essas coisas.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para tentar apagar estes pensamentos, deixando apenas um remanescente. Eu queria beijá-la. Para provar seus lábios nos meus novamente. Tinha sido muitas horas desde que eu a provei.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura fina e a puxou contra mim.

Bella pareceu surpresa com o meu movimento repentino, um baixo: "Oh!" em ruído saiu dela antes que eu trouxesse meus lábios para atender os dela.

Eu esperei até ela fechar os olhos fechados para fechar os meus também. Eu queria ter certeza que ela queria me beijar tanto quanto eu queria beijá-la. O cavalheiro em mim queria vê-la ter prazer antes e gostar de mim.

Senti seus lábios relaxarem debaixo de mim depois de um momento e sorri contra seus lábios. Este era o céu. Eu tinha encontrado o meu próprio pedaço de céu e foi definitivamente nos lábios da Bella.

A doçura que eu lembrava estava lá, mas desta vez não foi contaminado com cerveja choca, tornando assim muito mais potente e delicioso. Quase frutoso. Açúcar natural.

Meus pulmões queimavam antes que eu percebesse e exigiram que eu quebrasse o beijo, mesmo que o meu cérebro não estivesse escutando.

Finalmente, quando senti os meus joelhos começam a ficar fracos e meus braços flácidos eu recuei, a minha respiração saindo vergonhosamente desigual.

Os olhos de Bella estavam vidrados e seus lábios, já naturalmente carnudos, estavam inchados e rosa.

Ela levantou a mão aos lábios, enquanto seus olhos castanhos trancaram-se com os meus.

"Uau", ela murmurou incoerentemente.

"Sim", eu disse, meu cérebro ainda está desconectado do seu processo de pensamento lógico normal.

Eu liberei Bella dos meus braços, mas meu corpo chorou a perda de seu. Fiquei contente, porém, que ela não iria longe. Simplesmente com um passo para trás, ela provavelmente, reuniria os seus pensamentos, o que eu esperava é que eles estivessem girando totalmente fora de controle como os meus estavam.

Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos, algo que eu instintivamente fazia quando eu estava tentando pensar. Os olhos de Bella ficaram mais amplos, a vista que imediatamente o meu desejo por ela cresceu, se isso era possível.

Ela era irresistível. Simplesmente irresistível.

"Então você quer uma bebida ou algo assim?" Murmurei.

Bella riu levemente, um som que fez meu coração vibrar de novo. A menina já sabia como me jogar, inconscientemente. Ela já havia treinado meu coração para responder a ela, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Apenas o pensamento dela era suficiente para realizar-se em mim.

"Isso soa bem", respondeu ela depois de um segundo.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha e ao rack com um pouco de vinho no canto. Peguei duas garrafas: uma de branco e uma de tinto. Os mantive até que Bella, que tinha vindo atrás de mim, escolhesse um dos dois.

"Você escolhe. Estou disposta a tudo," a voz dela estava menor do que eu me lembrava, e eu não pude deixar de ser pegar no duplo sentido, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, um sorriso passando no meu rosto.

"Qualquer coisa?" Eu chiei antes que eu pudesse me parar.

Ela assentiu mudamente.

Oh, senhor. Ela é boa. Essa pequena raposa.

Eu contemplei a minha seleção por um minuto. Tinto era classificado como mais romântico, mas o branco era mais suave e fruticultor. Eu não era muito de um aficionado do vinho, mas eu sabia o suficiente para saber que a maioria das mulheres que eu encontrei preferiam o branco.

Assim, o vinho branco ganhou.

Eu abri a garrafa, notando o olhar de boca aberta de Bella enquanto eu lutava para abrir o frasco muito apertado. A cortiça maldita, simplesmente não queria se soltar.

Derramando duas taças eu levei Bella na sala até o sofá, tomando o frasco aberto conosco. Dei-lhe um copo e coloquei a garrafa na mesa de café, mogno.

"Então, Bella", eu disse preguiçosamente.

"Edward", ela sorriu.

Nós dois pausamos, sem saber o que dizer depois de compartilhar um momento tão íntimo quando ela chegou. Não era um silêncio incômodo, porém, apenas um onde não havia muito a dizer além do que já tínhamos dito um ao outro.

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer," Bella finalmente deixou escapar.

Confissão? Hã?

"Espero que isso não seja ruim?" Eu perguntei levemente, tentando não entrar em pânico.

As sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas de Bella se uniram e eu não pude deixar de me maravilhar do quão bela ela ficava com aquela expressão em seu rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio de leve, ampliando o meu nível de desejo para outro nível impossível.

"Eu não acho que é. Mas é meio embaraçoso", ela parou e olhou para longe.

Eu ri na suas palavras.

"Eu espero que nós estejamos além de sermos constrangidos a este ponto, Bella", eu a encorajei.

Ela suspirou suavemente, um som bonito para os meus ouvidos.

"Bem, eu estou envergonhada de dizer isso, mas eu provavelmente deveria dizê-lo de qualquer maneira, porque se eu não acho que poderia explodir."

Eu balancei a cabeça, não querendo roubar a sua determinação.

"Então eu sei quem você é", ela admitiu, seu rosto virando um profundo tom de vermelho.

"Que é?"

"Eu sei que você é um locutor de rádio."

Eu ri com isso. Ela tinha vergonha que ela sabia o que eu fazia para viver, mas é certo que eu fiz mais por diversão do que pelo dinheiro.

"Mas eu não acho que isso é a pior parte. Eu tenho escutado você todas as noites. E eu não sei como colocar melhor, então eu só vou dizer isso. No primeiro momento que escutei sua voz, fiquei instantaneamente atraída por você. Oh, Deus, é tão embaraçoso dizer isso!" ela gritou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Espera, ela foi atraída por mim apenas de ouvir a minha voz? As palavras enviadas, surgiram animadas através de mim como ela disse. Meu ego masculino inchou com orgulho antes que eu o enxotou o afastado para um canto distante da minha mente. Eu trouxe o pensamento mais importante para a vanguarda.

Bella estava atraída por mim.

Pela a minha voz sozinha. Mas após nosso beijo minutos antes, eu poderia dizer que ela não era apenas atraída pela minha voz.

Ela queria o meu corpo também.

Outro passo do desejo.

E aqui ela tinha vergonha por isso! Coisa que eu não poderia ter. Nunca mais eu quero que ela esteja envergonhada por sua atração por mim. Eu não podia aguentar isso.

Eu me mudei para mais perto dela no sofá, fechando a distância entre nossos corpos. Eu alcancei as minhas mãos para cobrir o rosto dela e envolvi meus dedos em torno deles. Gentilmente, eu os puxei antes de falar.

"Por favor, Bella. Você é bonita demais para se esconder de mim. Por favor, não faça isso de novo," Eu murmurei para ela.

Seus olhos fechados se abriram e eu os vi instantaneamente amolecer.

"Então você não está completamente apavorado com isso?" ela sussurrou.

"Não, Bella. Nunca. Na verdade, eu amo muito a idéia de que você estava atraída por mim pela minha voz. Vocês não têm idéia do que ele faz para o meu ego ouvir isso", eu ri.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho.", eu disse com firmeza.

Eu trouxe o meu rosto para a frente, pretendendo simplesmente colocar um beijo em seus lábios.

Mas, então, Bella me surpreendeu pela rapidez, liberando as mãos das minhas e as envolvendo em torno de mim, me puxando firmemente contra ela. Nossos corpos esmagados junto sem espaço para nos separar. Eu podia sentir cada curva delicada sua contra mim, os seios sendo empurrando para dentro de mim.

Meus pulmões exigiram atenção e eu relutantemente retirei meus lábios, sugando ar suficiente para sustentar-me antes de trazer os meus lábios de novo na pele de Bella.

Desta vez eu me perdia ao longo de seu queixo, provocando pequenos arfares e alguns inebriantes gemidos dela. As mãos dela voaram no meu pescoço e firmemente subindo no meu cabelo, entrelaçando com a confusão desorganizada.

Bella tinha uma quantidade surpreendente de força e eu adorei quando ela me pediu para ir aos lugares que ela queria que os meus lábios, para ir em seu pescoço. Eu segui a linha do queixo até o espaço sob a orelha, apenas sugando suavemente. Eu não coloquei uma grande quantidade de pressão, não o suficiente para deixar uma marca. Não desta vez. Claro, eu queria marcá-la, mas eu não faria isso agora, até que eu soubesse que Bella queria estar com a marca.

Embora no momento, seus gemidos estavam me dizendo diferente.

Mesmo assim, ainda não.

Eu gentilmente beijei sua orelha antes de tomá-la entre meus lábios e mordiscá-la rapidamente. Senti Bella se contrair contra mim em estado de choque, mas um bom tipo de choque.

Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso involuntário a assim e eu podia sentir o calor em construção entre nós. Alguém tinha acendido uma chama na sala, levando-me a sair transpirando.

Um cheiro almiscarado bateu no meu nariz e eu soube imediatamente que aquele era o cheiro de excitação. Eu cheirava o suficiente após caminhar pelo quarto Emmett depois que ele teve uma de suas alucinantes sessões de sexo com sua namorada Rosalie.

Era o cheiro de sexo. E não apenas qualquer sexo. Sexo Bella.

Eu quase perdi qualquer vestígio de controle, que eu estava segurando ali e mal consegui conter a minha vontade de rasgar nossas roupas e reclamá-la ali mesmo no sofá.

Mas não. Eu queria fazer isso certo. Eu queria fazer isto doce e romântico, não selvagem como homem-das-cavernas.

Corri meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, enquanto empurrei a linda seda azul com meus dedos. Coloquei um beijo molhado na curva do pescoço, fazendo Bella gemer novamente.

Seus gemidos eram melhores do que meu cérebro louco por sexo tinha imaginado. Incomparavelmente melhor. E isso não era nem o começo, eu pensei.

Bella levou as mãos na parte de trás de minha cabeça até os botões de sua camisa. Ela queria aquela maldita fora tanto quanto eu queria, mas eu queria fazer essa pequena tarefa. Eu queria saborear a sensação dela enquanto eu corria meus dedos ao longo de seu peito, com cada botão que foi desfeito.

Eu rapidamente envolvi meus dedos sobre os dela, acalmando-os por um segundo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo.

"Por favor, pare de tentar despir-se?" Perguntei com a voz rouca.

"Você quer fazer isso?" ela exalou.

Debrucei-me com ela novamente, trazendo os meus lábios perto do ouvido dela. Eu respirei um arfar quente antes de dizer: "Mais do que você sabe."

Um sorriso sexy se ingessou se no rosto de Bella e os olhos vidraram ligeiramente.

Eu estava fazendo isso direito. Eu estava vencendo.

Eu peguei Bella levantando ela do sofá e trouxe suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Ela era tão leve que mal senti o seu peso em torno de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que a adrenalina e hormônios em fúria pelo meu sistema ajudaram um pouco.

Bella bateu seus lábios nos meus e mais uma vez teceu suas mãos no meu pescoço, puxando-me mais perto dela.

Eu cambaleei para o corredor em direção ao meu quarto, pela primeira vez grato que eu tinha tomado o que era mais próximo das áreas comunais.

Meu pé fechou a porta atrás de nós, mas só Deus sabe por que fiz isso. Não havia chance de sermos interrompidos. Talvez fosse para bloquear o mundo, dando-nos esse momento para nós mesmos. Verdadeiramente privacidade em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Minha cama estava apenas alguns passos da porta e Bella caiu para trás no edredom dourado que minha mãe tinha escolhido para mim quando nós tínhamos nos mudado.

Graças aos céus por pequenos milagres, quando ela insistiu também que eu ficasse com uma cama king-size.

Porra, Edward! Por que você está pensando em sua mãe quando você tem uma bela mulher abaixo de você?

Eu balancei minha os pensamentos da minha cabeça e os reorientei completamente em Bella, que agora estava mordendo a ponta do seu dedo indicador na forma mais sexy que eu já tinha visto ou mesmo imaginado possível. Seus olhos brilharam na luz suave que vinha do meu candeeiro de cabeceira.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que eu estava fazendo eu mergulhei para os botões de sua camisa, tomando cuidado para desfazê-las sem estragar a blusa. Isso foi definitivamente algo que eu era capaz de, neste momento, e mesmo que eu soubesse Bella se queria sua camisa fora tanto quanto eu fiz, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria chateada de ver uma peça tão linda de roupa arruinada.

E, além disso, eu queria que ela vestisse esta camisa novamente. Com essa saia. Embora esperando que eu pudesse levá-la a adicionar alguns óculos moldados em armações pretas e em um coque bagunçado na próxima vez.

Eu sorri para a fantasia que já fazia.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os de Bella até que a sua camisa estava completamente aberta e só então me atrevi a dar uma olhada na linda extensão de pele que eu tinha descoberto.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando vi os seios dela. Ou melhor, quando vi os seios cobertos de seu sutiã.

Era azul safira, com uma renda delicada marfim ao longo das bordas. Seu peito arfava em um profundo arquejar, fazendo com que seus seios saltassem para cima e para baixo, mesmo com ela deitada na minha cama.

Bella pegou o zíper no lado de sua saia e eu vi ela deslizar para baixo, ainda extasiado com seus peitos para contemplar ainda mais o movimento.

Ela era perfeita. Fiquei de boca aberta em um espanto atordoado.

Bella oscilou os quadris levemente para mexer a saia justa até os quadris e as minhas mãos encontraram o movimento e guiaram as suas ações. Ela levantou os quadris e a saia escorregou. Eu a joguei em um monte no chão ao lado da cama antes de pegar a camisa de seda de Bella jogá-la para baixo também.

"Edward!" Bella ofegou ruidosamente.

"Sim?"

"Você está usando..."

"Sim?" Eu esforcei-me pelas palavras e isto foi, aparentemente, tudo o que eu poderia dizer.

"Muitas roupas ainda!" ela exalou profundamente.

Olhei para baixo e vi que Bella estava realmente correta. Tirei minha camisa sobre a cabeça e ouvi o arfar brusco de Bella.

Fiquei ali, ainda alimentando a cama enquanto os olhos de Bella olhavam para o meu tronco de cima a baixo. Eu era incrivelmente grato nesse momento que Emmett tinha insistido em me obrigar a exercitar-me todos os dias. Meu abdômen estava em perfeita forma e eu estava orgulhoso além da crença de que eu sequer fui capaz de conseguir pregar um V perfeito em ambos os lados dos ossos do meu quadril.

"Gosta do que vê?" Eu perguntei, minha voz grave e rouca.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela mordeu o lábio com desejo.

A súbita percepção me bateu então. Bella tinham me dito antes que minha voz foi era mais grave no rádio e deve ser esta era a voz que Bella provavelmente ouviu quando ela me ouviu. Eu teria que me lembrar de falar com ela com esta voz, tanto quanto possível, pois ela o amava tanto. É, obviamente a transformava.

Eu podia sentir meu membro latejante, em antecipação de seu lançamento nas minhas calças, puxando-me de volta à situação atual novamente.

Por que diabos os meus pensamentos vagueavam assim quando eu precisava de foco? Era frustrante.

"Edward?" Bella rangeu.

"Sim?"

Ah, eu estou tirando essa palavra para fora.

"Eu preciso que você me toque novamente, mas não até que você tire suas calças", disse ela, o desespero claramente evidente em sua voz.

Este pedido, eu poderia cumprir. Eu _tinha_ que cumprir. Eu não tinha outra escolha. Bella estava comandando a mim e meu corpo e eu não iria negar-lhe nada neste momento.

Minhas calças estavam fora em uma fração de segundo, juntando-se a roupa de Bella que já tinha sido descartada no chão ao lado da cama.

Eu me movi em cima da cama, me colocando sobre seu corpo suavemente. Eu segurei a maioria do meu peso de cima dela, não querendo esmagar seu pequeno corpo abaixo de mim.

Minhas mãos serpenteavam por baixo de seu tronco para dar um puxão no fecho do sutiã.

Com isso, porém, tive alguns problemas. Essas malditas coisas sempre se enrolam.

Bella pareceu perceber as minhas dificuldades e logo estava com as mãos sobre as minhas, guiando-me ao meu objetivo.

O sutiã caiu e foi rapidamente empurrado para o lado.

Os seios de Bella se espalharam debaixo de mim, agora livres de sua prisão de seda.

Eles eram tão claros e cremosos, como eu tinha imaginado que eles seriam, mas infinitamente mais bonitos. Nunca tinha havido um par de seios mais bonitos do que Bella, disto eu estava certo.

Eu não pude resistir a mim mesmo e abaixei minha cabeça contra seu peito, aspirando o aroma delicioso e profundo para dentro de mim.

Bella gemeu alto e levou as mãos até meus cabelos, me guiando até os seios.

Quando meus lábios acondicionaram em volta deles, ela deixou escapar um suspiro e meu membro se contorceu freneticamente na minha boxer, se endurecendo ainda mais, se possível.

Eu tomei um delicioso mamilo moldando-o em minha boca, delicadamente, como se amamentar um recém-nascido, enquanto minha mão massageava o outro. Provei o requintado sabor, muito melhor aqui do que em sua boca. Sua respiração saía em rápidas rajadas rasas e eu podia sentir a batida irregular do coração sob o meu rosto.

A batida me mandou subir, meu desejo impossivelmente subiu mais alto.

Santo inferno, essa garota é uma ninfa. Seu corpo estava me chamando como nenhum outro antes.

Troquei meus lábios para o outro seio, querendo dedicar tempo igual entre os dois montes lindos que agora se arqueavam para cima em mim. Eles estavam se apresentando, se oferecendo.

Era um presente que eu não podia recusar, claro.

De repente, as mãos de Bella me puxaram para fora de seu peito e meus olhos trancaram com os dela em um instante.

E então ela disse a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Minhas entranhas se viraram para ir com suas palavras e de repente eu estava passando do ponto sem retorno.

"Edward, eu preciso de você em mim. Agora," ela sussurrou, sua voz mais profunda do que eu jamais ouvi.

Eu sorri para ela as palavras e cada célula do meu corpo gritaram comigo, me pedindo para ir em frente.

Meus dedos se enrolaram em volta do cós da calcinha. Sensíveis shorts de menino, pensei rapidamente. Muito mais sexy do que qualquer tanga poderia ser. Bella tinha um gosto perfeito para lingerie, eu tenho que dar crédito a ela. Sem me dizer nada ainda, ela tinha usado as cores que eram exatamente as minhas favoritas e os estilo exato que me deixava louco de desejo.

Era como se ela estivesse lendo minha mente.

Em um piscar de olhos a nossa roupa estava no chão e me acomodei entre as pernas.

Meus olhos fechados trancados com os dela novamente, buscando permissão para esta ação final. Eu sabia que ela daria a mim, mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Eu não quero que ela se arrependa de nada, não com o que eu estava sentindo por ela neste momento. Eu nunca quis que ela arrepende-se de nada que se passou entre nós alguma vez.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, os lábios entre os dentes. Ela fechou os olhos e sua cabeça caiu para trás sobre a cama.

Quando eu empurrei para ela, era a coisa mais gloriosa de sempre. O sentimento mais glorioso de sempre.

Era como se eu estivesse sendo recebido em casa.

A casa de Bella.

_(N/A__: Edward e Bella estão se movendo rapidamente porque Edward não consegue se segurar. Eu sempre imaginei, nos livros ele ter um controle inabalável devido ao seu desejo de manter Bella a salvo, mas eu acho que como seres humanos, ele não precisaria ter esse nível de controle.)_

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Olá gente! Obrigada pelos reviews... qualquer dúvida, perguntem, eu posso esclarecer por PM ou por aqui mesmo, no próximo cap.. Continuem deixando reviews, e desculpem-me, era para eu ter postado hoje à tarde mas esqueci, e estou postando de madrugada, hehe. Para quem perguntou se existe um cronograma de postagem: a Lary pediu para que eu postasse a cada três dias, e eu estou tentando cumprir. Mas nessa semana espero postar direitinho! Enjoy! _Nessie Little Monster_


	7. Dúvidas e Inseguranças

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _ Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: <strong>**Dúvidas e Inseguranças**

(Nina Gordon - Tonight And The Rest of My Life: Perspectiva de Bella do sexo

Paulo Nutini - Last Request: Quando Bella diz: "Por favor, fique perto."

Kasey Chambers -Not Pretty Enough: As dúvidas de Bella

Sarah McLachlan - Stupid: As dúvidas de Bella)

**BPOV**

Cada toque dos dedos de Edward em minha pele eram sentidos como se ele estivesse deixando um rastro de fogo. Todo lugar que ele tocava estava gritando por mais pela saudade da atenção.

Minha respiração ofegante estava chegando perigosamente rápida e tão rasa que eu temia que eu fosse passar mal antes do nó no estômago se libertar.

Cada movimento me trouxe mais, me trouxe mais perto do meu limite. Apenas quando eu pensei que ia acabar, eu fui puxada para trás e mandada ainda mais. Logo eu quase senti como se estivesse flutuando acima das nuvens e o prazer percorrendo todo o meu corpo era hilariante.

"Oh, Deus, Bella", Edward gemeu e se inclinou para me beijar.

Sua língua quente prensado contra os meus lábios, buscando a entrada da minha boca. Eu tinha perdido o controle quase todo o meu corpo neste momento era prazer e foi tão forte que eu prontamente o acolhi em minha boca. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas umas com as outras e eu deixei ele acariciar a minha habilmente.

Ele é muito bom nisso. Ele deve ter ficado com dezenas de mulheres. Cada parte do meu corpo que clamava por mais estava satisfeito com a seu, como se ele tivesse muita prática bastante na leitura do corpo de uma mulher.

E lá estava eu: Bella Swan na planície da idade, e mal tinha dormido com um cara. E um cara ruim por sinal. Mesmo através da névoa de tequila, eu me lembro de Mike sendo péssimo.

Mas Edward, porém, foi excelente. Um profissional.

Apenas quando eu pensei que iria continuar a voar mais alto e nunca atingir o meu pico, Edward estendeu a mão entre nós e encontrou o meu clitóris. Tão logo ele esfregou os dedos contra ele, e o meu mundo explodiu dentro de mim.

Senti meu corpo arquear para fora da cama em Edward, enquanto minha boca se abriu instintivamente, embora nenhum som saiu. Eu estava simplesmente além do som.

Minhas paredes constritas em torno de Edward e logo senti que ele atingiu seu próprio pico antes de desabar em cima de mim em suor, e um monte de espasmos.

Ele foi sair de mim, mas meus braços decidiram que não era o que meu corpo queria, antes que meu cérebro jamais pudesse. Eles enrolaram em torno de seu torso e o puxaram apertado contra mim. Quando meu cérebro finalmente o capturou, o único pensamento correndo pela minha cabeça foi: "Não vá."

Eu não me importava se ele tinha dormido com milhares de garotas. Eu não me importava se eu era simples e chata. Eu tinha tempo para esses pensamentos amanhã, quando a alta induzida pelo sexo estivesse se desmontando desgastada para fora.

Agora, eu o queria perto de mim.

Havia algo sobre Edward. Em poucas semanas em que eu estava ouvindo ele, sua voz tinha sorrateiramente entrado no meu cérebro e eu nem tinha pensado sobre isto. Ele falou comigo, me contou histórias, e comumente conversamos. A parte sã de mim pensou que eu estava ficando louca, mas a parte insana de mim queria mais.

Eu tinha criado todos esses cenários de fantasia na minha cabeça com homem da voz aveludada. Eu o imaginei de mil maneiras diferentes, com um milhar de personalidades diferentes. Eu até sonhei com ele algumas vezes.

Mas depois de conhecê-lo há um pouco mais de 24 horas, a realidade de Edward Cullen era muito melhor do que as fantasias jamais tinham sido. Não era justo que ele era lindo. Não era justo que ele pudesse fazer o meu coração bater incontrolavelmente no meu peito.

Era algo completamente diferente. A forma como nós conversamos no bar ontem à noite era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha experimentado. Tinha sido tão fácil conversar com ele. Ele me ouviu atentamente, me fazendo perguntas sobre minha vida aqui e ali. Quando ele falou, a minha atenção tinha sido firmemente trancafiada sobre ele. Não era apenas a sua voz que com o que eu estava extasiada, também eram as palavras que saiam da sua boca.

E isso só agora... Era apenas surpreendente. Eu não tinha ido ao apartamento de Edward com a intenção específica de "sexo", como Alice havia instruído. Eu vim só para passar um tempo com ele, para conhecê-lo ainda mais. Quando eu soltei que eu o ouvia no rádio por algum tempo, eu pensei que ele estaria constrangido e nem sequer iria olhar para mim.

Mas ele reagiu ao contrário do que eu esperava. Ele havia achado cativante. Mais ainda, ele achou despertador aparentemente. Havia alguma coisa sobre mim, simples e chata como eu poderia ser, que ele gostava o suficiente para me levar para sua cama. Eu não poderia imaginar em minha imaginação mais selvagem do que se tratava, mas o que quer que fosse que eu iria encontrar eventualmente.

Mesmo quando amanhecer, ele mudasse de idéia me achando nojenta, eu ainda estaria com esta noite. Eu ainda tive essa experiência com ele. Eu sempre carregaria na memória de como o seu toque enviou o meu corpo em chamas apaixonadas ou a deliciosa contração que seu nariz fez quando ele chegou ao clímax. O gosto dele na minha boca ficaria por muito tempo mesmo depois que eu tivesse deixado o seu apartamento, mesmo que ele nunca me beijasse novamente.

Então, agora, eu queria fazer este último momento.

"Por favor, fique perto", eu sussurrei para a curva de seu pescoço.

"O que quiser", ele respirou.

Edward rolou-nos de forma que ele estava de costas e eu estava ao seu lado. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito e respirou profundamente. Eu queria tudo sobre ele estivesse gravado na minha memória de modo que se a chance de dor que ele nunca quis me ver novamente, eu ainda levá-lo comigo.

Edward puxou o lençol até cobrir-nos e eu me aconcheguei mais apertada contra ele. Quando o meu coração e a minha respiração se acalmaram, nivelando-se, eu pude ouvir Edward cantarolando algo tão baixo que eu quase perdi. Era calmante e reconfortante, e só me ajudou mais a querer levá-lo comigo.

Cada músculo do meu corpo que tinha sido firmemente cerrado apenas minutos antes, agora estavam relaxados. Senti minha mente se desviar do meu corpo, meus pensamentos desconexos de si mesmo.

Minhas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas e eu quase não reconheci os sinais do que estava por vir, até que me bateu.

Com um último suspiro profundo e uma última inspiração do perfume de Edward, o sono realmente me ultrapassou. Bella Swan, com insônia constante desde os 15 anos de idade, realmente caiu no sono.

E pela primeira vez em anos, eu fiquei dormindo a noite inteira. Bem ali nos braços de Edward.

O som de um alarme de carro lá fora foi a próxima coisa que eu ouvi. Eu tentei me virar na cama, mas algo apertava-se em volta de mim.

Eu gemi um pouco e tentei mexer para longe dele. Sem sorte, quando ele permaneceu exatamente onde ela estava plantada em minha cintura.

Minhas pálpebras avançaram livres, não acostumadas a serem fechadas por um longo período de tempo. Os raios do nascer do sol matutino me bateram e os meus olhos se fecharam apertados novamente.

Muito cedo, eu mentalmente gemi. Eu bocejei abertamente e respirei fundo.

O cheiro almiscarado do sexo bateu nas minhas narinas como um tijolo e a memória da noite passada voltou correndo para mim.

Edward. Eu. Em seu apartamento.

Em sua cama. O sexo.

Oh Deus.

Eu estiquei minha cabeça e o vi ao meu lado, lá em completa paz. O rosto dele estava sereno e lindo e eu não podia deixar de ser hipnotizada por ele por alguns minutos, apenas olhando para ele enquanto dormia.

Uma mecha de seu cabelo cor de bronze havia caído sobre os olhos e eu levei a minha mão livre, levemente a escovando para fora. Enquanto meus dedos percorriam sua mandíbula forte, um pequeno sorriso tocou em seu rosto.

Eu não poderia ajudar, e o espelhei, mesmo que Edward não fosse vê-lo. Esse momento era só para mim.

O relógio de cabeceira de Edward chamou minha atenção e eu fiquei sem fôlego no momento. Se eu não conseguisse me mover rapidamente, eu não iria chegar de volta ao meu próprio apartamento, com tempo suficiente para tomar banho e ficar pronta para o trabalho.

Eu não poderia me atrasar hoje, de todos os dias. Um dos meus autores estava vindo para perguntar sobre algumas das mudanças que eu tinha sugerido.

Porra, eu pensei. Eu só queria me jogar nos braços de Edward, o observando dormir e tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar me livrar dele o mais rapidamente possível.

Depois de perder algum tempo tentando criar desculpas para faltar à reunião, eu finalmente decidi me levantar.

Tomei o braço de Edward e lentamente deixei meu corpo. No começo ele resistiu, mas eu corri meus dedos ao longo de seu braço um pouco e ele me liberou.

Minhas roupas foram jogadas em uma pilha no chão ao lado da cama e me vesti rapidamente, mas provavelmente não tinha a mesma imagem, de quando Alice tinha me vestido na noite anterior. E tenho certeza de que cheirava a sexo.

Me virei e dei uma última olhada em Edward, ainda profundamente adormecido em sua cama. Ele era tão pacífico. Tão lindo. Eu queria lembrar este momento.

Eu levantei a mão na frente do meu rosto e fingiu que estava tirando uma foto com uma câmera. Foi algo que eu fazia às vezes, mas só quando o momento era perfeito. E isso definitivamente era qualificado como um momento perfeito.

Eu escorreguei de quarto Edward silenciosamente e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. Depois de encontrar uma caneta e um pedaço de papel, eu decidi escrever-lhe uma nota.

_Edward,_

_A noite passada foi incrível.__Espero não ter te apavorado muito, porque eu realmente gostaria de passar mais tempo com você._

_Desculpe me deixá-lo, mas o trabalho pede.__Mas para que você saiba, eu não quero sair._

_Deus, eu sou uma maluca por deixar uma nota como esta._

_Bella_

Eu li sobre o que eu tinha escrito quando eu tinha terminado. Parecia tão estúpido, tão bobo.

Não, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia deixar isso para ele. Ele iria pensar que eu era alguma louca se ele ler isto.

Amassei o pedaço de papel em uma bola perdida e joguei no lixo. Ele pousou no topo, equilibrando-se precariamente à beira de uma caixa vazia de cereais.

Os velhos sentimentos de inadequação eu tive em toda a minha vida foram lentamente subindo em mim, forçando-se para frente. Alice tinha lutado há anos, tentando me mostrar que eu era boa o suficiente.

Olhei para o papel na pilha de lixo e suspirei.

Seja como for, eu pensei. Não é como ele fosse me chamar novamente de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu era uma prostituta de dois tempos que ele conheceu em uma lojas de música e dormiu com eles. E ainda por cima estava sendo um pouco perseguidora também. Ele tinha acabado de me aplacar e fingiu não estar completamente assustado por isso só para entrar em minha calcinha, provavelmente. Provavelmente tudo o que era é que ele estava me usando de qualquer jeito. Uma rápida e fácil colocada, uma vez liguei para o bonito.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de que Edward Cullen estivesse realmente interessado em mim. Não na minha imaginação.

Lágrimas agruparam-se nos meus olhos e eu sabia que se eu ficasse lá por mais tempo elas iriam entrar em erupção. Eu precisava sair do apartamento de Edward antes que as lágrimas corressem.

Eu fiz a minha saída do apartamento de Edward, suspirando profundamente, quando a porta finalmente se fechou atrás de mim e eu estava no corredor. Mordi a parte interna da bochecha para segurar o choro na borda. Se eu pudesse fazê-lo fora do prédio, eu iria deixá-lo sair, mas só quando eu estivesse fora.

Graças à minha força de vontade e claro mordida pela minha bochecha, eu consegui segurar as lágrimas até que eu estava no elevador andando até o meu apartamento. Eu tropecei no corredor, meus olhos já encobertos. Desastrada por minhas chaves na minha bolsa, eu abri a porta e entrei.

Eu fui para o meu chuveiro antes que eu as deixasse vir.

Chorei por alguns minutos, colocando tudo para fora. Soluços saíram do meu corpo até que eu pensei que eu pensei que eu não poderia chorar mais.

Ele era perfeito demais. Edward Cullen era demais para mim. Eu nunca poderia ser o suficiente para ele. Eu era uma fã enlouquecida, uma perseguidora, que tinha vermifugado meu caminho em sua cama e provavelmente o assustei até a morte por admitir a minha obsessão por ele.

Ele provavelmente tinha acordado e estava aliviado que eu tinha o deixado antes ele tivesse levantado. Ele provavelmente não queria nem me ver mais depois da noite passada. Não havia quase nenhuma chance de que ele iria me chamar.

O pensamento de perder sua voz aveludada em meu ouvido, fez uma nova rodada de soluços sair. A seda, os tons de mel, que fluíam ao redor de mim, provavelmente é do que eu mais sentirei falta.

Eu devia estar contente com o que eu tinha experimentado com ele. Eu tive o nosso encontro no pub e, agora, a noite passada. O sexo foi fantástico para mim, mas eu provavelmente nem sequer devo ser posta no top 10 da sua lista. Ele é muito bom no que faz para eu estar lá no topo.

A água escorreu fria por um tempo antes que eu percebesse. Eu precisava me mover. Mesmo que se eu não tivesse que trabalhar, eu iria ter uma hipotermia se eu ficasse sob a água gelada.

Eu me movi entorpecida ao terminar o banho, antes da secar-me fora e me vestir. Sem vontade de olhar para algo em especial, eu deslizei em um par de calças pretas simples e uma camisa de botão branca. Meu cabelo não iria cooperar então eu o puxei para trás em um rabo de cavalo e alisou os cabelos dispersos que caiam para fora de minhas têmporas.

Hoje não ia ser um dia bom, eu sabia muito bem.

Quando eu finalmente me considerei apresentável, eu abri a porta do meu quarto. A porta de Alice ainda estava fechada e eu agradeci aos céus que ela provavelmente ainda estava dormindo. Alice e sua segura capacidade de dormir até com fim do mundo. Havia poucas chances que ela tivesse ouvido o meu choro, graças ao barulho do chuveiro e seus estado de sono catatônico.

Eu havia ido embora antes que ela pudesse tropeçar para fora de seu quarto. Ela teria certamente questões para mim e iria querer saber como foi a minha noite com Edward. Eu não tinha energia para respondê-la ainda. Eu não queria admitir o quão indigna dele eu me senti, como eu pensei que jamais iria vê-lo novamente depois da minha entrada para ele.

O trabalho foi lento por todo o dia, mesmo com a reunião com autor. Devo ter parecido como um zumbi. Eu tropecei várias vezes, não vendo meus pés ou mesmo com algum cuidado particular para essa matéria. Vários dos meus colegas deram-me olhares desconfiados e eu quase podia sentir a culpa rolar para fora de mim em ondas. Eu tenho certeza de que o que eu tinha feito na noite passada estava escrito claramente no meu rosto.

Eu tinha dado para um cara que eu acabara de conhecer. Foi autorizado; foi fácil.

Uma parte de mim continuou a esperar o telefone tocar. Eu queria que Edward me chamasse, para aliviar a minha culpa. Mas eu sabia que ele não iria. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

O relógio passou, segundos se transformando em minutos e minutos em horas.

Nenhuma chamada de Edward.

Cada segundo que passou apenas reforçou o que eu tinha pensado na ducha naquela manhã.

Ele me queria apenas para o sexo. Eu era apenas um brinquedo para ele.

O meu pensamento ficou fora de controle depois disso. Passei o resto do dia revivendo nossa noite juntos, mas as coisas estavam terrivelmente diferentes. Fiquei imaginando ele com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto quando ele chegou ao clímax, como se estivesse fugindo de algo. E então ele iria me chutar para fora, nem mesmo me deixando fazer uma pausa para colocar as minhas roupas de volta. Ele simplesmente me expulsando da sala e trancando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu estava saindo do meu escritório, quando meu celular começou a tocar na minha bolsa. Alice, provavelmente, eu pensei. Querendo saber se eu tinha voltado para casa esta manhã. Ela provavelmente estava muito impaciente para me deixar nem chegar em casa antes que ela quisesse mais detalhes sobre a noite passada.

Finalmente ao extrair o meu telefone a partir do fundo da minha bolsa de trabalho enorme, eu segurei a tela para cima a olhei para o identificador de chamadas.

E o meu coração parou.

Ele mostrava o nome pelo qual eu estava esperando tanto: Edward Cullen.

O poço de meu estômago caiu fora e cada pensamento na minha cabeça foi subitamente limpo.

Eu olhei para a tela antes do toque, finalmente, me trouxe para fora do meu estado de choque completo.

Eu virei a tampa aberta e o segurou ao meu ouvido rapidamente.

"Olá?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella?" a voz aveludada perguntou.

Meu coração explodiu em meu peito.

Talvez eu esteja errada, afinal.

* * *

><p>Voltei - Primeiro quero agradescer a Nessie Monster, por ter postado para mim.<p>

Depois agradescer as reviews lindinhas, que infelismente eu não tenho tempo de responder uma por uma, me desculpem por isso.

Algumas de vocês falaram sobre o "trabalho perfeito da Bella", ser editor não é tão fácil quanto parece, além de que você tem que ser formado em LETRAS. Alguns jornalistas também trabalham como editores de livros, mas são poucos. Quando li sobre esse trabalho pela primeira vez e foi na fic Alphabeth Weekends, perguntei a minha tia que é secretária de um redator chefe de uma editora, os requisitos para ser editor, ela me explicou e não é tão fácil quanto parece =/.

Bem todo dia eu recebo vários alertas de favoritos, mas reviews dos mesmo niente.

Espero que apreciem o capítulo e comentem logo ali abaixo, naquele balaozinho simpático. Não demora nem um minuto e não cai o dedo eu juro.

Beijinhos


	8. Resolução

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _ Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>**Resolução**

(Howie Day – Perfect Time of Day: Edward ligando para a Bella)

**EPOV**

Quando Bella me puxou para perto contra ela na cama, de bom grado eu obedeci. A tristeza tocou em seu rosto não podia deixar de ser notada. Eu odiava vê-la assim e queria fazer isso ir embora para sempre.

Ela escondeu o rosto no meu lado e se estabeleceu confortavelmente.

Eu comecei a cantarolar uma melodia que estava tocando na minha cabeça desde que eu conheci Bella e eu senti seu corpo relaxar contra mim.

Pouco tempo depois, ela estava profundamente adormecida e que eu podia olhá-la adequadamente, sem qualquer traço da tristeza anterior. Ela estava tão calma, tão angelical.

A forma como os cabelos castanhos emolduravam o rosto, e caiam para baixo se derramando em seus ombros. Eu brincava com as extremidades de alguns fios, os torcendo em torno de meus dedos inconscientemente. Era realmente muito macio e exalava uma leve essência de morango.

Eu não poderia ajudar ainda mais pensando sobre o que acabara de fazer. Eu não sei o que me possuiu para continuar no caminho do que tínhamos iniciado. Talvez fosse o jeito que Bella era puxada para mim ou quando eu pareci perder toda a coerência em sua presença. Ou o jeito que, embora eu soubesse que era pouco mais de um dia, eu já sabia que eu queria passar todo tempo com ela, tanto quanto possível.

Ela era tão interessante. Tudo nela me atraía. Sua mente, sua inteligência, seu senso de humor, seus maneiras adoráveis, e agora seu corpo. Quando nos tocamos, era como se sempre houvesse havido uma ligação entre nós. Como se estivéssemos separados há muito tempo e havíamos acabado de ser reunificados.

Bella suspirou profundamente em meus braços e me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Não vá", ela sussurrou.

Por um segundo eu pensei que ela estava acordando, mas ela não se moveu nem disse mais nada.

Me movi um pouco para que eu pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Não se eu puder ficar", disse humildemente.

Um pequeno sorriso insinuou em seu rosto e eu esperava que ela me tivesse me ouvido em seu sono.

Eu estabeleci-me para trás em meu travesseiro e suspirei.

Eu esperava ficar acordado por um longo tempo, graças à insônia disforme que eu costumo ter. Eu tenho isto por um longo tempo, talvez dez anos ou mais. Tudo começou por volta da época Emmett me empurrou para começar a namorar na escola e tinha continuado desde então.

Ao invés de combatê-la, eu a usei para meu benefício. Quando ninguém queria os turnos durante a noite, na pequena estação de rádio da faculdade eu trabalhava continuamente na escola, me ofereceram para fazer o turno. Isto me levou ao meu trabalho atual na estação de rádio.

Eu realmente não precisava trabalhar, graças a um grande crédito em dinheiro que eu herdei do meu pai no meu aniversário de 18 anos. Ele era um famoso cirurgião, e havia inventado uma máquina utilizada durante a cirurgia que tinha sido pega descontroladamente, o que lhe rendeu milhões.

Mas eu gostava do meu trabalho. A música era algo pelo qual eu era apaixonada e queria compartilhar essa paixão com o mundo. Eu tinha tentado escrever músicas de próprio punho, apesar de que este mundo era muito difícil de se entrar. E não havia muito mercado para compositores clássicos no século 21, e este era o meu gênero de escrita.

Então eu fiquei com o rádio. E eu não me arrependo da minha escolha. Não se tinha inspirado Bella a vir para mim.

Fiquei ali sentado na cama, olhando para o teto por algum tempo, só para desfrutar do convívio com Bella, diante disso meus olhos ficaram pesados.

E para minha grande surpresa, eu realmente adormeci. Em toda a minha glória insone, eu dormi lá na minha cama com Bella enrolada em volta de mim.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Quando a consciência começou a voltar para mim, eu tentei cheguei a sentir Bella ainda ao meu lado apenas para descobrir que uma cama vazia.

Imediatamente comecei a entrar em pânico. Tinha a minha falta de sono no cérebro, apenas me fez sonhar com a noite passada? Será que ela realmente não esteve aqui? Será que nós não nos estivemos um com o outro de uma forma tão surpreendente?

Não, não podia ser. Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo aceitar estas dúvidas. Ela provavelmente estava no banheiro ou algo assim.

Saí da minha desarrumada cama e olhei para o chão.

As roupas de Bella foram embora. Além de seu persistente aroma todo sobre mim, não havia mais nada dela no meu quarto.

Meu coração se afundou.

Ok, Edward. Calma, eu pensei. Ela está na cozinha, então, provavelmente com fome.

Depois de colocar minha boxer da noite passada, que eu tinha arremessado sobre minha mesa, na pressa para tirá-la, eu fiz a minha saída do quarto.

"Bella?" Chamei baixinho. "Você está aqui?"

Silêncio.

Ela tinha saído.

A boca do estômago e caiu e o medo de que ela tinha ido embora para sempre me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Eu estava assustado com sua saída. Ela não me quer como eu a queria.

A rejeição era uma emoção difícil de lidar, principalmente quando era de alguém tão especial como Bella. Alguém que cada parte de mim queria tão perto.

Minha garganta se apertou e imediatamente eu precisei de um pouco de água para não engasgar com meus próprios medos. Fui até a geladeira e a abri. A água aqui era terrível, então nós tínhamos um daqueles filtros de água no estilo de jarro.

Eu empurrei isto para fora e me virei para pegar um copo para enchê-lo. Na minha pressa para me mover, eu cruzei com lata de lixo que estava ao lado da geladeira. Um pedaço de papel enrolado estava empoleirado no topo de uma caixa vazia de cereais quase caindo no chão.

Inclinei-me para agarrá-lo só para ver meu nome no canto superior em um manuscrito que eu não reconheci.

Coloquei o jarro no balcão, peguei o papel e o alisei por toda a superfície do balcão.

_Edward,_

_A noite passada foi incrível.__Espero não ter te apavorado muito, porque eu realmente gostaria de passar mais tempo com você._

_Desculpe me deixá-lo, mas o trabalho pede.__Mas para que você saiba, eu não quero sair._

_Deus, eu sou uma maluca por deixar uma nota como esta._

_Bella_

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com as palavras de Bella. Ela era tão doce em se preocupar que ela havia me assustado ontem à noite, mesmo se eu tivesse tentado garantir a ela não o fez.

E, aparentemente, a única razão que ela saiu foi pelo trabalho. Eu deveria ter sabido. Nem todos tinham o luxo de descansar o dia todo antes de trabalhar na noite.

Dane-se a parte irracional de mim.

O mesmo sorriso estúpido que Bella parecia trazer para fora de mim encontrou seu caminho na minha cara novamente, antes de um pensamento aleatório passar pela minha cabeça.

Porque é que ela jogou a nota fora? Por que ela não a deixou ali apenas para eu encontrar?

Será que ela não sabia o quanto eu gostava dela? Será que ela não entendeu o quanto eu já queria estar com ela?

O sorriso foi substituído por uma carranca. Eu teria que fazê-la entender que dormir com uma garota tão cedo não era algo que eu normalmente fazia. De fato, eu nunca tinha feito isso. Eu dormi com um total de duas mulheres, incluindo Bella. E a minha última foi há anos atrás quando comecei a faculdade.

Meu celular começou a tocar na mesa da cozinha e eu rapidamente me lancei para ele, esperando que quem estivesse chamando fosse Bella.

Eu nem sequer olhei para o identificador de chamadas antes de virá-lo e mantê-lo aberto em meu ouvido.

"Olá?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

"Oi, Edward. É James do trabalho. Eu sei que você está em suas férias esta semana, mas existe alguma maneira que você possa vir e trabalhar no turno do dia? Sean ligou de última hora, doente e não temos ninguém aqui que possa preencher de último minuto", disse James.

Eu gemi. De todas as coisas que eu poderia estar fazendo, trabalhar era a última coisa no momento. Eu queria ir encontrar Bella, fazê-la entender.

"Edward? Nós realmente precisamos de você", James implorou.

"Tudo bem. Eu estarei aí em 20," eu rosnei.

"Obrigado amigo. Eu aprecio isso", disse ele antes de desligar.

Eu me apressei através do chuveiro, ainda pensando em Bella e nas maneiras que eu poderia explicar tudo para fazer com que ela voltasse para mim. Eu precisava dela perto de mim. Eu precisava dela para dormir, para ser. Eu precisava dela.

Passei o dia fazendo beicinho na cadeira locutor, raramente falando. Em vez disso eu toquei muitas listas de música contínua, apenas fazendo a transição para os comerciais quando absolutamente necessário.

Quando o turno do dia finalmente acabou, saí do prédio e peguei o meu telefone.

Agora era o momento. Eu não tinha tido a chance de ligar para ela e ouvir sua voz suave na minha cabeça por todo o dia. Eu já estava enlouquecendo com a perda.

Eu disquei seu número e esperei ansiosamente por ela atender.

Finalmente, depois de uma eternidade tocando, ela atendeu.

"Olá?" ela disse, parecendo sem fôlego.

"Bella?" Eu disse excitado.

Ela não respondeu e eu senti um pouco de minha confiança voar para fora da janela. Nós dois não dissemos nada e meu cérebro estava gritando para mim para dizer tudo o que eu estava pensando o dia todo.

"Eu senti sua falta esta manhã quando eu acordei," eu disse suavemente.

"Você sentiu?" ela sussurrou e eu quase não a ouvi.

"Sim".

"Eu tive que ir trabalhar", disse ela.

"Eu sei. Achei a sua nota caída no chão."

"Você encontrou a nota?" Ela rangeu.

Eu quase podia visualizar o olhar envergonhado em seu rosto e isso me fez sorrir para a imagem mental.

"Yeah. Eu realmente queria que você tivesse acabado de deixá-la ele em vez de jogá-la fora."

"Eu me senti tão idiota enquanto eu estava fazendo aquilo. É por isso que me livrei dela", admitiu.

Eu ri da sua admissão. A explicação era tão inocente depois de tudo. Ela simplesmente estava constrangida de deixar a nota para mim, isso é tudo. Nada mais. Eu definitivamente me senti aliviado com isso.

"Você não deve se sentir boba, Bella. Eu desejei que você pudesse ter ficado, mas eu entendo que você teve que sair para ir trabalhar. Meu próprio trabalho me ligou hoje." Eu disse alegremente.

"Mas você está de férias."

"Sim, mas uma pessoa ficou doente hoje e assim que eu tive a preencher. Vamos apenas dizer que o meu chefe me deve agora. Vou guardar isso", eu expliquei.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou. Detectei uma nota de inquietação na voz dela.

"Sim Bella?"

Ela parou e meu coração bateu no meu peito.

"Você realmente me queria lá quando você acordou?" ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu exalei fortemente longe do telefone.

"Mais do que você sabe", eu confessei.

Eu ouvi um pequeno som sair de Bella na outra extremidade do telefone, que soou como um soluço suave.

"Então, você realmente gosta de mim?" ela sussurrou novamente.

Meu coração se partiu em suas palavras. Eu havia lhe dado alguma razão para duvidar de mim? Eu esperava que não. Talvez eu devesse ter chamado ela, esta manhã, logo quando eu descobri que ela havia saído. Eu deveria ter dito a James que eu poderia ir trabalhar assim que eu a encontrasse.

Eu deveria ter feito nada, ao invés de esperar até agora para ligar. Eu tinha que fazer as pazes com ela. Eu tinha que fazê-la entender.

"Sim, Bella. Tanto. Eu realmente gosto de você", eu salientei.

Bella soltou uma lufada de ar e eu ouvi ainda mais o clamor dos sons das ruas deSeattle.

"Bella, eu acho que nós devemos realmente passar algum tempo juntos. A noite passada foi tão incomum para mim. Eu normalmente não dou o primeiro passo e eu vou ser honesto, você me surpreendeu quando respondeu tão prontamente. Eu quero tanto passar mais tempo conhecendo você. Você é uma pessoa tão incrível e eu mal cheguei a conhecê-la. Por favor, Bella", eu implorei para ela.

Esperei ansiosamente por ela responder. Eu sabia que eu precisava ouvir.

"Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você. Eu não estava mentindo na minha nota. A noite passada foi maravilhosa, mesmo que isso seja incomum para mim também", disse ela alegremente.

Eu ri de suas palavras, quebrando a tensão que eu sentia no meu corpo.

"Ótimo!" Exclamei, excitado que ela estava disposta a me deixar entrar em seu mundo novamente.

Ela riu de mim e meu coração disparou com o som. Era lindo, paradisíaco.

"Bem, eu estou quase em casa e tenho certeza que Alice está indo ter um milhão de perguntas para mim. E se eu questionar o rosto, mudar de roupa do meu trabalho e chamá-lo de volta? Então, podemos definir alguma coisa", disse ela.

"Perfeito. Eu estarei esperando por sua chamada," Eu corri.

"Falo com você depois, Edward. E eu estou realmente feliz por você ter me ligado."

"Estou contente por ter ligado também. Falar com você daqui a pouco."

Nós desligamos e eu guardei meu telefone de volta no bolso da calça, minhas mãos tremendo um pouco de empolgação.

Bella e eu estávamos bem. Eu ainda tinha uma chance com ela!

Desci correndo pelas ruas em direção ao meu apartamento, ganhando alguns olhares curiosos quando eu saltei em torno de um canto.

Sim, eu saltei. Edward Cullen saltou.

Hoje à noite ia ser grande. E eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria estragar isso, me movendo muito rápido desta vez.

Bella merecia mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: Lary -** Me perdoem, mas eu estava sem internet, ohhh vida cruel rsrsrsr._

_Saudades de postar aqui e mais uma vez obrigado pela reviews lindinhas._

_Beijinhos e curtam ;D ... P.S Amanhã vou postar uma one quentissima, BXE - pra quem leu a one torture- é da mesma autora._

_vejo vocês lá ou aqui nas reviews. Byeee_


	9. Desistindo

******Desclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Desistindo<strong>

(Gavin DeGraw – Chemical Party: Pré Interrupção da Cena de Sexo)

Minha chave escorregou pela fechadura do meu apartamento e eu esperava que Alice não estivesse em casa do trabalho ainda. Não que eu não quisesse contar a ela sobre Edward, mas era mais como se eu não quisesse lhe contar tudo.

Especialmente a parte sobre como eu tinha sido tão estúpida por supor que ele não me queria. Ou que os meus medos tinham fiado totalmente para fora de controle durante todo o dia, culminando em mim praticamente me hiper-ventilando sobre algo que ainda não tinha acontecido.

Edward não havia me rejeitado. Muito pelo contrário: ele realmente disse que ele gostava de mim!

Meu coração disparou com a idéia do presente e eu queria correr pelas ruas gritando "Edward Cullen gosta de mim, Bella Swan! Haha diante de todos vocês!" Eu ri com a idéia, uma reação muito semelhante à de Edward.

Suspirei. Edward.

Abri a porta do apartamento e olhei em volta cautelosamente pelos sinais de Alice. Sua bolsa estava sobre a mesa da cozinha, para minha grande consternação.

Droga. Ela está aqui. Comecem com as perguntas.

Eu tentei ser o mais quieta possível, silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim e tirando meus sapatos, antes mesmo de dar dois passos. O piso de madeira rangeu sob o meu peso, porém, entregando a minha chegada.

"Bella, é você?" Alice chamou de seu quarto.

Merda. Eu inalei nitidamente, à espera de Alice vir correndo para mim.

Ela não me decepcionou nem um pouco.

Ela saltou para fora de seu quarto, na minha direção e me puxou para um abraço apertado. Para alguém tão pequena, ela tinha uma quantidade considerável de energia em seu corpo minúsculo.

"Alice... não consigo respirar...", eu botei para fora.

Depois de mais um aperto rápido, Alice me soltou e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

"Oi para você também", eu brinquei.

"Então Beeeeeeella, como foi ontem à noite? Quando me levantei para tomar um pouco de água em torno das três da manhã vi que não tinha voltado ainda", Alice disse com entusiasmo e balançou para trás e para frente.

"A noite passada foi..." eu parei.

"O que foi? Surpreendente? Inacreditável? De entorpecer a Mente? Deus, Bella! Você não pode me deixar esperando assim!" Seus olhos brilharam com a expectativa.

Calmamente coloquei minha bolsa no balcão e fui até a geladeira à procura de um refrigerante. Eu estava tentando agir com a maior indiferença possível. Alice iria saber no seu devido tempo, exatamente o que tinha acontecido entre Edward e eu, isto é certo.

Uma parte de mim ainda não estava completamente certa de mim mesma. Ele soou tão convincente e sincero no telefone. Ele provavelmente não teria ligado, se ele não quisesse.

Mas talvez... talvez eu estivesse errada. Talvez fosse apenas um ato. As pessoas tinham feito isso antes de mim para tentar chegar perto de mim. Alguém tinha quebrado o meu coração fazendo isso antes. Eu não queria que Edward fosse mais um daquelas pessoas. Isto apenas doeria muito.

"Bella! Fale comigo! Eu estou morrendo aqui!" Alice gritou e me tirou de meus pensamentos sinuosos.

Eu me virei para ela e que estava pulando para cima e para baixo, as mãos firmemente entrelaçadas em sua frente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com a visão. Ela parecia uma mola, uma mola minúscula como uma fadinha.

Finalmente, quando eu pensei que não poderia permanecer em silêncio por mais tempo, eu falei. Alice ia descobrir um jeito ou de outro e provavelmente era melhor ser honesta com ela agora.

"Sim, eu passei a noite na casa dele. Sim, foi incrível. Edward é..." Parei. "Extraordinário". Um sorriso estúpido se engessou na minha cara.

Alice gritou de alegria. "Então você fez sexo com ele, como eu disse para você?" ela disse e depois seu grito morreu.

"Alice!" Eu exclamei. Eu podia sentir o calor começar a engatinhar até meu pescoço e correr em meu rosto

"O quê? É direito de uma melhor amiga saber!" ela jogou as mãos para cima.

"Isso é privado!"

Alice conteve o riso. "Está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer isso."

"Obrigada".

"Você está com uma cara de quem deu."

Suspirei profundamente. Ela me conhecia muito bem.

"Você fez, não é?" Alice pulou novamente. "Eu sabia!"

"Para sua informação, eu não fiz sexo com Edward!" Eu menti e esperava que eu fosse convencê-la. Mesmo que Alice fosse minha melhor amiga, havia algumas coisas que eram apenas para o meu conhecimento.

"Mentirosa. Eu sei que quando você está mentindo e é exatamente o que você está fazendo, agora", ela protestou e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

"Como você sabe quando estou mentindo?" Eu perguntei, indignada.

"Você mexe o cabelo em torno do seu dedo quando você está mentindo", ela afirmou. "Está vendo?"

Olhei para minha mão esquerda para encontrá-la realmente enrolada em um pedaço do meu cabelo.

Merda. Ela me conhecia muito bem.

Minha mão desceu para o meu lado e eu a enfiei no bolso da calça.

"Bem, se você já terminou de me questionar eu vou me trocar e ligar para Edward. Vamos fazer algo hoje à noite", eu finalmente disse sem jeito.

"Quente e ardente sexo primitivo?", perguntou ela.

Minhas bochechas coraram, com uma rodada de constrangimento. "Não", eu murmurei.

"Bem, não se surpreenda se que é onde ela acabar. Eu tenho um pressentimento", ela afirmou confiante.

"Alice", eu suspirei e fui para meu quarto.

Uma vez segura lá dentro, fechei a porta e a tranquei, apenas no caso de Alice aparecer com alguma outra pergunta que ela havia esquecido.

Senti minhas bochechas com as mãos e elas estavam queimando quente. Alice sabia o que tínhamos feito apenas me olhando.

Eu realmente estava tão óbvia? Eu estava realmente era tão fácil de ler?

Eu estava tão fácil assim?

Tentei empurrar todos esses pensamentos de lado e rapidamente retirei a minha roupa de trabalho. Vasculhei meu pequeno armário até encontrar algo para vestir. Quando nós nos mudamos para nossa casa, eu tinha dado de bom grado o quarto com o armário maior para Alice, desde que ela tinha uma quantidade enorme de roupas, graças a seu trabalho como consultora de design em uma revista de moda. Ela estava constantemente recebendo amostras grátis e vê antes que todo mundo algumas das obras dos melhores designers.

Finalmente eu encontrei um par de jeans escuro que era um pouco elegante e os puxei. Uma camisa, por outro lado, era mais difícil de encontrar.

Devo usar uma t-shirt? Não, muito informal, se decidirmos sair. Uma regata? Não, definitivamente, não é cobertura suficiente para o tempo úmido de Seattle. E eu não tinha necessidade de pegar um resfriado só para impressionar Edward. Além disso, eu não tinha muito no lugar do decote para empurrar com sucesso uma regata, de qualquer maneira.

Minhas mãos pastavam nos cabides, antes de eu vir para descansar em uma blusa de algodão amarela com debrum branco, ao longo das bordas.

Eh, bom o suficiente. A puxei e abotoei. Puxando meus longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, na base do meu pescoço, e retirei os restos de maquiagem do trabalho.

Decidi adiar os sapatos, até que eu tivesse ligado para Edward, sabendo muito bem que esta noite poderia ir em uma infinidade de sentidos com um simples telefonema.

Pegando o meu celular de onde eu joguei meu telefone em minha cama quando eu entrei, eu rapidamente disquei o número de Edward e esperei que ele atendesse.

"Bella? Estou tão feliz que você me ligou de volta", sua voz suave, disse depois de dois toques.

Eu sorri com o som. Foi quase engraçado o quanto sua voz já me fez feliz.

"Então, eu consegui passar através de perguntas de Alice e eu estou pronta para ir", eu respondi.

"Como foi? Como foi, as questões com a Alice", perguntou ele.

Parei, não sabendo como lhe responder. Não era preciso dizer-lhe que Alice sabia que tínhamos dormido juntos, pensei.

"Ok, eu acho... Ela está feliz por mim", eu disse. Isso soou bastante seguro.

Ele riu e meu coração disparou novamente. Porra ele e sua risada sexy. Ele era muito atraente para seu próprio bem.

"Bem, isso parece bastante justo. Então o que você gostaria de fazer esta noite?"

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma idéia. O que você quer fazer?" Eu mordi meu lábio.

Por favor, diga venha para cá! Por favor, diga venha para cá! Eu estava gritando para ele na minha cabeça, esperando que ele não quisesse sair. Eu tinha passado o dia todo esmagada emocionalmente para ser trazida de volta a Edward e eu não tinha certeza se tinha a energia para sair.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos assistir a um filme", ele meditou.

Sim! Sucesso!

"Isso soa muito bem!" Eu disse um pouco excitada.

Edward riu de novo e meu coração bateu de forma irregular em meu peito. Estúpido coração.

"Tem algum preferência em ser no seu lugar ou o meu?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, tanto quanto eu gostaria que Alice o interrogasse em minha frente, eu acho que nós provavelmente estaríamos melhor, em seu lugar sem Alice," eu brinquei.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certo. _Es__taríamos_ melhor _sozinhos_", disse ele.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Eu estava imaginando coisas ou ele fez apenas uma ênfase especial sobre as palavras "nós" e "sozinhos"?

Santo inferno, meu cérebro está realmente entrando em overdrive*. Lhe dei um pouco de sexo e agora eu estou encontrando insinuações em toda parte. Cérebro estúpido.

_*Overdrive é quando __uma pessoa começa__ a ficar __hiper__ativa devido ao excesso de cansaço, excesso de trabalho, ou super estresse. __Os sintomas comuns incluem__ou__fala__arrastada__e incoerente__, __riso histérico__sobre__coisas__estúpidas__e função__cerebral__inadequada__, __enquanto__em estado__sóbrio__. _

"Hum, parece bom", eu consegui dizer.

"Nós marcamos as seis ou mais tarde, você gostaria de ter algo para jantar?" ele perguntou.

"Seis está bom. Eu posso comer aqui de qualquer maneira, se estiver tudo bem. Ou você se importa de me comer no seu apartamento?"

"Eu não me importo que você faça nada."

Baqueei em um ruído surdo.

"Mas se você quiser, eu tenho alguma pizza que eu posso fazer para que nós possamos comer. Eu não jantei ainda", disse ele depois de um segundo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentou apagar as imagens da última noite da minha cabeça, e assim encontrar o caminho em meus pensamentos.

Edward... Na cama... Nu.

"Bella?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. Estúpido Edward nu.

"Soa bem para mim", eu fingi compostura.

"Ok, então ás seis. Eu irei te ver, então, Bella!" Edward disse.

"Vejo você depois."

Eu fechei o meu telefone e olhei para ele. Como poderia uma conversa com ele sobre algo tão simples como um filme e pizza serem tão atraentes? Como isso poderia fazer meu pulso correr e meu coração entrar nesse flip flop em meu peito?

Era apenas a sua voz caramba, apenas isso. Ele tinha uma maneira de tornar qualquer coisa em som sexy. Inferno, ele provavelmente poderia ler o cardápio do McDonald's e me fazer girar. Ou as instruções para usar um secador de cabelo.

Eu tateei meu velho tênis Converse, agora com a certeza de que eu não precisaria me vestir elegante nem nada. Um filme em um apartamento não exige estiletos. Retirando o que eu disse. Se você não for a Alice, um filme em um apartamento não exige estiletos.

Quando eu saí do meu quarto, Alice estava me esperando de braços cruzados novamente.

"Então quais são os planos para esta noite com Edward?", perguntou ela.

"Um filme a noite na casa dele," eu disse.

"Parece divertido".

"Deve ser".

"Mas lembre-se, não se surpreenda se...", disse ela antes de arrastar para fora.

"Alice", eu avisei.

"Ok, ele tenha o seu caminho mocinha. Mas não diga que eu não lhe disse. Você é muito quente para o seu próprio bem, às vezes."

"Sério Alice. Acho que você está agindo como um velha louca. Ou cega. Ou talvez as duas coisas", eu ri.

"Eu certamente não estou. Apesar de ser um belo par de armações _Horn__-__rimmed__*_, ficaria bem com a minha estrutura facial", ela riu. _*__Horn__-__rimmed__ são óculos __com__armações__feitas__de chifre__, __casco__de tartaruga__ou__de plástico__que__simula__um ou outro material__. _

Revirei os olhos para ela e caminhei em direção à porta. Procurei minha bolsa e me virou para ver Alice a segurando em sua mão em minha direção.

"Obrigado, mamãe Ali", eu disse.

"Qualquer coisa por você, querida Bella. Agora, se divirta com seu novo amigo e não se esqueça de onde vêm os bebês!" ela riu.

"Alice!"

Ela só me empurrou para fora da porta, em resposta, ainda rindo de mim.

A caminhada até o apartamento de Edward era maior do que eu lembrava, mas era provavelmente foi porque eu não estava correndo como eu estive na noite passada.

No meu caminho, eu pensei sobre as palavras de Alice.

Ela, obviamente, poderia dizer o quanto eu já gostava Edward. Ele era tão diferente da maioria dos caras que eu conheci e diferente de um certo indivíduo em particular.

Eu balancei a memória distante, sem querer revisitá-la agora.

Ontem à noite tinha sido tão surpreendente. Eu não sei o que tinha vindo sobre mim quando ele se inclinou para me beijar. Eu nunca pensei em mim mesma como avançada, mas parecia que Edward trouxe isto em mim. Como se ele soubesse cada botão a empurrar antes mesmo que eu soubesse que eles existiam.

Em torno dele, eu parecia ter perdido todos os processos de pensamento racional e só fui com meus sentimentos. Eu só fui com meu corpo. E ontem à noite o meu corpo me disse o que eu queria. Eu precisava dele.

Apenas o pensamento de beijá-lo novamente estava começando a aquecer-me, mesmo apesar do frio e do vento de Seattle. Seus lábios macios nos meus, seu gosto em mim. A forma como eles se moviam no meu pescoço e ficaram na curva. Suas mãos se movendo sobre mim, acariciando cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Eu estava começando a ofegar com a imagem.

Droga. Eu tinha que parar.

Eu realmente queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ele era tão intrigante que eu queria saber tudo sobre ele. Eu já sabia que sobre o seu corpo, mas eu não sabia sobre o seu coração ou sua alma. Eu queria saber o que ele fazia. Quais os alimentos que ele gostava de café da manhã, o seu programa de televisão favorito, ou que tipo de carro que ele dirigia.

Pequenas coisas bobas como essa. Eu queria saber quem era Edward Cullen.

Uma pequena voz na minha cabeça me disse que eu o queria fazê-lo meu.

Então eu tinha que ser forte. Por mais que meu corpo pudesse querer reagir ao seu toque todos os dias, eu teria que resistir. Eu teria que dominar o impulso de saltar-lhe com uma palavra da sua boca sedutora.

Eu queria saber o que estava dentro de sua cabeça antes que eu me encontrasse dentro de seu quarto novamente.

Eu queria saber se ele realmente gostava de mim tanto quanto ele tinha dito que ele gostava. Porque eu não tinha, em qualquer circunstância, quer atravessar a montanha-russa de emoções que eu já havia experimentado hoje. Tinha sido muito doloroso e angustiante. Como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido deixada com ele esta manhã, quando eu caí de sua cama.

Meu coração não podia suportar sua rejeição, eu sabia muito bem. Eu já imaginava que ele tinha sido muito machucado. Eu não conseguia me ver sobrevivendo sua rejeição real.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei em seu prédio, o elevador estava novamente caminhando muito devagar para o meu gosto.

Sério, o que há com os elevadores dolorosamente lentos nesta cidade? Será que as empresas de elevador apenas gostam de torturar as pessoas ou o quê?

Quando eu bati na sua porta, finalmente, meu coração pulsava incontrolavelmente na expectativa.

Será que ele gosta de mim? Será que ele vai me ver tão bem como ontem à noite, mesmo sem a ajuda de Alice? Estaria ele mentindo? Eu estava no apartamento certo? Todas estas perguntas e mais um tiro vieram na minha cabeça nos poucos segundos que ele levou para atender a porta.

Edward abriu a porta e imediatamente todas as minhas dúvidas foram apagados quando ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto para mim como o que eu tinha visto na primeira noite.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu em meu rosto.

"Hey", eu disparei.

"Hey você," ele respondeu.

Ele acenou e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Edward fez o seu caminho até a cozinha e abriu a porta do forno, obviamente verificando a pizza.

"Então eu espero que pepperoni esteja bem para você. É tudo o que tínhamos. Eu estava indo para ir para ao supermercado, mas fiquei um pouco distraído por alguém", ele riu e me olhou.

Senti-me lavar em vermelho. Ele se referia a mim.

Eu ri nervosa e tentei chegar a uma resposta espirituosa.

"Bem, se você precisar fazer isso em vez disso, eu só posso sair", eu finalmente disse.

Ele riu suavemente. Você só ofereceu para deixar que ele pudesse ir às compras na mercearia, sua idiota. Por que você disse isso? Obviamente não é o que você quer, eu pensei comigo mesma.

Edward franziu a testa por um segundo o olhou rápido antes de desaparecer.

Ele deu de ombros e disse: "Eu posso ficar sem alimento por mais alguns dias. Isso ainda dá para levar. Prefiro gastar tempo com você."

Baqueei.

"Hum, ok," eu resmunguei.

"Apenas alguns minutos a mais e isso vai estar pronto. Você pode pegar uma bebida fora da geladeira, se quiser. Tome qualquer coisa."

Fui até a geladeira, minhas pernas não estavam me segurando totalmente. A cozinha era pequena e eu tive que passar por Edward para dar a volta nela.

Só de estar tão perto dele me fez começar a suar. Não é que está "uns 100 graus por aqui!" neste caminho. Isso foi um "Ele é ridiculamente quente e super sexy e eu só quero que ele cozinhe para mim" dessa forma.

Eu me senti outro formigar corando em meu rosto e virei o rosto dele para me esconder.

Mas não tive tanta sorte. Edward pegou.

"O que você está pensando que há fez corar assim?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Hum, nada?" Eu rangi.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu quase podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Talvez ele sentisse a tensão também.

O temporizador da pizza tocou e Edward moveu-se para retirá-la do forno. Parecia deliciosa, mesmo que fosse de uma caixa de papelão.

Apenas o cheiro fez com que o meu estômago fizesse um estrondo alto. Isso me fez corar de novo.

Edward sorriu para mim e disse: "Aparentemente, seu estômago está preparado para isso."

"Sim", eu murmurei.

Wow, minha verborragia esta noite vinha especialmente impressionante. Produzindo incoerências!

Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos até que Edward me entregou um prato com várias fatias de pizza encaminhou-me no sofá para comer.

O mesmo sofá onde tudo tinha começado na noite passada. Eu reprimi um sorriso pela memória e tentei não corar.

Eu me ocupei com a comida, e Edward fez o mesmo. Vários minutos se passaram em um silêncio confortável, os únicos ruídos eram os de mastigação e de nosso som de bebidas que estão sendo pegas e largadas na mesa de café.

Quando eu finalmente tive o bastante, eu coloquei o prato para baixo e Edward fez o mesmo, aparentemente cheio também.

"Então, sobre o que será o filme?" ele perguntou.

"O que você tem?"

Edward apontou para uma prateleira grande cheia de filmes e eu fui olhar para a sua coleção. Ele tinha muitos títulos conhecidos e vários dos meus favoritos.

"Pegue o que quiser. Gosto de todos eles", disse ele atrás de mim.

Olhei para cada um antes de escolher um título e me virar. Entreguei a Edward e ele olhou para a capa.

"Gênio Indomável. Excelente escolha. Um dos meus favoritos", disse ele. _(N/T Dos meus também além do enredo super fodástico, um filme que junta Matt Damon e Ben Affleck, merece ser assistido *-*)_

"Dos meus também", eu respondi e sorri para ele. Ele sorriu de volta e meu estômago virou, fracassando novamente.

Ele foi até o centro da estante no canto da sala e enfiou o DVD no leitor. Pegando um controle remoto, estabeleceu-se no sofá e acariciou o lado dele, querendo que eu me sentasse lá.

Eu fiz isso e Edward colocou seu braço da minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele.

Santo inferno, ele cheirava bem. Era incrível.

Minha cabeça girava com o perfume de Edward e eu mal conseguia me concentrar nas cenas do filme na minha frente.

Tudo que eu podia sentir era o seu corpo junto ao meu. Cada pequeno movimento que ele fazia, cada contorção, cada estremecer. Eu vi seu peito subir e descer com cada respirar, simplesmente paralisada por ele.

O filme pode ser um dos meus favoritos, mas isso não significava que eu estava prestando atenção. Eu tinha algo muito mais interessante na minha frente, bem perto de mim, melhor do que um filme bobo que eu tinha visto uma centena de vezes antes.

Meu entretenimento pessoal era muito mais emocionante.

Minhas pálpebras começaram a cair e eu as forcei abertas. Não! Agora não é hora para mais uma rodada do sono inesperado vir para mim. Insônia, onde está você?

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Edward, incapaz de parar o movimento descendente. Debaixo de mim, senti Edward e congelei em pânico por um segundo antes que ele puxasse o braço apertado ao meu redor.

Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos na dele e começou a brincar com ela. O toque de seus dedos moles contra os meus, enviavam tremores por mim. Seus dedos traçavam padrões na minha mão e meu coração acelerou ao senti-lo. Era vagamente semelhante a uma sensação de cócegas, mas não de uma maneira ruim. Definitivamente, não de uma maneira ruim.

As cócegas começaram a pulsar em outras partes do meu corpo e eu estava começando a esquentar por toda a superfície novamente.

Edward continuou isto até os créditos do filme rolarem, me trazendo para fora do meu torpor. Eu mal tinha visto a tela pelo tempo todo. Eu estava muito encantada com os movimentos de Edward e as sensações que começaram a rastejar pelo meu corpo.

Luxúria. Desejo.

Droga, eu estou tentando resistir. Nada de sexo! Cérebro antes do corpo!

Edward tossiu levemente e me virei para olhar para seu rosto.

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Posso ser honesto com você?" ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta, não sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Hum, eu acho."

"Eu não prestei atenção a um único minuto de filme", disse ele.

Eu não conseguia combater o riso que me deixou.

"O quê?",ele perguntou, o rosto mostrando sua confusão.

"Nem eu!" Eu ri.

Edward sorriu para mim em resposta antes de combinar com o meu riso com o dele. Quando o nosso riso finalmente morreu, ele pegou a minha mão na sua novamente.

"Bella, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?" ele disse.

"Qualquer coisa", eu respondi e tentei fazer o meu rosto tão sério quanto possível.

"Seria ótimo se eu te beijasse? Eu estava morrendo de vontade por todo este filme que, aparentemente, nenhum de nós viu", disse ele.

Me beijar? Edward queria me beijar?

Eu balancei a cabeça, muito perdida, para dizer palavras ou qualquer coisa.

Ele se inclinou e seus lábios suavemente escovaram-se através dos meus. Eu me movi para frente, puxando-lhe mais perto.

Sua língua atravessou meus lábios e eu quase desmaiei quando senti. Edward moveu sua mão livre até a minha nuca, puxando-me mais contra ele.

Ele moveu os lábios para o lado dos meus, agora beijando minha bochecha. Eu podia ouvir minha respiração ofegante e alta ecoando pela sala silenciosa e agora era quase embaraçoso.

Minhas mãos instintivamente moveram-se do meu lado e encontraram o seu caminho de volta para cima em Edward. Mesmo com a camisa que ele estava, eu podia sentir a forte musculatura das costas. Os mesmos músculos que eu estava admirando na noite passada quando ele tinha tirado a camisa.

Oh, Deus. Edward nu.

Não! Cérebro antes do corpo! Minha cabeça gritou comigo, mesmo que meu corpo não estivesse disposto a ouvir.

"Edward", eu ofeguei. Eu estava tentando levá-lo a afastar-me de seus beijos, mas isto saiu mais parecido com um gemido desesperado por mais do que um pedido para parar.

"Sim Bella?" Sua voz era baixa e rouca em minha pele, enviando reverberações em todo o caminho através de mim.

Ah, dane-se! Meu cérebro maldito pode esperar. Eu estou dando o meu corpo o que ele quer agora!

E agora, ele queria tocar Edward.

As minhas mãos encontraram o caminho para baixo de suas costas em direção ao botão da calça dele. Em uma jogada rápida, porém, a mão de Edward envolvida em torno das minhas e me parou.

Ele trouxe a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam nos meus.

"Uh uh, Bella. Você primeiro", disse ele humildemente.

Eu derreti com suas palavras. Simplesmente derreti.

Edward soltou minha mão e caiu mole ao meu lado. Ele moveu seu corpo e colocou as mãos em meus quadris, me puxando para que meu corpo estivesse totalmente de frente para ele. Ele arrastou seus dedos no meu quadril, e minha pele parecia que estava queimando até mesmo através do espesso pano do meu jeans.

Ele fez o caminho de volta para o botão da minha própria calça e fez um trabalho rápido com ela. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e Edward se aproveitou do meu movimento brusco, colocando beijos quentes para cima e para baixo na minha garganta. Eu podia sentir meu pulso bater descontroladamente fora de controle em seus lábios.

O zíper da minha calça caiu antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo e me surpreendi quando senti os dedos quentes rastrearam a beira da minha calcinha.

A parte coerente do meu cérebro desapareceu rapidamente e, no fundo, eu estava agradecida que Alice insistiu para que eu não tivesse nada mais do que roupas íntimas bonitas. Por isso, eu estava muito grata.

"Bella", Edward ofegou.

"Nnnnnnn", eu murmurei incoerente. Eu estava além das palavras já.

"Você é tão bonita", ele murmurou na minha garganta.

Seus dedos empurraram a borda da calcinha, procurando seu caminho inferior. Minhas mãos se atoraram até o pescoço e teceram o seu caminho para o seu cabelo cor de bronze, empurrando-o mais em meu pescoço.

Ao lado Edward encontrou o pacote de nervos pulsantes, e eu quase pulei na minha pele do prazer. Caramba, ele é bom. Seu polegar traçou toda a protuberância agora muito escorregadia e eu já estava muito perto de chegar ao clímax ali mesmo.

Só um movimento a mais e eu ia cair em direção ao prazer.

Minha mente enlouquecida de luxúria estava apenas vagamente consciente do giro da maçaneta e o som calmo da abertura da porta.

"Querida, eu estou em casa... OH MEU DEUS! Meus virgens olhos!" isto veio uma voz potente na porta seguido de uma risada gritante.

A mão de Edward congelou, seu polegar pairando sobre mim precariamente. Eu tentei me mover, de modo que ele iria me tocar novamente, mas logo que me movi, ele retirou a mão da minha calça e foi para outro lado do sofá. Eu fiquei ofegante e seriamente frustrada na outra extremidade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT -** Lary, eu sei que os capítulos são pequenos e que vocês ficam ansiosas e tal. Mas eu estou sem internet, então eu só posto quando dou meu jeitinho de entrar._

_Também peço reviews, tem gente que acha ruim pedirmos ou exigirmos tal número e reviews, mas não é nem pelos números é só que se eu posso tirar meu tempo para traduzir, não mata tirar menos de um minuto por capítulo e comentar._

_Então aproveitem o 8 e beijinhos._

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh para quem gostou de Torture eu postei hoje uma outra one da mesma autora, **Rebel Without a Cause - Rebelde Sem Causa.**_

_Deêm uma passadinha e deixem reviews, é quente. _


	10. Um Trato é Feito

********Desclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Um Trato é Feito<strong>

(Yael Naim – New Soul : Cena no Café)

**EPOV**

Eu vou matá-lo. Estou indo para o assassinato sangrento em seu sono. Nenhum tribunal na terra ira me convencer, de que isso não é certo. Não depois de ouvirem o que ele fez.

Minhas mãos estão curvadas em punhos, enquanto os meus olhos se estreitaram diante de Emmett na forma desajeitada, de pé no batente da porta. Eu estava praticamente tremendo da raiva.

Nós estávamos tão perto. Bella tinha estado tão perto. Eu podia sentir isso.

E o estúpido Emmett tinha que escolher voltar para casa, agora.

Vou condená-lo. Vou condená-lo direto para o inferno.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes de tentar falar.

"Emmett, eu não sabia que você estava voltando para casa. Não era para a sua viagem ser supostamente mais longa? Muito mais longa?" Eu calmamente disse entre dentes cerrados.

"Olá para você também, irmãozinho. E sim, era. Mas nós tiramos todos os nossos negócios para fora do caminho no primeiro par de dias. Então eu decidi fazer uma surpresa", ele sorriu.

"Uma surpresa ..." eu murmurei.

A voizinha de Bella guinchou no sofá ao meu lado e imediatamente me lembrei do estado que eu a deixei. A culpa de deixá-la tão precariamente perto de sua liberação tomou conta de mim. Jurei fazer as pazes com ela de alguma forma.

Seus olhos estavam ainda ligeiramente vidrados e seu peito ainda se movendo para cima e para baixo muito rapidamente. A linda blusa amarela estava desestruturada em seu ombro, expondo a extensão cremosa de sua clavícula. E rapidamente aquilo foi se tornando uma das minhas partes favoritas do seu corpo.

Eu sorri para ela e isso pareceu levá-la um pouco para fora de seu torpor. Suas mãos voaram até os cabelos revoltos e ela tentou alisá-lo para baixo. Depois de ajustar sua blusa, Bella sentou-se adequadamente e descansou as mãos no colo. Ela obviamente tinha se esquecido que suas calças ainda estavam abertas e expondo sua calcinha de seda que eu tinha tido em minhas mãos apenas alguns minutos mais cedo.

Debrucei-me e sussurrei um lembrete para ela, levando meus lábios perto de seu ouvido, fazendo o seu cabelo escovar em meu rosto um pouco.

"Bella, suas calças ainda estão abertas. Por mais que eu queira mergulhar de volta, você vai ter que consertar isso ou eu não serei capaz de me conter", eu sussurrei humilde.

Eu não sei de onde toda essa confiança repentina estava vindo. Talvez tenha sido a adrenalina de ser descoberto. Talvez tenha sido a pressa dos hormônios que estavam invariavelmente inundados em meu sistema. Talvez fosse completamente outra coisa.

De qualquer maneira, isto estava ali. E eu adorei.

E visto pela reação de Bella, ela adorou também.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho, em um delicioso tom de vermelho profundo, que eu já amava, os olhos estavam constrangedores e seus dedos voaram ao seu fecho. Bella rapidamente puxou para cima o guia de metal e agora estava coberta com segurança.

Eu me virei para Emmett, que estava fingindo ocupar-se com a sua bagagem. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de olhar longe de Bella enquanto ela estava em tal estado.

Eu tossi levemente e a cabeça de Emmett disparou. Ele sorriu para mim e colocou o dedo no ar, no sinal universal dos homens de "marcar os parabéns!".

Depois de rapidamente ver que Bella ainda não estava prestando atenção nele, me virei para Emmett e meus olhos se estreitaram um pouco antes de eu assentir ligeiramente.

Isso só fez o sorriso de Emmett crescer exponencialmente.

"Então eu vou enfiar essas coisas no meu quarto e daí nós podemos nos alcançar, amiguinho. Você pode me dizer _tudo o_ que você fez enquanto eu estava fora ", Emmett gargalhou depois de um segundo. Ele quase pegou sua bolsa e correu pelo corredor.

Eu encarei Bella, e disse: "Se você não quiser enfrentá-lo depois disto eu entenderia. Podemos escapar antes mesmo que ele esteja de volta."

Bella sorriu para mim e percebi que ela tinha uma pequena covinha no lado direito da boca. Uma covinha positivamente adorável.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu meio que gostaria de conhecê-lo na verdade. Qual é a pior coisa que ele pode fazer?" disse ela.

Eu fiz uma careta. Emmett nunca foi de medir suas palavras e tenho certeza que ele tão pouco vai medir nessa situação.

"Agora é com você e Emmett. Que seja como você deseja," Eu dei de ombros.

A preocupação passou pelo rosto de Bella por um rápido segundo antes que isso passasse.

Um barulho alto veio do quarto de Emmett e foi seguido por uma seqüência de palavrões.

"Emmett! Temos companhia no caso de você não ter notado", eu gritei.

"Oh, eu definitivamente não deixei de notar!" ele gritou de volta.

Isso ia ser ruim, eu podia sentir.

Emmett finalmente chegou caminhando pelo corredor, agora fora de seu terno e vestido com um par de calças esportivas e uma camiseta. Ele se sentou no sofá, convenientemente entre Bella e eu. Jogou o braço em volta do meu ombro e apertou.

"Então, Edward, gostaria de me apresentar ou eu estarei apenas tendo que fazer isso sozinho?" disse ele. "Ah, dane-se. Eu sou um menino grande."

Emmett tirou o braço de mim e se virou para Bella, cujos olhos estavam arregalados com o choque do tamanho desmedido de Emmett.

Desde que eu podia lembrar Emmett tinha sido bastante grande, monstruosamente assim. Ele tinha sido empurrado para jogar futebol na escola e tinha desenvolvido uma técnica para isso. Depois de ser recrutado para jogar na faculdade e fazê-lo por quatro anos, ele machucou o joelho, infelizmente, mal o suficiente para acabar com sua carreira no futebol. Isso não tinha o abrandado embora. Ele havia tomado o seu grau em negócios e passou a trabalhar no departamento de marketing para uma empresa de vestuário atlético com sede em Seattle. Um trabalho perfeito para Emmett. Ele era praticamente uma propaganda ambulante para eles.

"Então, qual nome uma garota bonita como você tem ?" Emmett sorriu para Bella.

Eu esperava que Bella cora-se de vergonha ou falha-se se suas palavras, mas ela me surpreendeu enfiando a mão para ele e soando completamente confiante em si mesma.

"Bella Swan. E você, que tão rudemente interrompeu o sexo incrível que eu estava prestes a ter, deve ser Emmett", afirmou confiante.

A mandíbula de Emmett caiu bem aberta e minha própria expressão espelhou a dele.

Porra. Isso foi quente!

Emmett virou a cabeça para olhar para mim e quando ele finalmente trouxe o queixo para cima, seus olhos brilharam de surpresa.

"Bem, maldito Eddie. Eu não sabia que você tinha isso dentro você", ele riu.

Foi a minha vez de corar e eu senti a queimadura gritar no meu rosto.

"Eddie?" Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Sim, mas o pobre coitado não gosta de ser chamado assim o que se faz apenas se você realmente quer incomodá-lo", Emmett riu e moveu-se em minha direção.

"Eddie", Bella disse. "Eu gosto disto."

Eu não podia lutar contra o sorriso que forçou seu caminho para o meu rosto. Mesmo meu apelido mais odiado, soava como o céu vindo de seus lábios. Talvez eu teria de rever meus sentimentos prévios sobre o nome.

Mas primeiro eu faria Emmett pagar de volta um pouco, com o gosto de seu próprio remédio.

"Então, Emmie. Você tem mais perguntas para Bella?" Eu ri.

Emmett estreitou os olhos em mim e eu sabia que tinha atingido o seu ponto nevrálgico. Servindo-lhe de razão.

"Bem, na verdade, agora que você falou ...", ele meditou. "Como vocês dois pombinhos se conheceram?"

Bella riu levemente, antes de dizer: "Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse a você."

"Tente. Vou acreditar em qualquer coisa", ele sorriu.

Bella começou a explicar como ela me ouviu no rádio e depois correu em mim na loja de música. Emmett riu disso e murmurou: "Só Edward iria pegar uma menina com música."

Quando Bella chegou à parte sobre ela se aproximando pela primeira vez, suas bochechas resplandeceram em um rubor novamente e ela arrastou-se de forma incoerente. Emmett se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso.

"Bem, maldito amigo. Você certamente vai de zero a sessenta rápido, não é?"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Bella perguntou.

Ah, não. Lá vem ele. Confie em Emmett para doar meus segredos nos primeiros 20 minutos do encontro com Bella.

"Tudo que estou dizendo é que Edward aqui tem sido um bocado de uma raia seca* recentemente. Praticamente árido. Durante os últimos sete anos ou algo assim!" ele riu.

_*Raia Seca ou Dry Streak- É uma expressão __que diz que um homem está a uma quantidade__indesejável__de__tempo__sem fazer sexo__. Este termo não é usado para mulheres._

Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo. Sim, Emmett ataca novamente.

Os próprios olhos de Bella se arregalaram e eu tentei compreender as emoções tocando em seu rosto. Tão duramente como eu tentei ler, eu não podia. Ela estava chocada? Surpresa? Horrorizada?

"Eu estava realmente começando a pensar por um tempo que ele poderia ser gay !" Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

A boca de Bella se transformou em um pequeno sorriso e ela segurou a mão dela nos lábios, tentando escondê-los. Foi, aparentemente, demais, porque depois de um riso o segundo ela quase derramou sobre o volume do de Emmett.

Eu não poderia ter estado mais envergonhado. Era isso que ele realmente pensou de mim? Quer dizer, eu sei que eu gosto de música e não gostava particularmente muito de esportes. Mas só porque eu não levo para casa todas as noites uma menina aleatória não significava que eu era gay. Isso só queria dizer que eu era exigente. Muito, muito exigente.

Bella finalmente conseguiu botar para fora, "Emmett, eu posso atestar ao fato de que ele definitivamente não é gay."

"Emmett, podemos falar de outra coisa que não a minha vida sexual aparentemente muito lenta", eu gemi.

"Claro, mas não ficaria surpreso se ele não fosse mais tão lento. Não com isto em torno dele, pelo menos. Ela é mal-humorada, isso é certo", disse ele.

Bella corou novamente e os olhos dela se afastaram.

Ele estava começando a ser demais. Eu sabia que Emmett estava só brincando, mas eu poderia dizer que Bella estava começando a ficar desconfortável e ela não merecia isso dele. Ele mal a conhecia e ele já era inacreditável constrangedor.

Limpei a garganta tentando mudar de assunto.

"Bem, Bella. Que tal a gente ir beber uma xícara de café ou sair para uma caminhada ou algo assim?" Eu disse.

Emmett riu levemente na minha tentativa não tão sutil.

"Suave, Edward. Muito bom", disse ele. "Ele está certo, porém Bella. Tenho certeza que você não quer ficar abafada com o velho aqui de qualquer maneira, quando você poderia estar fazendo coisas muito mais divertidas." Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas para a última parte, provocando uma pequena risada de Bella.

"Eu adoraria, Edward", ela riu.

Saltei do sofá e segurei a minha mão em direção a ela. Ela pegou e levantou-se.

"Awwww, tão bonito," Emmett arrulhou.

"Cale-se, Emmie," eu rosnei para ele.

Bella caminhou até onde ela colocou a bolsa quando chegou e fez sinal para eu segui-la. Abri a porta para ela e ela saiu. Fui indo atrás dela, mas primeiro eu tinha uma última coisa a dizer para Emmett.

Eu me virei e ele estava olhando para mim.

"Ah, e Emmett? Meus olhos não são definitivamente virgens mais . Eu ouvi o que você faz com Rosalie. Inferno, Eu mesmo vi algumas vezes," eu atirei contra ele.

A única resposta de Emmett, foi ele sorrir para mim e atirar o seu polegar para cima novamente.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e murmurei: "Estúpido louco por sexo."

Bella riu, aparentemente, me ouvindo.

"Oh, acalme-se. Do jeito que você age, você não está muito diferente dele", disse ela.

Eu não poderia evitar quando eu a puxei em meus braços e trouxe meus lábios ao ouvido dela.

"Se você não está esquecendo alguma coisa, foi você quem fez o primeiro movimento. Duas vezes. Eu estava contente com um beijo, mas obviamente você queria mais", eu disse com a mesma voz rouca que eu já sabia que gostava de Bella.

Ela congelou contra mim antes que eu senti-se que um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Eu me afastei dela e ela ficou ali, imóvel como uma pedra, antes de agitar o corpo do local.

Eu sorri com a resposta que ela tinha para mim.

"Você é um provocador", ela assobiou.

"É, tome um para conhecer um" eu ri e a puxei para o elevador.

Quando finalmente estávamos fora, ficamos na frente do meu prédio com a agitação das ruas da cidade passando por nós em todos os lados.

"Então, o que você prefere? Café? Bar? Seu apartamento?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Qualquer lugar. Mas eu acho que o café estaria bem."

"Ótimo, eu conheço um lugar que está aberto até mais tarde e é ao virar da esquina", eu respondi.

Andamos a poucas quadras da loja de café em um silêncio amigável antes de eu finalmente sentir a necessidade de quebrá-lo.

"Desculpe por Emmett lá. Ele é muito franco sobre tudo. Eu não acho que há um filtro entre seu cérebro e sua boca," eu disse.

"Está tudo bem. Ele é realmente engraçado. Eu não me importo", admitiu Bella.

Sorri para a reação dela.

"Você não parece que manteve o seu próprio contra ele."

"Eu tive boas práticas com retornos engraçados, lidando com Alice," ela disse.

Então pedimos nossas bebidas. Bella teve um café simples com creme, enquanto eu pedi o meu favorito, chá verde com açúcar.

Bella bufou ao meu pedido e me virei para encará-la.

"O quê?"

"Chá? Eu nunca conheci um cara que bebe chá quente antes. Talvez Emmett estava certo e você é gay", ela riu.

"Ei, Só porque você nunca conheceu um cara que bebe chá, não significa que não exista", eu protestei.

"Eu estou apenas brincando com você, Edward. Eu não pude resistir a receber um tiro", ela riu e apertou meu braço levemente.

Fingi estar ferido e esfreguei meu braço levemente.

Quando nossas bebidas estavam prontas, encontramos uma cabine confortável e nos amontoamos dentro.

Um pensamento foi passando pela minha cabeça sobre o que Bella tinha dito antes e eu queria perguntar se ela estava dizendo a verdade ou simplesmente blefando sobre Emmett.

"Então, Bella" eu disse.

"Atire", respondeu ela.

"Então, você disse que o sexo era incrível. Você estava apenas brincando, certo?" Eu tentei fazer o meu som em um tom mais leve possível.

Bella fez uma pausa, ela aspirou o ar congelado e bebeu. O colocou de volta na mesa e o olhou atentamente.

"Bella?" Eu disse.

"Bem, eu vou ser honesta com você ..." Ela parou.

Oh, Deus. Foi tão ruim assim? Foi por isso que ela saiu, afinal? Meu estômago caiu fora e eu me preparei para as suas palavras.

Ela trouxe a cabeça para cima e um largo sorriso foi rebocado através dele.

"Foi mais do que incrível", admitiu ela.

Meu coração pulou no meu peito com suas palavras e meu ego subiu praticamente fora da janela.

"É por isso que fiquei tão chocada quando Emmett disse que tem sido ... seco para você. Eu teria jurado que eu era um favor ou alguma coisa", ela riu.

"Então foi este o olhar que você teve", eu pensei.

"Yeah. Imagine minha surpresa."

"Ele está certo, você sabe."

"Bem, eu imaginava ser uma feiticeira de verdade, você sabe. Estou certo que as mulheres se lançam em você o tempo todo", disse ela parecendo um pouco abatida.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu acho que elas fazem. Eu realmente não presto atenção."

"Você não? Você quer me dizer que você não viu as duas loiras praticamente babando em você quando chegamos?" ela perguntou séria.

"Não... Além disso, eu prefiro as morenas", eu sorri para ela.

As bochechas de Bella coraram e eu poderia dizer que ela sabia que eu quis dizer sobre ela.

"Hum, eu estou realmente feliz de que Emmett tenha nos interrompido", ela murmurou.

Eu fiz careta um pouco e minhas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão.

"Por que isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Você vê ... não, é realmente estúpido. Eu não quero dizer", ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu peguei a mão dela e a apertei levemente. Eu realmente queria saber o que ela quis dizer com essa afirmação.

"Por favor, Bella?"

"Não".

"Por favor?"

Bella suspirou e eu poderia dizer que eu estava indo para vencer. Apenas para assegurar-me eu sorri para ela, o mesmo sorriso torto qual ela reagiu positivamente antes.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de novo antes de um canto de sua boca se virar para cima.

"Bem, quando você faz isso, eu não posso evitar, mas vomito tudo o que está na minha cabeça", disse ela.

"Ótimo. Agora eu sei como reduzi-la a incoerência", eu ri.

"Oh, acredite em mim. Você não tem que sorrir, para eu ser incoerente. Você parece ter esse efeito em mim só por estar perto de mim. Ou pensando em você por qualquer assunto!" ela riu levemente.

Eu espelhei seu rir.

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre você antes de verdade. Eu sempre acho que sou tão inteligente, mas Bella você parece me reduzir a uma poça de gosma resmungante em sua mera presença," eu disse.

Ela sorriu para mim e meu coração disparou novamente.

"Então você estava dizendo algo sobre Emmett?" Eu cutuquei.

"Ah, sim. Bem, é realmente estúpido, mas já que você perguntou e vendo como eu estou cheia de vomitar palavras quando estou perto de você, aqui vai tudo. Eu disse isso antes. Eu realmente quero chegar a conhecê-lo. E tão surpreendente como o corpo físico é, e parece entrar em nossa maneira de nós conhecermos um ao outro ", ela parou e olhou para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela continuar.

"Então eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos colocar algumas, você sabe, fronteiras no lugar porque eu realmente gostaria que isso fosse mais do que apenas sexo, mesmo o sexo sendo maravilhoso", ela disse finalmente.

Eu deixei uma lufada de ar fora de mim e um olhar de horror passou pelo rosto de Bella. Entendimento correu pela minha cabeça.

Ah, merda. Ela pensou que eu não quero isso! Ela pensou que eu só queria ela para o sexo!

"Espere, eu não queria fazer isso. Na verdade eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Há algo especial em você, Bella. Por todo o dia eu não consegui tirar você da minha mente. Você aparecia a cada segundo livre e até mesmo nos em que eu estava ocupado eram consumidos com o pensamento em você. Eu não gostaria de nada mais do que conhecê-la melhor ", eu disse apressadamente.

Bella acenou para mim, aparentemente em compreensão.

"Você está falando sério? Então eu não sou um das suas duas pequenas amantes?" disse ela.

"Bella, se há algo que você deve saber é que não há amantes na minha vida, só mulheres lindas que eu aprecio muito," eu disse, e apertei a mão dela novamente.

O rubor voltou e ela olhou para baixo.

"Existe essa outra palavra", ela murmurou.

"Que palavra?" Eu perguntei.

"Linda".

"Quero dizer, você sabe. Você é muito bonita", eu sussurrei para ela.

Bella levou a cabeça para cima e seu rosto estava em um profundo vermelho.

"Então, sobre esses limites?" ela correu.

Eu ri levemente. "Foi idéia sua. Você pode configurá-los de qualquer maneira que você quiser."

"Ok, ummm", disse ela e mordeu os lábios levemente.

Talvez eu concorde que esta não foi uma boa idéia se ela continuasse a fazer isso. Era muito sedutor. Eu me mexi no meu assento um pouco para me distrair.

"Nada de ... _"terceira base_", ela riu. "Eu acho que ... uhhh ... Qualquer coisa oral provavelmente não é bom."

Eu não podia deixar de rir do quanto desconfortável falar sobre isso a estava fazendo. Se ela soubesse que eu era igualmente desconfortável. Eu posso ser um cara, mas isso não significa que eu gosto de usar termos obscenos para o sexo.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. "Eu só quero deixar claro o que eu posso e não posso fazer."

"As mãos são difíceis. Hoje foi a prova disso. Eu acho que podemos ficar na primeira base neste caso", disse ela com outro corar.

Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando da facilidade com que eu tinha sido levado longe de minha promessa de levar as coisas lentas com Bella.

"Então quanto tempo esses limites existirão?" Eu perguntei.

Bella fez uma pausa e colocou o dedo indicador no queixo para pensar, batendo levemente.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu vou deixar você saber sobre isso. Tenho a sensação de que vamos saber quando for a hora certa novamente", ela sorriu.

Eu gemi internamente, mas tentei manter a compostura exterior. Nenhum calendário? Isto vai certamente ser difícil, dada a forma como eu estava completamente atraído por Bella.

Mas como eu disse antes, Bella definitivamente vale a pena. Eu esperaria para sempre por ela.

Ok, talvez não para sempre, mas eu tinha certeza de que esperaria um longo tempo. Até que ela estivesse pronta.

Enfiei a mão para fora da dela tremendo.

"Parece bom. Vamos selar o acordo", disse com firmeza.

"Eu acho que já fechamos o negócio, por assim dizer", ela riu de novo.

Revirei os olhos para ela. "Bella".

"Sim, sim. Às vezes me sinto como uma adolescente de novo", disse ela.

Bella pegou minha mão e a apertou com firmeza.

O acordo havia sido selado.

As fronteiras estavam agora firmemente no lugar.

Algo no fundo da minha cabeça me disse que embora nenhum de nós iria durar muito, isso é certo.

"Para iniciar o processo, qual o seu tipo favorito de cereais no café da manhã?" Os olhos de Bella brilharam à luz da escura cafeteria.

Eu sorri para ela.

Ela queria se mover rapidamente sobre me "conhecer."

Talvez isto não fosse ser tão longo, afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>NT Lary**:_ Uhhh olha quem apareceu, primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas além do fato de eu ainda estar sem a maldita/bendita internet, a Nessie minha beta também ficou e eu mesma acabei por betar este capítulo. Espero estar atualizando o próximo até terça feira que vêm !_

_Agora eu ri muito com as reviews de vocês em que 100% chutaram ser o Emmet, apenas um foi em dúvida por ele dizer "Querida"._

_Eu já havia comentado da one Rebel Without a Cause e agora eu postei mais uma one, My Life Back Then** , **essa conta um pedacinho de como a Esme viveu antes de ser vampira ! É linda..._

_Nas prózimas semanas eu vou estar atualizando uma one ou duas por semana, junto com os capítulos de Across, as outras fics estão tendo uma att mais lenta, mas vão saindo._

_Beijos e até o próximo, por quanto tempo eles vão agüentar este acordo heim ? Alguém tem um palpite ?_


	11. Sem Travessuras

**********Desclaimer:** ********Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Sem Travessuras<strong>

(David Gray – Babylon : Alice meets Edward & ensuing Jeep scene)

**BPOV**

"Espere um pouco, pequena garota. Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você tem uma cara super quente que aparentemente é super incrível no sexo e está disposto a tê-lo com você. E você não está lá desparafusando seus miolos?" Alice bufou.

"Alice! Não digo que seja assim! Parece tão sórdido ...", eu gritei e acenei com as mãos para ela.

Ela riu de mim.

"Ok, se você insisti ... você tem uma cara muito atencioso que quer fazer amor com você. E ainda assim você persistir em 'esperar' até que você o conheça melhor", ela reformulou.

Eu sorri. Isso soou melhor.

"E o que você descobriu sobre ele até agora que é tão malditamente interessante que você está desistindo do grande O por algum tempo?" ela disse, e cruzou os braços.

"Um monte de coisas."

Até agora eu aprendi que o cereal favorito de Edward era Sucrilhos Kellogs porque ele gosta do Tony, o Tigre desde criança. Ele dirigi um modelo recente de Volvo prata que ele mantém em condições superiores. Seu tipo favorito de comida é italiana. Ele preferi boxers como cuecas, mas ocasionalmente elas estão fora de comando (fato este qual eu não penso muito, porque iria invariavelmente me levar a outros pensamentos menos virtuosos). Seu prato preferido são panquecas de mirtilo. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado como cuidar de sua própria roupa, aos 14 anos, dizendo que um homem não precisa de uma mulher para tudo.

Embora as coisas favoritas que eu aprendi sobre ele, tenham menos a ver com as suas preferências e muito mais sobre o seu verdadeiro eu.

Quando ele falou sobre música, ele ficou muito animado e acenava muito com as mãos em torno dele. Edward também, obviamente, guardava de seus pais uma alta estima, porque quando ele falou sobre eles, eu pude sentir o amor que irradia para fora dele. Ele era extremamente cortês, abrindo as portas para mim e puxando o meu lugar nos restaurantes, pelo menos nos que tínhamos comido até agora. Ele gostava muito de segurar minha mão, algo que eu prontamente deixei.

Claro, nós testamos nossos limites, algumas vezes, mas nós dois conseguimos manter a compostura o suficiente para que um de nós estivesse lembrado o outro de sua existência. E também ajudou que passamos a maior parte de nosso tempo no seu apartamento e Emmett sempre estava encontrando uma forma de soltar casualmente algo sobre nós, antes de que qualquer coisa fosse longe demais.

Eu estava realmente começando a pensar que Edward tinha alistado a ajuda dele. Ele sempre me pareceu a aparecer na hora certa... ou talvez eu devesse dizer na hora errada.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu estava contente que Emmett estava lá para nos trazer de volta a partir da notória borda. Eu estava gostando muito de aprender sobre Edward e o que se passa em sua cabeça.

"Terra para Bella!" Alice brincou comigo. "Sério, você sempre parece estar fora, em seu próprio mundinho. Ou seja, quando na verdade você está aqui para me ver!"

Esquivei minha cabeça com vergonha. Era verdade que eu não tinha passado muito tempo com Alice ultimamente, mas nós estávamos usando os últimos dias das férias de Edward, juntos. Esta noite seria a sua última noite fora e amanhã ele iria voltar ao trabalho, me deixando sozinha à noite. A idéia já me feria.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, Bella. Desde que eu ainda não vi o seu namorado Edward (isto está começando a ficar um pouco chato), porque não vamos todos sair para comer juntos esta noite?" , Perguntou Alice.

Eu gemi. Eu estava esperando passar a última noite livre de Edward, abraçada com ele em sua cama, algo que tinha feito nas duas últimas noites. Havia algo tão calmante sobre ele lá ao meu lado, que eu estava realmente dormindo nas últimas noites. Minha insônia parecia ter tomado um tempo, ultimamente, até mesmo quando tudo o que eu queria fazer era estar acordada para ter cada singular segundo de Edward comigo.

"Bella, você sabe que deve parar de esconder Edward de mim. Sério, ele tem um terceiro olho, ou algo assim?" Alice xingou e bateu o pé levemente.

"Não, Alice. Ele não tem um terceiro olho. Seus _dois_ olhos são lindos o suficiente para que eles não precisem de um companheiro ", eu ri.

"Então o jantar?"

"Tudo bem. Vou ligar para Edward e perguntar-lhe:" Eu cedi. Na verdade, eu não era muito de brigar por um ponto com ela quando ela sempre conseguia seu caminho de qualquer forma. Era melhor só ir para o passeio e parar de lutar contra ela.

"Diga a ele para trazer Emmett também, se ele estiver livre. Quero conhecer esse bruto irmão sobre o qual você anda tagarelando demais", respondeu ela.

Peguei meu telefone, disquei o número de Edward e segurei contra o ouvido.

"Olá?" disse ele depois de pegar.

"Edward?" , Gritei no telefone.

Sério, o que há comigo? Eu sou uma mulher inteligente de 25 anos de idade com honras no nível em meu diploma de faculdade que desempenha o idioma Inglês para viver. Você deve achar que eu estaria melhor com a minha língua nativa do que eu estava em volta de Edward.

"Bella!" exclamou ele. "A que eu devo este prazer?"

"Você é um grande piegas, às vezes, Edward", eu sorri para ele.

"O que posso dizer? Você traz o meu idiota interior", ele riu de volta.

"Bem, eu estava ligando porque eu sei que nós não temos planos definidos para hoje e tipo Alice perguntou se poderíamos jantar com ela. E por ela, eu estou supondo que Jasper também está indo. Ela nunca vai em qualquer lugar sem ele ", eu disse.

"Isso soa razoável. Eu estive curioso para saber se ela é realmente tão infernal quanto você a faz parecer", disse ele.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Alice gritou atrás de mim.

Edward riu e eu sorri para Alice.

"Eu não acho que ela vai gostar de mim depois de ouvir isso", disse ele.

"Não preocupe sua cabecinha com ela. Deixe-a comigo. Eu sou uma profissional em lidar com ela quando ela está marcada," eu disse e coloquei minha língua para fora, para ela.

"Realmente madura, Bella. Quanto anos você tem? Dois?" ela riu de mim.

"Alice também quer saber se Emmett está livre, para vir também," eu continuei para Edward.

"Acho que ele está. Rose não deve voltar de sua viagem por mais alguns dias, o que praticamente significa que ele é um homem livre, até então", explicou.

"Ótimo. Embora, eu espero que ele não se sinta como um quinto na roda por nós quatro."

"Apenas pense nele como um pneu sobressalente", ele meditou.

"Soa como um plano", eu disse.

"Portanto, nós nos encontraremos em algum lugar ou eu deveria buscá-la?" ele perguntou.

Eu me virei para Alice que tinha saído um segundo antes e agora estava voltando até mim.

"Alice, nós os entramos ou vamos juntos?" Perguntei a ela e cobri o telefone.

"Edward e Emmett pode buscá-la e Jasper e eu vamos juntos. Acabei de fazer reservas em um grande restaurante italiano que está um pouco para fora da cidade", disse Alice.

"Edward? Pegue-me em ..." Eu disse ao telefone.

"6:30", Alice chiou.

"6:30", disse a ele.

"Eu estarei lá, precisamente 06:30. Eu sei como você não gosta de estar atrasada", respondeu ele.

"Vejo vocês em algumas horas", eu respirei no telefone.

"Veja você, então Bella."

Eu fechei o telefone e meus olhos se estreitaram em Alice.

"Alice, este lugar é onde eu acho que é?" Eu perguntei.

"Yeah. Você sabe que eu tenho vontade de ir lá novamente", ela riu.

"Mas como você conseguiu uma reserva para tantas pessoas em um aviso tão curto, depois do que aconteceu da última vez?"

A última vez que tinha ido a esse lugar específico, eu tropecei em um tapete na sala de jantar e me estatelei de cabeça em um garçom carregando uma braçada de bandejas. Bandejas contendo o prato mais popular: o espaguete. Pratos que saíram voando por todo uma festa de casamento. Eu fui tão envergonhada que escreveram que eu nunca seria permitida lá de novo.

Alice riu e tinha um olhar de culpa em seu rosto.

"Fácil, Bella. Deixei o gerente olhar para a minha camisa uma vez e casualmente o lembrei agora no telefone", disse ela.

"Alice! Só você faria isso!" Eu ri.

"Bem, ele conseguiu, não é? Você não está na lista proibida por toda a eternidade."

Dei de ombros para ela. Ela tinha um ponto. E seu espaguete era particularmente saboroso. Quem se importa com tudo o que aconteceu quando Alice estava no auge lá no andar de cima, e se ela estava disposta a dar isso como acabado?

"Seja como for, mas não deixe Jasper te pegar fazendo isso de novo se acontecer alguma coisa desta vez. Eu não acho que ele estaria disposto a partilhar os dois com mais alguém", eu apontei seu peito.

"Sim, ele é muito territorial com estas coisas, não é?" ela riu e agarrou os seios.

"Whoa, Alice. Eu não preciso observar você sentindo com o pensamento em Jasper", eu balancei a cabeça e movi-me rapidamente em direção ao meu quarto.

Às vezes eu não gostava de ter uma companheira de quarto que era _assim_ com seu namorado.

Minha editora me fez pedir-lhe que desse uma olhada nessa peça, dizendo que embora não seja comum no meu tipo de trabalho, basta confiar em mim.

Eu gemia quando eu vi o título.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de Alice voltar e começar a atirar a roupa "perfeita" para mim esta noite, e eu precisava trabalhar um pouco se eu ia estar fora. Eu não sabia o que Edward e eu estaríamos fazendo depois do jantar. Mas conhecendo Alice, porém, ela provavelmente vai querer nos levar a uma boate. Sério, a garota tem energia suficiente para disputar com uma usina nuclear às vezes.

Agarrando o manuscrito fora da minha mochila, sentei-me na minha mesa e puxei minha fiel caneta vermelha da caneca de café onde eu costumo guardar, canetas e lápis.

Minha editora tinha me pedido para trabalhar nesta obra, dizendo que mesmo que isto não estivesse no meu gênero de trabalho habitual, ela confiava só em mim para esta peça.

_The Busty Bride of Buccaneer Bay.*_

_***A Siliconada Noiva de Buccaneer Bay .**_

_**** Buccaneer Bay são áreas em parques aquáticos com temas de piratas.**_

Oh, Deus. É um daqueles novelas românticas thashy*. Ela estava certa. Isso definitivamente não era o meu gênero habitual de edição.

***Livros do Gênero Sabrina, Julia e etc... (normalmente utilizada para adaptações em fanfics) **

****Thashy é despresivel, inútil, eu deixei original porque aqui no caso é uma expressão.**

Eu odiava essas coisas. Não havia absolutamente nenhum mérito literário em si, mesmo que milhões de mulheres achassem fascinante. Eu me considerava uma pretensiosa esnobe literária em minha formação em Inglês e, normalmente, ficava a uma milha longe dessas coisas. Alice, por outro lado, amava e mantinha uma pequena coleção deles em seu quarto.

Hmmm, talvez Alice seria uma melhor juíza do que eu. Eu estou mais provavelmente indo reescrever a coisa toda no estilo de um romance de Jane Austen do que manter este pedaço lixo publicado.

Eu suspirei e olhei para ele novamente.

Acho que só vou ter que sugar isto e fazê-lo. Talvez eu simplesmente vá ignorar o título e me concentrar nas palavras reais da página.

Enquanto eu lia, eu realmente comecei a ficar envolvida na história, para minha surpresa. Os personagens foram muito bem escritos e tinha grande profundidade para eles. Houve algo decente sobre a descrição e eu quase podia imaginar tudo o escritor tinha colocado na página.

Talvez eu vou ter que reconsiderar a minha opinião sobre este gênero.

Eu continuei lendo.

Então eu comecei a primeira cena de sexo.

Quanto mais lia ele, mais quente ficava. Quase obsceno na verdade. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar e um grande corar manchar o meu rosto.

E o mais engraçado era que eu não imaginava mais uma foto dos personagens. Era Edward que estava fazendo todas as coisas impertinentes no livro. Para mim! Eu quase podia ver a cabeça bronze entre as minhas pernas e sentir sua língua enrolar em torno de mim. O personagem iria tocar a heroína e eu podia sentir os dedos de Edward em minha pele.

Eu estava seriamente ficando ligada, lendo este manuscrito maldito! Era embaraçoso que pequenas palavras em uma página poderiam ter esse efeito sobre mim. A temperatura do meu quarto foi lentamente subindo e eu puxei a gola da minha camisa, tentando obter algum alívio para o calor.

Uma batida alta veio na minha porta e eu pulei de volta da minha escrivaninha, caneta ainda nas mãos.

"Bella?" a voz de Alice ecoou. "Está ficando perto de 6. Você provavelmente deve começar a se preparar se quiser sair na hora certa."

"Está bem, Alice!" Eu guinchei para ela.

"Bella? Você está bem? Você quer que eu te arrume uma roupa?" ela perguntou, soando preocupada.

Por favor não entre! Por favor não entre! Ela saberá que algo estava acontecendo só de olhar para mim.

"Eu estou bem. Apenas um pouco ocupada," eu disse com uma voz embargada.

"Ocupada, hein? Ocupada com o quê?" ela disse e eu percebi que ela estava morrendo de curiosidade.

"Trabalho".

"Ok, eu vou lhe dar cinco minutos e eu estarei entrando, se você está 'trabalhando' ou não", ela riu.

"Alice, Ok".

Ouvi seus passos se afastam da minha porta e eu olhei para trás, os papéis sobre minha mesa.

Escritora estúpida por fazer as cenas de modo descritivo. Estúpido Edward por me lembrar do personagem. E eu sou estúpida por fantasiar sobre ele.

Ah, espere. O passado não foi assim tão estúpido. Mesmo que eu teria vergonha de admitir isso para alguém.

De repente eu estava dolorosamente ciente do acordo que tinha com Edward. Nós estabelecemos limites. Cérebro antes do corpo, é o que eu continuei me lembrando.

Bem, só porque eu disse não ao sexo não significa que não possa se divertir um pouco.

Eu peguei meu telefone e abri o aparelho para enviar uma mensagem para Edward.

_Você não vai acreditar no que estou lendo para o trabalho.__- B_

Eu empurrei enviar e fechei o telefone. Pegando os papéis do livro, e reorganizando-os para colocá-los de volta na minha bolsa de trabalho para olhar amanhã. Meu telefone sinalizou uma nova mensagem e eu olhei para ele.

_O que é ?__Algo interessante? - E_

Eu sorri para isso, traçando como eu poderia fazer isso.

_Algo que me lembrou de você.__- B_

Meu telefone foi novamente fechado e a resposta veio, dentro de um minuto que eu enviei a minha mensagem.

_Ooh, agora eu estou interessado.__O que você lembrou de mim?__- E_

Isso ia ser bom.

_Algo que você poderia estar fazendo para mim.__- B_

Não eram nem 30 segundos antes eu tivesse uma nova mensagem de volta.

_Que é?__- E_

Eu sorri para isso. Ou ele era lento ou ele estava brincando comigo.

_Algo que está fora dos limites.__- B_

A resposta de Edward foi ainda mais rápida desta vez.

_Você está disposta a flexibilizar as fronteiras?_

_Você sabe que o que eu vou dar para você._

_E vai ser bom._

_Mais do que incrível, se bem me lembro.__- E_

Meu queixo caiu em aberto com esta. Ele estava usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim. Eu digitei rapidamente antes que minhas mãos trêmulas me traíssem.

_Ainda não._

_Tenho que ir._

_Alice ira me vestir._

_Saia justa novamente.__- B_

Coloquei o meu telefone no silencioso, depois de enviar minha última mensagem. Mais uma mensagem de Edward, e eu só poderia jogar todas as fronteiras que tinha colocado para fora da minha janela.

"Bella" Eu estou chegando! Eu não me importo se você está com bunda totalmente nua ai! Ele vai apenas fazer o curativo ser mais fácil ", a voz de Alice anunciou antes de minha porta ser aberta.

Eu fiquei no meio do meu quarto, olhando para ela. Meu queixo ainda estava aberto e eu tenho certeza de que foi um grande espetáculo.

"O que procura?" , perguntou ela.

"Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse a você", eu disse finalmente.

"Tente".

Eu consegui guinchar minha conversação por mensagens com Edward para Alice, mas ela apenas riu e revirou os olhos.

"Isso não é nada, Bella. É muito brando, comparado com algumas das coisas que Jasper e eu torçamos ao telefone", ela riu.

Eu rapidamente cobri meus ouvidos e disse: "Eu não quero saber!"

Alice só continuou a rir e dançou para o meu armário. Quando ela descobriu algo aceitável, ela jogou em mim e eu relutantemente o coloquei.

Felizmente, ela escolheu uma roupa que eu gostava bastante. Ela pegou uma saia preta que atingia logo acima do meu joelho e tinha uma pequeno fenda. Para cima ela selecionou um súeter prateado com uma camisola de seda preta embaixo. Ela era sexy, mas ainda elegante ao mesmo tempo.

Não era algo que eu normalmente usaria. Eu realmente nunca iria colocar as peças separadas em uma única roupa antes.

Alice me deixou vestir e me puxou com tudo para eu me olhar no espelho. Eu alisei a saia e suspirei ao meu reflexo.

O que olhava de volta para mim era alguém novo. Ela se parecia comigo, mas ela se realizava de forma diferente. Seus ombros eram empurrados de volta um pouco mais e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

Foi esta a Bella que Edward viu? A que ele chama de linda?

Era desta maneira que ele me chama de linda.

Mas o engraçado foi que, mesmo se eu não concordasse com ele completamente, eu ainda gostava de Edward me chamando disto. Vindo dele soou diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa que dissesse isso. Quando Alice dizia isot eu pensei que ela estava tentando sustentar minha auto-estima. Quando o imbecil na cafeteria, disse isto, eu sabia que estava sendo chato.

Quando Edward disse isto embora, eu quase poderia dizer que ele realmente quis dizer isso. Como se ele realmente achasse que eu era bonita.

Sorri ao pensar nisso.

Eu retirei minhas rasteiras pretas que eu usei para o trabalho e as atirei. Alice não gostaria de me ver vestida assim, mas eu não estava planejando uma repetição da última viagem no restaurante italiano. Eu estremeci ao pensar no que Alice teria que fazer para nos levar de volta para lá se isso acontecesse novamente. Provavelmente algo que Jasper definitivamente não iria gostar.

O aviso sonoro me alertou que alguém na estava na porta do prédio e eu saí correndo do meu quarto para lhe responder.

"Sim?" Eu disse para o porteiro após pressionar o botão.

"Senhora, seu passeio o aguarda," A voz de Emmett veio sobre o sistema.

"Muito engraçado Emmett. E você não está enganando ninguém com o sotaque francês ruim", eu ri.

"Maldição. Eu pensei que era tão bom nisso", imaginei ele fazendo beicinho.

"Vamos descer. Deixe-me buscar Alice e nós estaremos no elevador e ai fora, em um momento", eu disse.

"Okey, isto é legal né", ele riu.

"Alice?" Eles estão aqui! Onde está Jasper? " Eu gritei para ela.

"Ele está ao virar da esquina, mas eu vou descer agora para que eu possa conhecer esse cara quente que você começou a aparafusar", ela riu.

"Alice!" Eu gemi. "E é 'de rosca', dá um tempo, Alice.

"Seja como for, virgem", ela respondeu, revirando os olhos para mim.

"Não mais!" Eu ri.

Fechamos a porta do apartamento e montamos no elevador para baixo, lentamente novamente. Deus, eu vou gritar um dia dessas coisas. Lentas caixas do inferno, elas são.

Edward e Emmett estavam fora do prédio, esperando por nós. Emmett estava encostado em um jipe enorme e vermelho com luzes enormes em cima. Meus olhos se arregalaram no local.

"Caramba, Emmett. Parece um tanque!" Exclamei.

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Yeah. Legal, não é?" disse ele.

Alice tossiu levemente e de repente me lembrei que ela estava lá.

"Então Alice, Edward e esta besta com o carro que poderia executar o meu é Emmett," eu disse acenando para excessivo irmão.

Alice caminhou até a Edward e enfiou a mão para fora.

"Então você é o gatinho de sorte que está pegando minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto?" ela calmamente declarou.

A mandíbula de Edward caiu aberta e Emmett rosnou rindo.

"Uau, Edward. Eu não acredito que a introdução de qualquer pessoa poderia ser melhor do que a de Bella, mas eu acho que temos um vencedor!" ele riu.

Eu, por outro lado, estava virando em sessenta tons de vermelho em menos de um segundo. Alice sempre teve um jeito com as palavras, mas infelizmente isto sempre me embaraçou sobre a borda.

Quando a mandíbula de Edward finalmente se fechou novamente, sua boca se transformou em sorriso malicioso e ele se virou para mim.

"Eu acho que eu estou. Mas, não ultimamente, infelizmente", disse ele suavemente.

Oh, não. Não é isto outra vez. Merda limites.

"Então, provavelmente devemos ir. O tráfego está um urso, ultimamente," Tossi. "Alice, você ficará bem até Jasper chegar aqui?"

"Sim, eu já disse. Ele está ao virar da esquina. Na verdade, eu acho que é o carro dele chegando agora. Vão e se vocês chegarem lá antes de nós, bastam lembrar o gerente que _Alice_ o chamou mais cedo," Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas para mim.

Edward me olhou e eu balancei a cabeça para ele.

Emmett deu a volta até o lado do motorista e Edward ergueu a sua mão para me ajudar a entrar no maciço carro.

"Awww, que doce! Talvez ele não seja um idiota, afinal!" Alice riu e bateu palmas.

Eu ri para ela e peguei a mão de Edward. Eu pisei tão graciosamente quanto pude no trilho lateral e senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura, me dando um impulso.

Virei a cabeça um pouco para que eu pudesse olhar para seu rosto.

"Você sabe, eu sou uma garota grande. Posso entrar em um carro por mim mesmo, eu disse.

"Sim, mas então eu não estaria recebendo a bela vista que eu estou, agora que eu estaria?" ele respondeu.

Corei com suas palavras, percebendo que ele poderia provavelmente ver as marcas em minha saia.

Quando eu finalmente entrei no carro, eu sentei no banco de trás e Edward subiu depois de mim. Eu esperava que ele a tomasse a frente, mas ele deslizou na parte de trás comigo.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, curiosa de porque ele decidiu se sentar perto de mim, quando ele poderia ter o assento dianteiro grande e agradável.

Ele deu de ombros e colocou a mão na minha perna, curiosamente, perto da fenda que agora estava abrindo mais perigosamente.

Ele sorriu torto para mim e então eu entendi porque ele estava atrás comigo.

Debrucei-me no ouvido dele e soprei levemente sobre ele antes de falar.

"Sem travessuras, Sr. Cullen. Nós temos público", eu sussurrei.

Edward estremeceu ao meu lado e eu sorri para o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

"Sim, Eddie! Seu motorista, aqui, não quer nenhum procedimento condenável ai!" Emmett riu do assento na condução.

"Será que você não sonha com isso, Emmie," Edward olhou fixamente para ele.

Eu ri. Eles eram realmente uma dupla.

Edward se virou para mim e sorriu. Sua mão deslizou um pouco mais acima em minha perna e senti o seu polegar para pressionar a carne nua da minha coxa. Meu coração vacilou em meu peito.

É quase injusto como ele poderia ter esse efeito sobre mim. Quase.

"Você é um provocador, Edward," eu gemi levemente.

"E você não é? Lembro-me algumas mensagens de texto anteriores, caso você se esqueceu," ele sorriu.

Eu gemi novamente. Eu sabia que essas coisas malditas iriam voltar a me morder.

A mão de Edward se moveu um pouco mais para cima na minha perna ao meu gemido.

Esta noite seria uma longa noite, isso é certo.

Estúpidas mensagens de texto. De quem foi essa idéia inteligente ?

Ah, certo. Minhas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT Lary**:_ Obrigado a quem deixou reviews, mas eu estou meio decepcionada, porque o número de pessoas salvando a fic como favoritos é só cresce, em compesação as reviews só diminuem. _

Comente gente - por favor !_  
><em>

_Eu amei está parte porque me surpreendi da mesma forma,li alguns desses tipos de livros em forma de adaptações de fanfics e fiquei mortificada ao saber que gênero eram, pois jurei nunca os ler e sempre falei de tais "romances" de forma pejorativa, julgando quem lia.)_


	12. Garantias

************Desclaimer:** ********Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>**Garantias**

(Hoobastank – Out Of Control : Correndo de Jake

Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You : Bella explicando sobre Jake

Missy Higgins – Warm Whispers : Cena "Linda"

Lizzie West – Chariots Rise : Cena Sexo)

**(AVISO IMPORTANTE DA AUTORA NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR LEIAM)**

"Ela pulou para a frente contra o garçom fazendo-o saltar para uma mesa cheia de gente! Totalmente vestida de branco! Você deveria ter visto isto, eu não conseguia parar de rir por dias!" Alice sufocou em um acesso de riso.

De alguma forma, durante o jantar casual que visava introduzir Edward para os meus amigos tinha se transformado em um contar histórias embaraçosas sobre mim. Eu estava atualmente oscilando entre gritar para eles pararem ou simplesmente desfrutar do riso. As histórias não eram tão ruins quando elas começaram, mas agora elas tinham acabado de ser francamente ruins. Eu queria cavar um buraco profundo e não sair por mais uma década.

"Então o que ela fez?" Emmett gritou.

"Bem, depois que ela corou vermelho suficiente para rivalizar com um sinal de pare, ela correu para fora do restaurante e me deixou para lidar com as conseqüências!" Alice gritou. Ela se virou para mim e disse: "Que pelo jeito que você ainda me deve."

"Alice! Eu acho que fiz as pazes com você depois de todo o tempo em que eu tenho ouvido coisas no nosso apartamento ...". Eu suspirei.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa", disse ela.

"Ooooh! Eu tenho uma!" Jasper exclamou.

Oh, não. Eu soube imediatamente de que história ele estava falando. E era provavelmente um dos meus maiores embaraços.

"Por favor, Jasper. Não é aquela ... aquela coisa com aquilo." eu implorei.

"Ah, vamos lá Bella. Sério, não é tão ruim assim."

Eu suspirei e cruzei meus braços com força sobre meu peito. "Excelente".

"Então eu fui para o apartamento, com a intenção de surpreender Alice quando ela chegasse em casa do trabalho. Ela tinha acabado de me dar a chave no dia anterior e eu queria tirar o máximo proveito dela. Estou na cozinha fazendo o jantar para ela, quando ouço alguém começar a andar pelo corredor ", explicou. "Bella, gostaria de continuar a história?"

"Não", eu amuei.

Edward se inclinou em minha orelha e disse humildemente: "Por favor, Bella? Eu estou gostando de ouvir estas coisas sobre você. Faz o processo da" aprendizagem "ir muito mais rápido."

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ele tinha um ponto com isso. E depois do livro maldito ... que eu estava lendo.

"Tudo bem", disse eu, meus braços estendidos. "Então eu sai cedo do trabalho naquele dia e voltei para casa para tomar uma ducha. Estava ridiculamente quente em nosso prédio uma vez que alguns homens de manutenção idiota tinha quebrado o sistema fazendo com que o calor estivesse insuportável. E quando eu estava saindo do banho eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa na cozinha. Eu achava que era Alice, mas ela me disse que ela provavelmente sairia naquela noite porque havia um show especial ou algo assim. "

Jasper acenou para mim, já sabendo aonde essa história estava indo.

Eu já podia sentir o calor crescente no meu rosto.

"Então eu desci no corredor para ver o que o barulho era", eu murmurei.

"E?" Emmett perguntou, seus olhos grudados em mim.

"E eu estava em uma toalha."

"E então? Tem que ter mais nesta história, se você está tão envergonhado por ela", ele riu.

"Eu não quero dizer", eu gaguejei e cobri o rosto com as mãos.

"Ah, vamos lá. Eu prometo que eu não vou rir de você", Emmett disse com uma risada.

"Não me venha com essa linha! Eu sei que você vai!" Exclamei.

"Vamos, Bella. Realmente não é tão ruim assim," Jasper riu.

"Talvez não para você ..." eu murmurei.

"Tudo bem. Vou terminá-la. Então ela vem andando pelo corredor. Eu devia estar escondido de sua visão ou algo assim quando eu vou na ponta do pé em torno do canto para ver se Alice já veio para casa. Bella gritou como uma alma penada, quando ela me viu e em sua surpresa, ela deixou cair completamente a toalha ", ele sorriu. "Eu não sabia que o corpo inteiro de uma pessoa poderia corar assim tão rapidamente."

Emmett rosnou de rir e eu enterrei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward para esconder o meu rosto. Eu podia sentir ele tentando não rir, mas o esforço foi em vão. Logo, minha cabeça estava saltando de seu riso forte.

"Então eu sou o único aqui que não tenho visto Bella completamente nua?" Emmett disse após sua risada diminuir um pouco.

Eu puxei minha cabeça do ombro de Edward e dei a Emmett um olhar de morte.

"Sim, certamente que sim. E eu gostaria de mantê-lo dessa forma, se você não se importa," disse vivamente.

Edward escovou os cabelos com a mão e eu voltei para ele.

"Eu não me importaria de ver isso de novo algum dia," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Outro arrepio correu pelo meu corpo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpar a imagem que eu tinha antes de Edward entre as minhas pernas. Estúpido livro descritivo.

"Awww, Bella. Não seja louca. Quero dizer, não que eu não me importasse de vê-la nua, mas se você não quer me mostrar, você não precisa", Emmett gargalhou.

"Emmett, de alguma forma eu não acho que Rose estaria muito feliz em ouvir você dizer isso. Lembra da última vez você disse que queria ver outra mulher nua?" Edward sorriu para Emmett.

Como se Edward tivesse dito algumas palavras mágicas, de imediato, todos os vestígios de brincadeira desapareceram de seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu só podia imaginar que a memória estava revivendo. Eu vi um estremecimento percorrer-lhe rapidamente e não podia evitar, mas ri com a cena.

"Sim, isso provavelmente não é uma coisa boa. Retiro o que disse, Bella," Emmett disse depois de um segundo.

Eu sorri para ele e disse: "Ótimo. Isso está resolvido."

"Assim, há qualquer outras histórias boas sobre Bella, porque eu só preciso de mais um pouco mais para deslocar minha mandíbula completamente de tanto rir", Emmett perguntou.

Alice permaneceu imóvel por um momento, perdido em pensamentos.

"Não. Nenhuma. Que eu possa ter sobre minha mente agora. Mas eu tenho certeza que há muita coisa que eu estou esquecendo, por isso vou deixar isso para vocês!" exclamou.

Eu gemi. Havia muito que ela estava esquecendo, mas eu não estava para lembrá-la disto agora. Eu já sabia que estaria corada até a próxima semana com o que ela tinha retirado de seus arquivos para esta noite. Algumas até retomavam a escola.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto rapidamente.

"Então, Emmett. Fiquei me perguntando o que Rose faz", eu lhe perguntei.

"Bem, é tudo muito complicado, na verdade," Emmett disse, e acenou com as mãos.

Edward bufou ao meu lado.

"Emmett, é só complicado para você", ele repreendeu.

"Ok, talvez não seja tão complicado. Mas ainda é legal mesmo assim. Ela viaja por todo o país explorando carros antigos que podem ser restaurados. E quando ela o faz, ela arranja para que possam ser trazidos de volta para Seattle para que sua loja possa limpá-los e revendê-los ", ele sorriu.

"Então ela é uma fã de carros?" Jasper disse entusiasmado.

"Sim, ela é a garota perfeita," Emmett sorriu.

"Malévolo", Jasper disse.

Alice revirou os olhos para ele. "Você é tão um cara às vezes", disse ela.

"O que não posso deixar de ficar animado quando uma garota gosta de carros." Ele se defendeu.

"O que é, isto deveria me fazer sentir melhor? Você está dizendo que você é ligado por outra garota?" ela gritou para ele.

"Oh, merda. Eu acho que você acabou de se colocar na casa do cachorro, né?" Eu ri de Jasper.

Ele puxou a boca em uma linha apertada e franziu a testa para mim antes de ligar para Alice.

"Desculpe, Alice. Você está certo. Você é a única garota que me excita", ele implorou a ela.

"Porra certo. E não me deixe te pegar dizendo nada deste tipo, nunca mais!" disse ela.

"Nunca".

Edward colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro e me puxou para perto dele. Inclinei-me, feliz por estar lhe tocando. Não havia outro lugar que eu quisesse estar mais do que ao lado dele.

"Jasper, eu acho que tenho uma maneira que você pode se refazer do seu comentário a pouco para mim. Nós podemos ir dançar hoje à noite!" Alice bateu palmas.

Eu gemi novamente. "Dançar não, Alice."

Ela cruzou os braços e me disse: "Ótimo, desmancha prazeres. Jasper e eu podemos ir por nós mesmos, se você vai ser assim."

Jasper acenou com a cabeça levemente, parecendo concordar com este plano.

"E não espere por mim, acho que vou ficar esta noite com Jasper. Você e Edward podem ter uma noite para vocês, mesmo que isso é tudo o que você fazem ultimamente," Alice riu.

"Eu gosto muito dessa idéia, Alice", Edward disse, e inclinou-se perto do meu ouvido. "Não é?" Sua voz era baixa, mesmo que no tom rouco que eu tanto amava.

Eu balancei a cabeça, muito menos perda de palavras do que se eu realmente falasse.

Emmett riu de mim. "Que bom. Pelo menos hoje eu não tenho que dar uma babá para dois de uma vez."

"Eu acho que preciso ir ao banheiro", eu chiei e me levantei.

Eu fiz o meu caminho através do restaurante para o fundo, com cuidado para ter certeza que eu não tropeçasse em qualquer tapete. Depois que eu fui no banheiro, saí e comecei a fazer o meu caminho de volta à nossa mesa.

"Bem, se não é Bella Swan. Ou é minha imaginação eu lhe encontrar aqui", disse uma voz fria atrás de mim. Eu imediatamente reconheci a voz.

Eu parei morta em meu caminho, de repente congelada como uma mancha no chão.

Não, aqui não. Isso não pode acontecer, pensei.

Me virei devagar, quase com medo de que eu soubesse o que ia ver ali.

A visão de ver alguém que eu não tinha visto em quase dez anos, congelou o sangue em minhas veias.

Estando lá, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, era a única pessoa que eu nunca quis ver outra vez na minha vida inteira. Jacob Black estava lá em todos os seus 1,83 de pura glória.

O poço de meu estômago caiu em um buraco e fiquei com a boca seca.

"O quê? Você não vai dizer olá a um velho amigo?" ele disse calmamente.

Ele deu um passo mais perto de mim, mas eu ainda não podia me mover. Minha cabeça estava gritando para eu virar e correr, mas meu corpo estava imobilizado.

"Você sabe, você sempre fez jogo duro para conseguir. Parece que você ainda está fazendo isso, mesmo agora", sua voz era alegre como se estivesse rindo de mim. Brincando comigo.

"Jacob", eu sussurrei.

"Até que enfim você finalmente falou", respondeu ele. Ele deu mais um passo, mais perto de mim. Eu ainda estava congelada.

"Eu-Eu disse que eu nunca quis te ver de novo", eu gaguejei.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. "Não é como se você estivesse procurando por aí. Você só passou a estar no mesmo restaurante que eu. Agora, se esse não é o destino a nos dizer alguma coisa, eu não sei o que é."

Minha boca caiu aberta e eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para responder-lhe.

"Bella? Está tudo bem?" uma voz aveludada disse atrás de mim.

Os braços de Edward se enrolaram em volta da minha cintura e me puxaram de volta em seu corpo. Suas mãos entrelaçaram com as minhas e imediatamente me senti melhor. Consolada. Segura. Mesmo se eu estava bem na frente de Jacob.

"Está tudo bem. Bella e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa agradável entre velhos amigos", disse Jacob tentando soar o mais amigável possível. Eu sabia diferente.

"E quem é você?" Edward perguntou e eu detectei um afiar em sua voz.

"Bella, você se importaria de explicar?" Jacob disse-me.

"Edward, este é Jacob. Eu o conhecia de um longo, longo tempo atrás", eu murmurei.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jacob. Odeio puxar Bella longe desse reencontro tão rapidamente, mas nós realmente temos que ir. Nós estamos atrasados," disse Edward em uma corrida.

"Está bem, Edward. Estou ansioso para vê-lo em uma próxima vez", Jacob acenou para ele.

Edward me puxou para longe de Jacob e de volta para nossa mesa na frente do restaurante. Voltei-me para onde tinha acabado de sair e Jacob havia desaparecido de vista.

"O que foi isso agora?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Nada", eu gaguejei.

"Ele não se parecia com nada."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Edward me puxou para um corredor pequeno, longe da agitação da sala principal. Ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e trouxe seu rosto ao meu nível.

"Eu gostaria muito se minha linda namorada pudesse me explicar por que ela parece tão certamente triste agora", disse com firmeza.

"Eu não sou bonita", eu murmurei e baixei a cabeça.

Edward removeu uma de suas mãos e colocou-a sob meu queixo, trazendo a minha face de volta.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso", disse ele. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam nos meus e por um segundo e eu quase acreditei nele.

E então a força do que ele disse me atingiu. A uma palavra específica que eu ainda não tinha associado a nós.

"Namorada"? Sussurrei.

"Você prefere um termo diferente? Porque é isso que você é. Minha namorada, linda e maravilhosa", afirmou.

Eu joguei meus braços em torno dele e o puxei apertado contra mim. Minha cabeça repousava na curva de seu ombro e eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a fluir.

Edward só acariciou meus cabelos e sussurrou meu nome em meu ouvido mais e mais.

Quando minhas lágrimas finalmente secaram, ele me puxou para trás e deu uma boa olhada em mim.

"Você quer ir para casa agora?" ele disse, trêmulo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei os olhos. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

Edward me trouxe de volta para fora do corredor e para a nossa mesa. Assim que Alice viu meu rosto ela pulou e correu para o meu lado.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Está tudo bem? Você tinha ido com Edward a tanto tempo e depois fui encontrá-los e agora você está chorando! O que há de errado?" ela correu.

"Tudo está bem agora, Alice. Bella e eu gostaríamos de ir para casa agora", Edward assegurou ela.

"Bella? Você tem certeza?" Alice me disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e reuni o maior sorriso que eu poderia neste momento.

"Realmente, Alice. Estou bem. Estou feliz porque Edward me chamou de a namorada dele", disse eu, tentando convencê-la.

"Bella! Isso é ótimo!" Alice gritou. Ela se virou para Edward e golpeou-lhe o ombro antes de prosseguir: "E você, eu não posso acreditar que você pode fazê-la chorar por algo tão maravilhoso como isto!"

Eu ri um pouco para ela. Ela realmente se importava comigo, eu poderia dizer.

"Está tudo bem, Alice eu lhe perdoaria;. Se eu fosse você", eu sorri levemente.

"Bom, tudo bem. Mas eu estou te vendo, senhor!" Alice apertou os olhos e acenou com o dedo para ele.

Edward riu e disse: "Eu não esperaria menos."

Ele reuniu o meu casaco no braço livre e olhou para Emmett, "Ei, Emmett? Podemos pegar uma carona de volta ao apartamento de Bella? Eu acho que vou ficar com ela esta noite."

Emmett balançou a cabeça, ainda em silêncio desde que voltamos. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta com a gente.

Emmett abaixou a cabeça para baixo ao lado da minha orelha. "Você quer que eu bata nele?"

Eu sorri. "Não... Tudo bem."

"Ok, criança. Se é o que você diz," ele sorriu.

Corremos por toda a cidade de volta para meu apartamento em alta velocidade. Meu estômago estava começando a remexer a partir de enjôo quando finalmente parou.

"Querido Deus, Emmett. Porque você tem que ir tão rápido?" Murmurei.

"É como eu sempre dirijo. Eu estava apenas indo devagar com você antes. Não quero que você pense mal de mim", ele riu.

"Porque correr quando eu estava com uma impressão de que estava prestes a fazer sexo não é ruim", eu disse, enquanto segurava meu estômago.

Emmett riu. "Tenha uma boa noite, Bella."

Andando até o elevador para o meu andar, Edward me abraçou forte contra seu ombro, quase como se eu fosse entrar em colapso a qualquer momento. Eu não resisti. Eu precisava tanto de apoio quanto ele podia oferecer.

No espaço pequeno do elevador, seu cheiro maravilhoso nadou na minha cabeça e fez meus pensamentos confusão consecutivamente. Tomei respira funda, tentando trazer seu cheiro em cada parte de mim. Foi tão bom.

Uma vez dentro do meu apartamento, Edward me levou e me sentou no sofá. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e tomou minhas mãos nas suas.

"Bella?" ele disse modestamente.

"Sim?"

"Por favor me diga o que você está te chateando", disse ele.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda não querendo falar sobre isso.

"Por favor?" ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim.

Eu suspirei. Porra ele e sua arma secreta.

"Tudo bem, mas só porque você pediu tão lindamente", cedi.

Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Jacob e eu estivemos juntos há muito tempo. Há muito tempo atrás. Tudo o que eu vou lhe dizer é que ele disse que me amava e me chamava de linda", eu disse.

"Isso não soa como algo que iria lhe causar tanta dor", Edward respondeu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. Era doloroso demais para dizer. Também no coração. Parecia que as velhas feridas foram reabertas aqui, agora.

"Por favor, Bella? Eu quero fazer isso melhor. Quero levar sua dor embora. Eu não posso fazer isso se você não me diz", Edward sussurrou.

"Ele mentiu", disse humildemente.

"Ele mentiu?" Os olhos de Edward unidos em confusão.

"Ele não me amava. Ele não achava que eu era bonita. Ele só disse isso para se aproximar de mim. Ele queria algo de mim, eu não lhe daria, então, não."

Edward me puxou para um abraço apertado e pela segunda vez naquele dia novas lágrimas caíram do meu rosto. Eu tremia com os soluços que ultrapassaram o meu corpo. Só de pensar neste tempo da minha vida, senti como se estivesse lá novamente. Minhas feridas ainda estavam frescas; minha dor ainda palpável.

"Ssssshhhh," Edward ecoou em meus ouvidos. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu já estou aqui. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo perto de você novamente. Ele nunca vai te machucar novamente."

Enquanto nós nos sentamos lá, meu corpo derreteu mais no dele. Eu queria que ele me levasse para ele. Eu queria que ele limpasse todo o medo que eu já tinha. Eu queria que ele nunca me deixasse.

Eu me afastei e beijei ao longo de sua mandíbula, da orelha até a boca. Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão acolhedor do meu toque, dos meus lábios. Não era que não o tivesse beijado antes, mas ele tinha acabado de me ver chorar por outro homem, alguém antes dele. Ele devia ter ficado chateado, mas ele não estava. Ele não estava nada aborrecido.

Eu não merecia ele. Era demais para mim. Ele me acalmou quando eu estava muito nervosa e me incentivou quando eu estava demasiadamente deprimida. Edward me livrou da insônia e me embalou até que eu adormeci.

Ele era muito mais do que a voz no rádio para mim agora. No espaço de uma semana, ele tinha ido de praticamente um completo estranho para uma parte tão integrante da minha vida.

Eu bati meus lábios nos dele e o gosto dele invadiu minha boca. Era doce, mas não muito doce. Quase sobrenatural. Muito bom para que todas as palavras pudessem descrevê-lo adequadamente.

Enrolei as minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, tentando puxá-lo para perto de mim. Assim como eu queria que ele me levasse, eu queria levá-lo dentro de mim.

Quando meus pulmões começaram a arder e minha cabeça começou a girar, eu me puxei para trás e meus lábios formigaram com a perda dele.

Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam em chamas e diretamente nos meus. Era como se ele estivesse olhando para minha alma, meu próprio ser. Eu nunca estive tão perto dele antes, eu nunca tinha visto tão completamente sua cabeça.

Nesse segundo, eu sabia que todo o medo que eu tinha sobre ele não me querer era completamente infundada. Quando ele olhou para mim, tudo o que vi foi a adoração total e absoluta. Edward me amava, se ele ainda não tivesse dito as palavras. E era como se as palavras não importassem mesmo. Eu não preciso disto para dizer as palavras, eu sabia o significado por trás delas e era o importante nisto.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Por favor, deixe-me mostrar como você é linda para mim. Por favor. Quero mostrar-lhe tudo o que vejo quando olho para você. Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso por você", disse ele.

Como eu poderia dizer não a uma coisa dessas? Como eu poderia negar-lhe a oportunidade de me mostrar como ele sentia por mim?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu mordi meu lábio levemente, antes balançando a cabeça.

Edward retirou os braços e se ajoelhou no chão em frente de mim novamente. Lentamente, ele atirou os dedos pelas minhas pernas deixando rastros de fogo em seu caminho. Ele colocou as mãos em volta dos meus sapatos e lentamente, dolorosamente os puxou. Meus pés descalços brilharam na penumbra do meu apartamento.

Ele trouxe o rosto para baixo e colocou um leve beijo no topo dos meus pés.

"Linda", ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

Suas mãos acariciaram as laterais dos meus tornozelos, e seus lábios seguiram. A cada poucos centímetros, ele colocaria um beijo e diria a mesma coisa em minha pele. "Linda". Seus dedos circularam minhas pernas uma de cada lado e apertaram levemente antes de colocar outro beijo em cada perna.

Ele continuou ascendente, alcançando meus joelhos. Suas mãos se moveram para trás e seus lábios se empurram. Outro beijo em cada perna. "Linda".

Meu coração batia forte em meu peito e eu estava tendo dificuldade em controlar a minha respiração já irregular. Meus olhos estavam fixos nas ações de Edward, correndo os lábios entre as costas de meus dedos.

Edward continuou seu caminho até as minhas pernas, pastando minhas coxas debaixo da minha saia. Eu esperava que ele me beijasse lá também, mas ele retirou as mãos e as envolveu em volta da minha cintura. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu toque através da seda frágil de meu suéter. Minha cabeça começou a rolar para trás e eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo.

Ele colocou um beijo leve na barra da minha camisa até as suas mãos irem para cima e derivarem do lado de fora dela. Eles escovaram ao longo dos lados do meu peito, meus seios doloridos já pelo o seu toque. Ele levemente côncava de cada um e trouxe a cabeça perto deles.

"Linda". Ele beijou um dos lados. "Linda". Ele beijou o outro lado.

As mãos de Edward deixaram meus peitos, mas continuaram a meus braços, empurrando o meu suéter dos meus ombros. Ele deu um beijo no meu ombro direito e, como ele lentamente, dolorosamente puxou o suéter do meu braço, seguindo com o polegar novamente a pele exposta com os lábios e as mesmas palavras que ele repetia uma e outra vez.

Quando chegou a minha mão ele a levou até seu rosto e deu um beijo na parte de cima e depois na palma. "Linda". Seus lábios se moviam tão delicadamente, tão devagar, tão reverentemente.

Ele beijou seu caminho de volta até meu braço e atingiu meu ombro. Ele moveu cuidadosamente a alça do meu suéter, beijando a saboneteira "Linda". Eu podia sentir o zumbido se seus lábios e a vibração de sua voz contra a minha pele.

Edward continuou beijando por toda a minha clavícula e repetiu o mesmo beijo / zumbido em um padrão no meu outro braço por todo o caminho até a minha mão.

Quando ele tinha terminado com os braços, ele trouxe a cabeça na frente da minha e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, puxando meu rosto para trás para encontrar o seu.

Meus olhos se abriram e tudo que eu podia ver era ele. Tudo que eu podia sentir era ele. Tudo que eu podia sentir era ele. Ele era tudo.

Ele beijou o seu caminho ao longo da minha mandíbula, cantarolando o cântico mesmo que ele tinha todo o meu corpo. Ele beijou cada lado do meu rosto e traçou seus lábios ao longo do meu couro cabeludo. Seus lábios pastavam sobre cada uma das minhas pálpebras, as forçando fechadas.

Edward moveu-se para baixo, conservando os meus lábios por último. Quando eles finalmente se encontraram, eu podia sentir cada gota de paixão que ele trazia dentro de si. Ele agora estava dando para mim, me mostrando exatamente como ele se sentia.

Nesse segundo, eu me senti linda. Eu acreditei nele. Contanto que saísse de sua boca, eu continuaria a acreditar nele.

Quando ele finalmente me puxou para trás, meu cérebro estava quase além das palavras. Mas não tão longe que eu não pudesse dizer o que eu realmente queria dizer.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

"Sim Bella?"

"Eu acho que estamos prontos de novo".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Mais certa do que qualquer coisa na minha vida inteira", eu disse e tomei o seu rosto na minha mão.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso", disse ele com seu sorriso torto.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o levei com firmeza contra mim. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no seu pescoço e coloquei molhado beijos molhados em sua pele. Seus próprios beijos tinham sido suaves e delicados, mas os meus estavam apaixonados e ardentes. Meu corpo estava em chamas por ele e eu precisava que ele soubesse o quanto eu realmente queria ele naquele momento.

Ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me levantou do sofá. Minhas pernas não querendo cooperar e eu quase cai contra ele.

Edward riu levemente e disse: "Não só eu te reduzo a incoerência, mas também me parece que estou a afetar o seu corpo agora também."

Murmurei em seu pescoço, "Você está afetando meu corpo muito mais do que você sabe agora."

"Ah, eu acho que tenho uma idéia do quanto eu estou afetando seu corpo."

A gosma que estava minhas pernas parecia ter solidificado o suficiente para andar e me levar pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Eu estava silenciosamente grata de que eu tivesse mudado meus lençóis recentemente. Edward seguiu atrás de mim, a sua mão segura a minha.

Fechei a porta atrás de nós, uma vez que estávamos dentro do meu quarto , retomei os beijos em Edward. Tinha sido meros segundos desde que eu o beijei, mas ainda era muito tempo.

Seus lábios moldados contra os meus, se movendo de uma maneira que só ele sabia. Sua língua traçando ao longo da minha boca e eu o deixei de bom grado na minha boca, querendo cada centímetro dele dentro de mim.

As mãos de Edward se arrastaram ao longo dos meus ombros, brincando com as tiras da minha camisa. Ele as deslizou em um dos meus ombros e o puxou do meu braço completamente. A tira, de imediato o seguiu logo depois, tudo isso enquanto nossos lábios não se separavam. Eles quase não podiam parar neste momento.

Seus dedos desceram para a borda e se enrolaram em volta dela antes que ele começasse a puxar para cima. Nós só interrompemos o beijo tempo suficiente para obter a camisa sobre a minha cabeça antes que caísse para trás.

Eu me movi para trás, para a minha cama e Edward me seguiu, não contente com a perda nem por um segundo. Quando o meu joelho atingiu a borda da cama, eu corri meu corpo sobre o edredom e Edward o puxou para baixo em cima de mim.

Seus braços repousavam sobre ambos os lados da minha cabeça, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam a difícil tarefa de desabotoar sua camisa. Meus dedos sobre os botões se atrapalharam e eu tive que sair do beijo para olhar para baixo em sua camisa.

Edward riu levemente, provavelmente, da expressão frustrada realizada em minha cara .

Quando, finalmente, sua camisa estava desabotoada, eu a empurrei sobre seus ombros e mais uma vez maravilhada com o seu peito em toda a glória incrível. Minha memória não o tinha tomado em cada detalhe o suficiente e eu fiquei sem fôlego pela vista maravilhosa na minha frente.

Edward tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto e os olhos cheios de paixão para mim.

Meus dedos desceram para o botão em suas calças e rapidamente os abri. Felizmente hoje ele usava boxers ou eu não sei o que eu teria feito. Eu ainda estava na minha saia e minha calcinha, o que me deixou incrivelmente vestida de mais ao lado dele.

Edward passou as mãos em minha saia e a puxou levemente. Felizmente, era fácil o suficiente já que eu não tinha a tração de qualquer zíper e ela saiu sem muito esforço.

Eu envolvi meus dedos ao redor do elástico da boxer e a puxei dele enquanto os próprios dedos de Edward puxavam a minha calcinha.

Nós estávamos ambos completamente nus, em questão de segundos, e ofegantes no silêncio do meu quarto.

"Bella, você é tão bonita", ele suspirou.

"Eu acredito em você," Eu engasguei de volta.

Quando Edward enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, o senti em minha entrada. Ele beijou meu ombro simultaneamente, sugando a pele levemente, e entrou em mim.

A sensação foi indescritível. Se eu tivesse chamado algo de "mais incrível" antes, então isto era além das palavras. Eu, uma pessoa que uso o idioma Inglês para viver, não conseguindo encontrar palavras bonitas o suficiente, ou adequadas o suficiente para descrevê-lo.

E então Edward murmurou as palavras que eu sabia no fundo do meu coração.

"Eu te amo, minha doce e linda Bella "

Meu coração disparou e meu estômago se contraiu quando ele começou a empurrar.

Levou tudo de mim para o meu suspiro em resposta.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>A N - IMPORTANTE **_Só para esclarecer a coisa com Jake.__Alguns de vocês provavelmente estão pensando que ele a estuprou.__Nope.__Só mentiu para ela de uma maneira muito convincente.__Ele só queria possuí-la.__Quando ela percebeu isso ela o deixou e disse a ele que não queria vê-lo novamente.__Posso não gostar de Jake, mas isso não significa que eu escreveria qualquer coisa sobre seu personagem que iria fazer esse tipo de coisa.__E eu realmente não estou fã de fics onde Bella é estuprada, qualquer maneira.__Então, quanto você pensar que provavelmente há mais para o passado de Jake, realmente não existe.__Ele é apenas um possessivo burro._

**N/T – **_Acho que a nota da autora evita algumas perguntas futuras né !_

_Eu vou indicar aqui uma tradutora e amiga Ju Martinhão http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2145177/ no perfil dela há mais de 30 fics, quem não conhece dê uma passadinha e ..._

_Whiting The Fears – Tradução que eu divido com a Nêni e é postada no Pervas Place terá seu capítulo final postado neste domingo. É bem original e vale a pena dar uma olhada ! _

http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6653098/1/Withering_the_Ferns_by_AngstGoddess003_  
><em>

_Beijinhos e até o próximo com EPOV !_

_Ah bem vindo as novas leitoras, obrigado pelas reviews e até segunda !_

_Respondendo a pergunta de algumas leitoras: Eu não tenho um cronograma, posto quando posso, a fic está inteira traduzida, mas não betada ! Não estou em casa e portanto estou sem internet ! Dependendo de Lan house. Faltam mais 10 capítulos para o fim ! _


	13. Saudações Manhã

************Desclaimer:** ********Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_**** é a incrível beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Saudações Manhã<strong>

(Maroon 5 – Kiwi : Bella moendo Edward em seu sono

Miles Davis – It Never Entered My Mind : Edward escaneando os livros da Bella

John Mayer – Come Back to Bed : Bella se recusando a sair da cama)

**EPOV**

Minha cabeça nadou com os acontecimentos da noite. A expressão de dor de Bella, após seu encontro com Jacob se recusou a sair da minha mente. O olhar torturante gelou a minha essência.

Sua visão de si mesma puxava meu coração, edificando idéias do que exatamente teria acontecido entre os dois. Sua explicação pouco fez para esclarecer o mistério, mas se há uma coisa que eu já sabia sobre Bella, era que ela era teimosa. Ela me dizia no seu devido tempo, se é que ela realmente queria.

Felizmente a minha insônia veio repulsivamente em minha cabeça depois que fizemos amor e eu fui deixado para colocar e ver o lindo anjo enquanto dormia. O cabelo de Bella espalhou-se ao redor dela, aqueles cachos de seda castanhos contornavam o ombro dela e acariciavam os travesseiros. Eu teci meus dedos através das gavinhas, enrolando-os em círculos sobre o tecido de algodão macio.

Quando ela dormia, ela estava em paz, todos os vestígios da angústia anterior desapareceram. Ela murmurou em seu sono ocasionalmente, mas era muito baixo e arrastado para eu compreender. Agora então a cada suspiro ela amassava os lençóis com as mãos pequenas, e eu corria minhas mãos sobre a dela para acalmá-la. Assim que eu a tocava, todas as tensões desapareceriam e o mesmo rosto plácido de antes voltaria à tona.

Como ela não podia entender como inegavelmente ela era bonita? Tinha esse mal caráter Jacob e suas ações distorcidas feito sua visão de si mesma além do reparo?

É por isso que eu a tinha tomado para mim mais cedo, para mostrar-lhe exatamente quais de suas partes, eu acho bonitas, quais as partes que eu achava atraente. Cada parte. Cada polegada. Cada pedaço de sua pele de alabastro era a perfeição.

Claro, ela tinha cicatrizes de inúmeros desentendimentos com vários objetos e superfícies, mas esses só serviram para aumentar ainda mais sua beleza. Foi a sua imperfeição que a fez perfeita. Ele mostrou que ela tinha uma vida verdadeiramente experiente e não trancada em uma caixa. Que tinha relação com o mundo ao seu redor e, provavelmente, também deixou uma marca neles.

Enrolei-me em torno da forma de Bella dormindo, não contente em apenas vê-la. Eu queria estar ao lado dela, tocá-la.

Quando meu braço drapejou sobre seu torso e a trouxe contra mim, eu ouvi seu suspiro um pouco e pensei que eu poderia tê-la acordado acidentalmente.

Parei imediatamente, congelado no lugar.

Bella gemeu meu nome, um profundo gemido ofegante que tinha apenas uma interpretação possível. Ela estava sonhando comigo. Bella, minha doce, linda Bella, estava tendo um sonho erótico sobre mim.

Oh, Deus. Que hora para isso, logo depois que tinha acabado de ter o sexo mais incrível da minha vida até agora.

Bella deslizou-se mais dentro de mim, pressionando sua pélvis nas minhas e moendo. Duro.

Meus braços se apertaram em torno dela e de repente eu me vi incapaz de pensar.

As mãos de Bella foram para trás e correram o meu ombro, e o calor da sua mão me deixou ainda mais animado.

Seus suspiros foram se aproximando juntos e ela estava praticamente lançando-se contra mim.

Eu precisava mudar. Eu precisava sair de lá. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas nada. Não fazer nada seria apenas inflamar ainda mais o desejo de violá-la completamente ali mesmo, sono ou não sono.

Meu senso de decência estava gritando que isso não estava certo. Ela estava dormindo! Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu não deveria estar aproveitando isso, eu não deveria estar gostando disso.

Levou todo o meu auto-controle para cuidadosamente desembaraçar-me de braços de Bella e deslizar para fora da cama, com o lençol sobre seu corpo nu. Tão logo eu estava livre de seu alcance, ela gemeu de novo, muito mais alto desta vez.

O que eu ia fazer agora? Eu não queria dormir no sofá, provavelmente algo inútil, já que me sentia absolutamente sem nenhuma vontade de dormir de qualquer maneira.

Hmmmm, acho. Olhei em volta quarto de Bella e viu a porta para seu banheiro.

Awww, o inferno. Um chuveiro vai ajudar com este atual _situação_ que eu estava dentro. Um muito frio, e gelado banho, muito.

Eu silenciosamente fechei a porta atrás de mim, não querendo que nenhum barulho de água acordasse Bella. Entrei no chuveiro fechado e brinquei com os botões até que a água estava gelada. Quando ela se atirou em meu corpo e lavou qualquer traço do perfume glorioso de Bella, uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça.

Eu sabia que o trabalho seria agonizante com o conhecimento de que Bella estaria me ouvindo. Talvez eu pudesse remedia-lo que de alguma forma ...

Depois que eu terminei, eu desliguei a água e me sequei com uma toalha que encontrei em uma pilha no canto de seu banheiro. Eu gentilmente redobrei ela e a coloquei na barra de toalhas ao lado da de Bella, um ato bastante presunçoso. Eu pretendia aproveitar ao máximo esta toalha no futuro, e eu esperava que Bella me permitisse ficar mais algum tempo, era o que eu queria.

Inferno, eu queria que ela pedisse para eu ficar com ela.

Voltei para fora do banheiro, e felizmente Bella tinha se acalmado de volta para o seu padrão de sono profundo.

Ao longo de uma parede de seu quarto, vi uma grande prateleira cheia de inúmeros livros e CDs. Eu sempre fui da opinião de que você pode dizer muito sobre uma pessoa com base na literatura que lêem e na música que elas escutam.

Meus dedos escanearam as lombadas dos livros, e tive o prazer de ver vários dos meus favoritos no atendimento. Os clássicos tinham sua própria seção, bastante grande, com uma ênfase especial a Jane Austen. Os livros mais modernos estavam em uma prateleira mais baixa e coberta de vários tipos de gêneros. Todos eles pareciam ser bastante inteligentes e procurados, e eu sorri para este fato.

Bella não parecia o tipo de apreciar qualquer coisa, mas esse livro. Imaginei ela, enrolada em uma cadeira de couro marrom com o braço em um café e com o livro na mão. Suas sobrancelhas juntas, enquanto ela se concentra sobre o texto intenso, provavelmente levando o dedo indicador até os lábios de vez em quando.

A imagem era maravilhosa, isso é certo.

Eu retirei um título best-seller, e abri a tampa. Dentro havia uma inscrição do autor. _Bella - Obrigado por toda a ajuda.__Este livro não seria o que é sem as suas edições e sugestões.__Você tem um talento incrível.__Nunca se esqueça disso!_

Sorri para o elogio que o autor havia dado a ela. Agora ela era minha doce, linda, _maravilhosa_ Bella. Eu não poderia pedir mais.

Recolocando o livro em seu lugar, eu continuei sobre a coleção de músicas. Era magra, em comparação com a minha, mas considerando que a maioria das lojas de música oferecia uma seleção menor do que a minha coleção, não era ruim.

Ela tinha amplos gostos musicais que variam, quase tanto quanto o meu. Achei que ela tinha preferência por rock e música contemporânea e fiquei satisfeita ao ver apenas um ou outro ocasional álbum de country ou rap. Este último foi, provavelmente, um presente de Alice, já conhecendo a personalidade da fadinha e do pouco que lhe convinha.

Seu gênero maior e, provavelmente, representado como favorito era o clássico, o meu favorito, assim como é óbvio. Extraindo alguns casos e olhando para eles, eu encontrei algo surpreendente. Mozart, Bach, Beethoven e Rachmaninov tendiam a ser o que as pessoas de imediato, consideravam como clássico, mas aqueles de nós nos que conhecemos haviam outros: Debussy.

Eu tinha vários álbuns dedicados às suas obras e freqüentemente os ouvia nas noites ocasionais, quando eu não tinha trabalho. Elas me acalmavam e me permitiam derivar ao largo de um estado de algo como um quase sono.

Abri a caixa de um e calmamente deslizei sobre o CD player que estava ao lado da mesa pequena de Bella. Inserindo o disco no leitor, eu lancei a música em particular que eu estava procurando e cliquei no botão "Repeat".

As notas suaves e reconfortantes da minha música favorita fluíram dos alto-falantes e um sorriso encontrou seu caminho na minha cara.

Meu corpo estava doendo de tocar Bella novamente e eu não pude resistir ao apelo. Eu deslizei em sua cama e meus braços ao redor dela novamente, esperando que ela não teria um "bis" de seus sonhos. Tanto quanto eu gostava deles, eu queria que ela dormisse profundamente. Ela tinha o trabalho durante o dia, ela precisava de sua energia para isso.

A noite passou confortavelmente, e o sol foi subindo lentamente, encontrando seu caminho até a sala por entre as cortinas da janela transparente.

O alarme de Bella, soou pontualmente às 06h30 e eu balancei a minha mão sobre ele para desligá-lo antes que ele pudesse acordá-la corretamente. Eu queria fazer isso.

Bella moveu-se em meus braços, gemendo levemente.

Debrucei-me em seu pescoço e empurrei o cabelo para trás para que eu pudesse colocar beijos ao longo de sua linha fina.

Sussurrando em seu ouvido, eu disse: "Bella, você tem que acordar. É de manhã e você tem que trabalhar."

"Eu não tenhhhhhoooo", ela gemeu.

"Bella ...". Redobrei.

Virei seu corpo em meus braços para que ela estivesse à minha frente e comecei a beijar seu rosto junto as sobrancelhas e na lateral do rosto. Quando cheguei a seus lábios, eles foram transformados em um sorriso doce que só significava que ela estava se divertindo.

Depois que as pálpebras de Bella lentamente se abriram eu fui recebido novamente com seus olhos de chocolate quente.

"Bom dia , linda," eu disse.

"Dia", respondeu ela, sua voz ainda grossa de sono. "Foi um despertar agradável. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, você sabe."

Eu ri levemente. "Bem, então eu espero que eu possa levar esse pedido, tanto quanto quero."

Bella mudou-se para sentar-se e estendeu os braços acima dela. Isso levou seu peito a arquear para a frente, para mim e não poderia ajudar e olhei para a sua forma gloriosa e nua, novamente.

Ela notou minha expressão e se inclinou em direção ao meu ouvido, pastando os seios contra o meu próprio peito nu.

"Você sabe, não é tão bom apenas para olhar", ela sussurrou e lentamente deslizou em meu tronco, os mamilos já duros afetando profundamente o meu corpo.

Eu gemi baixinho, em resposta e Bella sorriu, pretensiosa para mim.

Ela balançou a perna sobre meu corpo, com a intenção de sair da cama.

Eu tinha idéias diferentes.

Eu rapidamente puxei a perna dela na cama, segurando para que ela estivesse se escorando mim.

"E o que solicitamente, você acha que você está fazendo?" disse ela, chocada com a minha ação repentina.

"Só apreciando a vista. Você não sabe o que ver você nua na cama toda a noite estava fazendo comigo", eu rosnei levemente.

Bella empurrado para baixo em mim e riu.

"Ah, eu acho que sei."

"E seus sonhos eram _particularmente_ vívidos, "eu provoquei.

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho e eu soube imediatamente que ela estava revivendo seus sonhos.

"Oh, Deus. Aqueles ..." ela engasgou.

"Sim, aqueles".

Levei minhas mãos para cima da cintura, pastando ao longo dos lados de seu torso com apenas um sussurro de toque. Quando cheguei aos seios, eu trouxe minhas mãos em concha ao redor e amaciei eles, meus dedos roçando as pontas. Eu levemente os massageei, sempre com cuidadosa pressão sobre o que eu estava colocando em seu peito.

A cabeça de Bella rolou para trás e sua respiração pegou.

"Aqueles ...". ela ofegou.

"Você quer que eu te ajude com esses sonhos ...? Eu disse.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, muda, já perdida das palavras.

Eu continuei um pouco e lentamente retirei uma das minhas mãos, traçando um caminho de baixo de seu corpo em direção ao ápice de suas pernas. Eu levemente empurrei para trás em seu corpo com minha mão livre, até que ela era apenas perfeitamente angulada, e eu ainda era capaz de agarrar o peito com a outra mão.

Bella de bom grado obedeceu e caiu ligeiramente para trás.

Enfiei uma mão entre as pernas, traçando as arestas de suas dobras. Ela já estava molhada para mim e a idéia disto quase me mandou mergulhar em direção a ela, decidido a provar dela. Se a sua boca provou ser maravilhosa, eu só podia imaginar como ela e seus outros gostos poderiam ser. Minha boca molhou no pensamento, mas afastei isso para outro dia. Um passo de cada vez.

Bella começou a balançar suavemente em cima do meu peito em ritmo com sua respiração frenética e eu aproveitei a oportunidade de deslizar um dedo nela.

Ela engasgou na entrada repentina em seu corpo, mas não recuou longe de mim, para minha satisfação. Eu usei o meu polegar para rastrear ao longo das bordas, evitando cuidadosamente o seu cerne. Eu queria provocá-la do jeito que ela esteve me provocado inadvertidamente durante a noite toda só com a visão de seu corpo nu ao meu lado. E então os sonhos e os gemidos. Bom, Deus.

Ela se balançava contra mim, empurrando meu dedo ainda dentro dela. Ela gemeu fora, o grito enchendo a sala em silêncio.

Fiquei de boca aberta e eu não podia ajudar, mas imitar Bella gemi, quando minhas calças se elevaram.

"Por favor, Edward," ela gemeu.

"Por favor, o quê? O que você gostaria?" Engoli em seco.

"Parar de provocar-me!" ela exclamou levantando através respiração.

É de bom grado eu dei em seu pedido e trouxe o meu polegar para baixo sobre o clitóris pulsando, correndo ao redor da borda e empurrando-o frente e para trás.

Meus dedos se balançando no mesmo ritmo do seu corpo e a sua respiração, combinando com a minha. Nossos corpos estavam tocando a mesma música, as mesmas notas. A idade da antiga dança.

Logo que eu poderia dizer que Bella estava perto, seu corpo começou a constrição ao redor do meu dedo. Eu levemente mudei o angulo e pareceu bater o seu ponto ideal.

Ela segurou e soltou um gemido gutural que rasgou meu próprio corpo. Ela arqueou o corpo para trás até que seu cabelo comprido estava pendurado e escovando bem as minhas pernas. Era uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra e isso combinado com a visão de Bella atingir seu clímax foi o suficiente para me mandar por cima do meu próprio limite, embora reconhecidamente menos intenso, e em seguida, Bella.

O corpo dela passou, ela caiu em cima de mim, ainda dura, rápida e ofegante. Eu escovei os cabelos suados do rosto e coloquei mais beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula fina, saboreando a doçura salgada de lá.

"Droga", ela ofegou, após alguns minutos.

"Bom dia".

"Uau, isso quase me faz não querer ir para o trabalho", ela sorriu e apoiou os cotovelos em cima do meu peito, equilibrando-se precariamente ali.

"Então não vá", respondi.

"Eu tenho que ir, infelizmente. Reunião com um autor. Autores estúpidos", ela riu.

"Bem, nós não podemos deixar de ter esses autores inéditos agora, podemos? O que seria o mundo sem eles?" Eu ri levemente.

"Caos. Caos completo, é o que seria", ela sorriu.

"Provavelmente. Agora vai entrar em uma ducha, antes que eu te puxe para trás e nós teremos um replay em câmera lenta", eu disse e levemente e a empurrei para fora da cama.

Bella fugiu de cima de mim e casualmente caminhou até o banheiro, balançando seus quadris sedutoramente. Durante todo o tempo, completamente nua.

Minha boca se abriu e eu quase me senti como um daqueles desenhos animados de lobos, com minha língua desenrolando no chão.

Porra, de fato.

Bem quando ela chegou na soleira do banheiro, ela se virou e apoiou um braço para cima do batente, seu peito se movendo para cima novamente e maravilhosamente.

"Importa-se de se juntar a mim?" ela disse, com voz baixa e sensual.

Oww, será que ela realmente disse isso?

De alguma forma eu achei meu discurso e disse: "Bella, eu acho que se eu ficar nesse banho com você, você definitivamente não vai fazer isso de ir para o trabalho hoje. E eu não acho que o seu autor gostaria que você se atrasasse muito."

"Deixe eles não gostarem de mim", lamentou-se.

"Bella", eu avisei.

Ela revirou os olhos em mim.

"Bom, desmancha prazeres. Eu só queria passar mais tempo com você desde que você vai voltar ao trabalho hoje, mas sinto muito!" disse ela, num tom zombeteiro de sua voz.

Eu sorri para ela, incapaz de resistir.

"Basta entrar no chuveiro, Bella. Falaremos sobre isso depois que você estiver vestida e não me tentando", disse eu.

Ela deu de ombros para mim. "Seu funeral."

Eu ri quando ela fechou a porta. Ouvi o chuveiro por alguns minutos enquanto eu me arrumei, o cheiro fresco em mim das atividades desta manhã com Bella. Eu fiz a cama da melhor forma que pude, aproveitando a oportunidade de inalar o cheiro de nós para dentro de mim. Definitivamente não é um cheiro desagradável. Parei o leitor de CD, a música ainda na repetição anterior.

Ela finalmente saiu, enrolada em uma toalha. Eu sentei na beira da cama e vi ela puxar a roupa para o dia.

Quando deixou cair a toalha, tomou cada onça de meu auto-controle para não saltar sobre ela. Eu vi como ela deslizou um par de calcinhas pretas até as pernas apertadas e cremosas e em seguida, puxou um correspondente sutiã preto de seda.

Ahhh, calcinha combinando. Como o pecado, pensei diabolicamente.

Ela puxou uma saia de seu armário e deslizou-a sobre o seu corpo antes de retirar um suéter marfim. Quando isso estava terminado, ela puxou o cabelo dela e colocou em torno de seus ombros.

Este foi um espetáculo para ser visto, isso é certo. Assistindo Bella se vestir era quase tão glorioso como assistir Bella se despir, mesmo se eu preferisse o último do que o primeiro.

Ambas as mostras eram divertidas, mas a último tinha mais promessas. Levava algum lugar melhor, onde isso agora só a levava a ter de sair.

Bella se virou para mim e um leve sorriso deslizou em seu rosto enquanto ela tomou o meu estado completamente esgotado.

"Você está olhando de novo", disse ela.

"Não, apenas curtindo o show," Eu voltei, a minha voz embargada.

"Você estava dizendo algo sobre o trabalho hoje à noite antes?" disse ela, trazendo-me dos meus pensamentos cheios de luxúria, dela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e recentrei a minha atenção em seu rosto.

"Sim, eu realmente estava me perguntando se você gostaria de vir trabalhar comigo esta noite. Se você não se importa de estar em uma cabine de som chata e não fazer nada por horas a fio", propus a ela.

Bella gritou e bateu palmas junto ao saltar levemente no lugar.

Eu ri com a cena. Parecia uma criança pequena a qual tinha acabado de ser dito que iria à loja de doces.

"Edward, eu adoraria ir com você!" ela gritou.

"Você tem certeza? Eu não quero que você perca o seu sono", repliquei, mesmo que eu estivesse excitado por dentro com a idéia dela me acompanhar no trabalho.

"Veja .. isso é uma história engraçada. Eu sei que não estou realmente mostrando isso ultimamente, mas eu realmente não durmo muito. Tenho uma insônia muito ruim", ela disse, e mexeu com a bainha de seu suéter.

Eu estava do outro lado do pequeno quarto em um piscar de olhos e a levei em meus braços. Eu inclinei minha cabeça e coloquei um forte beijo em seus lábios antes de me retirar.

"Não que você precise de um motivo para me beijar, mas o que foi isso?" ela perguntou, um pouco fora do ar.

"Bella, você acabou de dizer a coisa mais incrível", eu sorri.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas se juntando.

"Insônia. Você não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu tive insônia por muitos anos também. Eu só encontrei uma cura agora", disse firmemente.

"Sério?" Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Qual é a cura?"

Eu a puxei novamente contra mim antes de falar.

"Você".

Ela exalou rapidamente, entendendo o que estava dizendo.

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela disse sem fôlego.

"Eu também te amo", eu respondi.

Ela se afastou de mim tão cedo, mas eu sabia o porquê.

"Agora vamos chegar ao trabalho antes de seu autor ficar louco", eu sorri para ela e a golpeei em sua traseira.

"Não quero autores loucos", respondeu Bella, ela possuía uma iluminação acima de seu sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry a demora... mas agora minha beta está de volta Uffs ! Apreciem *-*<em>**

**_Beijinhos_**


	14. Travessuras na Estação de Rádio

**Desclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: <strong>** Travessuras na Estação de Rádio**

(Claude Debussy - Claire De Lune: Primeira música da lista de Edward que tocou na estação

Joss Stone – Fell In Love With A Boy: Bella em sua tentativa de sexo manual)

**BPOV**

Meu dia no trabalho foi uma agonia. Pura agonia.

Cada segundo foi consumido com o pensamento de Edward; cada batida do coração envolto nas imagens de seu rosto. Em cada respiração que tomei eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim.

Eu tentei não respirar por algum tempo, mas isso só me deixou atrapalhada e rapidamente fiquei zonza por falta de oxigênio. Provavelmente não era idéia mais brilhante, matar as células do cérebro quando eu precisava deles para ganhar a vida.

A cada poucos segundos eu verifiquei o meu telefone para ver se ele ligou ou me mandou uma mensagem, mas a única diferença que eu encontrei foram os pequenos números sobre a hora mudando.

Pensei em chamá-lo eu mesma, só para dizer que eu senti saudades, mas depois pensei que era bobagem. Quer dizer, eu o vi esta manhã, e eu ia passar a noite toda com ele novamente. Então, realmente não havia necessidade de interromper o seu dia com a minha lamentações patéticas. Tenho certeza que ele tinha muitas coisas importantes para fazer. Como fazer compras, algo que ele ainda não tinha feito desde que eu estava lá na primeira noite.

Então eu chupei isso e tentei me concentrar no meu trabalho, no entanto, era esforço fútil.

"Bella?" minha chefe disse, cutucando a cabeça em meu escritório.

"Sim?" atirei minha cabeça em surpresa.

"Você não terminou _Busty __Brides_ ainda?", perguntou ela.

"Hum, ainda não. Eu estava um pouco distraída noite passada," eu rangi. Distraída pelo sexo maravilhoso com o deus conhecido como meu namorado. Só o pensamento de Edward enviou uma corrida corada em meu rosto.

"Distraída?", perguntou ela. Uma de suas sobrancelhas subiu em suspeita.

"Namorado novo?" Eu guinchei novamente e desta vez a minha voz era ridiculamente aguda.

"Ooh!" Ela assentiu com a compreensão. Ela riu baixinho e minha vergonha só cresceu mais. "Espero que ele seja bom!"

Quando ela saiu, minha cabeça caiu para a minha mesa e eu a cobri com meus braços. Isto era humilhante. Pelo menos se ela não tivesse me feito dizer _exatamente_ com o que eu estava distraída, e se não fosse ridiculamente óbvia. Eu estava provavelmente expulsando em ondas o "Bella ficou sulcada na noite passada."

Atirei-me de volta ao trabalho a minha frente, acolhendo a distração das atividades da minha noite (e manhã). Mas, aparentemente, minha força de vontade não era tão grande.

Quando meus pensamentos errantes foram de volta para esta manhã, para o que ele fez para mim, minhas bochechas brilharam com o calor e eu sei que todo mundo dentro de um raio de seis blocos podia sentir o aumento da temperatura.

O prazer foi quase esmagador. Não sei por que, mas a sensação de Edward tocando em mim quase que me levou à beira da loucura. Se eu achava que ele era bom em sexo, o inferno, ele foi fantástico, com as mãos.

Provavelmente alguma coisa sobre a música, eu ri de mim. Eu me perguntei se Edward tocava todos os instrumentos. Isso certamente explica a sua destreza manual, isso é certo.

Tão bom quanto ele se sentia, porém, eu não podia ajudar, mas tinha culpa remanescente de que ele não tinha conseguido nada com ele mesmo. Eu estava muito embrulhada no meu próprio clímax para ver sua reação, embora eu vagamente lembre de senti-lo estremecer debaixo de mim.

Eu teria que fazer as pazes com ele de alguma forma, mesmo que eu não tivesse uma única idéia. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais óbvia, a solução se tornou.

O problema era que eu não tinha idéia de como exatamente colocar meu plano em ação. Bem, eu tive uma idéia, mas, além de diagramas e minha imaginação não havia muito para ir adiante.

Eu precisava de ajuda.

E, infelizmente, só havia uma pessoa que pudesse me ajudar.

Alice.

E mais triste ainda, ela tinha algum desfile agendado para hoje à noite, então ela não estaria em casa até muito mais tarde do que eu teria saído com Edward para a estação de rádio. Então eu teria que improvisar uma solução.

Peguei meu celular e fui direto para o pequeno banheiro na cabine das mulheres, meus olhos dardejando em torno de mim enquanto eu fui. Eu provavelmente parecia uma louca fugindo de um crime sobre a exploração de uma loja de conveniência, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu queria alguém ouvindo a minha conversa com ela.

Uma vez que eu cheguei ao banheiro e ele estava vazio, eu tranquei a porta rapidamente, eliminando assim a possibilidade de ser descoberta. Eu só tinha que manter minha voz baixa para que ele não fosse levada para além da porta. Bastante simples, certo?

Colapsei na cadeira pequena no banheiro, eu olhei para o meu celular prata por alguns minutos e eu tentei trabalhar, até ter a coragem de marcar o número de Alice.

Respire, Bella. Isso é normal. Todos os casais fazem isso. Você não está sendo ninfomaníaca, doente pervertida só porque você deseja pagar o seu namorado por despertar suas habilidades encantadoras.

Pelo menos é o que eu dizia a mim mesma.

Finalmente, abri o aparelho e disquei, não querendo esperar mais.

Ele tocou duas vezes antes que ela pegasse.

"Grandiosa deusa de tudo Alice, falando!", ela brincou alegremente.

"Alice!" Eu disse.

"Bella, hey! Fiquei me perguntando quando eu iria ouvir você. Você parecia muito chateada ontem à noite quando você deixou o restaurante. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?" ela se apressou.

"Sim, está tudo bem."

"Então o que posso fazer por você neste dia, tudo bem linda? ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de alegria.

"Hmm, eu tenho uma pergunta para você." Eu perguntei timidamente.

"A cerca de Edward?" ela respondeu rapidamente.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sou Alice. Eu sei tudo", ela riu.

Eu ri com ela. Ela estava certa, ela parecia saber apenas sobre tudo o que havia para saber. Pelo menos nos bits importantes, era o que é.

"Então, sim", eu finalmente disse.

"É sobre sexo?", respondeu ela.

"É tão óbvio assim?" Eu disse, impressionada com seu poder de me decifrar tão rapidamente.

"Você sempre tem o mesmo tom de voz quando você fica com vergonha e se há uma coisa que te constrange mais do que tudo, é definitivamente o sexo. Mas eu pensei que vocês dois estavam adiando as viagens de comboio danado para o município do O* pelo menos por um tempo", ela riu.

_***O:**__ Nas mais variadas fanfics, é um apelido "carinhoso" para orgasmo._

Oh, Deus. Aí vem o corar novamente.

"Poderíamos ter tido um salto para trás no trem na noite passada..." eu parei.

Um grito forte ecoou por todo o meu telefone e eu tive que segurá-la longe do meu ouvido para não ficar permanentemente surda.

"Oh meu Deus! REALMENTE?" Alice cantou.

"Hmmmm, sim", eu murmurei.

"Estou tão feliz por você! Não há nada melhor do que duas pessoas que mostram seu amor um ao outro com as glórias de intimidade física", ela arrulhou.

Fiquei espantada com sua afirmação.

"Nossa, Alice. Isso é uma coisa tão bonita para dizer. E assim muito um-Alice," eu ri.

"O quê? Eu não posso ser poética sobre o sexo de vez em quando?" ela riu.

"Bem, sim. Mas eu esperava que você me mandasse marchar sobre a minha bunda sexy para que pudéssemos procriar como coelhos ou algo assim!"

Ela riu de minhas palavras. "Claro que eu quero que você faça isso, sua boba, mas, obviamente, se você está me chamando há algo mais."

"Ah, sim. Você é muito boa, às vezes, Alice. Sério", eu disse.

"É verdade, mas chegue ao ponto, Swan. Você quer algumas dicas e truques para manter o seu namorado com o tesão satisfeito? É por isso que você me chamou?" ela disse calmamente.

Outra corar voou no meu rosto. Apenas Alice poderia soar como uma saudação do cartão da Hallmark* em um atrevido pornô em apenas 30 segundos.

_***Hallmark Licensing, Inc.**__é uma empresa americana, conhecida por seus cartões festivos, principalmente os para os dias dos namorados._

"Hum, tipo," eu murmurei.

"Sobre o que, você gostaria que fossem suas dicas?"

"Bem, tipo ele fez aquela coisa com suas mãos esta manhã e quero retribuir-lhe o favor", eu admiti com uma mão sobre os olhos.

"Oooh, parece divertido. Importa-se de elaborar?" Ela guinchou.

"Não, não realmente," eu murmurei.

"Nem mesmo um pouquinho? Por favor, Bella?"

Maldição. Ela sabia qual era a minha fraqueza.

"Ok, tudo bem... Ele apalpou-me até eu... chegar ao clímax", eu gaguejei sobre cada palavra, o calor no meu rosto a subir novamente.

Eu estava errada. Isto foi além de humilhante, foi mortificante.

"Muito bom. E como você quer a minha ajuda?" disse ela. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando manter pelo menos um pouco de compostura e eu silenciosamente agradeci aos céus por isso.

"Eu quero recompensá-lo."

"Como exatamente você gostaria de retribuir-lhe? Você vai ter que me dar mais para continuar, do que apenas isso", disse ela.

"Por favor não me faça dizer isso, Alice", eu respondi.

"Beeella, você é uma adulta agora. Você tem um amor, um muito, muito quente namorado, com muito tesão, por quem obviamente você se sente atraída. Não se sinta constrangida por essas coisas. Jasper e eu fazemos isso o tempo todo", ela riu.

Eu me encolhi na memória de todas as coisas que eu tinha visto e ouvido ao longo dos anos.

"Não me lembre..." eu murmurei.

"Bella, você estava dizendo?"

"Tudo bem, Alice, eu quero dar o meu super hot, namorado, super tesão um pouco de trabalhos manuais alucinantes! É isso que você está procurando?" Eu gritei no telefone.

Alice soltou uma risada e se eu pudesse, eu teria rastreado diretamente na parede ao meu lado e morrido. Eu estava mais envergonhada do que qualquer outro único momento em toda minha vida.

"Bem, porque não bastou dizer o que queria fazer para começo de conversa? Teria salvo um grande trabalho", ela riu.

"Apenas me diga o que fazer, Alice."

"Tudo bem, desde que você tenha chegado à montanha, a montanha irá abençoá-la com seu grande conhecimento de todas as coisas do sexo", disse ela. "Ou eu vou lhe dizer o que Jasper gosta quando eu faço isso."

Eu gemi. Não é a imagem que queria mais uma vez.

"Basta deixar qualquer menção de Jasper fora disto, você vai? Eu já estou prestes a revisitar o meu almoço. Eu não preciso de mais imagens mentais de coisas que vocês dois estão fazendo, explícitos na minha cabeça", eu disse.

"Tudo bem. Ok, aqui está o que eu faria..." ela começou.

Quando ela terminou me dando os seus conselhos e algumas dicas, eu disse adeus a ela e ela me desejou "muitas atividades felizes". Sério? Será que ela não tem vergonha? Não havia pessoas à sua volta em seu trabalho, ouvindo cada palavra que ela disse?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Alice será Alice, isso é certo.

Eu lavei as minhas mãos antes de sair do banheiro, sentindo-me suja de repente.

Assim que eu virei a fechadura da porta, ouvi um murmúrio fora dela e parei. Oh, Deus. E se alguém me ouviu? Eu mantive a minha voz suave o suficiente?

Porra. Eu não tinha.

Isso ia ser ruim.

Eu puxei a porta, abrindo-a timidamente

Eu estava errada quando eu disse que seria ruim. Foi muito pior do que ruim.

Convicta o bastante de que havia uma multidão em bom tamanho dos meus colegas de trabalho ali, eu nem mesma tentei disfarçar o fato de que eles tinham estado espionando a minha conversa ao telefone.

Instantaneamente o meu corpo inteiro ficou em um vermelho escarlate profundo e eu quase desmaiei com a humilhação.

"Droga, Bella. Eu tipo desejo que eu fosse seu namorado agora," um dos meus colegas do sexo masculino disse rapidamente.

Sem pensar eu brinquei: "Bem, desculpe _Tyler_. Edward é todo o homem que eu preciso. Ele pode me fazer passar toda a noite, se eu quiser."

Eu corri para longe da cena do meu constrangimento absoluto, nem mesmo parando para olhar ou afrouxar minhas mandíbulas no despertar.

Quando eu estava em segurança dentro do meu escritório, eu bati a porta e fechei as persianas, efetivamente me escondendo dos meus colegas de trabalho para o resto do dia. Não há necessidade de continuar a me envergonhar.

Eu consegui com sucesso me esconder até que todos tivessem saído para o dia e eu não tivesse que enfrentar qualquer um deles no meu caminho.

Eu gemi. Eu seria sempre conhecida como "Bella, a que pediu conselhos sobre sexo no banheiro pelo telefone" a partir de agora, provavelmente.

Mas pelo menos foram conselhos de sexo com Edward. Esse pensamento, pelo menos, fez a humilhação que eu tinha sofrido hoje tolerável.

Quando finalmente consegui voltar para o meu apartamento, eu andava, inquieta e para frente e para trás no corredor e mal consegui comer o jantar. Eu estava nervosa além da crença. Eu nunca tinha feito nada como o que eu planejei, nem sequer perto.

Eu seria boa nisso? Será que Edward vai pensar que eu sou algum tipo de prostituta? E se eu fosse terrível e ele não me quisesse mais?

Meu queixo tremia só de pensar e eu tentei empurrar os medos para baixo tanto quanto conseguia.

Bella, você pode fazer isso, pensei. Basta pensar em como Edward fez você se sentir bem e o quanto você quer que ele se sinta bem. Isso é tudo o que é preciso.

Eu quase pulei no teto quando a campainha tocou. Corri para a porta e gritei um rápido "eu vou descer!" para ela antes de pegar minha bolsa e fazer uma corrida até o elevador.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Edward estava ali, encostado numa parede de mármore, em toda sua linda glória. Sério, minha mente simplesmente não podia se lembrar dele adequadamente, ou como ele parecia. Havia muitas coisas sobre ele a tomar, muitos detalhes surpreendentes que sobrecarregavam os meus sentidos.

Fui até ele, tentando fazer o meu melhor balanço sedutor de quadril, mas, provavelmente, parecendo como se eu tivesse quebrado os joelhos.

"Ei, senhor", eu disse brilhantemente.

Edward riu levemente para mim.

"O quê?" Eu bufei e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

"Você causa um tumulto, às vezes," ele riu.

"Eu só estava tentando ser sexy, isso é tudo", eu disse com raiva.

"Bella, você não tem que _tentar_ ser sexy. Você é muito sexy no seu próprio corpo", disse ele e correu os dedos ao longo do meu queixo.

Imediatamente toda a raiva que eu tinha derreteu e tudo o que restou foi o fogo do seu toque.

"Você só gosta de mim porque eu sou boa na cama", eu disse e coloquei minha língua para ele.

Edward riu novamente e levou sua cabeça para baixo perto do meu ouvido.

"Você é incrível na cama", disse ele, enfatizando a palavra 'incrível'.

Eu congelei no meu lugar e rolei em um arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Edward riu e pegou a minha mão, puxando-me para a rua.

"Merda, você é bom", eu finalmente estalei depois de alguns minutos.

"Eh, _isso é_ porque você me ama, eu estou bem com isso", ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu para mim.

Depois de uma curta caminhada, nós finalmente chagamos a um prédio que tinha uma placa proclamando que era a "FM K89.7".

Entramos e Edward parou para me apresentar a um guarda de segurança corpulento já de idade, chamado Gus.

"Ela está comigo esta noite, Gus", disse ele, seus olhos se iluminando.

"Edward, eu nunca vou deixar de tentar entender como um homem pode ter tanta sorte. Mas o inferno, garoto, você tem alguém muito bonita aí", disse ele, e assobiou.

Corei outra vez e abaixei minha cabeça contra o ombro de Edward. Ele balançou seu braço em volta de mim e riu levemente.

"Ela é certamente, não é?" ele respondeu, sorrindo como um menino.

Subimos o elevador, encontrando o nosso caminho até o quarto andar. As portas se abriram e uma mulher, loira morango sentou-se na nossa frente na mesa da recepcionista.

"Edward!" ela exclamou e voou para fora da mesa em direção a Edward.

Ela colocou o braço em torno dele e apertou seus seios em seu peito. Ela puxou-o levemente e sua mão escorregou da minha. Ela girou ao redor e vi Edward torcer a face com um olhar tanto de nojo e surpresa.

Isso finalmente parou imediatamente quando, Edward a empurrou dele e pegou minha mão com força novamente.

Fazendo meu primeiro bom olhar para a mulher, eu imediatamente não gostei do que vi. Seu cabelo louro morango era obviamente mais processado no estilo de dentro de uma polegada de sua própria vida. Ela estava com delineador grosso e preto e batom vermelho sangue. A blusa que ela usava tinha um cruzamento muito baixo na frente e seus seios estavam quase derramando sobre a borda. Ela estava com um par de calças coladas na pele que mostrou quase todas as curvas do seu corpo.

Eu não gostava dela nem um pouco, uma vez e ela disse apenas uma palavra: o nome de Edward.

O jeito que ela olhou para ele era óbvio para mim. Ela tinha alguma coisa por ele, algo mau.

"Edward! Eu estou tão feliz de te ver! Você saiu por muito tempo e eu estava realmente começando a sentir sua falta!" exclamou.

"Tanya, foi só uma semana. E eu estava aqui há poucos dias atrás de qualquer maneira para preencher uma vaga ou não se lembra?" Edward disse, desconfortável.

"Sim, mas você não estava aqui quando _eu_ estava aqui", ela disse sedutoramente.

Awww inferno, não. Esta não estava acontecendo.

Eu tossi levemente e Edward parecia lembrar que eu estava lá.

"Tanya, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar a minha namorada, Bella", ele disse e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

Tanya, finalmente, pareceu reconhecer a minha existência e me olhou. Isso quer dizer que ela me olhou dos pés à cabeça. Ela finalmente concordou secamente, aparentemente satisfeita com o que viu. Provavelmente eu não era nenhum tipo de concorrência com ela. Mal ela sabia.

"Encantada", disse ela, seu tom em curta duração.

Só então um homem alto, loiro caminhou em torno do canto para nós. Eu esperava que ele estivesse lá para nos salvar desta Tanya horrenda.

"Ei, Edward. Teve boas férias? Bem, desculpe-me se eu tive que interrompê-la, mas você sabe como é", disse ele.

"Não tem problema, James," Edward disse a ele. "Esta é Bella, minha namorada."

James virou para mim e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eles imediatamente reduziram de novo e mudei de lugar. Algo sobre o seu olhar me deixou desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e disse: "Bella, que nome lindo."

James pegou minha mão e levou-o aos lábios, dando um beijo suave no topo da minha mão. Seus lábios pareciam queimar-me e eu rapidamente retirei a minha mão.

"Aaaah, uma atrevida você tem aqui", disse ele maliciosamente.

"James", Edward avisou.

"Oh, Edward. Isso me lembra. Falei com os meus amigos da UCLA. "Eles disseram que ficariam felizes por ter você indo ensinar-lhes composição no mini-seminário", disse James a Edward.

Edward acenou para ele, dizendo: "Eu vou dar-lhes uma resposta."

Edward me puxou e continuamos pelo corredor, provavelmente em direção ao estúdio.

Ele abriu a porta com um sinal apagado na parede ao lado dele que dizia: "On-Air". Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de nós, ele me trouxe para perto dele e trouxe seus lábios para baixo em cima dos meus.

Quando Edward finalmente me empurrou para trás, eu estava ofegante e com um pouco de luz.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu finalmente disse.

"Eu não gosto da maneira como James estava olhando para você. Como se fosse alguma coisa para comer", ele rosnou levemente.

"Bem, eu não gosto da maneira que Tanya estava esfregando seus seios provavelmente falsos em todo o seu peito também. Então, eu acho que estamos na mesma, hein?" Eu ri.

Edward revirou os olhos em mim. "Tanya é um pouco... para cima."

"Um pouco, homem? Eu vi prostitutas com menos maquiagem", disse.

"Sério, Bella. Realmente," ele repreendeu.

"Bem, você vai me mostrar esse lugar ou o quê?" Eu respondi.

Edward me virou e eu tenho uma boa olhada em todas as coisas no quarto. Havia torres de diferentes equipamentos e alavancas e botões em toda parte. A mesa era uma forma de L grande e na dobra do L foi um microfone grande em um braço estendido. Além da mesa havia uma grande parede de vidro escuro que eu mal podia ver através dele.

"Aqui é onde eu sento," Edward apontou para a cadeira em frente ao microfone. "E lá além do vidro é onde o produtor e engenheiro se sentam. Eles estão lá para que eles não interfiram com o microfone. Ou ruídos do lado de fora."

Como se estivesse em desvantagem, eu fiz uma olhada nas poucas pessoas na sala do outro lado do vidro, sendo um deles James. Eu vi os olhos de Edward zerarem sobre ele e puxei sua mão para voltar a sua atenção de volta para mim.

"Desculpe", ele pediu desculpas, seus olhos tenros.

"Está tudo bem. Eu meio que gosto realmente," eu respondi.

"Bom".

"Então, onde posso me sentar e não estar no caminho?" Perguntei-lhe.

Edward caminhou até uma cadeira que estava colocada no fundo da sala e a colocou próxima direção de sua própria cadeira.

"Eu quero que você se sente bem aqui ao meu lado", afirmou. "Onde eu posso ver você."

Ah, ele estava fazendo isso muito fácil para mim. Engoli em seco e disse fracamente, "Ok".

Uma voz de homem flutuava no ar.

"Edward, você entra em 5. Temos o conjunto especial que você pediu já a disposição, carregado. Basta fazer a coisa, como sempre", disse.

"É Steve, o produtor," Edward explicou.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e obriguei-me a fazer a pergunta para a qual eu precisava desesperadamente de uma resposta.

"Um, Edward? Então eu queria saber... isto é acústico?" Eu meditei, brincando com a barra da minha camisa.

"Sim, por que você pergunta?" ele disse, suas sobrancelhas se juntando.

"Sem nenhuma razão. Apenas para saber", respondi. "Podem nos ouvir na outra sala?"

"Só quando esse pequeno botão vermelho não é pressionado," ele respondeu e fez sinal para um dos muitos consoles.

"Edward, entrando em 3", a voz de Steve disse novamente.

Edward me puxou para a cadeira e sentou-me na minha antes de tomar seu assento. Ele ajustou o microfone para que ele estava bem na frente dele. Ele virou um monte de botões e capotou alguns interruptores antes de voltar para mim.

"Você está pronta?" ele perguntou, sua voz suave e calma.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu estava realmente pronta para por em prática o meu plano?

De qualquer maneira, eu tinha que estar. Era agora ou nunca.

Engoli em seco novamente.

"On em 3... 2... 1," a voz de Steve flutuou novamente.

Um sinal de néon "Live" iluminou por trás do vidro e eu prendi a respiração, não querendo interferir com a transmissão ainda.

Edward mudou sua boca para o microfone.

"Aqui é Edward Cullen, seu entusiasta de música clássica favorito, aqui no K89.7 FM. Voltei das minhas férias, melhor do que nunca. Hoje temos um conjunto especial de músicas para você. Você pode conhecê-lo, você não pode , mas de qualquer forma ele é um dos grandes nomes verdadeiramente. O compositor em destaque desta noite será Claude Debussy. Com isto eu vou começar logo com as música de hoje. Desfrute", Edward disse suavemente.

Meus olhos brilharam com a menção de Debussy. Ele é um dos meus preferidos, algo que minha mãe Renée usava para jogar o tempo todo.

Edward apertou alguns botões e a música familiar começou a tocar. O sinal de néon "Live" saiu, indicando que era seguro para mim a exalar.

Edward se virou para mim e sorriu.

"Como você sabia?" Eu perguntei, minha voz abafada.

"Eu não conseguia dormir à noite, então eu olhei a sua coleção de música", respondeu ele.

"Vejo que você gosta?" Eu perguntei, ainda espantada com ele.

Edward ondulou em tudo a sua volta, indicando a música que tocava hoje.

"Esta é a minha favorita", disse ele e sorriu.

"Claire de Lune", eu sussurrei.

"Claire de Lune", ele repetiu.

Eu agarrei sua mão e apertei. "É o meu favorito também."

Ele sorriu para mim e moveu-se para me beijar. Seus lábios eram macios contra os meus, mas como sempre mantinham essa mesma paixão.

"Estou tão feliz de ouvir isso", disse ele depois de sua retirada.

A noite continuou em grande forma no mesmo. Algumas músicas seriam tocadas, Edward mencionaria o nome delas e, em seguida, lançaria mais músicas. Eu sentei na minha cadeira o tempo todo, maravilhada com a facilidade com que Edward mantinha-se, ao fazer isto. Era quase uma segunda natureza para ele. Se ele estava nervoso sobre estar ao vivo na rádio, ele não mostrava em tudo.

Finalmente, por volta da meia-noite, pensei que provavelmente era hora de começar o meu plano.

As borboletas, nervosas, vinham crescendo durante toda a noite e tentei empurrá-las para baixo. Os nervos foram a última coisa que eu precisava agora. Pensei em Tanya e como ela tinha feito uma jogada em Edward na minha frente. Seu desprezo desdenhoso encheu minha cabeça e meus nervos foram substituídos com coragem súbita.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito agressiva, mas foi nesse momento que eu queria bater nela. Eu queria reivindicar Edward como o meu, para mostrar a ela que ela não tinha nenhuma chance com ele agora que ele estava comigo.

Edward criou um outro conjunto de música e eu imaginei que seriam cerca de 20 minutos, aproximadamente, a mesma quantidade de tempo que todos os seus outros conjuntos que tocaram até agora.

Eu angulei a minha cadeira para que eu pudesse enfrentar o seu lado retirei o pé no meu sapato. Com sinal de "Live" desligado eu fiz a minha jogada.

Enfiei o pé sob a bainha inferior das calças de Edward e imediatamente senti o calor de sua pele. Edward se virou para olhar para mim, uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"Bella", disse ele.

Mudei o meu pé mais alto do lado de dentro da calça até que eu estava ao redor de sua panturrilha. Eu massageava sua perna com o pé, mandando arrepios através do meu próprio corpo.

Eu abro minhas pernas e começou a empurrar a saia com as mãos até minhas coxas estando meio exposta.

"Bella?" Edward disse, sua voz ligeiramente rachada.

Eu sorri para ele. "Edward".

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada". Eu mantive meu tom leve, tentando jogá-lo fora.

Ok, o que fez Alice disse que fazer a seguir? Pense, Bella. Pense.

Ah, sim. A coisa com as calças.

Retirei meu pé de dentro de sua calça e me inclinei na cadeira giratória de Edward para a minha própria.

Comecei a trilha com o pé até estar fora das calças para minha meta, de forma lenta e certificando-me de provocá-lo. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens moendo-se em sua cabeça.

"Bella?" ele disse, sua voz mais alto que o normal. Eu não respondi.

Cheguei minhas mãos debaixo da minha saia e envolvi meus dedos ao redor do elástico da calcinha preta. Os olhos de Edward foram instruídos até minhas mãos e parecia que ele ia estourar sua cabeça.

Ele rapidamente estendeu a mão e a envolveu em volta do meu pulso, fazendo-me parar o que eu estava fazendo.

"Bella? Que diabos você está fazendo?" ele sussurrou para mim.

"Nada". Eu disse, ainda tentando soar calma, apesar do meu estômago vibrar.

"Não parece nada! Há pessoas nos assistindo!" suplicou ele.

Fiz um gesto para as pilhas de equipamento e o encosto alto da mesa. "Eles não podem ver debaixo da mesa."

Edward abriu e fechou a boca e soltou meus pulsos. Ele estava me dando permissão para continuar aparentemente.

Bom, porque é exatamente isso que eu ia fazer, com permissão ou não.

Eu lentamente deslizei minha calcinha em minhas coxas, meus quadris movendo-se um pouco. Movi a perna que estava massageando Edward um pouco mais e Edward começou a ficar um pouco ofegante.

Inferno, eu comecei um pouco ofegante.

O barulho parecia virar algo no cérebro de Edward e ele rapidamente se virou e apertou o botão vermelho que ele tinha apontado anteriormente com alguma força. Ele se virou para mim e ele tinha um sorriso de milhas de largura em seu rosto.

"Pensei que você iria querer um pouco de privacidade", disse ele.

"De fato".

Mudei meu pé um pouco mais acima da coxa de Edward e massageei, no ponto onde estava certa sobre protuberância crescendo agora entre as pernas. Deus, ele já estava duro. Mordi o lábio para não gemer, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria me ouvir.

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam e sua mandíbula se apertou. Parecia que ele estava tendo um tempo difícil para manter qualquer auto-controle que ele tinha no momento.

Minha roupa estava em meus joelhos e eu empurrei minha perna livre através delas. Isso deixou minha perna ainda mais ocupada. Inclinei-me e empurrou minha calcinha para baixo na perna em direção a virilha de Edward.

Ele gemia baixinho enquanto meus dedos pastavam sua coxa através de suas calças.

Eu sorri com o barulho. Gostei de ouvir o efeito que eu poderia ter sobre ele.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu tornozelo, eu deixei meu esfregar as mãos sobre a sua protuberância apenas levemente e Edward gemeu de novo, desta vez um pouco mais alto.

Enfiei a roupa por cima do meu pé e mão e Edward subiu para tomar posse da seda preta. Ele levou a mão de volta para onde estava antes, agarrando o assento de sua cadeira.

Como eu já estava muito perto de meu destino, eu percebi que eu não poderia deixar minha provocação ir muito mais longe. Minha própria paciência estava começando a desgastar-se incrivelmente e eu sabia que não seria capaz de aguentar muito mais tempo antes de eu ter de tocá-lo.

Meus dedos tatearam em torno de sua calça e finalmente encontrei o zíper. Puxei-o para baixo lentamente, com a intenção de provocá-lo um pouco mais.

Para o meu prazer extremo, descobri que hoje, Edward tinha optado por não usar cueca e em vez de ir contra os comandos. Eu sorri para esta súbita mudança de eventos. A sorte parecia estar comigo hoje.

Quando o zíper foi totalmente para baixo, Edward saltou dos confins de sua calça e ficou orgulhoso e pronto para mim.

Fiquei espantada com o que vi. Eu sabia que ele era grande a partir da maneira como ele preencheu-me, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar espantada. Eu não tinha visto de perto esta parte dele antes e eu definitivamente estavade olhar para ele. Tanto quanto vocês iriam, ele era perfeito. Ou pelo menos tão perfeito como eu pensava que poderia ser, já não que eu tinha muita experiência na área de qualquer maneira.

Minhas mãos ansiavam por tocá-lo e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, além de ir para esse desejo. Eu envolvi meus dedos em torno dele e imediatamente ele ficou tenso sob o meu toque.

"Oh, Deus. Bella", ele resmungou.

Olhei para cima e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e ele estava respirando bruscamente pelo nariz.

Se eu estivesse usando calcinha eu teria estado constrangida a tal ponto. Eu teria encharcado certamente através dela e aí então... Como era provável, eu estaria deixando uma mancha molhada na cadeira ou, pelo menos na minha saia.

Eu não me importava embora.

Comecei a mexer as mãos para cima e para baixo em Edward, e ele exalava forte.

Meu ritmo cada vez mais rápido, pouco a pouco e eu diria Edward estava se esforçando para manter o controle sobre si mesmo.

Meu nome caiu de boca novamente, desta vez muito mais alto do que antes. Continuei meus movimentos.

O envolvimento das mãos de Edward em volta das minhas, rapidamente me tirou do transe causado pela sensação dele.

Eu olhei para ele e seus olhos estavam presos em mim.

"Bella, você realmente precisa parar", disse ele com voz rouca.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Parar? Ele queria que eu parasse? Eu realmente estava fazendo isso tão ruim assim? O poço de meu estômago caiu e todos os meus nervos de antes me atingiram como uma tonelada de tijolos.

"Parar"? Sussurrei.

"S-Steve apenas disse que eu tenho que ir ao vivo em um minuto e meio", disse ele, com a voz embargada, uma vez mais.

Eu puxei minha mão fora dele, embora ele ainda estava de pé, em frente a mim. Eu sentei na minha cadeira.

"Me desculpe, Bella. É só que se eu tivesse que entrar ao vivo com você fazendo isso, eu não acho que eu teria sido capaz de manter a compostura. Eu provavelmente seria demitido se alguém entender isto", disse ele enquanto que rapidamente puxou-se para trás em suas calças, fazendo um pouco de careta quando ele puxou o zíper de volta.

Minha cabeça caiu para frente em meu peito. Eu não queria olhar para ele. Eu estava muito envergonhada que eu tinha conseguido me empolgar e esquecer tudo sobre o seu trabalho. Aqui tudo o que eu queria fazer era retribuir-lhe o que ele fez para mim esta manhã e tudo o que eu fiz foi remexer tudo.

A mão de Edward agarrou meu queixo e empurrou meu rosto. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus e eu não podia desviar o olhar.

"Bella, eu sinto muito por ter que fazer isso para você. Acredite em mim quando digo que foi singularmente a coisa mais incrível que eu já senti", disse ele com força.

"Sério?" Eu sussurrei, sem confiar na minha própria voz.

Edward trouxe seus lábios perto dos meus, beijando-me rapidamente. Ele murmurou contra os meus lábios, "Verdade".

"Edward, entrando em 3... 2... 1," a voz de Steve flutuava sobre o sistema de som, trazendo-nos de nosso próprio mundinho.

Edward retirou a cabeça rapidamente e falou ao microfone.

"Esse foi outro grande conjunto dos clássicos de Debussy. Agora é 00:30 e vamos fazer uma pausa para ouvir os nossos patrocinadores", disse ele.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir quando notei que a voz dele era mais grossa do que normalmente era.

Talvez eu tivesse algum efeito sobre ele depois de tudo. Talvez eu não tivesse sido tão ruim depois de tudo isso.

Talvez da próxima vez, eu pudesse terminar o que comecei.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro as noticias boas... meu niver de 20 anos foi essa semana dia quatorze *-*<strong>

**Depois... Eu sei que é chato estupular reviews, todo mundo fala disso e bla bla bla...**

**Mas ... ela está em 41 favoritos, 34 alertas, fora aqueles leitores que não tem conta e que por isso não estão nas estátisticas e eu não recebo nem 10 reviews por capítulo ?**

Então a cada 10, sai um novo ! Beijinhos e apreciem...


	15. Lições da História

**Capítulo 14: Lições da História**

(The Corrs – Hurt Before: Alice fala para Edward sobre Jake

Paramore – We Are Broken: Abraço de Edward e Bella, depois que ele sabe mais sobre Jacob)

**EPOV**

Deus, por que eu a parei?

Acredite, eu queria que ela continuasse, até concluir. Mas algo em mim me disse que não era apropriado fazê-lo. O último resquício da minha sanidade e minha decência. Eu não sabia muito sobre o que todo mundo na sala do produtor viu ou ouviu.

Eu disse à Bella que eu poderia ter sido demitido se a fonte do meu estado perturbado fosse descoberto, mas na realidade havia pouca chance de isso acontecer. Estando tanto tempo no negócio de rádio, quanto eu tinha, eu tinha ouvido algumas histórias completamente selvagens. As coisas que algumas pessoas fazem e ao mesmo tempo estão no ar só para ver se eles podem fugir com isso. A acrobacia de Bella não era tão ruim, em comparação.

Mesmo assim, notei que minha voz guinchou o resto da transmissão, em umas dolorosas duas horas adicionais. Bella ficou sentada na cadeira ao meu lado, e acabou empurrando a saia para baixo. Tanto quanto eu gostei do ponto de vista, a vista era muito perturbadora. E não havia muito que me impedisse de saltar sobre o seu direito nessa cabine à prova de som ou não, se ela continuasse a sentar lá, se espalhando e esperando por mim.

Bella evitou o contato visual comigo por mais 30 minutos depois que eu a parei, e a cada segundo que passava minha ansiedade foi crescendo. O que poderia ser executado através de sua mente? Eu disse-lhe como me senti incrível, o quanto eu amava ela. Tinha que haver algo mais. Constrangimento provavelmente, mas ela estava tão confiante em seus movimentos que eu temia que o constrangimento era apenas parte do problema.

O que me lembra: em que lugar do mundo fez Bella aprendeu a fazer isso? Ela parecia tão inocente. Será que ela realmente fez isso antes? E se ela não tivesse, como o inferno que ela estava tão boa no que fez?

Eu tive de passar em minha cadeira desconfortável por algum tempo, meu tesão ainda surpreendentemente forte. Quando retrocedi lentamente deixando apenas uma pulsação monótona, eu era capaz de me concentrar no meu ambiente de forma muito mais fácil.

"Aqui é Edward Cullen, seu entusiasta favorito de música clássica, encorajando-o a juntar-se a mim, amanhã à noite aqui no K89.7 FM, a sua fonte para o melhor da música clássica," eu disse, finalmente, assinando a saída para a noite.

Eu empurrei o microfone longe e virei a minha cadeira para Bella. Ela se inclinou em minha orelha e senti sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, quase revertendo todos os meus esforços para acalmar.

"Edward, eu posso ter de volta minha calcinha?" ela sussurrou.

"O quê?" Eu disse, confuso.

"Minha calcinha. Você ainda a tem", ela respondeu.

Ah, sim, sua calcinha. Olhei para onde eu a empurrei quando ela finalmente a retirou. Eu rapidamente a empurrei em meu bolso da calça antes que ela pudesse estender a mão e agarrá-la.

"Não tão rápido. Eu estou mantendo essas", disse eu.

"Edward!" exclamou e golpeou o meu ombro suavemente.

Eu ri. "O quê? Eu sou um cara. Tenho que ter algo para me lembrar de você quando você está no trabalho o dia todo, não é?" Eu pisquei para ela. As bochechas de Bella coraram em um rosa adorável.

"Você não gostaria? Você não?" Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Fingi fechar um zíper em meus lábios e depois sorri maliciosamente para ela.

"Bem, eu acho que devemos ir. O cara que vem depois de mim vai chegar em breve e ele é muito mimado enquanto seu gosto no seu estúdio de criação", afirmei.

Nós fizemos nossa maneira fora do estúdio e Bella pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, depois que eu apontei em sua direção. Quando ela estava fora de vista, eu rapidamente cai na sala do produtor para ver Steve e ajustar os controles.

"Ei, Steve?" Eu perguntei. Steve olhou para cima das placas e se virou para mim.

"Sim, Edward?" ele respondeu.

"Hum, então eu tenho uma pergunta para você", eu disse e correu a mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Atire".

"Então, uh, você, uh, ouvi nada durante a, uh, o programa?" Gaguejei.

"É nada além de um punhado de alguns comentários antes de você apertar o botão de silêncio?" ele questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ah, merda. Nós tínhamos sido pegos.

Pela minha expressão a minha resposta deve ter sido evidente. Steve começou a rir antes de falar.

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Tudo o que você disse entre vocês dois não foi tão ruim, apesar de eu ter assumido o que estava acontecendo. E antes que você saia nas colmeias do constrangimento, todo mundo saiu um pouco antes de isto começar, então somente eu ouvi. Eu não vou se quer dedá-lo, amigo. Eu vi muito pior nos meus anos", ele riu.

Alívio tomou conta de mim.

"Obrigado, Steve," eu disse rapidamente.

"E mesmo que eu provavelmente teria gostado do show, eu não vi nada."

"Isso é um alívio."

"Não tem problema, Edward. Agora volte lá para aquela menina bonita antes de James lançar-se sobre ela. Você deve ter ouvido algumas das coisas que ele estava dizendo quando você não podia ouvir. Cara, ele é uma peça trabalhosa, às vezes", disse.

Meus olhos se estreitaram com a menção de James. Eu sabia que ele tinha uma reputação de ser um pouco mulherengo, passando por mulheres e as jogando na calçada, antes mesmo de terem sua incidência.

Meus instintos de proteção vieram e eu sabia que nunca iria deixar James perto de Bella nesse sentido. Ela era muito especial para mim.

"Obrigado pelo conselho, Steve," eu disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Bella estava de volta do banheiro e rapidamente deixou a estação antes que James pudesse conhecer a sua presença novamente.

Caminhamos bruscamente de volta ao apartamento de Bella, o vento frio girando em torno de nós e rodando o cabelo de Bella na brisa. Ele enrolava seu rosto e ela frequentemente o empurrava para trás, revelando um sorriso no rosto de cada vez. Ela estava tão linda assim, tão despreocupada. Quase pueril.

Eu andei com Bella até seu apartamento para ter certeza que ela chegou em casa com segurança e movi-me para sair, mas Bella me interrompeu, puxando meu braço.

"Você não quer ficar?" ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados. "Eu poderia terminar o que comecei mais cedo." Ela tentou usar sua melhor voz sedutora e deu certo. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta com o som.

"Hum, eu não me importaria de ficar", eu disse, minha voz embargada novamente.

"O que, Edward Cullen... eu consegui fazê-lo quebrar duas vezes esta noite", ela riu. O som era magnífico para os meus ouvidos. Eu não poderia imaginar anjos celestiais fazendo este som.

"Não é realmente tão difícil", disse eu, tentando controlar a minha voz.

"Eu sei, mas ainda é muito divertido de se ouvir."

Ela me puxou para seu quarto, a porta do corredor de Alice estava fechada. Eu notei um par de sapatos de homem por acaso jogados no chão, perto do sofá e imaginei que Jasper estava ficando mais para a noite.

Uma vez que Bella tinha fechado a porta, ela escapuliu em seu caminho ao longo de sua cama, e arrastou-se, mexendo um dedo para me juntar a ela.

A visão dela, convidando-me para a cama, era tão atraente. Eu não poderia negar este poder sobre mim. Mas o nosso acordo para ficar e conhecer uns ao outro ainda estava fresco na minha mente. Tinha sido difícil tentar não tomá-la a cada momento durante o nosso hiato, mas eu ainda estava me sentindo como se estivéssemos indo rápido demais novamente.

Eu queria fazer isso direito. fazer amor como na noite passada e isto era um produto do nosso amor, não da nossa luxúria. Esta manhã eu tinha dado prazer a ela apenas porque ela era tão malditamente sedutora por toda a noite, mas agora eu queria algo mais.

Eu não queria apenas sexo, queria intimidade. Eu queria ficar com Bella e ouvir a pulsação dela enquanto ela dormia. Eu queria sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto eu a amava e sentir a resposta do corpo dela em minha presença.

A luxúria teria de esperar pelo amor.

Eu lentamente caminhei até ela e fiquei entre as pernas de sua propagação. Eu tomei seu rosto em concha em uma das mãos e inclinei a cabeça para beijá-la. Ela pareceu derreter sob o meu toque e eu sabia que ela estava segurando alguma coisa o dia todo.

"Edward", ela suspirou em meus lábios.

Recuei e seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Bella, você sabe que eu te amo, né?" Eu disse.

Ela abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente, com uma expressão cautelosa em seu rosto.

"Hoje, podemos apenas deitar juntos? Eu amo estar com você, e eu quero saborear esta noite. Seu corpo chama por mim, mas agora é a sua alma que eu quero experimentar", eu disse.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu vi lágrimas preenchê-los.

"Você não gosta? Você não quer que eu termine?" ela gaguejou.

Trouxe a minha outra mão e realizei em sua outra face com firmeza.

"Bella, amor. As coisas que você é capaz de me fazer sentir são indescritíveis. Nunca me senti tão incrível como quando eu estou com você. Entre seu corpo e sua mente, você me mantém constantemente surpreso, isso é certo. Talvez algum dia, você pode fazer isso por mim novamente, mas hoje a noite vamos deixar o negócio selvagem, ok? " Eu perguntei.

Bella bufou de leve e um sorriso voou em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber com a fonte de seu humor.

"Alice disse que deveríamos ter "sexo selvagem e apaixonantemente quente", ela riu.

"Oh, Alice. Ela é uma peça, não é?" Eu brinquei com ela.

"Sim, ela é minha deusa do sexo," Bella admitiu.

Outra peça do quebra-cabeça escorregou no lugar e eu tive que perguntar.

"Assim é como, como você aprendeu está coisa incrível com as mãos e os pés?" Eu cutucou.

Bella corou rosa e abaixou a cabeça. "Sim", ela murmurou.

Eu ri e disse: "Me lembre de achar para ela um bom presente de Natal".

Bella sorriu para mim e deslizou para fora da cama, em direção a sua penteadeira. Ela abriu uma gaveta e retirou um par de calças de dormir e uma t-shirt. Ela caminhou rapidamente para o seu banheiro e fechou a porta para se trocar.

Eu, discretamente, tirei minha camisa e sapatos e me arrastei entre os lençóis. A porta do banheiro abriu e Bella saiu, olhando muito mais confortável. Eu segurei meus braços abertos para ela se juntar a mim e ela se arrastou até a cama antes de deslizar entre os lençóis.

Bella virou-se em meus braços e olhou para mim.

"Agora, lembre-se. Nenhum negócio selvagem, senhor!" ela brincou e balançou um dedo em mim.

"Será que nem podemos sonhar com isso", eu disse.

Ela se virou de novo e levantei o braço para envolver em torno de sua cintura. Eu me conformei confortavelmente lá e a puxei com mais força contra meu peito. Ela suspirou levemente e senti seu corpo relaxar em mim.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça no seu cabelo castanho e suave e inalei o cheiro de morangos profundamente.

A última coisa que me lembro foi Bella sussurrando que ela me ama, antes de eu derivar fora para dormir, minha insônia me dando uma trégua por esta noite.

Quando acordei pela manhã, Bella se foi da cama e ouvi o chuveiro correndo no banheiro.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha até que ela saísse, e eu rapidamente coloquei minha camisa sobre a cabeça e encontrei meu caminho para a cozinha.

Alice estava sentada à mesa, saboreando uma xícara de café e lendo uma revista. Puxei uma cadeira do outro lado da pequena mesa redonda dela e me sentei. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Ei, Edward. Vejo que você ficou durante a noite passada. Como foi o trabalho?" ela cantarolou alegremente.

"Agradável, muito agradável".

"_Agradável?"_ Ela disse, e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que Bella pediu-lhe ajuda. Obrigado por isso", eu disse rapidamente, o meu próprio embaraço subindo.

Alice riu e disse: "A qualquer momento, Edward."

"Eu estava tentando saber se você poderia responder a uma pergunta para mim sobre a Bella," eu disse.

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Você é amiga da Bella há um longo tempo, certo?"

"Praticamente toda a nossa vida. Ela se mudou para Forks, quando ela era pequena a partir de Phoenix e achei que ela era tão diferente das outras garotas. Ela era real e honesta", respondeu ela.

"Então, isso leva-me a minha verdadeira pergunta. O que você sabe sobre um Jacob?" Eu perguntei.

Alice congelou em sua cadeira, a xícara de café, realizada em pleno ar. Sua boca se abriu um pouco e ela olhou para mim.

"Como você sabe sobre Jacob?" ela perguntou.

"Você respondeu à minha primeira pergunta," eu disse com firmeza e apertei as mãos na minha frente na mesa.

"Bem, Jacob é uma história complicada. Eu só sei o que Bella me falou e o que eu consegui encontrar eu mesma através de outras fontes, mas eu realmente quero saber por que você está perguntando sobre ele."

"Você sabe como Bella estava chorando no restaurante na noite retrasada?"

Alice balançou a cabeça e definiu o seu copo de café sobre a mesa.

"Bem, Bella se encontrou com ele ao voltar do banheiro e quando fui procurá-la, os descobri", eu respondi.

A mão de Alice subiu para a boca de surpresa.

"Oh, não! O que ela fez? O que ele fez?" ela chiou.

"Eu acho que tudo o que fez foi falar, mas Bella parecia positivamente aterrorizada com ele quando eu cheguei. Puxei-a tão rápido quanto eu podia e ela não me disse muito sobre ele. Só que ela o conhecia há muito tempo e que ele mentiu para ela. Mas tem que haver mais para a história do que falou, para ela estar tão assustada com ele. Por favor, me diga," eu disse calmamente.

Alice inalou nitidamente, seu alívio evidente.

"Bem, eu estou feliz que nada de ruim aconteceu. É uma coisa boa que você estava lá, Edward. Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por isso", suspirou.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela."

"Eu estou começando a ver isso, agora, é por isso que eu vou te dizer", disse ela. "É uma longa história."

Eu balancei a cabeça, querendo que ela continuasse.

"Bem, eu não sei se você sabe, mas os pais de Bella se divorciaram quando ela era muito pequena. Renee se mudou para Phoenix com Bella. Quando Renee casou de novo, pai de Bella, Charlie queria que ela viesse morar com ele para dar Renée e Phil alguma privacidade. Foi quando eu conheci Bella. Mas Bella sempre tinha visitado Forks antes e assim ela conhecia algumas pessoas a partir de então. Um dia nós estávamos andando na praia de La Push, uma cidade perto de Forks, e ela se encontrou com alguns dos meninos locais.

"Um deles foi o Jacob Black. Seu pai e Charlie eram velhos amigos, por isso Jacob e Bella se conheciam de suas visitas. Os dois atingiram resultados rápidos e eles começaram a sair muito. Mas havia algo que não se eu não gostava sobre Jacob. eu não conseguia colocar o meu dedo sobre isto, então eu nunca disse nada a Bella. Ela era tão quieta antes de Jacob e quando eles começaram a namorar ela realmente saiu de sua concha.

"Bella me confessou que ela amou Jacob e ela pensou que eles iriam se casar um dia, então eu mordi a língua e não a dei voz as minhas suspeitas. Jacob estava sempre professando seu amor por ela e dizendo que iam se casar, mas depois um ano, Bella descobriu a trapaça de Jacob com outra garota da reserva. Ele é Quileute, você sabe. Nativos Americanos.

"Bella saiu correndo da casa e diretamente para mim. Ela chorou por horas antes de me dizer o que tinha acontecido. Quando ela chegou a adormecer, eu dirigi até a reserva e tentei encontrá-lo. Eu não sei o que eu ia fazer com ele, mas eu estava louca. Provavelmente mais furiosa do que eu jamais estive em minha vida. Bella era minha melhor amiga e ele tinha acabado de quebrar o coração dela, ela realmente estava quebrada. Eu tentei encontrá-lo em sua casa , mas seu pai disse que ele estava com seus amigos. Eu dirigi até onde eu sabia que seus amigos gostavam de ir, não sabendo o que eu ia fazer uma vez que eu o encontrasse.

"Seus amigos, aparentemente, sabiam o que tinha acontecido e não iriam me dar nenhuma informação de onde ele estava. Eles riram de mim e me disseram para ir embora, porque não era da minha conta o que Jacob fez quando Bella quando eu não estava por perto. Enfurecida eu fui, mesmo que eu soubesse que havia pouca chance de encontrá-lo se ele não queria que eu soubesse onde ele estava, então eu peguei meu carro para ir embora. Quando eu estava dirigindo para fora da cidade, vi um dos amigos mais novos de Jacob.

"Quando eu olhei, ele correu até a janela do meu carro e explicou algumas coisas para mim. Aparentemente os amigos de Jacob o colocaram para ficar perto dela e queriam ver o quão rápido ela poderia "abandoná-lo" quando ele disse que ia casar com ela. Ele se desculpou e disse que não tinha parte nisso. Ele disse que estava envergonhado por Jacob e os outros meninos. Havia algo tão genuíno quando ele falou que eu acreditei nele e o perdoei, embora eu disse que nunca perdoaria o resto deles.

"Jacob tentou ligar para Bella e persuadi-la para perdoá-lo, mas eu fiz Bella se manter em sua posição e dizer-lhe que não queria vê-lo novamente", explicou Alice.

Eu sentei na minha cadeira, meus pulmões esvaziando. Tudo o que Alice tinha dito, pendurado na minha cabeça e meu coração doeu pelo sofrimento de Bella.

"Então é aí que muitos dos problemas de Bella e auto-estima vêm. Tudo o que Jacob disse a ela, chamando-lhe coisas bonitas e tudo, foi uma mentira. Isso é também porque ela é sensível sobre o casamento. Ela ainda o vê como um estratagema que Jacob usou sobre ela. Então, se você quiser isso a partir dela, eu recomendo fortemente que você pise levemente em torno desse assunto. Deixe Bella ser a instigadora. Se ela quer o casamento, ela tem que ser a primeira a levá-lo. É a única maneira que eu acho que ela nunca vai vê-lo como nada além de uma mentira", disse Alice.

Uma lufada de ar me deixou.

Casamento? Com Bella? Sim, eu a queria comigo, mas até Alice mencionar esta palavra, eu não tinha nem pensado nisso. Mas o conceito de se me casar com Bella era muito atraente.

Então eu só tenho que esperar. Eu apenas tenho que deixar Bella assumir a liderança.

"Obrigado, Alice," eu disse.

"A qualquer momento, Edward. Posso dizer que você realmente se importa com ela ou eu não teria dito tudo isso. Você merece saber as coisas do passado de Bella que afetariam seu futuro juntos", ela disse e sorriu.

"Futuro", eu respondi, pensativo.

"Agora volte para a quente mulher no chuveiro antes que você a encontre aqui atirando pequenos objetos sobre mim", Alice riu levemente e pegou a revista novamente.

Saí da mesa, empurrando a cadeira de volta e caminhando pelo corredor de volta para o quarto de Bella.

Sentei-me na beira da cama de novo e esperei que ela saísse do banheiro. Quando ela finalmente o fez, os cabelos molhados caíram sobre os ombros e a toalha se agarrar ao corpo, as gotas de água ainda espalhados pelos ombros cremosos.

Eu não podia resistir à vontade de tocá-la depois de ouvir o que Alice tinha dito. O desejo de confortá-la, mesmo tantos anos depois de sua ferida, foi esmagador, e eu atravessei o quarto em poucos passos. A levei em meus braços e a abracei com força para mim, não me importando se ela estava começando a deixar minha camisa molhada.

"Bella, você é tão bonita. Você significa muito para mim, nunca se esqueça disto," eu disse com firmeza.

Senti seu soluço em meus braços e me afastei. Bella tinha lágrimas na ponta dos seus olhos e seu rosto tinha uma expressão dolorosa de partir o coração.

"Obrigada", ela engasgou.

Eu trouxe o meu rosto para baixo e coloquei meu rosto no dela para acalmá-la.

"Pelo quê?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Por estar aqui para mim. Você é mais do que eu esperava quando eu liguei o rádio naquela noite," ela estalou e começou a chorar.

"Estou aqui desde que você me queira", eu sussurrei de volta e a puxei mais apertado para mim.

Eu não quero nunca a deixaria ir.

**N/Autora:** **Desculpe a todos os amantes de Jake.****Eu não odeio ele, mas eu acho ele irritante e manipulador das afeições de Bella por ele (pelo menos até BD).**

**N/B: Hey people! Sim, eu dei uma sumidinha, mas já estou de novo! Comentem muuuito ok? Faltam só mais 8 caps e ATA acaba )= Por isso aproveitem pra comentar ok? Love ya, xxx**

**N/T: Quantas notas, né gente... rsrsrs, mas aqui vai a minha !**

**Primeiro obrigada as reviews empolgantes.**

**Me animei tanto que já estou até atualizando bem rápido né... Mas essa semana vou viajar... é de novo, então vou atualizar uma vez por semana da lan, e espero que as reviews continuem.**

**O motivo por eu pedir/exigir reviews não são os números como algumas pensam, e sim pela bonificação de ter perdido meu tempo para traduzir, eu gosto, mas é trabalhoso, então saber que alguém está lendo e também pode tirar um minutinho para dizer algo sobre é gratificante.**

**Bem é isso por hoje X.O.X.O Reeden**


	16. Uma Pequena Palavra

**Desclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Uma Pequena Palavra<strong>

(Chopin – Nocturne op. 55 No. 2: Bella comendo na cozinha. Britney Spears – Breathe On Me: Cena de sexo - O quê? É uma canção apropriada para a cena.)

**BPOV**

Depois daquela manhã, o teor da nossa relação pareceu mudar um pouco. O mesmo calor e paixão estavam lá, mas eu sentia como se algo estivesse pairando sobre nós. Edward tentou agir como se tudo fosse o mesmo, embora eu sentisse uma pequena diferença.

Ele quase me tratava como se eu fosse frágil, como se eu estivesse frágil. Não foi nada grave, mas ele ficou mais cauteloso em relação a determinados temas. Ele nunca levantou novamente o tema daquela noite no restaurante e o meu encontro com Jacob. Ele não quis falar sobre qualquer coisa que me aconteceu antes da faculdade. Algumas vezes Alice traria algo de ensino médio e Edward iria congelar, olhando para mim cautelosamente.

Edward deixou de estar utilizando a palavra "sexo", substituindo-a, em vez disso para "fazer amor". Eu não discuti sobre isso, uma porque meu corpo o queria muito e de forma realista, e não era um grande negócio para mim. Eu gostava que Edward fosse sensível e cavalheiresco sobre a nossa intimidade física. Mas houve tempos que eu definitivamente eu só queria "o sexo quente, selvagem e apaixonado." Provavelmente mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Algumas vezes Edward recebeu ligações de alguém no trabalho e ele gritava com raiva para o telefone: "Não agora! Podem esperar, caramba, isto não é tão ruim." Perguntei-lhe o que as chamadas eram aproximadamente, mas ele sempre deu de ombros e disse: "Nada de importante." Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa com o qual as chamadas seriam relacionadas, mas nada específico parecia vir à mente. Eu perguntei a Emmett o que as ligações poderiam ser, mas nem mesmo ele sabia. Eu estava um tanto no escuro.

Nós estávamos juntos por alguns meses, mas eu realmente não estava contando. Eu não gostava de medir a nossa relação em dias, semanas ou meses. Só senti como ele era simplesmente. Quando estávamos juntos, parecia existir algo além do alcance do tempo. Minutos caim nas horas e nós nos perdemos em todo o sentido do relógio.

Alice sempre quis apontar certos pontos de referência ("Um mês, Bella!"), Mas eu sempre a silenciava e lhe dizia que não importava. Eu não gostava disso, de qualquer maneira.

Edward e eu parecíamos passar cada momento livre juntos. As noites que ele trabalhava, eu ia ficar no meu apartamento, ao ouvir sua transmissão. Ele iria tocar certas coisas que eu disse a ele que eu gostava e que ele faria comentários destinados apenas para eu entender. Depois que ele assinava sua saída ele vinha ao meu apartamento e ficava comigo. Ele disse que era porque eu estava mais perto do que seu apartamento, mas acho que era outra coisa, algo que eu não poderia colocar o dedo, exatamente.

As noites raras em que ele tinha folga passávamos na casa dele, às vezes, saíamos com Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper de antemão. Eu finalmente encontrei Rose, no entanto, acho que ela me intimidava. Ela era uma loira escultural que mais parecia um modelo de alta costura do que uma restauradora de carros. Ela era áspera em torno das bordas e saia um pouco rude para mim. Não que eu não gostasse dela, eu só não acho que tinha muito em comum com ela. Eu mal podia nomear a marca do meu carro, muito menos as outras. Surpreendentemente, ela se entendeu com Alice e elas se tornaram amigas. Rose tinha interesse em sapatos e Alice pulou sobre isso.

Eu achei que eu era capaz de dormir com mais conforto nos braços de Edward, seu corpo pressionado perto do meu. Havia algo sobre o seu cheiro que sempre me acalmou na inconsciência até quando eu pensei que não havia esperança para a noite. Edward tinha uma estadia mais resistente do que eu fiz, mas ele admitiu que sua insônia agora, em comparação à de antes me era praticamente nada. Quando ele não conseguia dormir, ele iria trabalhar em algo em um caderninho que ele tinha ou ler, mas ele sempre estava perto de mim. Eu não me queixei.

Para mim, parecia perfeito. Em poucos meses, parecia que tínhamos estado juntos mais do que até mesmo Alice e Jasper e eles eram um relacionamento muito antigo.

Mas para ser honesta? Eu tenho um tipo de medo em mim. Sim, eu amo Edward além de qualquer um que eu alguma vez tinha amado. Sim, eu não conseguia o suficiente dele, e a cada segundo que eu estava longe dele eu sentia a falta dele.

Era quase tão natural para nós. Éramos de estranhos a amigos e de amigos para companheiros, no intervalo de 24 horas e o resto do nosso relacionamento só parecia seguir o mesmo padrão. Ele não se sentiu apressado, mas definitivamente eu senti que isso era rápido. Como se estivéssemos sendo empurrados para algum grande desconhecido e uma parte de mim não quisesse ir.

Eu sabia que meus medos eram completamente irracionais. Edward me amava. Eu o amava. Isso era o suficiente. Mas será que isso sempre será o suficiente? E se houvesse um dia que ele acordasse, e me visse, a velha Bella Swan, e percebesse que eu não era bonita? Que ele tinha errado ao me ver como isto o tempo todo? Ou haveria um dia em que ele parasse de se interessar em minha mente, ou meu corpo? Edward sempre me disse que não era sobre o sexo, mas uma pequena voz na minha cabeça ficava me perguntando o que era.

Eu poderia ser realmente interessante? E se ele já não me desejasse, eu o deixaria ir ou o seguraria? Um homem que é perfeito, tão bonito, poderia ter tantas outras mulheres cuja beleza excedia em muito a minha.

Edward nunca, nem uma vez me deu nenhum motivo para duvidar dele, nem sequer uma vez. Mas ainda assim, minhas dúvidas apodreciam na parte de trás da minha cabeça e eu não conseguia me livrar delas. As únicas vezes que as deixava desaparecer era quando eu estava com Edward, e quando ele me segurava em seus braços e eu podia sentir a sua força.

Em uma noite de sexta, Edward estava no trabalho, e eu estava lendo outra peça que meu chefe tinha atribuído a mim, quando Alice dançou no meu quarto.

"Então, Bella? Tem planos para esta noite?" ela tocou.

Olhei para cima a partir do manuscrito e o coloquei com minha caneta para baixo na página.

"Não, eu não penso assim. Só trabalho", eu respondi.

"Edward, está vindo mais tarde?"

"Não tenho certeza. Ele disse que poderia, mas ele disse que há algo que ele precisa fazer depois que ele sair."

"Você se importaria se eu saísse com Jasper? Ele está morrendo de vontade de me levar para o clube novo que abriu."

Jasper? Querendo pegar Alice para um clube? Isso era certamente diferente. Geralmente era o contrário. Normalmente, Alice era a instigadora. Mas hein, se isso estava certo para eles.

"Sim, claro. Vá em frente. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, então talvez este fim de semana possamos fazer alguma coisa se eu conseguir terminar", eu disse e sorri para ela.

"Parece ótimo, Bella! Eu vou para ficar pronta e cair fora, em poucos minutos, ok?" Exclamou Alice. "Você quer que eu deixe você saber quando eu sair?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Vou estar trabalhando, só isso", respondi.

Alice esvoaçava à distância, obviamente animada para sua noite com Jasper. Voltei para o meu trabalho e fiz meu caminho de forma constante para o meio da peça. Cerca de meia hora depois, ouvi a porta do apartamento bater, então achei Alice tinha ido embora.

Meu estômago rosnou para mim naquele momento, provavelmente porque eu não tinha jantado quando cheguei em casa do trabalho. Eu caminhei para a cozinha e enraizei em torno da geladeira para encontrar algo para comer. Enquanto eu comia um sanduíche e vitamina juntos, eu me distraí ligando o rádio, para ouvir a transmissão de Edward.

Eu estava na minha última mordida do sanduíche, quando ouvi uma batida na porta, uma muito similar ao bater de Alice. Ela deve ter esquecido suas chaves e voltou para pegá-las, pensei. Uma coisa que Alice fazia muito às vezes.

Tomei um rápido gole de água e rapidamente corri para a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, não era Alice que estava na minha frente.

Edward estava lá com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim sobre as flores.

"Edward!" Exclamei.

Eu poderia realmente ter trabalhado até tão tarde? Parecia apenas alguns minutos desde que Alice foi embora, mas talvez eu simplesmente perdi a noção do tempo novamente.

Ele estendeu as flores para mim e eu as levei em uma mão, enquanto a outra puxou Edward em meu apartamento.

"Feliz aniversário", disse ele com sua voz aveludada.

"Aniversário"? Eu perguntei.

"4 meses," Edward respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda muito chocada com a sua súbita aparição na minha porta.

"Bella, eu tenho um pedido," ele perguntou, seu rosto em uma máscara de tranqüilidade.

"Atire", disse eu, tomando emprestado do vocabulário de Alice.

Ele se inclinou muito perto do meu rosto, a apenas alguns centímetros da minha boca. Meus olhos fechados, instintivamente, e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente soprando em minha pele.

"Hoje à noite? Podemos largar o doce fazer amor? Porque hoje à noite, eu realmente quero ter sexo. Eu só quero transar com você até que você mal consiga andar. Era tudo o que eu pude pensar a noite toda", afirmou com calma, sua voz grave e rouca.

Oh, Deus.

Instantaneamente o meu corpo inteiro se voltou para completa a desordem. Meus ossos viraram esponjas e senti que eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais as minhas pernas seriam capazes de me segurar na posição vertical.

Eu quis isso por tanto tempo. O material, doce e inocente era incrível, mas isto era... Era isso que eu queria. E mais, eu queria que ele me dissesse, que ele queria fazer.

Engoli em seco o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta antes que eu pudesse controlar as palavras.

"O que você quer fazer comigo?" Eu rangi. Minha voz soou dolorosamente instável, refletindo a maneira que eu sentia nesse momento.

Edward colocou seus dedos ao redor da minha mão que ainda segurava as flores e imediatamente elas caíram no chão.

Ele mudou a minha mão para que eu estivesse tocando o peito dele e arrastou-o para baixo. Sob meus dedos senti o metal duro de seu cinto. Ele continuou puxando até que minha mão estava sobre sua virilha. Sem a ajuda, eu apertei minha mão na protuberância dele e o senti. Ele já estava duro, mas o meu toque só parecia deixá-lo mais duro.

Nós dois gememos baixinho, mas o meu foi mais um grito estrangulado.

Edward soltou minha mão, mas eu continuei a direita onde estava. Eu podia sentir ele na barra da minha camiseta velha que eu vestia, puxando-a com mais força do antes. Eu relutantemente retirei a minha mão para que ele pudesse puxar minha camisa sobre a cabeça. Meu apartamento estava frio e eu senti imediatamente a pressa fresca na minha pele.

Meus mamilos endureceram instantaneamente e dentro de apenas um batimento cardíaco senti boca de Edward em mim, seus lábios tateando por todo o meu peito. Minha cabeça caiu para trás. Seus lábios estavam inflamados e quentes contra minha pele, mas logo sua temperatura foi combinada com meu fogo furioso interno.

Ele colocou suas mãos fortes na minha cintura e, lentamente, trouxe seus lábios até meu torso. O ar frio em meu peito molhado causou arrepios na espinha, mas eu mal notei quando Edward começou a chupar meu pescoço direto sobre o meu ponto de pulsação. Decisivamente, definitivamente. Ele iria deixar uma marca neste momento.

Edward moveu seus quadris nos meus, e eu apertei nele procurando algum tipo de atrito. Qualquer coisa. Meu corpo estava gritando para chegar.

Uma de suas mãos que se enrolou na minha cintura e se penetrou na minha frente induzindo seu caminho para dentro do meu moletom, nem mesmo uma pausa no cós da calcinha. Elas estavam em uma missão, nada poderia impedir a conclusão.

Eu engasguei alto quando senti os dedos dele empurrando para dentro de mim. Edward moveu os lábios para cima do meu pescoço e ele rapidamente encontrou minha boca.

Sua língua se enroscou com a minha e ele jogou o mesmo ritmo que seus dedos estavam tomando abaixo.

"Tão molhada", ele murmurou contra minha boca.

Minhas mãos teciam através de seu cabelo, tentando desesperadamente colocar o mínimo de espaço entre nós possível. Suas mãos eram mágicas, mas elas não eram nada em comparação com o que ele poderia estar fazendo.

Eu arranquei os meus lábios do dele, eu não queria, podem acrescentar, mas os meus pulmões queimavam freneticamente a procura de ar.

"Não aqui!" Eu engasguei entre suspiros e sopros.

Edward retirou seus dedos de mim e trouxe para a sua boca, habilmente lambendo o revestimento liso que eu tinha deixado em cima deles. Eu assisti, encantada com sua boca. Com uma lambida final da sua língua, ele os tirou e os colocou-as na minha própria boca. Eu provei os restos salgados de mim misturado com o próprio gosto doce de Edward. Eu chupava os dedos, enrolando a língua ao redor das pontas e lambendo o comprimento deles.

Edward assobiou para mim entre os dentes cerrados. Chupei seus dedos ainda mais até meus lábios ficarem em volta dos seus, praticamente juntos. Então me mordeu, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir isso.

Ele rosnou para mim e, em seguida aterrou mais em mim os seus quadris. Obviamente, ele gostou do que eu fiz.

Ele arrancou os dedos da minha boca quase fazendo com que os meus dentes raspassem sobre o comprimento deles. Edward agarrou meus quadris com força considerável e depois deslizou as mãos para trás em torno de minha bunda. Seus dedos abertos por a volta amassando o tecido contra o meu suor.

Suas mãos se moveram rapidamente para baixo e me levantaram para que pudesse envolver ambas as pernas na sua cintura. Isso me aproximou de sua ereção crescente e eu empurrei contra ele, ganhando um outro rosnado dele.

Edward correu pelo corredor em uma velocidade alucinante em direção ao meu quarto, meu corpo saltando contra ele. O tempo todo, enquanto seus lábios estavam amarrados com os meus, tanto que eu pensei que eu poderia ter contusões nos lábios amanhã.

Ele me jogou na cama dura o suficiente para eu saltar e bateu a porta atrás de nós. Ele estava comigo em um segundo, rasgando meu suor do meu corpo e quase rasgando minha calcinha com uma mão.

Edward retrocedeu e rapidamente se despiu, atirando a roupa desajeitadamente em todas as direções. Eu nunca o tinha visto com tanta pressa, tão descuidado com suas ações. O que quer que estava correndo por sua cabeça agora, era seriamente quente.

Ele subiu na cama em sua glória nua e ajoelhou-se entre meus pés. Sua ereção estava esperando por mim, já duro como pedra.

Mas, então, o tom mudou novamente. Eu esperava que ele agarrasse minha cintura e mergulhasse diretamente, mas ele fez algo tão inesperado que eu quase engasguei quando ele me tocou.

Ele delicadamente tomou meu tornozelo e apertou os lábios nele. Ele colocou o pé para trás para baixo e suavemente deixando os dedos chegam até a minha pele, desenhando padrões preguiçosos enquanto ele vinha. Ele se achatou de bruços sobre a cama e os dedos em todos os lugares iam, com os lábios logo em seguida.

Quando ele chegou a minha coxa, eu já estava dolorida. Ele ia dolorosamente lento e eu precisava dele acelerando. Meu sangue já estava fervendo e eu não sabia quanto tempo eu seria capaz de durar sem ele em mim.

Eu pensei que ele iria continuar a subir até onde eu realmente queria, mas ele me surpreendeu novamente. Edward mudou de perna e começou todo o processo outra vez na outra perna, para tristeza do meu corpo.

Ele chegou até o meu joelho e eu não agüentava mais.

"Por favor", implorei, minha voz profunda da luxúria.

Ele trouxe a cabeça para cima, sorrindo para mim docemente.

Através da porta do meu quarto, eu mal ouvi os sons do rádio. O piano tinha parado e eu ouvi algo completamente inexplicável.

"Essa foi mais uma longa série de concertos do meu favorito Chopin. Estaremos de volta depois de uma palavra de nossos patrocinadores", a voz aveludada anunciou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Como pode ser isso? A voz de Edward estava vindo do rádio, mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava aqui, tão perto quanto eu queria.

"Pré-gravados," ele respondeu, percebendo minha confusão.

"Oh", eu respondi.

Muito rapidamente, mais do que qualquer movimento que ele tinha feito até agora, ele caiu na minha perna e ergueu-se e logo ele estava deitado em cima de mim.

Edward passou seus dedos em volta da minha cintura de novo e apertou asperamente. Eu podia sentir ele contra mim, pressionando contra a minha entrada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo em meu ouvido e falou rispidamente: "Agora, onde eu estava antes de eu ser tão rudemente interrompido?"

**EPOV**

Tudo acontecendo através do trabalho eu não conseguia tirar Bella para fora da minha mente, mas isso estava longe de ser incomum. Eu sempre pensava sobre ela. Ela estava sempre lá, apenas um respirar ou um fio de cabelo traria a ela a minha atenção integral. Era fácil escorregar nos pensamentos sobre ela.

O trabalho me mantinha focado, me mantinha treinados na tarefa que eu tinha em mãos, mesmo que minha mente voasse muito longe. Eu estava sempre pensando no que Bella estava fazendo, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela trabalhava muito quando eu saía.

James continuava com seu comportamento abominável, mas esta noite foi mais aquecido. Ele tinha acabado de começar com outra mulher e não poderia deixar de se gabar de como ela era incrível na cama. E, claro, quis dar-nos os detalhes, nada foi insignificante demais para ser poupado.

Era horrível de se ouvir. James era um porco, claro e simples. Foi como "Oh, Deus. Victoria faz esta coisa maravilhosa com seus dentes quando ela está chupando-me." Ou o pessoalmente pior para mim: "Ela gosta das coisas sujas também. Eu a amarrei e cavalguei até ela estar gritando meu nome."

Ugh. Eu estava ficando doente só de ouvir isso. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella, embora. Tudo que James dizia eu fiquei imaginando ela fazendo. Continuei retratando como nós faríamos isso. Eu queria fazê-la gritar o meu nome no topo seus pulmões. Eu queria fazê-la tremer com o seu clímax, uma e outra vez na questão de minutos.

E quanto mais eu pensava nisso, pior eu ficava. Era ruim, muito ruim. Quase há uma hora do meu programa eu sabia que não poderia fazê-lo até o fim.

"Ei, James, amigo?" Eu disse no microfone durante o meu terceiro set.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu pelo interfone.

"Saber que você me deve por vir nas minhas férias? Bem, eu estou chamando a meu favor. Eu acho que estou indo por a cabeça para fora mais cedo. Vou gravar algumas introduções e seguimentos e tal, mas Steve pode jogá-los enquanto eu estiver fora", disse eu.

"Você está bem? Doente ou algo assim?" James perguntou.

"Sim, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Eu acho que poderia ter comido alguma coisa ruim", eu respondi, vendo um plano de saída conveniente.

"Cara, eu não quero que você vomite em todo o equipamento. Grave rapidamente e saía. Vomitar não é permitido no meu estúdio", ele amordaçou.

Em 10 minutos eu estava fora de lá, parando no caminho para pegar um lindo buquê de flores para Bella. Nós não tínhamos comemorado qualquer aniversário até agora, devido à ocorrência de que Bella e etapas não foram o seu forte. Mas hoje era o nosso aniversário de quatro meses e pretendia torná-lo especial.

Hoje à noite eu planejei ressuscitar a mesma intensidade que nós tivemos pela primeira vez, há apenas 24 horas depois de nos conhecermos. E hoje, eu até pretendia ir além desses limites.

Eu peguei Alice saindo na entrada, ela disse que ela estaria passando a noite dançando com Jasper e em seguida iria para o seu apartamento. Ela me avisou, então eu não precisaria levar Bella devagar. Ela ensinou-me a sua assinatura ao bater na porta, dizendo que Bella pensaria que era ela deixou para trás suas chaves ou algo assim.

Eu sorri para ela. Alice era muito prestativa para seu próprio bem, e muito disposta a ajudar Bella e eu. Eu a amava por isso.

"Vá pegá-la, homem sexy," Alice rosnou para mim assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam na minha frente.

No caminho para cima, as palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar, algo muito incomum em mim. Eu não sei se estava nervoso ou o que, mas hoje seria muito diferente de tudo o que tínhamos feito antes. Isso eu sabia.

Então lá estava eu, pronto entre as pernas de Bella, olhando em seus olhos de chocolate de marrom escuro enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo de mim.

Eu tinha arreliado por tempo suficiente. Eu tinha ficado quieto momentos atrás, só para ela saber quem estaria no controle hoje à noite. Ela adora quando minha voz saí profunda e aveludada. E eu, propositadamente, não falei até agora, privando-a de um de seus sentidos.

Bella se contorceu mais uma vez contra o meu quadril e eu senti ela molhada contra mim. Deus, eu tinha quase queimado quando ela mordeu o meu dedo antes. Seu gosto era além do requintado, além da comparação. O néctar dos deuses ele era. Eu sabia que enquanto eu vivesse eu nunca teria o bastante dele, minha sede por isso nunca se apagará.

"Edward!" ela gemeu.

Com um movimento muito bom, eu me empurrei para dentro dela. Enchendo-a ao máximo, e pressionando contra rigidamente de volta. Eu grunhi ruidosamente enquanto ela gemia em êxtase. Começando a se mover, eu batia repetidamente dentro dela com força.

Eu não estava brincando antes, quando eu disse que queria fodê-la até que ela não pudesse andar. Eu queria que ela estivesse ferida amanhã. Eu queria saber que eu tinha feito isso com ela e ela havia gostado.

E pelo que parece, ela foi definitivamente estava gostando. Ela se balançava contra mim, pedindo-me para ir mais para dentro dela com cada impulso. Logo, muito logo, suas paredes começaram a se apertar para baixo em mim e eu sabia que não ia demorar muito até que ela gozasse.

Eu empurrei mais duramente, desfrutando da sensação de aperto para cima de mim. Seu corpo estava chupando-me, acolhendo-me como nenhum outro.

Com um último impulso difícil, Bella arqueou em mim e sua boca abriu num grito silencioso de prazer. Eu não parei ainda. Continuei empurrando, querendo empurrá-la ainda mais longe do que ela já tinha ido antes. Eu ainda não estava perto e eu queria trazê-la comigo.

Todo o falatório de James e sexo pela noite toda só me fez querer mais, querer tomá-la como minha própria. Todas as imagens que correram pela minha cabeça a noite toda, se repetindo em minha mente, em seguida, e isso combinado com Bella agora gemendo extremamente alto me enviou ainda mais alto.

Eu coloquei a mão entre nossos corpos e os meus dedos em torno do clitóris Bella. Escorregando frente e para trás por minha mão para eu jogar com ele. No terceiro toque, o sucesso me encontrou.

Bella arqueou para trás outra vez, culminando uma segunda vez. A imagem foi tão gloriosa, tão celestial que eu não agüentava mais.

Mais um empurrão e eu estava sobre a minha vantagem, chegando ao clímax tão violentamente com Bella. Nossos corpos pulsando uns contra os outros, por andar na mesma onda de desejo, até que foram gastos e suados.

Eu desmaiei contra ela, cansado demais para sequer me retirar dela. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu tronco suado e me puxou com força, empurrando seus seios em mim.

"Querido Deus, isso foi incrível", ela engasgou, ainda ofegante por ar.

"Sim", eu murmurei, a incoerência lutando pelo domínio em minha cabeça.

Ficamos ali deitados por um minuto, gozando da sensação do corpo um do outro, um contra o outro. Quando eu finalmente tive a energia para me mover, eu deslizei para fora dela, e mal movi meu corpo para que eu pudesse a colocar de bruços sobre a cama, meu braço ainda envolvido em torno de seu corpo.

Eu não poderia pensar, não poderia processar palavras. Só uma coisa estava correndo pela minha cabeça: eu não iria nunca desistir dela. Eu não me cansaria de Bella, nem se eu vivesse mil vidas.

Puxei-me contra a sua cabeça, querendo enterrar meu rosto em seu cabelo macio.

Eu podia sentir sua orelha contra a ponta do meu nariz e escovei contra ele. Bella riu baixinho da sensação.

Silêncio nos consumiu, tanto que nós ainda estávamos nos recuperando. Meu cérebro se agitou e antes que eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, eu ouvi minha própria voz.

"Eu vou me casar com você algum dia."

O corpo de Bella congelou e eu não pude deixar de notar a mudança repentina.

Eu trouxe minha cabeça para cima e olhei para seu rosto. Bella tinha um olhar de terror completo, com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

E então aquilo me bateu. O que Alice disse... Oh, não.

Oh, Deus. O que eu fiz?

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Agora começa o drama...

Gente eu postei uma fic de 2 capítulos Christmas in Ashland , se alguém se interessar e houver reviews, eu posto o 2.

**Sinopse:** É quase Natal e Edward está sozinho pela primeira vez desde a sua transformaçã problema pode um vampiro jovem que lê mentes entrar? O que ele fará quando um ato de bondade resulta conseqüências inesperadas? História Pré-Twilight.

www. fanfiction . net/s/7100646/1/Christmas_in_Ashland_by_persephonesfolly

Beijinhos até o próximo


	17. Futuro Incerto

****Desclaimer: ****Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Futuro incerto<strong>

(Lifehouse – Whatever It Takes : Edward implorando para a Bella

John Mayer – Dreaming With A Broken Heart : Ou Lifehouse - Broken : Edward saindo do apartamento.

Graham Colton – If Love Was Enough : Bella chorando depois que Edward a deixa (antes do chuveiro)

Evanesence – Tourniquet : "Eu só queria ser insensível" cena no chuveiro

Seether w. Amy Lee – Broken : Quase todo o capítulo realmente)

**EPOV**

" _Algum dia eu vou casar com você. "_

As palavras ainda pairavam no ar,perfumadas com o sexo. O almíscar pesado parecia levantar as minhas palavras, dando-lhes força.

Bella permaneceu ali, tensa. Eu não sei o que dizer. As palavras não parecem suficientes para melhorar o que eu tinha feito. Suas feições haviam suavizado, mas ainda tinham o mesmo terror em seus olhos. Era o mesmo olhar que ela tinha quando Jacob tinha confrontado ela. O mesmo olhar que eu tinha prometido nunca mais voltar a pisar em seu rosto.

E lá estava eu: a causa do que há colocava nesse ponto agora. Não Jacob, o salafrário que a havia enganado quando ela ofereceu-lhe seu coração.

EU.

A única pessoa que a amava mais do que o resto do planeta. Ela era a minha outra metade, eu sabia disso.

Eu não sabia como consertar isso. Porque honestamente. Eu queria me casar com ela. Eu queria um dia ver um diamante brilhando no terceiro dedo de sua mão esquerda e saber que era eu que o tinha colocado. Ela usaria o anel para mim.

Eu não poderia imaginar o que estava acontecendo agora na cabeça de Bella. Era terrível, até mesmo tentar adivinhar. Será que ela não quer se casar comigo? Ela não me ama como eu a amo?

Nossas vidas eram perfeitas. Nosso amor era perfeito. Como poderia isto ter aparecido e eu ter dito algo tão estúpido como aquelas palavras que eu sabia que não deveria especificamente pronunciar? Como uma palavra mudaria tudo rapidamente.

Casar.

Casamento.

A palavra era tão indissoluvelmente ligada à cicatrizes emocionais que ainda se apegavam a Bella. A dor ainda polvilhava seu coração em toda interação colorida que ela tinha com as pessoas.

Eu sou um idiota. Um idiota total e completo.

Não disse nada, e uma parte de mim sabia que não havia nada a dizer. Eu havia cruzado a linha invisível e não tinha certeza se um dia eu iria voltar.

Depois de um tempo, minutos ou horas, eu não tinha certeza, Bella puxou meu braço de seu corpo. Eu não impedi. Tanto quanto eu queria mantê-la perto e pedir desculpas por apenas não parar para pensar, uma voz me disse que este podia ser o único caminho. Alice tinha dito que eu tinha que deixar Bella assumir a liderança.

Então eu fiz.

Ela se virou de costas para mim e se afastou ainda mais na cama. Agora eu não podia ver seu rosto. Não era possível analisar suas reações. Seu peito se movia para cima e para baixo regularmente, mas eu sabia que ela não poderia estar dormindo. Não depois disso. De jeito nenhum.

O relógio e seus números se moveram lentamente.

"Bella?" Finalmente sussurrei ao redor da penumbra.

"Eu estou bem." Foi sua resposta em um sussurro.

Eu não acreditei nisso.

Os números continuaram a passar.

Nós dois estávamos lá, sem dormir.

Aquela noite tinha sido muito, muito monumental para conseguir dormir. Nossa insônia nos tomou por completo.

Silêncio.

Cerca de três horas depois, eu encontrei coragem para falar.

"Eu não disse isso."

Vários minutos se passaram antes que ela falasse e quando o fez a dor em sua voz era **predominante.**

"Você não quer se casar comigo?"

Eu lutava para encontrar uma resposta que encapsulasse o que eu estava sentindo.

"Não é isso, eu ... eu não devia ter ... eu sin" Minhas palavras foram dissociadas, minha língua não estava funcionando corretamente.

Bella suspirou profundamente e fortemente cercando o tronco com o braço.

As 5:46, eu não podia lutar contra a vontade de tocá-la.

Eu levantei a minha mão trêmula e toquei seu ombro. Ela deixou minha mão e retirou-se, espantada. Suas reações passaram por mim como uma faca.

E se passou uma hora e meia antes da próxima reação.

Bella sussurrou tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

"Edward, o que são todas aquelas chamadas que você recebe ? Sobre o 'Eles vão ter que esperar ' ", ela citou.

Suas costas ainda estava de frente para mim e eu me empurrei na cama, tentando ver o rosto dela. Ela virou-se mais, escondendo-se ainda mais de mim.

Eu suspirei. As chamadas não eram importantes. Amigos de James, da UCLA* que ficavam me chamando, mas eu não estava disposto a ir.

Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, Bella virou-se para conversar. "Não me diga que não é nada importante. Me diga a verdade."

Tentei formar uma explicação na minha cabeça antes de falar. Nessa ocasião, eu não quero agir precipitadamente, confundindo ainda mais as coisas.

_*UCLA- _

"James tem alguns amigos na UCLA. E disse-lhes sobre como eu me formei em composição musical e como eu queria escrever música. Eles querem que eu vá dar uma mini-sessão de música clássica moderna em seu lugar na sociedade. Mas eu não estou fazendo isso ", eu expliquei.

Bella ficou em silêncio durante um momento, absorvendo tudo o que eu tinha dito.

"Quanto tempo seria?" Ele finalmente disse suavemente.

"Quatro semanas. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou."

"Por que não vai?" Ele perguntou.

"Quatro semanas é muito longo. E não é importante para mim. Eu quero ficar aqui com você." Eu respondi.

"Você deve ir."

Eu sentei lá por um momento, congelado pelo impacto das suas palavras.

"O quê?", Eu murmurei.

"Você gosta de música. Você sempre disse que queria compor. Esta é uma chance na vida. O início de uma carreira. Você deve ir," ela declarou com firmeza, apesar de ter detectado uma ponta de pânico em sua voz.

"Eu não quero deixá-la", respondi instintivamente.

"Eu quero que você vá."

"Bella", eu suspirei.

"Quando você está indo?", perguntou ela.

"Eu não estou tendo esta conversa. Eu não vou."

"Edward, eu acho que você deveria ir. É importante", disse ela, a dor evidente.

"Bella, porque você está fazendo isso?" Eu pedi.

Ela finalmente virou para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto e seus olhos de chocolate tinham bordas na cor vermelha. Ela tinha estado a chorar, por algum tempo, provavelmente. Como eu poderia não ter percebido? Eu estava demasiado egocêntrico para ver a sua dor?

"Eu não estou fazendo nada", disse ela.

"Sim, você está. Você está me empurrando para longe," eu implorei. "Não faça isso."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada", Bella repetiu.

"Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu já lhe disse isso antes. Estou aqui para você, sempre e para sempre. Não importa como você me queira. Amigo, amante, mari," eu disse, mas ela cortou me fora antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha última palavra.

"Não diga isso. Eu não quero ouvir essa palavra", exclamou.

"Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Eu não vou embora", eu implorei.

Ela precisava ver, precisava entender que eu não iria abandoná-la. Não é assim. Não nesse estado. Eu tinha feito, provavelmente o maior erro da minha vida e eu quis corrigi-lo. Bella merecia a minha atenção. Ela merecia um esforço de mim. Eu não quero desistir.

"Você deve sair." Sua voz era áspera, rachaduras em cada palavra. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não acreditava no que ela estava dizendo.

Fui para mais perto dela e tentei tocar-lhe o braço, mas ela se afastou de mim novamente. Eu recuei. Foi a segunda vez em toda a nossa relação que Bella não queria o meu toque e a primeira tinha sido poucas horas atrás.

Meu coração se partiu um pouco de ver sua reação.

Bella se arrastou da cama e envolveu a colcha em volta do corpo. Este movimento sutil me chocou. Todas as vezes que estávamos juntos, todas as vezes que tínhamos dormido na mesma cama, Bella nunca tinha coberto a si própria nem uma vez quando se levantou. Ela nunca sentiu a necessidade disso, antes, eu acho.

Mas agora ... agora era diferente.

Eu tinha mudado tudo. Com uma pequena palavra.

Ela arrastou até o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela. Eu ouvi o barulho suave do seu corpo batendo no chão, suavizado pelo edredom.

Saltei da cama e fui à porta em um instante.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Você está bem? Você caiu?" Engoli em seco contra a madeira.

Um grito soou.

Eu tentei apenas apunhalar para encontrá-la bloqueada. Bella tinha trancado a porta atrás dela. A realização me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos: ela não me quer lá.

"Estou bem", disse ela entre gritos abafados.

Eu afundei de joelhos no tapete macio e minhas próprias lágrimas agruparam-se em meus olhos.

"Bella, porque você não vai me deixar entrar? Por que você está fazendo isso?" Eu soluçava.

"Eu só ... Eu só preciso de pensar," ela estalou.

"Deixe-me pensar com você! Nós podemos fazer isso juntos. Você e eu", eu gaguejei de volta.

"Não, Edward. Eu não posso fazer isso com você. Eu preciso de algum espaço para pensar", ela chorou.

Minhas lágrimas agora escorriam.

"Eu não estou indo para Los Angeles. Agora não. Não é assim", eu botei pra fora.

Os gritos de Bella, soaram de trás da porta sólida e cada um fatiava um corte fresco em meu coração. Eu estava sendo cortado em mil pedaços de dentro para fora.

"Eu quero que você vá. Eu quero que você saia. Preciso de algum tempo longe de você agora," ela disse finalmente.

"Bella", eu chorei.

"Eu estou falando sério, Edward. Por favor, deixe", ela disse, com voz trêmula sobre a última palavra.

Minha pele parecia que estava sendo puxada apertada sobre meu esqueleto. Eu estava sendo torturado, lenta e seguramente, pelo meu único e verdadeiro amor. A pessoa com quem eu queria viver para sempre.

Mas agora Bella estava me chutando para fora. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ficar, para corrigir o que eu tinha quebrado. E tudo que ela queria era que eu saísse, era ficar longe de mim.

Minha mente frágil ordenou minhas opções. Fique e causar-lhe mais dor. Deixe-a e a de o que ela está pedindo, mesmo que não é o que ela realmente quer.

Isso realmente não estavam muito na forma de opções. Ambos terminavam em desgosto, tanto nos causando dor.

Mais uma vez o conselho de Alice tocou na minha cabeça: "Que seja ela quem da o primeiro passo." Deixar a Bella a tomar a iniciativa.

Eu realmente não tinha nada para fazer, eu estava encurralado.

Então, eu escolhi a segunda opção.

Eu lentamente me levantei do chão, minhas pernas ainda não queriam me segurar. Eu debatia em torno do quarto até encontrar minha roupa que eu tinha jogada em direções aleatórias na minha cabeça cheia de neblina da luxúria na noite passada.

A noite que mudou tudo.

Eu me arrepiei quando eu pensei nisso.

As palavras ainda pareciam pairar acima de mim como a espada de um carrasco.

Eu me vestilentamente, mexendo com botões e zíperes. Meus dedos se recusavam a funcionar corretamente. Eles ainda queriam Bella. Eles queriam manter-se em sua pele macia e acariciar cada curva. Eles não querem sair.

Mas era o único caminho. Era minha única chance de salvar o que restou do meu frágil mundo.

Antes de eu sair eu tropecei de volta para a porta do banheiro e coloquei meu rosto contra a madeira.

"Bella? Estou indo agora. Eu estou ligando para a UCLA, logo que eu estiver fora do edifício. As quatro semanas iram passar mais rápido do que você pensa. Estarei de volta antes mesmo de você saber que eu fui, "Eu disse.

Um grito sufocado veio de trás da porta.

"Eu preciso que você se lembre de algo. Eu não estou fazendo isso para mim ou para minha carreira estúpida. Gosto de música, mas eu te amo. Lembre-se, Bella. Eu amo você", implorei.

"Eu sei", foi a resposta abafada.

O último resquício do meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços. Ela não tinha dito isso de volta. Não houve "Eu também te amo."

A diferença não foi perdida por mim.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei em torno do quarto de Bella. Uma foto de nós juntos, sorrindo para a câmera, colocada em sua mesa. Fui até ela e pegou o quadro de cima, olhando atentamente para ele. Nós parecemos tão feliz, tão despreocupados.

O que tinha ido tão errado tão rapidamente? Como eu poderia ter arruinado algo tão precioso para mim tão cegamente?

Eu coloquei a imagem de volta para baixo e tive que fazer uma última coisa. Peguei a caneta que estava sentada em um bloco de papel em sua mesa. Sem pensar, rabisquei uma nota na página e caminhei até o banheiro.

Eu deslizei sob porta em um movimento rápido e, em seguida, me virei para sair.

O buquê de rosas ainda estava deitado no chão, na porta do apartamento onde Bella tinha deixado ele cair . O apanhei e os levei para a mesa da cozinha, os colocando lá suavemente.

"Feliz aniversário", eu sussurrei.

E com isso, eu deixei. O clique fraco da fechadura da porta atrás de mim foi apenas meu adeus.

**BPOV**

Meu corpo foi sacudido por soluços.

Não podia me mover, não podia pensar. A dor me cortou, mais profundamente do que qualquer faca jamais poderia ir. Eu esperava encontrar talhos na minha pele toda vez que eu olhava para baixo, mas minha pele ficou imaculada.

De alguma maneira, eu pensei, a dor física teria sido melhor do que a dor emocional.

Isso era muito real. Eu queria ir embora, para desaparecer na noite por muito tempo, mas não o faria. Nada tiraria esta dor. Nada poderia curar a dor que eu sentia agora.

Isso foi culpa de Jacob. Todas aquelas coisas que tinha feito. Todas aquelas coisas horríveis que ele me disse há muito tempo atrás, onde ainda me assombravam. Ainda me perseguindo pelos corredores escuros da minha vida. Se eu não o tivesse visto naquela noite no restaurante, nada disso teria acontecido.

Sua reaparição repentina na minha vida tinha provocado todos esses sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, as mesmas memórias daquele tempo, vieram correndo de volta para mim. Eu estava em recuperação, mas um olhar para ele me mandou de volta para onde eu nunca queria ir de novo.

Jacob havia arruinado tudo.

Sua falsidade descoloriu todas as facetas da minha vida. Suas mentiras impactaram o meu relacionamento com Edward.

Meu Edward lindo e requintado.

Que havia ido embora.

Eu não sei porque eu disse aquelas coisas. Eu realmente não quero que ele vá. Toda parte de mim estava gritando para ir correndo atrás dele, para puxá-lo para trás e retirar tudo que eu disse.

Mas era tarde demais.

Ele tinha ido embora.

Se eu pudesse pensar, encontrar alguma razão pela qual eu fiz o que fiz. Porque eu disse o que eu disse. Talvez então eu poderia, fazer melhor. Talvez então Edward voltaria. Se eu pudesse provar a ele que eu não quis dizer o que eu disse, tudo estaria bem.

Mas quanto mais eu me sentei lá, menos tudo faz sentido.

Meus pensamentos estavam girando a mil quilômetros por hora em cada sentido. Centrado em apenas uma coisa, uma pessoa.

Edward.

Eu tinha que lavar essa distância. Eu tive que limpar o ferrão da minha pele.

Eu me arrastei para o meu banho, meu corpo fraco demais para se levantar. O azulejo frio me acolheu em seus braços, reconfortante quando me afundei no chão. Virei a água para cima tão quente como foi possível, não me importando com a queimadura em mim.

Talvez então eu pudesse sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse levar essa dor embora.

Eu não parava de chorar.

Era muito, muito, muito.

Minhas lágrimas continuavam fluindo por tanto tempo, tempo suficiente para que a água escaldante virasse gelada.

Mas ainda assim, eu estava ali, enrolada em uma bola no piso. A água se atirando em minha pele, mas eu quase não a senti, não era carinhoso. A água batendo em mim não era nada como o toque de Edward, a única coisa que eu queria neste segundo.

A única coisa que eu não poderia ter mais.

Uma nova rodada de choro corria através de mim.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu chorei ou a quantidade de água que eu usei. Eu não me importava.

Depois de algum tempo eu estava vagamente consciente de braços fortes me levantando do chão do chuveiro e me envolvendo em uma toalha de pelúcia. Os braços eram familiares, mas desconhecidos. Meus olhos não conseguem se concentrar para ver quem era, e meu cérebro não consegue processar o que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava em minha cama, com um outro cobertor que me cobria.

Parecia que alguém estava comigo, mas era a pessoa errada.

"Ssssshhhh, eu estou aqui agora", a voz suave sussurrou.

Uma forma delicada se enrolou em volta do meu corpo e envolveu os braços sobre a minha cintura. Puxaram-me apertado.

Uma mão macia acariciava o meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas que continuam fluindo para longe enquanto elas caíam.

Quando finalmente eu não podia chorar mais, eu só estava ali, envolta em um outro abraço e sacudindo de dor.

Eu não podia lidar com a dor por mais tempo. Era muito forte, eu estava muito fraca.

Minha mente começou a desligar do meu corpo e me afundei na escuridão.

Eu não sabia se era sono ou inconsciência, mas eu não me importava com o que me ultrapassou.

Eu só queria ficar dormente.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Nada a declarar

Ninguém para ler Christmas in Ashland bubu. Triste traduzir e não ter uma reviewzinha a gente história é tão fofa vamos lá heimmmmmm (carinha de gatinho do Shereck)

**Sinopse:** É quase Natal e Edward está sozinho pela primeira vez desde a sua transformaçã problema pode um vampiro jovem que lê mentes entrar? O que ele fará quando um ato de bondade resulta conseqüências inesperadas? História Pré-Twilight.

www. fanfiction . net/s/7100646/1/Christmas_in_Ashland_by_persephonesfolly


	18. Linhas de Culpa

************Desclaimer:** **********Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Linhas de Culpa<strong>

(Jack's Mannequin - Into The Airwaves: Bella lendo o manuscrito

Missy Higgins – The Special Two: Bella trancada em seu quarto sozinha

Avril Lavigne – When You Walk Away: Bella trancada em seu quarto sozinha

Nelly Furtado – Try: A auto-aversão Bella

Sheryl Crow & Sting – Always On Your Side: Bella falando sobre a cama e fotos)

**AlicePOV**

Logo que cheguei ao nosso apartamento eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. A trava estava desbloqueada, e que era altamente improvável de Bella fazer. Ela sempre fechava, não importava o quê.

Eu entrei cautelosamente pela porta e olhei em volta. Nada _parecia_ estar errado, mas depois eu notei as flores de Edward da noite passada, na mesa da cozinha. Ainda envoltas no protetor celofane. Sempre que Bella ganhava flores ela ás coloca na água imediatamente.

Eu mal ouvi água a correr e me voltei para o seu quarto para perguntar o por que ela não tinha tomado conta das rosas e mas parei em meu caminho fora de seu quarto.

Profundos soluços angustiados eram provenientes do interior e quase abafados pelo som da água. Rasguei a porta aberta e olhei em volta. O som de água corrente que eu ouvi era da ducha da Bella.

Apertei-me contra a porta do banheiro e freneticamente agarrei a maçaneta, mas ela não se moveu. Ela estava trancada. Bella nunca trancou o banheiro. Nunca. A única vez que ela tinha fechado ele, a alça havia emperrado e eu tive que chamar um serralheiro para tirá-la. Desde então, ela estava com muito medo de usar o bloqueio.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errado.

O triste grito choroso de Bella bater acima da água e eu congelei.

Seus soluços desencadearam uma lembrança em mim.

A última vez que ouviu o grito de Bella como este...

Oh, não.

"Bella, querida! Deixe-me entrar! Você tem que abrir a porta!" Eu gritava freneticamente na porta, batendo na madeira com o meu punho.

Nenhuma resposta, só mais gritos.

Aquele desgraçado. _Ele_ fez isso. Aquele filho da puta. Eu o permiti tocar em minha melhor amiga. Eu vou matá-lo!

Raiva percorria meu corpo e eu estava lá tremendo um instante depois.

Eu corri até a minha bolsa e peguei meu telefone. Eu achei na agenda rápida o Edward número e esperei que ele atendesse.

Sua voz respondeu ao primeiro toque.

"_Aqui é o Edward. Estarei fora da cidade pelo o próximo mês. Se houver uma emergência, ligue para Emmett. Ele saberá como entrar em contato comigo. E Bella? Eu te amo mais que a própria vida. Nunca se esqueça disso."_

Mas que diabos? Ele a deixou? Para onde?

Confusão e revolta lutaram em mim pela fração de segundo que levou até que soou o sinal sonoro para deixar uma mensagem. A raiva bateu como confusão em sua apresentação.

"Que merda que você fez, Edward? Eu só cheguei em casa e Bella está chorando em seu chuveiro! Se você a machucou ou a tocou de alguma forma, mesmo que um fio de cabelo a menos, eu rasgo sua garganta do caralho para fora e empurro seu cu! É melhor você me ligar no segundo que você receber essa mensagem e explicar-se por você mesmo ou eu vou te caçar como o cachorro que eu acho que você é agora! " Eu gritei para o telefone no topo dos meus pulmões.

Bati o telefone fechado e tentei acalmar a minha respiração ofegante e estrondosa. Estar nessa condição não faria Bella bem.

Um milhão de coisas estavam voando na minha cabeça, a maioria deles eram palavrões dirigidos a Edward. Eu confiei nele. Eu acreditei nele.

Havia algo por trás disso, algo que estava faltando. Eu sabia que deveria me acalmar e esperar por uma explicação, mas a raiva que senti que vendo que Bella estava soluçando, estava fazendo tão difícil. Ela não merecia isso. Eu nunca quis vê-la assim de novo depois da última vez.

Emmett. Ele saberia o que estava acontecendo. Ele vive com Edward, afinal.

Eu virei meu celular de volta e o abri rolado para o seu nome, marcando ele.

"Olá?" sua voz tonitruante respondeu depois de três toques.

"Emmett? Edward está? Eu realmente preciso falar com ele", eu disse freneticamente.

"Opa, devagar lá Alice. Edward saiu há algumas horas atrás. O que há de errado?" , respondeu ele.

"Você sabe onde ele foi?"

"Não, ele não me disse. Mas ele levou uma mala com ele. Ele simplesmente explodiu e começou a empurrar as roupas em um saco, dizendo para eu 'cuidar de Bella enquanto ele estava fora'", ele respondeu. "Alice, tem algo errado?"

"Eu não sei o que é, mas algo está definitivamente errado. Bella está Bella em seu chuveiro e eu não posso tirá-la de lá. A porta está trancada", disse eu.

"O quê?" ele explodiu.

"Ela não vai me deixar entrar, eu não sei por quanto tempo ela está lá, mas ela está provavelmente a um tempo".

"Eu estou indo agora. Quão resistentes são as suas portas?" Ele gritou e eu ouvi o farfalhar de roupas na outra extremidade do telefone.

"Robusta o suficiente para mim, mas provavelmente elas não são páreas para você", eu disse freneticamente.

"Ótimo. Estou saindo agora. Eu vou correr até ai, então eu estarei aí em menos de cinco minutos. Vou tocar o interfone quando eu chegar aí", exclamou.

Tinha apenas três minutos, quando o toque de Emmett veio sobre o sistema de intercomunicação e apenas dois minutos depois, até ele estava batendo em nossa porta.

Corri para ele e escancarei a para encontrá-lo no batente da nossa porta, desmedido ofegante.

"Onde ela está?" perguntou ele, mostrando claramente o terror em seu rosto.

Eu apontei no corredor e ele decolou em direção ao som do chuveiro. Eu segui alguns passos atrás dele e cheguei lá exatamente quando ele estava jogando seu corpo massudo contra a porta de madeira.

Emmett estava em sua segunda tentativa, quando a porta abriu e os gritos de Bella cantaram em nossos ouvidos sem filtro.

Quebrou meu coração, e eu poderia dizer por Emmett e sua expressão que sentimento era mútuo.

O pijama de Bella estava amassado no chão e eu pude olhar para fora sua forma nua enrolada no chão do chuveiro, através do vidro fosco da porta do chuveiro.

Emmett se virou para mim e ele engoliu em seco.

"Será que ela...?" perguntou ele nervosamente.

"Sim, ela está nua", respondi.

"Você quer ficar com ela? Não tenho a certeza se ela quer que eu a veja assim", disse ele, quebrando a sua voz.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não consigo levantá-la. Eu não sou forte o suficiente. Você vai ter que tirá-la", eu respondi.

Ele engoliu em seco novamente e fez o seu caminho até a porta do chuveiro. Ele bateu uma vez, mas a única resposta foi repetida com os soluços Bella.

Emmett fechou os olhos e abriu a porta. Corri para o lado dele e olhei ao seu redor.

Bella estava enrolada em posição fetal sobre o azulejo frio do chuveiro com a água muito fria a correr. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas eles não estavam focados em coisa alguma. Eles estavam vidrados e ela estava balbuciando incoerências entre soluços arrasadores. Eu não poderia entender o que ela estava tentando dizer sobre o barulho do chuveiro.

Eu cheguei e desligar a água, não me importando se molhava.

"Emmett, está tudo bem. Abra seus olhos e a levante", disse eu, tentando forçar meu pânico para baixo.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, você tem que fazer. Isto é ruim, Emmett. Posso dizer."

Emmett timidamente abriu os olhos e soltou um gemido torturado quando viu o estado em que Bella estava lá dentro, ele rapidamente a pegou para fora do azulejo e a segurou como uma criança pequena.

Ele deu um passo para trás e inclinou-se para colocá-la no chão em posição vertical, a segurando em seus braços para se certificar de que ela se mantinha de pé. A sequei e enrolei uma toalha limpa e seca ao seu redor.

Emmett pegou ela de novo, como se pesasse dez quilos e eu nos dirigi de volta para sua cama. Ele reverentemente as colocou nos lençóis e delicadamente a cobriu com o cobertor grosso que estava envolto na cabeceira de Bella.

Ele se apoiou e ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer.

"Deus, Alice. Ela parece terrível. O que está acontecendo? Será que isso tem a ver com Edward saindo e deixando todos de repente?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e, obviamente, triste.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho sim. Liguei para ele e seu telefone está desligado. Sua voz disse que você sabia como chegar até ele," eu respondi, em pé ao lado da cama com a minha mão no ombro de Bella. Suas lágrimas não tinham abrandado e as palavras que ela estava murmurando eram arrastadas e pouco claras.

"Ele me deu um número para lhe ligar se houvesse uma emergência."

"Acho que isso se qualifica como uma emergência", disse entre dentes cerrados. A raiva estava começando a tomar o controle novamente.

Como poderia deixar Edward deixar Bella assim? Neste estado? Alguma coisa tinha ido horrivelmente errado ontem à noite e eu estava determinada a descobrir o quê.

Emmett balançou a cabeça em acordo. "Eu vou dar-lhe uma chamada e ver o que posso descobrir. Você quer que eu fique?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu disse: "Vá ligar para Edward. Bella precisa de mim agora. Te ligo mais tarde, quando eu levá-la para dormir."

"Ok, Alice. Nós vamos fazer isso melhor, certo? Eu odeio ver a garota assim", ele disse, e apertou o peito.

"Eu espero que sim, Emmett. Espero que sim."

Ele lentamente se retirou do quarto e em poucos instantes, ouvi o bater porta do apartamento.

Rastejando ao lado de Bella, eu me enrolei em volta dela e a puxei contra o meu pequeno quadro.

Eu limpei o rosto, as lágrimas ainda fluindo livremente.

"Ssssshhhh, eu estou aqui agora", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Edward!" gritou ela.

Puxei-a mais contra mim.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido, algo me dizia que não seria fácil de corrigir. Mesmo que Jacob a tenha colocado na miséria completamente, ela nunca tinha estado tão ruim.

Eu balançava contra ela, tentando de tudo para acalmar Bella. Com cada grito, cada lágrima, meu coração se partiu por ela. Eu queria tirar tudo. Bella não merece esse tipo de dor. Ela é uma alma maravilhosa, um exemplo luminoso da bondade das pessoas.

E aqui ela estava tendo que passar por isso novamente.

O dia passou, mas eu ainda fiquei perto de Bella. Perguntas sobre a questão a minha frente surgiram na minha cabeça. Eu queria saber tudo. Eu queria saber como corrigir o que havia sido quebrado. Eu queria saber de quem é a culpa.

Mas o problema era que as duas únicas pessoas capazes de responder às minhas perguntas não estavam disponíveis. Uma não estava respondendo ao telefone, e a outro, estava próxima a uma espécie de estar em um coma paralisado.

Acima de todas as questões, porém, apenas um me pareceu mais importante.

Como isto era capaz de se resolver?

**BPOV**

"_Há apenas uma maneira singular para compreender os presentes que abençoam a vida de alguém. Este caminho é cheio de mágoa e dor, mas é o único caminho. É preciso perder o que se sente e o que é mais precioso para compreender o que se tem. Só então pode vir a apreciação verdadeira. "_

Meus olhos percorreram o parágrafo novamente, aparentemente pela quadragésima vez. Eu estava lendo a mesma página no manuscrito por horas. Toda vez que eu pegava minha caneta para fazer uma marca, eu a colocava de volta para baixo novamente. Mais uma vez, eu pensei. Leia mais uma vez antes de fazer uma mudança.

Isso não estava funcionando.

Tão duramente como eu tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mais frustrada ficava. Era um ciclo interminável de auto-ódio. Se eu pensasse sobre o trabalho, eu não teria que pensar sobre _ele_. Mas logo que um minuto tinha passado sem ele em minha mente, a culpa tomou conta de mim. Por outro lado, se eu pensava nele em vez de trabalhar, a dor quase me consumia, ainda fresca em meu coração.

O buraco em meu peito doía quando eu pensei sobre ele. Não era um buraco real. Não, eu ainda estava íntegra no exterior, mas parecia tão real como um. Fiquei surpresa a cada vez que eu olhei para baixo e minha camisa não estava coberto de sangue de minhas feridas. A dor parecia real para mim.

Cada segundo parecia uma semana. Cada minuto parecia um mês. A cada dia me parecia como um ano.

Horários estendidos.

O nascer do sol desapareceu pela hora do dia, seguido de perto pela escuridão do por do sol e me envolveu. Dias se misturam e eu perdi a noção do tempo.

A cada momento em que ele não estava ali na minha frente, eu lutava para me lembrar dele. Para os contornos refinados e conjurados de seu perfume hipnotizante.

Acho que minhas lutas só aumentavam a minha dor, mas eu sinceramente achei que merecia. Eu fui estúpida, tão estúpida.

Mas eu não sabia como fazer isto melhor.

Então eu me atirei de volta em meu trabalho. Talvez isso me traria um certo nível de conforto.

A resposta foi simples, embora. Não havia nenhum conforto para ser encontrado. Nada sobrou para mim.

Meu telefone tocava na minha cama, um lembrete do tempo.

Essa a mesma chamada. A partir desse mesmo número irreconhecível. Uma parte de mim sabia quem era, o que significava. Mas eu não queria pensar sobre isso.

Ele fez isso muitas vezes. A cada seis horas meu telefone iria tocar e eu lutei contra o meu controle para não responder. A cada seis horas.

98 chamadas não atendidas.

98 vezes que ele não tinha deixado uma mensagem.

98 vezes eu queria morrer por me permitir não responder.

Três semanas e meia eu tinha ido sem ele.

Eu não merecia a falar com ele. Ele era muito melhor do que eu, muito mais merecedor de uma vida sem mim.

Gostaria apenas de ter de sofrer sem ele. Ele iria crescer e ele iria seguir em frente. Como não poderia? Talvez se eu apenas tirasse o tempo suficiente das ligações elas diminuiriam e depois parariam completamente. O que estava prestes a acontecer. Estou certa de que as belezas da Califórnia agora são mais esplêndidas e muito mais interessantes do que eu poderia sonhar em ser.

Eu era a boa e velha Bella Swan, nascida e criada em Washington, com a exceção de alguns poucos anos, em Phoenix. Eu não tinha viajado para terras exóticas ou tinha visto vistas maravilhosas. Eu não falava outras línguas que não fossem um punhado de sobras de francês de dois anos de aulas no ensino médio. Eu não tinha conhecimento do mundo além do que eu vi na televisão ou li nos jornais.

Isto é, se eu fizesse isso.

Agora, quando eu não estava no trabalho, eu estava na segurança detrás da porta do meu quarto. Manuscritos de todos os tipos cobriam a superfície disponível em torno de mim. Eu já nem tinha qualquer utilidade para a minha cama. Eu já não dormia, salvo por alguns momentos aqui e ali. Eu ainda contemplava doá-la para uma causa mais digna do que eu.

Mas tanto quanto eu pensava nisso, eu suportava ter em parte aquela determinada peça de mobiliário.

Que tinha tanta consideração e significado para mim.

Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, tudo que eu conseguia lembrar era dele. Seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Seu toque suave no meu lado. A maciez de seus braços. Seus músculos flexionando-se e rangendo sob meus dedos. O suave sussurrar em meus ouvidos, tarde da noite.

Assim, permaneci com a cama.

Era tudo que eu tinha dele.

Eu tinha tomado todas as fotos de nós para fora, arrumadas com segurança, afastadas em uma caixa no fundo do meu armário. Elas estavam lembrança indesejada do que eu havia perdido, o que eu tinha jogado fora.

Então elas ficaram enterradas, não importando a tentação de trazê-las para fora. Eu não merecia mesmo as memórias.

Alice tentou falar comigo sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas a cada vez que eu balancei minha cabeça com firmeza e me recusei a falar sobre isso. Vez após vez, ela trouxe isso para cima, mas finalmente desistiu. Minha dor ainda era muito nova para eu falar. Talvez com o tempo eu dissesse a ela, mas não agora. Ainda não.

Eu sabia que a estava machucando, a mantendo fora, mas era realmente a única maneira para mim. Ela só queria me confortar, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era me bater no rosto e me chamar de idiota cheia de gás. Minha estupidez não era algo que merecia conforto.

O sol brilhou no início da tarde pelas minhas cortinas, agora eternamente fechadas. Minha caneta estava pronta para ser usada, mas ainda assim a mantive em minha mesa. Minha cabeça baixa sobre a página na minha frente, apenas esperando para ser marcada.

Mas ainda assim, meus olhos continuaram a ler o mesmo parágrafo. Mais e mais. Uma e outra vez. Eu me senti como se eu fosse ficar aqui por uma eternidade, ainda lendo as mesmas palavras.

"_É preciso perder o que se sente que é mais precioso para compreender o que se tem."_

Eu não conseguia encontrar a falha nesta frase.

Não havia nada a corrigir.

A caneta ficou parada.

Meus olhos estavam colados à impressão, rolando sobre cada letra.

"..._para entender o que se tem."_

Só que agora eu poderia entender. Eu tinha perdido tudo.

Uma batida suave tocarou para fora na porta do meu quarto, me assustando dos meus pensamentos. Eu levantei minha cabeça em direção ao som.

"Alice, eu estou bem", eu disse e coloquei minha cabeça para trás para me concentrar na página.

"Eu não sou Alice", disse uma voz.

Voltei-me para a porta e vi Rosalie deslizando no meu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dela.

"Rose," eu disse, o choque de vê-la lá claro.

"Ei, Bella", ela respondeu.

Rose caminhou até minha cama e abriu um grande espaço, suficiente para ela estar entre as peças do meu trabalho. Ela oscilou na beira da cama, parecendo desconfortável, mas ainda incrivelmente graciosa. Ela tinha graça que eu nunca iria ter, não importa quão duro eu tentasse.

"Então eu quero falar com você", Rose disse baixinho.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para ver o que ela queria dizer. Era o tópico sobre a cabeça de todos. Todos eles foram me ver, todos tentando me confortar, enquanto ainda estavam tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido naquela noite desastrosa. _Aquela_ noite. Com _ele._

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de detê-la, mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo", disse ela.

"Você sabe?" Minha voz soou dolorosamente fraca.

Rosalie assentiu com tristeza.

"Você está castigando a si mesma." Ela parou por um instante antes de continuar. "Você acha que, se você pode de alguma forma se distrair da dor, então ela irá embora."

"Isso não é o que estou fazendo", disse eu.

Rose me deu um olhar condescendente. "Sério, Bella? Você está tentando empurrar isto em mim também? Porque eu não estou comprando."

"Eu não sei o que você está dizendo."

"Corte esta porcaria, Bella. É claramente óbvio para qualquer um que olha para o que você está caindo aos pedaços. Inferno, estou surpresa que eles estão mesmo a deixando ir trabalhar. Parece que você poderia cair se eu soprasse em você. "

Fiquei surpresa por sua mudança de humor repentina e escapuli de volta à minha cadeira.

Rosalie bufou. "Você está chafurdando. Você está propositalmente criando mais dor para si mesma, porque você acha que você merece. Depois do que você fez com Edward..." Eu me encolhi no uso de _seu_ nome. "Eu não acho que você provavelmente merece isso."

"Mas eu mereço isso." Minha resposta foi fraca, mas era verdade.

"Jesus, Bella. Você é uma esdrúxula masoquista como ele! Vocês dois se merecem! Ele se tortura por você. Ele está constantemente a gritar por mexer isso. Ele se culpa por tudo!" ela gritou comigo.

"Por que ele faria isso? Eu não culpo ele," eu resmunguei.

Rosalie levou um segundo para se recompor e então se virou para me olhar largamente na face.

"Você não pode culpá-lo, mas ele certamente faz. Ele acha estragou isso. Ele te empurrou rápido demais para algum lugar que você não estava pronta para ir. Edward sempre quis protegê-la, para salvá-la de si mesma. Você não entender como o conhecimento sobre Jacob e toda a extensão de suas mentiras mudou ele. Ele se odeia por ter mencionado o casamento com você, sabendo que foi uma jogada de Jacob", ela declarou calmamente.

A menção de Jacob me congelou. Edward sabia?

"Como você sabe disso? Como ele sabe dessas coisas?" Eu sussurrei, chocada demais para levantar minha voz mais alta.

"Bella, há muita coisa sobre mim que você não conhece. E há, obviamente, muita coisa sobre Edward você não sabe. Por exemplo, você sabe que Edward e eu já tivemos um encontro?", perguntou ela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça silenciosamente. Eu não sabia disso.

"Nós saímos algumas vezes, mas a química nem sempre estava lá. Então eu conheci Emmett e meu mundo mudou. Claro, era estranho entre Edward e eu porque agora que eu estava vendo seu irmão mais velho, mas conseguimos passar por isto. E agora nós estamos mais próximos do que nunca."

Eu respirei me firmando, quando Rosalie fez uma pausa, alisando a blusa calmamente.

"Eu sou a única com quem ele fala agora, eu espero que você perceba. Ele não vai mesmo atender as chamadas de Emmett. Emmett está tentando dar-lhe algum espaço, mas está doendo muito. Bella, esse problema entre você e Edward não está afetando apenas vocês dois. Isto está afetando a todos ao seu redor", disse ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, incapaz de encontrar falha em suas palavras.

"E quanto mais isso passa, pior fica. Quando eu ligo para Edward, eu mal o reconheço. Tudo o que ele faz é trabalhar em Los Angeles. Ele não sai, ele não se socializa e ele não é mesmo, nem ouve suas músicas mais. Quando não está na sala de aula, ele se fecha no quarto do hotel estúpido que ele está hospedado e ele tenta se colocar sobre uma cara forte para mim, mas posso dizer que está doendo muito pior do que ele está deixando eu ver. Eu acho que ele considera isso sua penitência por ter sido tão estúpido. Ele acha que não merece mais você", continuou ela.

Engoli em seco e lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

"Eu não o mereço. Eu o feri. Eu o empurrei. É minha culpa que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele", eu chorei.

"Você sabe, você provavelmente está certa sobre todas essas coisas", ela riu levemente.

"Rose, você não está fazendo eu me sentir melhor", eu soluçava.

"Eu não estou aqui para fazer você se sentir melhor, Bella", ela disse com uma ponta com raiva. Eu sentei na minha cadeira, abalada por suas palavras.

"Por que você está aqui, então?" Eu sussurrei, meus olhos arregalados.

"Para fazer isso melhor. Para trazer meu amigo de volta. Edward é como família para mim e vê-lo neste tipo de dor está me machucando muito. E eu estou cansada de me machucar. Portanto, se a única maneira de fazê-lo se sentir melhor é fazer com que vocês dois fiquem juntos novamente, que eu acho que é o que eu vou ter que fazer", respondeu ela.

"Mas e se ele não me quer? Ele não me quer, não depois que eu fiz", disse entre soluços.

"Bella, eu acho que é hora de eu pegar meu último esforço aqui. Eu estava esperando que eu não chegaria a isso, mas às vezes você tem que tirar as armas para vencer a guerra impossível", disse Rose.

Para meu horror, vi Rosalie puxar seu telefone do bolso de trás das calças dela e segurá-lo. Ela apertou um botão ao lado e abriu. Ela apertou mais alguns botões e ouvi o tom discando de um número.

Ele tocou cinco vezes.

"Bella?" a voz do outro lado da linha sussurrou.

Foi áspero e quebrado, quase irreconhecível para quem o conhecia bem. Cada gota de dor contida nesta pessoa veio com apenas uma palavra.

"Bella?" a voz sussurrou novamente, mas desta vez mais frenética.

Não. Não podia ser.

Depois de tudo o que eu disse, tudo que eu tinha feito, havia ainda qualquer forma que ele poderia ainda me quer? Ainda me amar?

"Deus, por favor, Bella. Se isso é você, por favor, diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa", suplicou ele.

Algo em mim quebrou, mas eu não sabia se havia mais alguma coisa inteira. Lágrimas que eu não sabia que ainda tinha escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Para ter sua dor, mesmo que isso signifique aumentar a minha própria. Edward estava muito bem, e ele não é merecedor de tal sofrimento.

Mas o que eu poderia dizer?

* * *

><p><strong>NT** Dessa vez teve até POV ALICE... se não tiver reviews faço greve (sorry pra quem não tem nada a ver com isso)


	19. Segundas Chances

**Desclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Segundas Chances<strong>

(Frou Frou – Hear Me Out: Edward's phone call speech

Clobie Caillat – Realize: A epifania da Bella OU

Goo Goo Dolls – Let Love In: A epifania de Bella / Ensuing drive)

**BPOV**

Um milhão de coisas diferentes que eu poderia dizer se atiraram na minha cabeça com uma velocidade incrível.

_Edward, eu te amo._

_Edward, eu não quis dizer nada, do que eu disse.__Por favor, volte._

_Edward, eu sou uma idiota.__Você pode me perdoar?_

_Edward, apenas diga que me odeia e eu vou embora para sempre._

_Edward, eu estava errada a reagir daquela forma antes.__Eu quero casar com você!_

A última me levou surpresa e os meus pensamentos mudaram de repente. Casamento? O conceito terrível, o horror que eu sempre temi. Com Edward?

Rosalie olhou para mim e empurrou o telefone mais próximo do meu rosto.

Fiquei de boca aberta para dizer algo, para dizer alguma coisa, mas como na primeira vez que eu conheci Edward, não saiu nenhum som.

Esse silêncio maldito, o mudo me consumia. O mesmo silêncio que era estranho antes, agora se tornou terrivelmente opressivo. Ele pairava no ar e ameaçava me alcançar. Me engolir inteira antes que eu pudesse guinchar fora até mesmo a mais pobre das palavras.

Rosalie suspirou, parecendo irritada, e rapidamente virou o telefone para que ela pudesse falar para ele.

"Desculpe, Edward. Eu acho que nós perdemos o sinal do celular ou algo parecido. Sou apenas eu", brincou.

Eu não pude deixar de notar o gemido torturado que Edward soltou.

"Rose, hey. Eu pensei que você fosse..." Ele parou.

"Sim, eu sei. Você diz que toda vez que eu chamo", ela gemia baixinho.

Meu coração bateu no meu peito, uma sensação que tinha sido, curiosamente ausente pelas últimas semanas. O sentimento parecia tão estranho que eu não podia ajudar, apenas senti o local de sua origem.

Edward pensou que eu estava ligando, algo que ele sempre faz ao som disto.

"Eu sinto muito... É... Deus, Rose", exclamou ele.

"O quê?" ela disse calmamente.

"Eu sinto a falta dela, tanto", ele sussurrou humilde. Eu senti a dor escorrendo de cada palavra. "Há tanta coisa que eu sinto falta nela."

Rosalie estava olhando ao redor do quarto, não se concentrando em uma coisa em especial, até que ele tivesse dito isso. Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu e o canto da boca levantou-se infinitamente.

"Do que você sente falta nela? Detalhes, por favor", disse ela.

"Rose?" Edward parecia confuso.

"Eu estou apenas curiosa, isso é tudo."

"Hum, Deus. Há tantas coisas. Tenho saudades da forma como seu sorriso é desigual porque o lábio superior é ligeiramente maior no lado direito. Tenho saudades de seu cabelo quando ele cai fora de seu rabo de cavalo, implorando para ser varrido de volta no lugar por meus dedos. Eu sinto falta da curva de suas bochechas quando ela ri. Tenho saudades da direção de pele macia sob sua orelha que sempre gosto de morangos. Tenho saudades do jeito que ela aperta meus dedos quando ela tece sua mão na minha. Tenho saudades do brilho satisfeito em seus olhos quando ela termina uma palavra cruzada. Tenho saudades do jeito que ela sempre tropeça na placa de piso solto no seu caminho na cozinha em direção a sua geladeira.

"Eu sinto falta do jeito que ela me deixe enrolar o meu braço ao redor dela enquanto ela dormia. Tenho saudades do brilho do luar fora de seu corpo durante a noite. Tenho saudades da pele delicada por trás de seus joelhos. Eu sinto falta de seu senso de humor, de como ela sempre sabia apenas uma piada certa para me fazer rir. Eu sinto saudades de seus movimentos ousados e como ela tantas vezes instigava nossa intimidade... Tenho saudades da pequena cicatriz que tinha no joelho esquerdo de quando ela caiu ao aprender a andar de bicicleta, quando ela tinha sete anos. Tenho saudades dela para cima sobre a vida das pessoas, como ela sempre poderia atrelar a sua profissão no nariz. "

Um grito sufocado, sofrido caiu de minha boca, e eu era incapaz de abafá-lo.

"Rose? Foi você?" Edward disse de repente, seu tom de deslocamento.

"Desculpe, é só algo que caiu no meu pé", Rosalie disse rapidamente, cobrindo meu desabafo.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro, mas eu acho que faço idéia das coisas de que você sente falta nela."

Lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos e eu freneticamente as empurrei diante dos meus gritos que se tornaram audíveis. Eu mordi meu lábio para tentar manter o meu ruído contido.

Nem Edward e Rosalie falaram por um momento, mas Rose olhou apontando para mim e eu sabia que ela estava pensando em algo.

"Edward, o que você fez na noite passada?", perguntou ela, tentando manter sua voz leve.

"A mesma coisa que faço todas as noites", ele murmurou.

"E o que é?" ela perguntou, fingindo ignorância.

"Pensar sobre Bella."

"O que você estava pensando?"

"O que eu diria para ela se ela atendesse seu telefone."

O sorriso desonesto de Rosalie voltou novamente e ela estreitou os olhos no meu olhar.

"O que você diria a ela? Imagine que ela está bem aqui. Basta dizer tudo", afirmou.

"Rose..." Edward resmungou.

"Esta é uma boa prática para quando você falar com ela novamente."

"Se ela um dia quiser falar comigo de novo", ele murmurou.

"Edward, apenas diga," Rose disse com firmeza.

"Ok, mas isso vai ser complicado. Dizer tudo isso a você e tal, mas aqui vai." Eu ouvi Edward inalar fortemente até mesmo através do telefone.

"Eu diria que como eu estava realmente arrependido por ter dito o que disse. Que eu a amo com todo o meu ser, todo o meu eu. Como quando estou longe dela parece que eu estou dividido em dois e eu posso apenas ser inteiro, quando ela está comigo em meus braços novamente. Eu diria que nada no mundo importa tanto para mim como ela e nada mais poderá importar tanto para mim. Minha vida inteira gira em torno dela. A cada minuto que estou acordado e até mesmo naqueles raros que eu estou dormindo tudo o que eu posso pensar é sobre ela. Seu rosto glorioso é permanentemente gravado na minha visão e eu não me importaria se fosse a única coisa que eu vejo durante o tempo em que eu vivo.

"Eu diria a ela que eu não me importo se ela não quer se casar comigo, e eu imploro pra ela só para me deixar estar em sua vida de qualquer maneira. Eu não me importo como. Mesmo que seja uma amizade simples neste momento. Mas eu também diria a ela que haverá sempre uma parte de mim que deseja mais, mesmo que ela não esteja disposta a me dar mais. Mas eu ficaria bem com isso. Eu poderia lidar com o sofrimento de que ela é apenas uma parte da minha vida, mesmo se eu fosse apenas uma parte insignificante da dela. Eu a levaria em meus braços e a abraçaria apertado contra mim, sussurrando o quanto eu a amava. Eu a compraria com uma floresta inteira. Ela é meu mundo, Rose. Sério.

"Mas acima de tudo, eu diria a ela que eu só quero passar a eternidade com ela. Eu não posso ter o bastante dela. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter o bastante dela. Ela é como minha droga, meu vício . Não, isso é provavelmente uma má maneira de frasear. Ela é o meu ar. Eu preciso dela para sobreviver. Sem ela, eu acho que eu iria murchar e morrer em pouco tempo. Mesmo que ela nunca me tocasse novamente pelo resto do tempo, apenas a sua simples presença é suficiente para me saciar. Gostaria de respeitar todas as regras que ela definisse, todos os limites que ela impusesse, todos os limites que ela achar necessário. Poder desfrutar do buquê sem provar o vinho, se necessário. Deus, Rose. Eu a amo tanto, muito. Às vezes parece que vou explodir com tudo isso. Eu só queria que ela soubesse disso."

As lágrimas que eu tinha conseguido manter calmas vieram escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpida por pensar que ele não me ama? Que ele não me quer? Se eu tivesse apenas aberto os olhos e olhado para ele eu teria sabido a verdade.

Edward me amava muito mais do que eu me amei. Apesar de tudo o que eu coloquei sobre ele, todas as dores que eu tinha infligido, ele ainda me amava. Embora eu ainda lutasse para entender por que ele ainda me amava, o fato de que ele tinha enviado sacudidas pelo meu corpo.

Eu o fiz sofrer por algum medo estúpido que eu estava segurando por muito tempo. Jacob e Edward eram duas pessoas diferentes e eu tinha sido completamente irracional em pensar que Edward estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Jacob fez para mim. Jacob nunca havia me amado, nem mesmo em um mero segundo. Edward, por outro lado, me amou sem limites e aparentemente sem razão.

Embora eu ainda não acreditasse que eu o merecia, algo me dizia que esse fato não importa mais. Não era importante quem não merecia quem, mas sim apenas que eu adorava isso.

E Edward me amava. Ele me amou mais do que eu pensava.

"Rose? Eu empurrei para fora?" A de Edward voz em questão me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

Os olhos de Rosalie foram treinados em mim, quase como se ela pudesse ouvir a minha linha de pensamento se concentrando de forma bastante difícil.

"Hein?" ela disse rapidamente.

"Desculpe, Rose. Eu não deveria ter dito tudo isso. Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu coloco tudo isso em você", Edward se desculpou, o embaraço evidente.

As próprias bochechas de Rosalie coraram e eu poderia dizer que ela estava envergonhada que Edward havia divulgado seus sentimentos secretos sobre mim.

Ela se afastou de mim e lançou seu olhar para baixo.

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu estava maravilhada com o que você estava dizendo. Foi lindo. Realmente, foi," ela disse, com voz baixa e abafada.

"Eu só queria que Bella pudesse ter ouvido isso", Edward murmurou.

"Eu também queria que ela pudesse ter", respondeu Rose.

Minhas lágrimas foram chegando mais e eu estava começando a soluçar e soluçar em silêncio. Algumas semanas atrás eu teria dito que minhas lágrimas eram lágrimas de dor. Mesmo até poucos minutos atrás eu teria dito isso. Mas agora... agora era diferente.

O bulbo proverbial de luz tinha clicado para mim e tudo estava tão claro, tão brilhante.

De repente, tudo o que Edward estada declarando parecia perfeito. Tudo o que eu queria era ele perto de mim. Tudo que eu queria era o seu corpo envolvido em torno do meu, seu hálito quente em meu pescoço até que eu adormecesse em seus braços. Seu confortante abraço que sempre me acalmou e me levou a dormir quase imediatamente.

Sono. Isso é o que estava ausente, enquanto ele estava fora. Bem, para além do óbvio.

Eu estava com tanta privação de sono que eu não estava pensando direito. Minha mente estava em um estado constante de neblina e entorpecimento sem o que eu só consegui com o braço forte de Edward na minha cintura durante a noite.

E nós dois estávamos pagando o preço pela minha estupidez.

Nós dois estávamos sofrendo, embora o meu sofrimento era, obviamente, nada em comparação ao seu. O meu era uma gota no oceano se comparado ao seu oceano de dor. Ele tomou conta de mim e fez meu coração doer por ele.

Eu tinha que tomar a sua dor. Tinha de amenizá-la.

E só havia um caminho.

Eu tinha que fazer as coisas certas, não importando o preço. Não importa o quão íngreme era, eu pagaria qualquer taxa exorbitante para fazer as coisas direito.

Eu tinha que ir, pela minha sanidade mental e felicidade de Edward. Eu lhe devia muito.

"Edward, eu tenho que ir. Tente fazer alguma coisa hoje que não se sentar no seu quarto, ok?" Rosalie disse, me quebrando do meu despertar repentino.

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer essa promessa," ele respondeu.

"Edward", ela alertou.

"Desculpe, eu não consigo", disse ele, parecendo triste.

"Eu vou falar com você depois."

"Mais tarde, Rose. Por favor, cuide dela para mim."

"Claro."

Rose apertou um botão e o quarto ficou completamente em silêncio. O zumbido distante de uma sirene de polícia tocou para fora da janela, mas não foi o bastante para me distrair dos meus pensamentos.

Eles eram muito concentrados. Eu estava planejando algo.

"Bella?" Rosalie disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio tenso.

"Hein?" Eu respondi em um nevoeiro.

"Você entende agora o que eu quis dizer? Como ele está se torturando por isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar com o nó na garganta para cima me pressionando.

"Você está o machucando a cada vez que você não atende o telefone. A cada minuto que passa e você continua o ignorando, ele está piorando. Ele está desesperado mesmo por uma pequena parte de você. Ele vai fazer de tudo para agarrar qualquer pequena parte de seu mundo que você está disposta a lhe dar. Eu só queria que você pudesse ver isso", continuou ela.

Engoli em seco para movimentar o nó para baixo antes que eu pudesse falar.

"Eu vejo isso agora."

Os olhos de Rosalie se iluminaram um pouco e eu podia ver a compreensão lentamente começar a engatinhar em seu rosto.

"Você faz?" ela perguntou.

"Mais do que tudo."

"A bola está do seu lado, Bella. Ele não pode aguentar muito mais tempo. Ele está quase no fim."

Eu balancei a cabeça, as lágrimas novamente começando sua piscina em meus olhos.

Finalmente, a pressão tornou-se demasiada grande e eu soltei um grito angustiado.

"Deus, Rose! Eu fui tão idiota por pensar que ele não me ama. Eu pensei que se eu o deixasse ir, ele ia passar, mas agora eu acho que não poderia deixá-lo ir, mesmo que eu tentasse, depois que eu ouvir o que ele acabou de dizer. Edward significa mais para mim do que eu sempre sonhei e é seu amor que apenas me mantem à tona neste momento. Eu estou com tanta raiva de mim por pensar que eu poderia viver sem ele. Eu sou tão zangada por dizer o que eu disse a ele. Eu o feri e eu acho que eu nunca vou me perdoar, é por isso estou com tanta raiva de mim mesma!" Eu gritei, digerindo minha raiva para dentro.

Eu pulei da minha cadeira e comecei a andar ao redor do meu quarto, minhas mãos freneticamente tecendo através do meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Merda, Rose! Eu estou tão brava!" Eu gritei.

"Que bom. Você vai precisar da raiva para dirigir", afirmou calmamente.

Quando eu parei e me virei para encará-la.

"Dirigir? Dirigir?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Pode ser mais rápido para de outra forma, mas eu não acho que você ficaria bem lá sentada sem poder fazer nada por essas horas. Então, dessa maneira você pelo menos tem algo para fazer," ela respondeu.

"O que você está falando? Você está disnortiada."

"Você está dirigindo para Los Angeles."

"O quê?" Chorei alto, sem conseguir manter o meu tom de voz baixo.

"Jesus, Bella. Você é tão densa, às vezes. Entre no carro sem pânico, vá Los Angeles e diga a Edward tudo o que você acabou de me dizer. Você sabe como ele se sente agora e é óbvio para mim que você sente da mesma maneira sobre ele. Então, leve o seu rabo em um carro e ande fenomenalmente. Ou então me ajude, ou eu vou chutar tão duro até que digam que o meu salto alto no teu rabo vai tocar a haste do seu cérebro! " ela ameaçou.

"Rose, eu não acho que meu carro poderia durar uma viagem para Los Angeles," eu admiti.

Meu velho Nissan Sentra era uma carro mais ou menos e havia algo errado com o sistema de combustível, causando-me a usar a gasolina muito mais do que era normal.

"É por isso que você está levando meu carro", disse Rose calmamente como se nada estivesse fora do comum.

"Seu carro?" Eu perguntei.

Rosalie tinha um belo motor conversível, vermelho fogo, uma BMW M3, como ela tinha apontado para mim em várias ocasiões. Eu o tinha visto apenas uma vez e mesmo que eu estivesse parada no tempo, mesmo estando ainda eu poderia dizer que foi rápido. Eu sempre imaginei ela fora na salinas, seu cabelo loiro chicoteando, quando ela pisou fundo no acelerador e correu para fora da vista de todos os espectadores.

"Sim, o meu carro. O quê? Não olhe para mim assim. É como eu disse antes. Se for preciso colocar Edward e você juntos novamente para me fazer sentir melhor, eu vou fazer isso. Mesmo se isso exija o uso do meu carro, lindo caro para uma viagem de 18 horas", respondeu ela.

"18 horas?" Eu rangi.

"Não será por muito tempo, porém, se você tiver a coragem de dirigir mais rápido do que o estilo de uma velha avó que você costuma dirigir. Sim, Emmett me falou de sua aversão a altas velocidades. Mas pense desta forma, quanto mais rápido você dirigir, mais rápido você vai estar com Edward e mais rápido todo esse mal entendido vai estar por trás de todos nós."

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de encontrar a falha em sua lógica.

"Mas eu não sei como chegar lá", disse eu.

"Bem, então que bom que eu já achei as instruções para você. Poupa algum tempo", ela piscou. Rosalie se levantou e eu a vi levantando suavemente sua camisa. Ela retirou uma folha de papel branco e me entregou. Eu desdobrei e lá se encontravam orientações impressas, a partir do meu apartamento e terminando em um endereço onde eu aposto que Edward estava hospedado.

Eu sorri para Rosalie. Ela e eu nunca tínhamos estado perto, Mas neste momento ela era tudo para mim. Ela estava me dando de volta o meu bem mais precioso, a coisa que eu pensei que tinha perdido para a eternidade. Ela estava me dando de volta Edward.

Eu rapidamente pulei sobre ela, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço com força. Ela levou de surpresa por um momento e então ela relaxou em mim, colocando seus braços em volta do meu próprio redor. Ela me deu um abraço rápido e depois se afastou.

Rosalie estava afobada, uma expressão que eu nunca a tinha visto ter. Não pude deixar de sorrir com a visão.

"Obrigada, Rose."

"De nada, Bella. Agora o que você está esperando? Adquira seu rabo fora daqui!" ela disse animadamente, acenando as mãos para mim.

Rose se levantou da cama e chegou em seu bolso da calça. Ela retirou uma chave brilhante, com um logotipo da BMW sobre ele, atirando-me a chave. Eu peguei ela e sorri como uma louca.

"Está estacionado lá embaixo. Alice me levará para casa mais tarde. Nós estamos indo fazer compras de sapatos, uma vez que você se foi", ela sorriu.

Ela saiu do meu quarto e eu corri freneticamente ao redor, jogando qualquer roupa que eu toquei primeiro, em uma pequena mochila. Estava pronta em questão de segundos e eu a fechei pela metade, sem nem me preocupar com o resto. Peguei algumas coisas que eu pensei que precisaria e corri para a porta.

Alice e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá, e Alice pulou do sofá quando ela me viu correr afora.

"Bella! Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela gritou.

"Eu vou buscar o meu homem!" Eu rugi.

O sorriso de Alice estava respondendo a uma milha de largura e ela começou a chiar energeticamente.

"Já tinha passado do tempo!" ela gritou.

Eu sorri de volta para ela e arranquei em direção à porta. Desci correndo as escadas do edifício, não querendo esperar o elevador sempre lento. Eu estava ofegante e sem fôlego quando cheguei carro brilhante Rosalie vermelho, estacionado em frente como ela disse.

O motor ronronou a vida e eu me apressei pela cidade, seguindo as instruções que Rose tinha imprimido para mim.

Rodovias se estenderam adiante. O cenário passou longe pela velocidade que eu nunca ousei usar. Eu estava grata pelo detector de radar de Rosalie que me fez poder ir mais rápido quando não tinha o estridente e irritante zumbido.*

_*Barulho que avisa que tem um radar por perto._

Parei apenas para usar o banheiro e me alimentar algumas vezes. Os hambúrgueres gordurosos não matavam a minha fome, porque eu ansiava por algo que os alimentos não poderiam proporcionar.

Eu ansiava por Edward.

Horas deslizaram juntos. Eu zapeei através do rádio e logo encontrei uma estação de música que eu gostava. Ela tocava música clássica. Irônico, não?

Os acordes do piano maravilhosamente misturados, cada nota me lembrando de Edward.

Em nenhum momento eu estive em um hotel para estadias prolongadas Rose e Rose havia feito isso para mim também. Eu estacionei perto da porta, e rapidamente saltei para fora do carro, a trancando atrás de mim. Eu corri através do lobby, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos funcionários do hotel e os outros convidados.

O elevador era extravagante em nenhum momento, e entrei na caixa espelhada, pressionando o andar correto. Quando reabriu as portas, eu corria pelo corredor para o quarto número 1256, quarto de Edward.

Quando eu parei na frente dele, os meus nervos de repente começam a se aproximar de mim. A adrenalina que eu tinha vindo me alimentar com foi diminuindo e de repente eu me senti muito cansada, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de dormir se eu quisesse ir ele.

Bem, aqui vai tudo, pensei trêmula.

Eu trouxe a minha mão até a porta e bati. Uma vez. Duas vezes.

Nenhuma resposta.

O meu estômago caiu.

Por que ele não estava respondendo? Havia algo de errado?

Uma rápida olhada no meu relógio me disse tudo. Era meio-dia. Edward provavelmente ainda estava dando aulas.

Silly mim. Como eu poderia esquecer a razão que ele tinha vindo aqui em primeiro lugar?

Mas o que eu faria? Eu não sabia onde ele trabalhava e eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de contatá-lo. Rose tinha mencionado antes que se ele estivesse para fora do apartamento que ele ainda tinha o seu telefone celular desligado e estava usando o seu telefone do quarto do hotel para qualquer uma das suas chamadas.

O que eu poderia fazer?

A única coisa.

Eu esperaria.

Eu caí no chão acarpetado e sentei com as costas contra a porta, puxando os meus joelhos até meu peito. Eu descansei minha cabeça em cima dos meus joelhos e fechei os olhos.

Não era o sono que me ultrapassava, mas sim um estado de sonho semi-consciente. Devaneios na maior parte.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas acabou por ser vagamente consciente do ding do elevador e o som dele é fechado as portas.

Passos abafados desceram o corredor lentamente, até que chegaram a parar a poucos metros de mim.

A pessoa limpou a garganta e eu levantei minha cabeça para ver quem era. Um trabalhador de manutenção, provavelmente.

Mas quando meu olhar caiu sobre o rosto olhando para mim, meu coração parou completamente.

Edward estava ali, um olhar de confusão em seu rosto.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou dolorosamente.

Sua voz ao telefone não era nada em comparação com a sua voz em pessoa. Isto tomou conta de mim, dando vida a todas as minhas memórias, que eu pensei que afastei.

Um sorriso passou pelo meu rosto e Edward sorriu para mim torto.

Ele estendeu a mão e eu peguei. Lentamente, ele me puxou para os meus pés e seus olhos escanearam meu corpo. Eu imediatamente me senti autoconsciente e desviei os olhos.

"Bella, não digo para você nunca esconder seu rosto de mim?" Ele gritou e eu senti a mão no meu queixo, puxando meu olhar em sua direção.

Meus olhos se trancaram com os dele e eu me sentia arrasada. Eu disse a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente.

"Diga isso de novo, Edward."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão.

"Dizer o quê?" ele respondeu.

"Diga o que você me disse naquela noite. A única coisa que fez eu estragar tudo." Eu sorri para ele, na esperança de encorajá-lo.

Edward me olhou bem nos olhos e parecia que ele estava analisando a mim. Na tentativa de determinar os meus motivos. Quais cartões Eu segurei.

Eu esperava que ele repitisse a sua admissão, e a próxima coisa que ele me disse, me deixou completamente atordoada.

Edward inalou agudamente e compôs-se por um segundo.

"Não."

Eu fiquei ali, atordoada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Um novo pensamento pressionou o meu cérebro.

Eu vim até aqui para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NT-** Okay vamos por partes... primeiro as boas notícias... eu estou estreando hoje uma ONE da EricasTwilight- autora da fic O Mulherengo.

**(ONE_SHOT) Drive Team New – Novo Piloto da Equipe**

**Sinopse:**_ A equipe de corrida precisa de um novo piloto além do sexy Edward Cullen.__Infelizmente ela é uma mulher, a teimosa Bella filha do proprietário da equipe.__Que ele não consegue parar de pensar._

E agora a ruim no capítulo 17 em 22 DIAS eu recebi 4 reviews, e no capítulo 18 em 6 HORAS eu recebi 9 reviews e em dois dias totalizaram 11... Obviamente quem leu o 18 teve que passar pelo 17 (a simples ordem das coisas), então PORQUE não deixaram a maleditas reviews no 17?

Ai eu falo de greve, e começam, com não pelo amor e bla bla bla...

Tão achando que é fácil traduzir, eu faço por amor, mas como tudo na vida a gente gosta de reconhecimento.

E agradesço a essas 4 pessoas (que tenho certeza ainda tem os seus dedos) que deixaram review no 17.

Agora REVIEWS já porque só faltam 3 capítulos para o fim!


	20. Casa

**************Desclaimer:************** Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Casa<strong>

(Pete Yorn – On Your Side: Cena "Diga Novamente, Bella"

Dido – Take My Hand: Cena Sexo

Dashboard Confessional – Stolen: Adormecer

Sarah McLachlan – I Love You: "Eu te Amo. Eu sinto muito por tudo.")

**BPOV**

"_Não. "_

Eu fiquei ali, congelada no lugar. Meu coração que tinha apenas começado a bater outra vez há umas horas atrás e agora falhou em uma parada repentina.

Mas... mas... mas... no telefone? Eu tinha ouvido falar dele. Tão claro e firme. Assim, a certeza de seus sentimentos por mim. Eu estava tão certo.

O que estava acontecendo em meu mundo? Eu o tinha o perdido uma vez por todas? Tinha o meu cérebro com o sono atrasado conjurado as internações maravilhosas das intenções de Edward? Tinha o meu anseio por ele, trazidos nesta viagem infrutífera resistência apenas para que os últimos remanescentes da minha alma esmagada?

Não.

Não podia ser.

Eu tinha ouvido ele falar.

Era apenas alguns segundos desde que ele tinha falado e meu cérebro já estava gritando para eu dizer alguma coisa. Para fazê-lo se explicar.

Eu olhei para ele, de boca aberta e mole. Oh, que eu não poderia dar por alguma verborragia agora mesmo.

Finalmente, o sucesso.

"Não?" Eu disse, minha voz dolorosamente elevada e instável.

"Não", ele repetiu.

"Por quê?"

Edward sorriu para mim e meu coração deu uma guinada no meu peito. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno cartão plástico. Ele gentilmente o colocou na fechadura eletrônica e clicou a porta aberta. Girado a maçaneta, Edward abriu a porta e olhou para mim.

Ele estendeu a mão novamente e disse: "Entre? Isto será muito melhor dentro da sala."

Eu balancei a cabeça e segui silenciosamente atrás dele. A porta se fechou atrás de mim e um silêncio ensurdecedor nos ultrapassou.

Nós dois estavamos ali sem jeito, lembrando de nossa primeira noite juntos quando ele me beijou na escada do meu apartamento.

Edward olhou para seus sapatos e murmurou algo ininteligível. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e caminhou até a grande cama, branca de veludo. Sentou-se na ponta e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos. Ele olhou profundamente em meus pensamentos e mordeu o canto do lábio.

Meu coração balançou de novo. Por que ele estava demorando tanto para se explicar.

Depois de um momento Edward olhou para cima do chão e seus olhos estavam vidrados.

"Você pode vir aqui?" ele disse calmamente.

Mudei-me de meu lugar ainda pela porta e, lentamente, fiz um punhado de medidas para onde Edward estava sentado. Eu fui sentar ao lado dele, mas de repente ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou na frente dele. Ele abriu as pernas e manobrou-me para que eu estivesse entre eles.

Nesta nova posição, eu olhei para o seu rosto, embora a diferença não foi tão grande. Estávamos perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração no meu rosto e sentir seu perfume inebriante.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu comecei a perder o controle. Só estando aqui tão perto dele depois de tanto tempo me fez incoerente.

As mãos de Edward apertaram levemente meus quadris e meus olhos se abriram para vê-lo me olhando fixamente e sorrindo torto novamente.

"Bella, se você quer saber por que você vai ter que ficar acordada", disse ele, divertido.

Senti um calafrio corar em meu rosto e eu mergulhei minha cabeça.

A mão direita de Edward deixou meu quadril e encontrou seu caminho para o meu rosto. Ele virou meu rosto de volta para ele e re-centralizei a minha atenção.

"Agora não. Nunca mais. Não olhe para longe de mim. Eu estive sem você por muito tempo", disse ele gentilmente.

"Por quê?" Sussurrei com a sua mão ainda acariciando meu maxilar.

"Por que não posso dizer isso de novo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Porque se eu disser isso, eu não sei o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça. E agora, isto é a coisa mais importante para mim. Preciso saber o que você está pensando."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"O-O que você quer que eu diga?" Eu gaguejei.

"Eu quero que você diga isso. Eu quero que você me diga o que eu lhe disse. Você precisa me mostrar que isso é o que você quer, e não apenas algo que eu estou empurrando sobre você. Se você não está pronta para dizer agora mesmo, está tudo bem. Posso lidar com isso. Mas desta vez isto precisa vir de você", respondeu ele.

Edward sorriu para mim e meu coração gaguejou à vida novamente.

Eu inalei a respiração entrecortada e pensei sobre o que ele tinha dito.

Ele estava certo, é claro. Foi a minha bagunça para começar e eu tinha que ser a única a limpá-la.

Edward baixou as mãos e a substituiu na minha cintura. Meu rosto instantaneamente ansiava por seu toque de novo e eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço. Minha cabeça caiu para frente sobre os seus e as nossas testas tocaram.

Olhei em seus olhos verdes profundos e vi meu próprio reflexo lá. Eu vi como eu olhava para ele.

Lindo.

Eu respirei novamente.

Eu estava pronta para dizer isso.

"Eu vou me casar com você algum dia."

Minhas palavras soaram dolorosamente fracas e pouco convincentes. Eu mal acreditava que eu, mesmo sabendo, que eu realmente quis dizer isso.

"Diga isso de novo, Bella." A voz de Edward era suave e forte comparada a minha.

"Eu vou me casar com você algum dia."

Desta vez, isso saiu mais forte, mais confiante.

"Mais uma vez."

"Eu vou me casar com você algum dia."

Finalmente, era crível. Minhas palavras foram firmes, minha voz controlada. Não poderia haver dúvida em minhas intenções.

Edward sorriu para mim lentamente, primeiro era pequeno e então floresceu em um sorriso cheio, cheio de dentes.

"Bella?", ele perguntou depois de um segundo.

"Sim?" Eu respondi.

"Eu amo você", Edward disse com firmeza.

"Eu sei", respondi. O sorriso de Edward hesitou por um segundo. Eu continuei. "Mas eu te amo mais".

O sorriso voltou a explodir e qualquer traço de tristeza que tinha estado lá foi limpo. O que restou foi o amor puro e inalterado. Um amor tão forte que eu senti que iria explodir a partir de sua alimentação.

Edward pressionou seus lábios contra os meus e eu os apertei de volta. Minhas mãos estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos bagunçados e o puxei para perto de mim. Eu o tinha de volta e eu nunca o deixaria ir de novo. Nós nunca seremos separados novamente, não por qualquer coisa.

Minha língua para fora e se enroscou com a dele, ainda mais misturando os nossos gostos juntos. Bebi isso em coração. O gosto de nós dois juntos é melhor que o melhor conhaque ou o vinho mais caro. Quando os ingredientes se combinam, isto vai além de qualquer descrição.

"Impossível", Edward murmurou contra meus lábios.

Meus pulmões estavam queimando e gritando para o ar assim eu relutantemente tive que recuar. Edward gemeu com a perda de mim e eu fiz um som semelhante.

"O que é impossível?" Eu ofegava, lentamente recuperando meus sentidos.

"É impossível que você me ame mais. Não nenhum amor poderia ser um amor maior do que o meu por você."

Meu coração se apertou e as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

Depois de tudo que nós passamos, ele ainda era o mesmo Edward. Sempre pensando que ele poderia me ultrapassar.

"Apesar de eu discordar, eu acho que nunca vamos ser capazes de resolver isso. Então, vamos acabar com isso de dizer sobre qual amor é maior?" Eu perguntei com uma cadência.

"Eu posso lidar com isso", ele sorriu.

Ele me beijou novamente e desta vez a reunião foi ainda mais doce. Nosso amor foi professado, a nossa reivindicação do outro foi definitiva. Não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida agora e era assim que levaríamos a nossas vidas. Qualquer caminho que estávamos destinados a tomar, iria nos levar juntos.

Eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dele e ele caiu de costas contra a cama, me levando com ele.

Eu tinha ido sem ele por tanto tempo que cada centímetro de mim estava gritando por ele. Eu beijei febrilmente cada centímetro de seu rosto, como se eu pudesse engoli-lo dentro de mim. Sua pele era lisa sob os meus lábios e incrivelmente inebriante.

Ele sussurrou levemente quando eu rocei os meus lábios ao longo de seu queixo e meu corpo doía querendo mais, muito mais.

As mãos de Edward finalmente se mudaram da minha cintura e começaram a puxar a barra da minha camisa. Ele a puxou para cima e suas mãos quentes voltaram na minha pele e me fizeram gemer em sua boca.

Tudo que eu queria era ele. Tudo que ele queria era eu.

"Basta retirá-la já!" Eu ofegava.

Ele me concedeu um tempo e puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Ele tateou, procurando o fecho do meu sutiã que caiu momentos depois. O atirando de lado rapidamente, Edward levemente roçou a ponta dos dedos ao longo da parte inferior do meu peito e eu arqueei com ele instintivamente. Aterrei em seus quadris e a minha cabeça caiu para trás.

Só um simples toque, uma caricia simples, foi o suficiente para me trazer mais elevada.

Ele gentilmente cobriu meus seios e passou os polegares ao longo de meus mamilos. Já doendo, eles só se tornaram mais firmes em seu toque. Eu gemi novamente e os quadris de Edward rebolaram em direção aos meus.

Olhei para seu rosto e seus olhos estavam quase completamente vidrados. Ele estava lambendo os lábios e o brilho da umidade era hipnotizante. Calor se reuniu entre minhas pernas e eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu teria que passar a partir desta requintada tortura.

Minhas mãos que estavam descansando em seus ombros rasgaram sua camisa, o querendo mais rapidamente possível. Edward riu levemente e eu olhei para ele. Ele não estava fazendo isso mais fácil para mim, isso é certo.

"Como estamos impacientes?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estive sem você por tempo suficiente, eu não posso esperar muito mais tempo", eu gemi.

"Isso parece razoável", a voz dele caiu, baixa e rouca agora.

Mais calor agrupou e senti a umidade se infiltrar através da minha calcinha.

Me sentei e puxei Edward. Em um movimento rápido de sua camisa eu estava desligada em seu peito nu diante de mim. Era melhor do que eu me lembrava. Incrivelmente melhor. Mergulhei minha cabeça e comecei a rever cada centímetro do seu peito com meus lábios. Cada travessão, cada vinco, cada linha.

Meus lábios travaram ao redor dos mamilos de Edward e ele gemeu alto.

Suas mãos emaranharam-se no meu cabelo e puxaram rígidos. Foi quase o suficiente para me fazer parar nas minhas viagens com a minha língua. Quase.

Continuei para baixo, sulcando profundamente ao longo de seus ossos do quadril que me chamavam. Eles exigiam a minha atenção. Minha língua lambia o comprimento de um dos ossos, parando logo abaixo do mergulho de suas calças. Edward começou a arfar e eu olhei para ele com um sorriso malicioso. Mudei para o outro lado e repeti a minha provocação.

Desta vez, quando cheguei à linha de sua cintura, meus dedos fizeram um trabalho rápido na fivela e no zíper. Me sentei para trás e num movimento rápido eu arranquei suas calças e boxer fora. Agora livre de seu constrangimento, ele brotou, pronto e esperando por mim.

Eu lentamente o levei em minha mão e o apertei nas mãos, Edward caiu no conforto do travesseiro. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele soltou um gemido alto.

"Querido Deus, Bella. Você é incrível!" era o seu grunhido gutural.

Sorri novamente e baixei a cabeça. Eu tinha um impulso irresistível de sentir o sabor dele, para ver se depois desse tempo todo ele ainda tinha o mesmo gosto. Eu levei tanto dele na minha boca quanto eu poderia gerenciar e lentamente comecei a balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Qualquer coisa que minha boca não poderia alcançar, as minhas mãos massageavam.

Eu deixei meus dentes trilharem ao longo do comprimento dele e seu corpo contraiu de prazer. Eu olhei para ele através de meus cílios e me encontrei o observando atentamente, os olhos mal se mantinham abertos. Um olhar de cobiça extrema e desejo estavam estampados em seu rosto e ele estava mordendo o lábio com força.

Meu nome várias vezes caiu de boca em fraturado gemidos.

"Eu te amo mais do que o mundo inteiro", ele ofegou, depois agarrou a colcha em seus punhos cerrados.

Eu cantarolava o meu apreço por ele e ele se empinava no meu rosto. Apenas quando eu pensei que ele estava prestes a atingir seu pico, ele praticamente se afastou de mim, me deixando confusa e desorientada.

"Não é dessa maneira, amor", ele me assegurou preso entre as calças.

Edward me puxou para encontrá-lo e nos rolou fazendo com que ele estivesse escancarando sobre mim. Ele puxou minhas calças, mesmo sem abri-las e as jogou no chão.

"Agora, quem é a pessoa impaciente? Eu o provocava em gargalhadas.

"Quieta. Você vai gostar disso", ele repreendeu levemente.

Ele deu a volta na cama e inclinou a cabeça para baixo em meu peito. Seus lábios desciam para minha clavícula e para os meus seios. Edward colocou um beijo no vale deles antes delicadamente os assumir em sua boca.

O fogo dentro de mim estava me queimando lentamente, deixando apenas uma casca em meu eu interior. Eu estava renascendo das cinzas. Eu era a Fênix mística. Eu tinha deixado para trás minha vida anterior e agora estava nascendo novamente em minha nova vida com Edward.

Ele tinha curado as minhas cicatrizes e me livrado da minha dor. Eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente para o que ele tinha feito. Nem se eu tentasse por todo o tempo.

O suor gotejou em meu cabelo e me enxuguei isso pouco antes de tecer minhas mãos pelos cabelos de Edward. Ele continuou seu ataque no meu peito, chupando um lado, enquanto tateava o outro. Quando ele considerou que já tinha beijado o lado corretamente, ele mudou de lado e renovou seus ataques.

Agora era a minha vez de gemer o seu nome e ele caiu de meus lábios como um cântico. Ele era a minha experiência religiosa. Meu corpo foi seu altar e ele estava adorando aos meus pés. Edward era o meu deus, minha salvação.

Os lábios de Edward deixaram o meu peito e continuaram abaixo, deixando um rastro de molhados beijos quentes. O ar frio do quarto do hotel em toda a minha pele molhada me deixou arrepiada e eu tremia na sensação, embora não houvesse nenhuma maneira que eu estivesse com frio com o calor que partilhava entre as pernas.

Ele rodopiava sua língua em volta do meu umbigo, mergulhando-o e colocando mais um beijo. Ele se concentrou na beira da minha calcinha, passando de um lado para outro e me provocando com a língua. Seu toque me distraiu o suficiente para que eu não percebesse que ele estava puxando minha calcinha para baixo até que ele foi muito longe.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu como um gato Cheshire. Ele tinha encontrado o seu canário, e ele estava pronto para pegá-lo. Suas mãos fortes empurraram minhas pernas e eu fui incapaz de resistir a ele. Ele moveu-se para baixo na cama e de repente ele mergulhou entre minhas pernas.

A visão de seu cabelo cor de bronze entre as minhas pernas era gloriosa. Eu esfreguei o início da mesma com as mãos, apenas um pouco, era longe demais, fora do alcance para eu devidamente agarrar.

Senti sua língua toda me varrer de cima para baixo e encontrar o meu feixe de nervos pulsando. Ele colocou seus lábios em torno dele e chupou levemente, o levando em sua boca sempre.

A pressão na minha barriga continuou construindo, um enrolar cada vez mais apertado. Eu estava fora e voei tão alto que eu pensei que eu iria bater nas nuvens antes do pico. Minha mão disparou em direção à minha boca e eu mordi meus dedos para manter a de parede tremer aos meus gritos de erupção. Meus agora gritos abafados soavam fora das paredes e retornavam ao redor do quarto.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e apertados e fiquei surpreso ao sentir Edward agarrando a mão no meu braço, tentando puxar minha mão da minha boca.

"Não os abafe. Eu quero ouvir seus gritos", ele cantarolava para mim entre minhas pernas.

A sensação de me dirigindo mais, bobinou um novo reforço. A pressão foi quase esmagadora. Eu precisaria liberar em breve, muito em breve.

Edward liberou meu braço e minhas mãos envolveram os meus seios, em uma tentativa de se agarrar a algo, qualquer coisa. Eu me amassava e me massageava, enquanto ele esfregava as mãos em firmes círculos na face interna das minhas coxas.

Eu engasguei quando senti os dedos longos se juntarem à sua língua e as costas arqueadas para cima, meus quadris rebolaram para levá-lo ainda mais em mim. Outro de seus dedos e se juntou e a minha boca se abriu para deixar soltar um grito estrangulado de prazer.

Meu corpo começou a tremer e Edward angulou os dedos ligeiramente, batendo no ponto exato que ele sabia que iria me enviar sobre a borda.

Meu mundo explodiu em luz atrás dos meus olhos fechados e todos os músculos em mim pulsaram no ritmo com os dedos. Eu mesmo senti o grito que eu soltei, e ele era tão alto.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, Edward estava de costas e eu estava escancarando em seus quadris. Ele me trouxe em cima dele e o senti me encher instantaneamente. Eu tinha perdido por muito esse sentimento nas últimas semanas que culminaram novamente ali, mas logo as mãos de Edward foram em volta da minha cintura e guiou os meus movimentos em cima dele.

Me inclinei e agarrei seus ombros, desesperada para uma estabilização. Meu corpo estava ridiculamente instável e eu tomei o que eu poderia pegar.

Nós nos movemos juntos, e eu saltei em cima e Edward empurrando fundo. Meus seios estavam saltando e Edward os assistiu, extasiado com o seu movimento. Ele resmungou alto e mordeu os lábios novamente. O olhar em seu rosto me enviou mais alto, voando novamente.

Ele estava pulsante dentro de mim e eu me senti cerrar em todo o meu comprimento nele. Eu estava na beira de um precipício com ele. Estávamos à beira de algo grande. Nós éramos mais do que nós, mais do que apenas duas pessoas.

Nós nos tornamos um. Duas metades do mesmo todo separado em dois corpos, agora reunidos num só.

Olhei fundo nos olhos de Edward e tudo que eu podia ver era sua alma bonita. Seus olhos mostraram cada gota de amor que tinha por mim e eu só podia imaginar que a minha ocupou o mesmo olhar.

Ele era a minha vida. Sem ele eu não era nada.

Me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, selando o nosso amor juntos. Eu resistia duramente contra ele mais uma vez e com um último impulso duro, Edward e eu chegamos ao clímax juntos. Nesse instante, ele tremeu e os nossos corpos pulsaram um contra o outro, ambos caindo no precipício do mesmo.

Eu nunca queria sair novamente, enquanto ele e eu poderíamos estar juntos.

"Case-se comigo", eu gemi na sua boca.

"O que quiser", ele ofegou.

Me deixei cair em cima dele com o seu comprimento ainda fraco pulsando em mim. Meus braços estavam como geléia e eu já não podia me sustentar.

Eu não tinha força suficiente para quebrar meus braços suados do redor de seu tronco reluzente e abraço apertado. Edward colocou seus braços em volta dos meus próprios e respondeu com seu próprio abraço.

Ficamos ali deitados por algum tempo, os braços apertados até que ele se recuperou.

Finalmente, bocejei alto e Edward riu levemente.

"Eu acho que é hora de dormir um pouco, isso vale para nós dois. Se você estiver como eu, você não dormiu em quase quatro semanas", ele riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda muito perdida para palavras.

Ele finalmente se retirou de mim e me empurrou em direção à cabeceira da cama. Ele puxou o edredom branco e macio e meu corpo deslizou voluntariamente entre os lençóis. Edward caiu na cama ao meu lado e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Nos viramos e então eu estava de lado, e Edward estava atrás de mim. Me aconchegando em seu peito e ele descansando a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço.

Seu hálito quente em meu pescoço flutuava sobre meu rosto e minhas pálpebras caíram.

Eu tinha uma última coisa a lhe dizer de boas-vindas antes de abraçar o sono que me levou aos sonhos cheios de Edward.

"Edward?" Eu pedi calma.

"Mmmm", ele cantarolava no meu pescoço.

"Eu te amo. Eu sinto muito por tudo", disse.

"Não há nada para ser perdoado. Eu também te amo", respondeu ele, esfregando os seus lábios abaixo do meu ouvido.

Suspirei profundamente e me aconcheguei mais em seu peito.

Edward começou a cantarolar algo que soava tão familiar e rapidamente o sono tomou conta de mim.

Meu mundo era perfeito novamente. Eu estava certa de ter voltado onde eu sempre quis ser.

Nos braços de Edward.

Na minha casa.

**N/T: Eu ia postar somente na sexta, mas como voltei pra casa antes...**

**Primeiro de TUDO... obrigado a todas as reviews lindinhas (leio todas).**

**E não... eu ainda não tenho uma fic para substituir essa... mas quero indicar três autoras brasileiras que eu ADORO.**

**Kessy Rodrigues HTTP : / / WWW . fanfiction . net/u/2028659/Kessy_Rodrigues**

**Bee jelly http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/1849064/BeeJelly**

**Lê Marques http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/1831297/Leticia_Marques**

**Bjos só faltam 2...**


	21. Dominado Pelo Coração

**Desclaimer: **Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Dominado Pelo Coração<strong>

(Matt Nathanson – Come On Get Higher : Edward Acordando

Pride & Prejudice soundtrack – Liz On Top Of The World : Bella Acordando

Paramore – Hallelujah : Aceitação da Propósta

Leigh Nash – Need To Be Next To You : "Nosso Casamento")

**EPOV**

Depois de um mês sem dormir, o sono profundo se apoderou de mim era absolutamente glorioso. E este foi ainda melhor pelo fato de que havia um anjo bonito comigo o tempo todo.

Na verdade, era uma pena que eu ti que dormir em tudo, que meus olhos tinham que se fechar diante da majestade de Bella, mas não tive como evitar. Havia algo sobre ela que me relaxa e acalma minha insônia quando nada mais pode. Ficarei eternamente grato a ela por sua presença em minha vida apenas por esse simples fato. Ela tinha me curado de uma década de noites sem dormir. Meus sonhos agora eram lindos, embrulhado em fantasias elaboradas envolvendo Bella. Eles vão desde os doces e adoráveis para os quentes e húmidos. Eu não podia evitar corar com algumas das coisas que meu cérebro pensava.

Mas eles ainda eram sonhos.

Sonhos não tinham nada da Bella.

Então eu dormi relutante, só para despertar para algo incomensuravelmente melhor do que as fantasias.

Algo real.

Foi com isso em mente que eu acordei na tarde passada para encontrar Bella em meus braços. Exatamente onde ela deveria estar.

Eu tinha dormido com o cabelo castanho de Bella pressionado no meu rosto e mesmo com a sensação de cócegas em meu nariz, eu não poderia estar mais feliz de onde eu estava. Depois de me certificar que ela ainda estava profundamente adormecida, eu inalei o cheiro dela profundamente. O perfume encheu o meu nariz e nadou na minha cabeça. Morangos e flores. Frésias, eu acho. A combinação é inebriante.

Fiquei ali, meu braço em volta de sua cintura de forma segura, ouvindo sua respiração. O ritmo que isto tem é hipnótico. Tão relaxante que quase me leva a dormir novamente, mas eu queria ficar acordado. No meu cérebro sonolento estava remanescente o desejando de dormir mais, mas meu coração não estava permitindo isso. Qualquer período de tempo que eu passasse longe de Bella era muito.

Agora ela era minha, total e completamente. Não de uma maneira possessiva, mas da maneira que eu mais queria. Ela era minha e eu era dela. Não havia dúvidas nos nossos votos. Nós tínhamos definido nossa reivindicação em si e não quebraríamos agora. Eu nunca iria deixá-la ir, como eu suspeito que ela não nunca iria me deixar ir.

Nosso tempo longe tinha sido difícil para dizer o mínimo. Excruciante, eu poderia dizer. Eu não queria nada mais do que morrer a cada segundo que eu não estava ao seu lado, que eu não estava em sua volta. Meus pulmões pareciam apertados e houve momentos, muitos momentos em que eu senti que não podia ter ar suficiente para me sustentar. Que eu de alguma forma me engasguei com o ar que não era preenchido por Bella.

Meu peito parecia estar estranhamente calmo por todo este tempo também. Quase como se meu coração se recusasse a bater por alguém, além ela. Como se de alguma forma ele soubesse que ela não estava lá e não conseguisse encontrar a vontade de ir em frente. Agora ele batia em um ritmo furioso no meu peito, fazendo o tempo perdido, eu acho. Cada batida que eu compartilho com Bella é preciosa, infinitamente preciosa. Um dia nossos batimentos iriam acabar, mas até então eu estava determinado a tirar o máximo proveito disto. Nenhum batimento seria desperdiçado, nenhum momento desfavorecido.

Tínhamos o resto de nossas vidas agora.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com a perspectiva.

O resto da minha vida com Bella. Mmmmmm. Glorioso.

Quando Bella tinha dito "case comigo", eu pensei que eu iria explodir de felicidade. Ela finalmente estava pronta para empurrar no passado a única coisa que ela mantinha em volta de sua vida, que a impedia de encontrar a verdadeira felicidade.

Mesmo que eu me perguntasse o que tinha causado esta súbita mudança no coração dela, eu tinha minhas suspeitas. Rose, em sua maioria. Aquele telefonema era apenas um pouco mais detalhado, um pouco menos direto. E nunca era assim. Ela geralmente apenas me deixava lamentar e então me dizia para "não desanimar por causa da Bella." O grito sufocado no fundo soou um pouco familiar.

Mas nada disso importava.

Além da mudança que tinha acontecido no coração da Bella. Isso era tudo que me importava.

A respiração rítmica de Bella parou e por um segundo ela se contorceu um pouco. Eu afrouxei o meu aperto em seu corpo, não com a intenção de deixá-la ir, mas mais para dar-lhe conforto.

"Amo você, Edward", ela murmurou, mas ficou claro o suficiente para fazer seu trabalho.

Meu coração inchou com sua declaração, embora eu já soubesse disso. Ainda era bom ouvir. Eu nunca me fartaria de vê-la dizer aquelas palavras. Eu estaria em êxtase, se essas fossem as únicas palavras que ela me dissesse sempre, disse outra vez, na verdade.

"Case-se comigo".

As palavras de Bella eram leves e sussurradas, e eu quase as perdi entre os meus pensamentos satisfeitos.

Quase.

Sua respiração retomou, lenta e firme como sempre. Ela caiu mais profundo no sono. Não haveria nada capaz de acordá-la agora.

Eu delicadamente ergui a mão esquerda e olhei para ela. Linhas suaves, dedos bonitos. Havia alguma parte da Bella que não era perfeita? Não, provavelmente não. Em todas as minhas pesquisas, eu ainda não tinha encontrado algo. Mesmo as cicatrizes. As cicatrizes eram perfeitas.

Mas a mão dela estava vazia. Nossa volta não seria completa sem uma notável jóia.

E eu pretendia colocá-la lá. Espero que o mais rápido possível.

Olhei para o lado, no relógio e descobri que era ainda cedo o suficiente para sair. Eu odiava deixar o caloroso abraço de Bella, mas eu queria que isso fosse uma surpresa. Eu não tinha planejado este dia, mesmo que eu esperasse por ele. Planejar isso teria sido muito doloroso se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Então eu fiquei despreparado.

Coloquei um beijo suave no ombro de Bella e ela suspirou, contente comigo, mesmo no sono. Eu me afastei de seu corpo nu lentamente, centímetro por centímetro. Cada centímetro que me enviava mais longe dela era uma tortura, mas eu sabia que valeria a pena. Foi um processo lento sair de perto dela. Toda vez que eu vou até a borda da cama eu volto para, roubar mais alguns momentos.

Eu gemi baixinho, quando eu finalmente encontrei a força de vontade para deslizar sobre a borda. _Muito longe.__Longe demais_.

Enrolei o cobertor em torno da Bella, querendo que este casulo a aquecesse na minha ausência. Fiquei imensamente com inveja daqueles cobertores.

Seu rosto suave me chamou e corri meus dedos ao longo de sua linha delicada da mandíbula, de cima para baixo. Ela sorriu levemente ao meu toque. Parei antes que eu pudesse acordá-la. Ela precisava de seu sono muito mais do que eu.

Minhas roupas estavam em cada canto do quarto. Minhas calças foram arremessadas sobre o guarda-roupa, minha camisa espalhada sobre uma lâmpada, e meus sapatos estavam sob a cama. Eu não pude deixar de rir quando vi que a calcinha da Bella está deitada tão inocentemente no tapete em frente ao espelho. Eu surrupiei e empurrei no bolso. Agora, ela não tinha nenhuma chance de sair antes de eu voltar, embora eu nunca duvidei que ela ficaria.

Mas na chance dela acordar durante a minha curta ausência, peguei uma caneta e um bloco de papel do hotel.

Fiz uma pausa antes de escrever, pensando no que eu poderia dizer.

Finalmente, eu comecei a escrever.

_Minha gloriosa Bella,_

_Eu estou um ciúmes doentio daqueles cobertores em torno de seu corpo.__Eu não í __a__penas o suficiente para estar de volta num piscar de olhos._

_Nunca esqueça o quanto eu te amo.__Como meu coração bate ao seu ritmo._

_Eu estarei de volta antes mesmo de você saber que eu não estou._

Dobrei a folha cuidadosamente, escrevendo seu nome no exterior, e suavemente coloquei sobre o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Bella. Se ela acordasse antes do meu retorno, ela, sem dúvida o encontraria.

Eu abri a porta antes que minha força de vontade se desintegrasse e eu mergulhasse de volta na cama com Bella. Nós teríamos tempo suficiente para isso. Agora eu estava em uma missão.

O estado frenético do meu cabelo gritou comigo quando eu pisei no batente, olhando para o grande espelho que ia até o chão. Ele já ficava normalmente por todos os ângulos, mas dessa vez sua desordem estava ainda mais pronunciada. Cabelos de sexo. Cabelos de sexo selvagem. Sorri ao pensar. Cabelo de sexo selvagem com a Bella. Isso era ainda melhor. Meus dedos tentaram convencer os fios a ficarem para trás, mas o esforço foi inútil. Meu cabelo ficou apenas ou suficientemente de um modo que parecia semi-normal, embora qualquer um que olhasse para ela provavelmente pudesse ainda nomeá-lo como cabelo de sexo.

Assim que estava fora da porta e no corredor a dor voltou. A dor de estar separado de Bella. Essa dor tinha estado lá por quase um mês, algumas vezes mais forte do que em outras. Eu me empurrava o melhor que podia quando eu tinha que trabalhar, mas até então a dor não tinha desaparecido completamente.

Mas agora a dor era apenas temporária. Seria pouco tempo até que eu pudesse envolver meus braços em torno dela novamente e abraçá-la apertado. O pensamento era definitivamente reconfortante.

Meu carro alugado estava me esperando no estacionamento do hotel, a alguns metros de uma BMV vermelha muito visível. Rose boba. Eu deveria ter sabido que Rose iria ao extremo para conseguir Bella aqui. Rose, sempre a rainha do drama.

Meu destino era a poucos quarteirões de distância do hotel e felizmente minha viagem era curta. Eu passei lá no primeiro dia que eu dirigi para o trabalho e depois disso eu não podia suportar passar lá novamente. Eu alterei minha viagem apenas para que eu pudesse evitar o prédio de tijolos vermelhos baixo, com o horrível e grande anel de diamante no farol.

Mas agora parei e estacionei no local o observando realmente pela primeira vez. Já era tarde e havia apenas alguns carros no estacionamento. As dobradiças da porta rangeram e o interior tinha uma luz fraca reconfortante.

As vitrines de vidro estavam espalhadas na minha frente e eu lentamente segui meu caminho em volta delas, me certificando de verificar cada uma para achar o que eu estava procurando. Todos pareciam o mesmo. Brilhantes e diamantes e ouro e mais brilhantes. Alguns eram maiores do que outros, mas eu percebi que gosto de Bella ditaria a minha seleção. É claro que ela não iria querer um anel grande. Não era seu estilo. Ela iria querer algo elegante e espetacular, mas não algo chamativo. Bella não gostava de nada vistoso.

Finalmente meus olhos avistaram o item perfeito. Era de ouro branco e a pedra central tinha forma de coração. Em ambos os lados do diamante haviam vários diamantes menores que brilhavam ficando cada vez menores ao redor do aro. Era perfeito e único, assim como Bella.

O vendedor seboso notou minha parada súbita e pulou.

"Senhor? Você decidiu?" ele demorou lentamente.

"Sim, aquele," eu disse rapidamente e apontei para o anel.

"Excelente escolha. Muito caro, único. Porque é muito raro ver um diamante grande o suficiente para cortar o coração", respondeu ele.

"É perfeito."

Ele o tirou da vitrine. Entreguei meu cartão e assinei o recibo, nem mesmo olhando o valor total. Não importa de qualquer maneira. Nada era muito caro para a minha Bella. Nada.

Com o anel agora em segurança em uma caixa de veludo no meu bolso eu dirigi de volta para o hotel. Bati meus dedos impacientemente no elevador, esperando impacientemente o meu reencontro com a mulher linda no meu quarto.

Eu escorreguei de volta em meu quarto de hotel para encontrar Bella ainda profundamente adormecido na cama.

Tirei a roupa e deslizei de volta para a minha posição na cama antes de eu ter acordado, meu braço firmemente enrolado no corpo de Bella, macia e quente.

Minha cabeça descansava em seu ombro novamente e minha pele arrepiou com seu toque. A eletricidade entre nós, às vezes era quase inextricável. Eu gostava de pensar que era o fato de que estavam destinados um para o outro.O poder que eu sentia era apenas a manifestação física dos planos do Universo para nós. Planos que estavam dando certo.

Outra hora mais ou menos se passou antes que eu sentisse Bella se mexendo. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e seus olhos piscaram. Seu coração batia por mim assim como o meu batia por ela.

Sempre juntos, sempre semelhantes.

Bella gemeu levemente e virou-se em meus braços para me encarar. Seus olhos de chocolate me acolheram e eu vi a luz de seu amor realizado neles.

"Bom dia", ela murmurou, o sono ainda nublando seu rosto.

"Boa noite, linda", eu respondi com uma risada.

"Noite?" , perguntou ela.

"Você dormiu por um longo tempo."

"Por que você não me acordou?"

"Você parecia muito bonita dormindo."

Bella gemeu novamente e esticou os braços.

"Então eu estava pensando sobre uma coisa, minha querida", eu disse finalmente depois de um minuto.

"O que você estava pensando?" , perguntou ela, agora, de repente curiosa.

"Quão encantadora sua pergunta para mim foi, eu não acho que eu posso deixar você ter toda a diversão", sorri.

"O quê?" , perguntou ela, demonstrando a confusão em seu rosto.

Eu estendi minha mão para a pequena caixa na mesa de cabeceira e enrolei minha mão grande em torno dela. Eu trouxe de volta entre nós e levantei a palma da mão. A caixa ficou lá, acenando pra Bella esperando ela tocá-la.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela olhou para aquilo como se estivesse esperando crescer pernas e sair andando.

Então os olhos de Bella piscaram para os meus e um sorriso gigantesco explodiu em seu rosto.

"Edward!" , exclamou ela.

"Bella", eu respondi, tentando manter a alegria inegável que eu estava sentindo de explodir.

"Você?"

"Meu senso de decência está exigindo que eu lhe pergunte corretamente agora".

Sentei-me e puxei Bell comigo. Com os lençóis em volta de nós eu posicionei nossos corpos de modo que ela estava sentada no meio das minhas pernas no meu colo. Ela estava perfeita, os cabelos soltos e fluindo e sua forma gloriosa nua em exposição para mim. Só para mim.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes de começar.

"Eu sei que eu provavelmente deveria estar de joelhos ou alguma coisa assim, mas agora que eu tenho você, eu não quero assustá-la novamente", eu disse.

Bella riu e disse: "Nada pode me assustar agora."

"Bom, é isso que eu estava esperando." Beijei-a rapidamente e, em seguida a puxei para trás para continuar.

"Bella, você é minha vida. Você é meu amor. Estou quebrado quando estou distante de você. Estou completa quando estou com você. Nós estivemos juntos por um tempo muito curto, mas eu já sabia desde o primeiro momento que eu beijei você na escadaria do seu apartamento naquela primeira noite que você era diferente. E naquela primeira noite que você veio ao meu apartamento, eu sabia que tinha encontrado o meu lar.

"Eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te ê me completa. Meu coração ressoa em meu peito quando penso em você e dói quando eu sinto sua falta. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que passar o resto da minha vida com você. Minha vida inteira tem sido construída para este momento. Tem sido construída para você. Eu não sabia que eu não estava completo até que eu te conheci, mas agora que eu tenho você e eu não quero nunca mais deixá-la ir novamente. Eu fui embora uma vez, mas eu prometo que nunca vou fazer isso de novo.

"Até o fim dos tempos teremos um ao outro. Para sempre unidos. Para sempre nos braços um do outro. Eu nunca te deixarei. Eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa. Então, por favor, eu imploro do fundo do meu coração que já pertence a você, que você me dê a honra de se casar comigo? Você quer ser minha esposa? "

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e por um segundo eu pensei que ela ia começar a chorar.

Então, de repente ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou forte contra ela.

Ela apertou os lábios ao meu pescoço e eu senti sua respiração em meu ouvido.

"Sempre e para sempre." Seu sussurro foi tranquilo, e eu sabia que era porque era para mim. Só para mim.

Puxei-a de volta e o sorriso bobo no rosto dela poderia ter sido medido com uma fita métrica de tão grande. O meu era provavelmente igualmente grande.

Virei a caixa de veludo aberta e o anel que eu escolhi para ela apresentou-se entre as almofadas de veludo.

"Oh, Edward! É lindo!" , exclamou ela.

"O escolhi por uma razão."

"Diga-me."

Eu sorri e comecei. "Eu queria encontrar um coração para sempre lembrá-la que você guarda meu coração. Ele sempre foi o seu a partir do momento em que conheci você e ele será para sempre seu agora. Toda vez que você olhar para sua mão este será um lembrete constante de meu amor por você. E eu não consigo pensar em uma pessoa melhor para segurar meu coração que você, Bella. "

Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram. Peguei o anel da caixa e, em seguida, o deixei cair a caixinha ao meu lado.

Eu delicadamente peguei a mão da Bella e deslizei o anel de seu dedo para baixo suavemente até que ele descansou na base, onde eu sempre imaginei.

"Perfeita". Minha voz estava triunfante. Meu prazer era claro.

Bella novamente jogou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou apertado. Senti as lágrimas de felicidade no meu ombro e eu não pude deixar de derramar as minhas. Eu tinha tudo agora. Eu tinha minha vida de volta, de uma vez por todas.

Sentamos na cama por algum tempo, os braços em volta um do outro e nossas cabeças umas sobre o ombro do outro. Nunca poderia haver momento melhor, eu sabia disso.

Nós fizemos nosso próprio tempo. Fizemos a nossa própria realidade. Fizemos o nosso amor próprio.

Finalmente, Bella me puxou para trás e eu relutantemente lancei meus braços. Ela permaneceu no meu colo esticando os braços novamente e recostando-se.

Seus seios brilharam para mim, me acenando com as pontas eretas. Eu não pude resistir a sua sedução e me inclinei para colocar beijos suaves ao longo do topo delas, meus dedos acariciando a pele macia abaixo.

A respiração de Bella e engatou suavemente e eu reconheci a crescente onda de desejo entre nós novamente.

"Hey, nada selvagem, senhor", ela finalmente gemeu.

A puxei para trás e sorri torto para ela. Seu sorriso era de desaprovação, mas seus olhos entregaram seu prazer.

"Eu não sonharia com isso. Tenho que salvar alguma coisa para a noite de núpcias, você sabe," Eu sorri.

Bella revirou os olhos para mim e eu ri de seu olhar.

"Meu super quente, namorado cheio-de-tesão", ela murmurou.

"Noivo", eu corrigi.

"Noivo", disse ela, atirando um sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu sorri para ela e fez-se silêncio novamente.

"Então o que vamos fazer agora?" Eu perguntei, finalmente.

"Nós vamos ver Alice," Bella respondeu.

"O quê?" Eu questionei, minhas sobrancelhas se franzindo.

"Eu esqueci. Eu nunca pensei sobre organização de festas em todos estes anos. Ela saberá como fazer isso direito, eu tenho certeza", respondeu ela.

Eu ri. Oh, Alice, pensei.

"Tem certeza de que quer um casamento? Quero dizer, nós podemos apenas ir para Las Vegas e nos casar lá, se você não quer um casamento."

Bella suspirou e respondeu: "O casamento não importa para mim. É realmente uma formalidade. Eu já tenho você. O pedaço de papel é apenas a confirmação disso."

Eu sorri para a resposta dela.

"Só alguém tão cansada e aborrecida sobre casamentos responderia isso sobre o seu próprio casamento", eu disse.

" _O nosso_ casamento ", ela corrigiu.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la. Seus lábios estavam quentes e macios sob os meus.

"O nosso casamento", eu respirei em sua boca.

"Nosso casamento, nosso amor," Bella respondeu de volta.

* * *

><p><em>DESCULPAS, bem não foi relamente minha culpa - eu postei o capítulo na quinta passada (até recebi o e-mail de confimação de envio e blá blá blá), 4 dias depois nenhuma review chegou e eu vim ver o que aconteceu e para minha surpresa. O CAPÌTULO não estava postado. Aff!, Bem mas aqui está agora.<em>

**N/A - Inspiração para sua reviews: O cabelo de sexo do Edward, sexy e disparando para fora em todos os ângulos.****Ah, e o discurso incrível que ele tinha para sua proposta.**

**N/T – Eu disse que postava ainda está semana. Eu particularmente acho esse capítulo chatinho, o Edward dessa fic é muito parecido com o dos livros na personalidade e para mim isso combina mais com o "vampiro".**

**O próximo é Epílogo. Que é o meu favorito da fic toda, entçao não se esqueçam das reviews e ai eu traduzo o epílogo bem rapidinho.**

**Ah depois eu apago a nota... que eu postei antes. **

**Beijos.**


	22. Epílogo

****Desclaimer: ****Está fanfic pertence a _Isabel0329_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Nessie Little Moster_ é a incrível beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**BPOV**

A venda de seda cobrindo os olhos suavemente deslizava pela minha pele.

"Sério? Isso é necessário?" Eu gemi pela trigésima vez naquela noite.

"Ssssh, Bella. É o nosso aniversário. Estou fazendo a coisa certa", disse Edward. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando ser severo comigo, mas ele não estava tentando tão fortemente. Eu vejo através dele.

"Tudo bem, mas você sabe que eu odeio aniversários, certo?" Eu gemi de aceitação.

"Sim, eu sei. Você diz isso a cada ano. Nos últimos cinco anos", ele riu.

O movimento do carro pareceu parar e eu esperei pacientemente para ouvir a minha porta ser aberta. Era costume de Edward. Eu mal podia contar o número de vezes que Edward me impediu de abrir minha própria porta do carro, nos cinco anos em que estávamos casados.

Era quase irritante, realmente. Quase.

Eu era muito apaixonada por ele para ficar verdadeiramente irritada.

Edward unclicked meu cinto de segurança e, lentamente, me guiou para fora do carro. Ele agarrou o meu braço para me firmar, desde que a minha visão ainda estava aparentemente ausente.

"Quase lá, eu prometo", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

O ar se deslocou ao nosso redor e eu senti que estávamos dentro de um edifício. Mas onde, eu não tinha idéia. Não há ruídos no caminho que possam me distinguir do nosso destino. Eu teria apenas que esperar ele o revelar.

Caminhamos por alguns minutos e eu estava ficando constantemente mais impaciente.

Ouvi um conjunto de portas giratórias se fecharem atrás de nós e Edward me manobrou em um assento macio e acolchoado. A sede de um teatro ou cinema. Curioso. Estávamos vendo um filme, talvez?

Cheirei o ar. Não, não cheira a pipoca, ela revelaria se fosse um teatro.

Então o que?

"Edward," eu gemi novamente.

Ouvi sua risada junto ao meu ouvido e eu quase saltei da cadeira com choque.

"Eu suponho que você já esperou o tempo suficiente", disse ele com uma risada.

Com um floreio, minha visão foi restaurada de repente e eu pisquei algumas vezes para limpar a minha visão.

Olhei em volta e comecei a descobrir onde estávamos. Bem, isso meio que parecia um teatro vazio, mas não havia uma tela na frente. Havia um palco...com um monte de cadeiras em semi-círculo. Um monte de cadeiras. E o pódio de um maestro no centro.

Compreensão amanheceu em mim.

"Uma orquestra?" Eu imaginei.

"Bingo, Sherlock," Edward sorriu.

"Mas onde estão os músicos?" Eu perguntei.

"Chegando agora."

Assim que Edward acabou de falar a porta do lado esquerdo do palco se abriu e dezenas de músicos com todo o tipo de instrumentos foram se derramando no palco. Eles rapidamente encontraram seus lugares apropriados e colocaram algumas partituras em seus stands. Um maestro se juntou a eles e sua batuta subiu no ar.

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Prendi a respiração na expectativa da música e me inclinei para frente na minha cadeira.

A música começou lentamente, e as notas derivaram para os meus ouvidos de uma forma descontraída. Elas eram gentis e delicadas, agitadas e emocionais, ao mesmo tempo. As notas deslizaram em uma nova seção, desta vez mais pontuada, com tons mais fortes. Sensual e sexual, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas a música era de alguma forma familiar. Eu me senti como se já tivesse ouvido ela antes. Ela me lembrava um sonho, o que me fez tentar lembrar o seu nome.

"Qual é o nome desta peça, Edward?" Perguntei e me virei para ele.

Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas e seu rosto estava tão cheio de amor que meu coração inchou. Uma lágrima escorregou singular sua bochecha e eu levantei a minha mão para limpá-la. Ele capturou a minha mão na sua e a segurou na bochecha.

Nossos olhos presos, chocolate com verde, e eu me senti perdida com o poder de seu olhar. Era sempre assim. Às vezes, íamos apenas olhar nos olhos um do outro por horas. Investigando a alma do outro, embora nós já nos conhecíamos por dentro e por fora. Mas havia sempre mais a aprender. Sempre mais amor, ao que parecia.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

"Bella", ele respondeu. Sua voz quebrada, grossa com sua emoção para mim.

"Você conhece esta peça?" Eu perguntei, formando um caroço na minha garganta.

Ele balançou a cabeça suavemente.

"De quem é?"

Edward exalou, antes de responder. "É a sua peça."

Minha?

"Huh?" Eu questionei. "Você quer dizer ..."

"Eu escrevi isso para você", disse ele.

Suas palavras foram simples, mas elas tinham um significado muito superior a seu valor literal. Um poder magnífico.

Edward tinha escrito uma sinfonia. Para mim, ninguém mais. Meu coração parecia que ia arrebentar pelas costuras com a minha realização.

"Há quanto tempo você vem trabalhando nisso?" Eu questionei, minha voz quase um sussurro.

"Há muito tempo. Desde a primeira noite que você ficou comigo. Desde a primeira vez. Por todas as noites em que você dormiu e eu não podia, eu fui escrever. Esse caderninho que eu sempre rabiscava? É o meu livro composição. Digamos que observar o seu sono é muito inspirador ", ele sorriu.

Sua mão ainda estava envolvida firmemente em torno da minha, mas isto não era mais o suficiente para mim. Lancei-me para ele e meus braços teceram em torno de seu pescoço, puxando-o firmemente contra mim.

Nossos corpos se fundiram, como sempre, desde o início. Nós sempre nos encaixamos como peças de quebra-cabeça, o corte a partir do mesmo molde e sempre perfeitamente adequados em si.

Minhas mãos teciam pelos seus cabelos e eu puxei seu rosto ao meu.

Os lábios de Edward eram gentis no começo, mas a intensidade entre nós aumentava constantemente. Um incêndio havia sido aceso na primeira noite, um fogo que nunca tinha sido extinto. Não depois de cinco dias, cinco meses, ou cinco anos.

Eu duvidava de que ele um dia iria apagar.

Eu sabia nas profundezas da minha alma que eu sempre queimaria por ele. Meu corpo estaria sempre chamando o seu assim como o seu sempre chamaria o meu.

Nossa respiração ofegou alto enchendo o ar e de repente se tornou muito conscientes de que tínhamos uma audiência na sala.

Eu me empurrei longe de Edward como relutância como sempre faço quando nós começamos a nos beijar assim.

"O que, Bella?", ele perguntou inocentemente. Ele sabia que quando eu o empurrava, isso significava que eu tinha uma pergunta ou preocupação. Ele me conhecia bem, melhor do que eu mesma às vezes.

"A orquestra!" Eu respirei.

"Sumiu". Edward passou a mão por todo o palco e me virei para ver que os músicos se foram. Quando voltei, Edward estava sorrindo para mim da maneira que eu sabia que significava promessa de coisas futuras.

"Você é um Diabinho ..." Eu disse sedutoramente, deixando cair a minha voz. "Você planejou isso!"

Edward deu de ombros.

"É claro que eu planejei. Eu sou muito inteligente você sabe", disse ele.

Eu ri para ele.

"Eu sei".

As mãos de Edward agarraram meus quadris e ele me tirou da minha cadeira e me trouxe em seu colo assim que eu estava escarranchada nele. Debrucei-me em seu corpo e os meus cabelos longos caíram em uma cortina ao nosso redor, bloqueando o mundo em volta . " Sr. Cullen, eu acredito que você está tentando me seduzir", sorri.

"Por que você acha isso, Sra. Cullen?" sua voz era leve, infantil.

"É este, porque você me derrubou?" Eu perguntei.

A mão de Edward mudou de meu quadril e se estabeleceram no meu estômago. Ainda era plana, embora eu soubesse do que estava por vir. A notícia ainda estava fresca para nós, apenas uma semana de idade.

Edward trouxe seus lábios até encontrar os meus e me beijou apaixonadamente. O ar ao nosso redor parecia crescer mais grosso com o nosso amor.

Puxando para trás, ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Não, eu lhe derrubei porque eu te amo", Edward disse.

Inclinei-me de volta para ele e pressionei meus lábios aos seus novamente.

Eu nunca me fartaria de beijá-lo, tocá-lo, estar perto dele. Não enquanto eu viver.

"Eu te amo mais", eu murmurei em seus lábios.

Senti-me outro sorriso fluir em seu rosto. A sala estava em silêncio de novo e eu ouvi o que Edward disse em seguida com clareza impressionante.

"Impossível. Eu te amo mais".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Todas as coisas boas devem chegar a um fim, eventualmente, ...__embora eu odeio dizer adeus a esses personagens._

**N/T-** _Acabou – Snif Snif – Enquanto traduzia este capítulo achei esse __**trailer da fic**__ no You Tube http : / / WWW . youtube . com / watch ? v = lRUiaWfBUQ8 (retire os espaços – se alguém tiver problemas com o link procure ele no meu perfil). _

_A capa (banner) também está no meu perfil.  
><em>

_Eu só tenho a agradecer a todas as reviews, a quem leu e suspirou e sofreu comigo enquanto traduzia. _

_Bem essa fic NÃO tem continuação. E eu não vou postar nenhuma fic longa neste perfil – pelo menos por enquanto, mas..._

_Eu estarei postando 3 one-shots (uma desta autora) e no próximo mês eu vou estrear junto com a Ju martinhão (no perfil dela) Fall To Pieces e mais uma fic- e com as Nêni a Lay e a Vivi lá no perfil da Pervas Place Fist & Tem, então aguradem._

_Enquanto isso indico as fics da Polizzita http : / / WWW . fanfiction . net / u / 2444668 / são 6 one-shot (postada em links diferentes mas da MESMA história) com o Edward com 5 anos e a Bella com 3. É impossível não se apaixonar pelas crianças. _

_E pela última vez aqui reviews. Quem tiver perguntas meu formsPring é __http : / / www . formspring . me / LaryReeden__ não precisa ter conta para perguntar !_

_Beijos e vejo você em outras fics por ai._


End file.
